Knowing More Than Recommended
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: Three fans get transported to the world they've seen on TV. Thinking they can change the future, they realize lives are serious business. Will they give up and go home? Or fight for a better future? Real world crossover with OC's. [Rewritten Version!]
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FullMetal Alchemist and all its glory.

**Note:** This story is a rewrite of my older fanfiction, Knowing More Than You Should. (Which I have removed recently). That one being written back in 2005, I've decided on rewriting that load of words I called a good story back then. Sure, I got some positive and negative reviews, and I love the feedback. But some of the comments people left really made me open my eyes. Without it I probably wouldn't have ever brainstormed a new version. _So please read and review! _

**THIS FANFIC FOLLOWS THE PLOT OF THE ORIGINAL 2003 ANIME.**

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

Amy wandered the damp, dirty back-alleys of Dublith. The damaged roads, full of cracks and pot-holes, and defaced walls, obviously neglected over the years, perfectly reflected how she felt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, which she redid, and her clothes felt tattered and stiff. Of course, she'd been wearing them for nearly three days straight, but they were the only pair she came to this world with. She had something dark smudged on her arms from leaning against walls when she slept, but that was getting washed off in the rainfall that had suddenly started drizzling from the sky, before pouring.

The brunette ran for cover from the downpour, not wishing to freeze or get sick. The alleyways were bleak and endless, but totally devoid of people, who she would rather avoid. She reviewed how the last two days had gone since she arrived...

After running from Dante's mansion and reaching the city of Dublith, she'd been more hopeful than she felt currently. On the first day, she'd talked to some of the vendors around the food market and convinced them to let her help in exchange for food. Like lifting boxes, sorting fruits, throwing around sacks, or whatever odd-ball job she was offered. She could have just stolen whatever she needed, but she had no idea how long she would be here and didn't want to ruin her options with getting food. Odd-ball jobs seemed like a nice gig- _at first_. One of the vendors assumed she'd been desperate enough for money to suggest she 'come stay at his place' that night. While a bed to sleep in sounded nice, Amy wasn't a naive idiot.

She was a foreigner to this world, but people- especially men- were the same no matter what universe.

After not taking no for an answer and having the nerve to actually grab her, she'd kicked the pervert in the groin. Turned out the the guy was enough of an asshole that he got the local law-enforcers involved. They banned her from the food market area for a week. Fucking great. Sexual harassment laws needed a major upgrade in this world. That night, she found a secure location to fall asleep in, and had avoided public places since. On day two it occurred to her to try and find Izumi's meat shop... but Amy's pride got in the way of that idea. She didn't want to meet a character she highly respected looking like she did and acting like a beggar.

So... that left her homeless and aimless. She'd lived in these back alleys for two days so far, and tonight would usher in the third.

She felt like a wandering mouse in a maze, looking for the cheese; the problem here was that there was no cheese, and flooding was now a factor because of the rain. She wrapped a blanket she'd taken from that asshole vendor around her body, and held her school bag close. Inside were her things she came to this world with and the last bit of food she'd earned on that first day. Before getting totally soaked, she found a part of a building that held protection from the rain. She rested herself under the cover and tried to warm herself, looking for hope in the gray, murky skies.

Where was she headed? Her only goal at the moment was to find her two friends before surely dying in these conditions.

Digging for food in her bag, she realized she only had a couple rolls of bread left. Under that was her ipod and Kelsey's personal spell book. The witch still had a way to go before it was full. "Looks like Kels won't be able to finish this, if I don't find a way back to them," she mumbled to herself, pulling the book out to examine. Her mournful tone suggested she had little hope of finding her friends, on top of having little hope they were here in the first place.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning the handwritten pages of the spell book.

As her fingers caressed the book's binding and the worn paper, she closed her eyes and wished to be back with her two best friends. She wished to be back in her world. Finally, she wished for life not to be so goddamn shitty. However, she had already made a wish before all of these... and that one had landed her here.

Being caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized a few shadowy men began surrounding her.

As her senses perked, she closed the bag and stood up. _Never get caught unaware,_ she had learned in her self-defense classes. There were three men total, and they either wanted food, her bag, or something else… They were possibly homeless, but more likely a street gang looking for action, from the way they moved together. Because of her carelessness, she didn't have room to escape. If she could open the opportunity to run, she would make it because of her speed, but they'd easily closed off all escape routes because the alleys were so tightly constructed. _Dammit._ She'd let her guard down because of the rain.

"Hey, bitch. Hand over the goods," one of them barked out.

"Yeah, and then hand over _your_ goods," another taunted. Amy's temper was notably short, but her fear kept her on task.

_Focus_, she told herself.

As one of the three jumped forward to grab her, she reacted. He latched a hand on her arm, reaching for her bag. She easily twisted her limb out of his grasp and sent an elbow into his temple, pushed his head down, and delivered a knee to his nose. After he staggered back, holding his bloody face, the other two idiots followed his lead. The first guy shouted threats as his buddies used numbers against her. She managed to kick one of them in between the legs hard enough to stop him, but the other shot a punch at her side in response. As she faltered, the guy she socked in the balls whipped out a knife.

She couldn't scream because she only concentrated on defending herself.

Eight years of taekwondo and mixed martial arts with Brandon wasn't for nothing! But after living on the streets for two days and now fighting three against one, she was only so good. The woman-slugger locked a vice-grip around her arms from behind while knife-guy managed to stand up straight again. "Get off me!" she shouted. She willed herself to recover from the blow she'd just taken to her side.

The man who held her arms served as a good brace as she kicked her feet off the ground and stomped knife-guy in the gut before he knew what to do with the blade. Before she could do more, vice-grip easily pulled her away and against a wall. To keep her legs from kicking, he crushed one large thigh against both of hers. She struggled, but he simply headbutted her forehead into the concrete she was forced against. "Not so feisty now, are we?"

As this fucker's body roughly pressed against hers, and her fear finally set in as all hope seemed lost... Horrific memories of _that night_ flashed before her eyes.

"NO!"

Somewhere in that instant of screaming and struggling, she felt the bastard suddenly loosen their hold. She also heard the threats silence. It all happened too fast in the blur of the rain and blinking of her eyes. Some_one_ or some_thing_ had taken the men down. She stood, holding herself, just trying to breathe and figure out what happened. The haunting memories of _that night_ were ripped away as someone tapped on her shoulder, making her spin around. The sight was one she did not expect to see.

"Need a hand?"

...

_Two days earlier..._

...**  
**

The cool spring breeze whipped through the air, carrying a young woman's voice. "Could you guys move any _slower_?" she griped at another female and male. The male rolled his eyes.

The end of the school year was afoot. Finals were drawing near and this particular trio of high school students neared the public library in order to study. The first woman led the way, her brown ponytail swished behind her in the face of the male, who swatted at it vigorously in order to see what was on the screen of his PSP. The third person had her nose pressed into an odd book, slowly following the boy in front of her. "We're coming, Amy," she said absentmindedly. Her curly red hair was held out of her eyes into a headband, allowing her to read as she walked.

"Geez, I think I'm losing weight worrying about the AP Calculus final…" Amy complained randomly on the way there.

"Don't sweat it. Just a couple more weeks to go and we're done with school. Well, we are. Not for you, little Kelsey," the boy teased.

The girl with the red hair threw him an annoyed look, eyes finally leaving the page. "Oh, grow up, Brandon! I'll be done next year. Besides, there's still college." She stuck her tongue out, which he snorted at before looking forward to Amy.

"Let's talk about something other than school. Like… Last night on adult swim. There was a real kick-ass episode of FullMetal Alchemist. The other shows almost put me to-" his words were cut off by Amy.

"That the one where Greed died?"

"GREED DIES?" sputtered Kelsey.

Brandon snorted again. He'd forgotten their younger friend had just gotten into the series, more of a manga-reader than episode-watcher. "Yep. Ed kills him."

A more exasperated look came to her face. "WHAT? Shut up! Stop telling me!"

Upon arrival to their destination, the three found an empty reading room with a quiet and comfortable atmosphere, blocked off from the rest of the people in the building. Amy went into intense concentration mode when opening the deadly calculus book. Once those musical headphones were stuck in ears, the other two knew better than to bother her. Kelsey had occupied her time in her books, whereas Brandon kept on the game he was playing.

Half an hour went by quickly. A small stack of books had accumulated in front of Kelsey. Amy, finally tired of racking her brain with math, put away her things and took an interest in the subjects of the stack.

"Reading that Witchcraft stuff I see?" she inquired, picking up the top book. 'Witches Guide to Familiars, Book of Shadows, Advanced Witchcraft…' These were odd titles that Kelsey had always been familiar with and the library only allowed people sixteen or older to read. The red-head came here so often, every librarian knew her by name, but usually referred to her as 'that little witch girl.'

Amy nudged Brandon and pointed at a spell in the book. Brandon grinned with interest. "Is this her next spell? What's it do?"

Kelsey craned her neck to see what spell Amy had picked out, before hiding back behind her book. A Wish Granting Spell. She tried not to let her friends peer-pressure her into doing a bunch of prosperity spells for them. That's not how the craft worked.

Amy held the page out for her to read. "It's not like the other ones we always pick out. Look, this one involves feeding off of one another for the wish to be granted." Amy gently pulled the book from the redhead's face so they could see her deep green eyes. "Come on, my magical friend. Can we try it out?" she asked softly. Kelsey looked at them both with their pleading eyes, then the page, then their pleading eyes...

Before finally giving in.

"Alright, I suppose…" She felt unsure and visibly fidgeted by rubbing her thumb over her ruby ring on her right hand, but her two friends were too overjoyed to notice.

A couple minutes passed, where Kelsey set up the spell on the floor. A large chalk pentagram overlapping a triangle was drawn in a big circle on the ground; one white candle was set at each triangular point. She instructed them each to sit in front of one of the candles.

"I think it's funny how you have all of this in your bag. Are you allowed to draw on their floors?" asked Amy.

Kelsey drew back, as if she'd been caught breaking the law. "Oh gosh, usually I ask first!"

"It'll be alright," Brandon eased.

The male was sat perfectly still, hands on knees. He was fine _listening_ to Kelsey performing magick, but now, being a part of it, he was a little freaked. Now he finally understood the where rumors about Kelsey being responsible for school-mishaps came from. "It almost looks like an alchemy array," he mumbled.

Kelsey smiled. "They're not so different. Alchemy may be a science and witchcraft a craft, but in both shapes and representations are important," she explained. She handed them both some odd root-looking thing, and a plant branch. The two took them, exchanging glances.

"Just wish for something," she instructed calmly. "Picture it clearly in your mind."

Amy thought for a moment. What did she wish? She closed her eyes, thinking of a place with a fresh start, without the humiliation and the nightmares that haunted her every day. Ever since _that night_...

Before they knew much of what else was happening, Kelsey began repeating a couple of lines from the book Amy picked out. _"By the blessing of the moon and broomstick swish, please grant us our one adorning wish."_ Some odd feeling struck Amy, and when she opened her eyes, Kelsey looked in complete panic, while Brandon was smiling with a sort of satisfaction of his wish.

In the next moment, the room went white.

Everything was gone.

The floor, the weird root and branch; everything except their belongings and themselves. Amy tried calling out to her friends, but she could only float in the nothingness, voice making no sound. Suddenly the white sank into darkness, and the next experience: cold.

-/-/-

Kelsey groaned, gripping her red hair as she sat up from the ground, which was rather lumpy… Opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by several stacks of books! What had happened? Where were Amy and Brandon? And when did the library order book mountains? Under her hand was her bag, which she picked up, wondering where she was and why everything looked a little…different.

"Al! Be careful. We don't want another book avalanche," came a strikingly familiar voice.

Kelsey stood straight up, walking around the several books in order to see who she thought she had heard.

Disbelief struck her features. "Edward Elric?"

-/-/-

Four sinister figures stood aloft in a tall, elegant room of what seemed a beautiful mansion. They looked like they were having some sort of meeting. Or at least, that's what Amy thought, once she stood up and glanced around the hallway outside that giant room. The voices she heard made her neck hairs stand on end, and kept her quiet for her own good.

"You let that Ishbalan get away and burnt the library to a crisp? Well, at least you did something right, Lust. Kept those Elrics' from reading dear old Marcoh's notes," spat one voice.

An irritated sound came from what sounded like a woman, Amy assumed none other than Lust herself. Was she in Dante's mansion?

A voice she recognized as Gluttony's had asked, "Then I can eat them?"

Lust sighed. "Possibly. If you'll stick to a diet for once in your miserable life."

"Just keep those boys on the right trail of the stone… Or they'll have to end up like the rest." A fourth and unfamiliar voice had spoken this time. Amy let the curiosity get the better of her, peering around the corner of the hallway just enough to see them all. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and _Dante_. Envy made a deathly throat-cutting sound in remark to Dante's comment.

Amy's eyes were wide. She was in Dante's mansion, for sure. Her knees buckled, feet glued to the spot next to her bag and the damned Calculus book. If this was a stress-enduced dream, that book just made it a nightmare, not the sins in the next room.

Gluttony sniffed the air. "I smell a human. A young one."

Dante chuckled in a soft, yet very dark way. "You are not permitted to eat my servant, Gluttony. Now run along and go find a lost child in the woods."

Amy took that as a sign to get out as fast as she could. She grabbed her bag and ipod, stepping over the calculus book before sneaking toward the nearest exit. As soon as her feet touched the grass, she bolted into the large trees that surrounded Dante's manor.

-/-/-

The sun blinded Brandon when he opened his eyes. His PSP gave off a small noise from the music of the game. A dog's bark made him jump from his nap on the ground, followed by a lovely young lady calling after the dog.

"Den! Den, come here girl…" (Someone tell me otherwise.) Brandon rubbed his eyes and looked up to a sight any adolescent male would kill to see daily. A cute blonde girl dressed in a revealing tube top. His heart skipped a beat only to realize who he was looking at.

"Winry?" he asked, looking up at her as Den ran up to his face. Was he dreaming? Since when did he start dreaming in anime? The wetness of Den's tongue as the dog greeted him felt as real as ever. Weird.

"Yes? That's me. And you are?" The girl approached him, hands on hips.

Brandon shoved the dog away and rubbed his eyes again. Pinched himself even while he stood up. "Uh… Confused." He looked around him, beyond Winry and around the landscape. It was exactly like the episodes of… But it couldn't be, could it? He _had_ to be dreaming.

"Could you slap me or hit me with a wrench to make sure I'm not dreaming?"

The girl chuckled. "Why would you be dreaming?"

Brandon finished around the landscape before looking at Winry. "Well, you're so beautiful and all…" God, that was lame. "I'm lost, here by accident," he added. "Also, I don't have anywhere to go…mind if I rent a room? I don't have any money, I could work around the house with chores, help you with your mechanics. Which, I heard you're really great with automail. Rockbell is the best." There was a long pause. "I'm Brandon," he finished, putting his hand out. What was he thinking? He'd been too blunt.

Winry paused, staring blankly at him. Finally her face broke into a large prideful grin as she grabbed his hand back. "You're correct about us being the best! Welcome to Rockbell Automail! You're welcome to stay if you help Grandma and me with our deliveries, automail and otherwise. We need a delivery boy."

She led him inside, and Den followed close behind. Brandon beamed at the dog's mechanical paw, which thumped a little louder than her other three as she walked. How cool! As the male looked up to comment, he noticed Winry had disappeared, probably running off to find her Grandma and ask if he could stay. Brandon smiled to himself on how smoothly that had gone, but it was interrupted when he glanced around and his eyes found a mirror.

It wasn't the fact his hair was messy and clothes wrinkled from the ground, but _what_ he was exactly. He still held his neither-flabby-nor-muscular body type, still had brown hair and light brown eyes, but the thing that puzzled him was that…well, he was a drawing- basically- in his mind. Anime was a form of cartoon where he'd come from. He touched his face, and hair, and chest, making sure he was real and not a trick. _I could really be dreaming_, he thought while pinching himself again.

After a few more seconds of staring at himself, he let out a simple, "Huh. Magic is really something."

Now he just had to find out where the hell the other two were.


	2. Pondering

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**A/N:** Thank you for suffering through chapter one! Also, I hope you find the episode reviews helpful if you haven't seen the anime in awhile. I'll be adding them to each chapter as I type them.

And please bear with me while I revise these beginning chapters! If you're new to this story, don't worry, you're not going to miss out on anything. I'm simply updating the grammar and enriching the characters. I want to give a huuuuge thank you to **Cam Irving **for all of the suggestions!

**Our story begins in: **Episode 18 "Marcoh's Notes." Before Ed and Al can reach the National Central library to decode Marcoh's notes on the Philosopher's Stone, a brawl between Lust, Gluttony and Scar cause the building to burn to the ground. Despite this, Ed remembers and tracks down Sheska, a bookworm with a photographic memory who can recreate Marcoh's notes. However, they aren't prepared for what they are about to learn…

Episode 19 "The Truth Behind Truths." Ed and Al are upset over the fact that human lives are the key ingredient in the Philosopher's Stone. Though disillusioned, Lieutenant Ross gives the boys a new lead through a suspicious Fifth Laboratory. While the brothers sneak into the Lab to investigate, Scar is hot on their trail…

-/-/-/-

The vines tangled with her limbs every now and then, leaves getting in her messy brown hair that had been torn from its ponytail awhile back. Dirt covered her clothes from frequent tripping, panic on her face. Amy could feel the sting of a sharp thorn on her skin, and the smell and humidity of the forest was cast over her. How could this be a dream? And if it was not, how in the world did she get here? Was she not in the library with Kelsey and Brandon, studying? But then they had pushed Kelsey into performing a spell…

That was it. The last thing she recalled was that spell. They had all wished for something. Could they be here with her as well? Wherever _'here'_ was. Judging from the people she'd seen with her own eyes, the country of Amestris. FullMetal Alchemist land.

Oh joy. Running for her life through a forest was **not** what she had thought of for a fresh start. But had her wish really come true? The spell took her to a new world because she wished for a fresh start. She was sure the others did not wish the same, or something that brought them to a whole new friggin' universe, as a matter-of-fact. Looking pale, she feared that she was here in this foreign world alone.

The thoughts quickly subsided as she tried to concentrate on where she was going. If she'd just come from Dante's mansion, wasn't Dublith somewhere close by? With Izumi and Greed. But she couldn't just walk up to one of them and beg for a home, claiming to know them. It'd make her seem like a maniac.

What to do?

-/-/-

"Who's asking?" Ed's smart tone reflected, standing a solid five foot, barely an inch over Kelsey. The red haired girl stumbled around more of the books, sputtering out a bunch of nonsense before pointing to herself. Her wide, green, unbelieving eyes shot from Edward to his metal brother Alphonse, to the house and the several hundred books inside. Her mind slowly registered where she was and what was going on, though she still didn't understand how she ended up in front of who she thought to be Edward and Alphonse Elric. Just by sheer curiosity, her arms stretched out to touch Ed's figure to make sure he was really there.

This made Kelsey shriek, feeling he was really real, while Edward took a step back by her gesture. "Who are you; what's your problem?" he snapped, just as confused as she was.

Kelsey thought about the problem on hand before going into the thought process of how she got here. "O-oh! I'm Kelsey…" she said softly, backing up a couple steps. "I…got lost?" Her lie was so obvious it made the blond snort, but he played along.

"That's easy to do in here. We were just about to leave, right Al? Want us to point you in the right direction?"

The suit of amour nodded, standing up. "Right. Let me go find Sergeant Block and Lieutenant Ross…" The heavy clunks of metal legs heaved away.

Kelsey seemed dazzled to watch the way Al's ribbon whipped around from the top of his head of armor. "That's not…well, I suppose if it's not a problem… Aren't you doing something important here?" She turned back to Ed.

The blond alchemist paused for a moment, watching her in some sort of confusion, as though he wasn't sure about her. His serious look lasted only a moment before he grinned, shaking his head. "Nah, we were just finishing here, making a deal with a goof named Hughes."

Kelsey's mind clicked to that detail. Hughes. Hughes was alive, Edward was here in Sheska's house, which meant it would only be about another day before he learned the 'truth behind truths' and then the operation at Lab Five went into process. She knew this because she'd seen up to this part in the series, and up the episodes Ed and Al go to Yok Island. After that was a blank, well, if this were really going by the anime; it could be going by manga, which was her specialty. Only Brandon and Amy knew the rest of the anime.

Which brought up another subject, where were her friends?

"You coming?" Ed's voice interrupted. She looked up, nodding and following after. Ed waved to Sheska and Hughes. Kelsey was still wide eyed when she looked at them. It was really a lot to take in at once; being taken to a new world in a place of fictional characters that were really real. What an adventure! She smiled at the thought.

When the sunlight blinded her eyes, she used her arm to shield her face. Ed walked next to Al, where the two military guards Block and Ross followed behind her. "Who's this, Mr. Elric?" the sergeant asked, looking at the shy red-head that joined their party. Kelsey walked faster up to Ed, nervous that he'd leave her on the streets and go on with his mission. Which she understood completely if he did, but would rather not be left to fend for herself in Central. By glancing around, it look about as populated and busy as NYC, like during the summer she visited with her father.

"Oh, her? A friend. We haven't seen each other in awhile." Ed lied effortlessly, looking up at Al. The taller brother caught on, nodding.

"Right, Kelsey?" he hoped he got her name right, going on with the story. Kelsey nodded, mouthing a small thank you to Edward.

"I don't really know my way around town or have a place to stay for that matter… I arrived here by mistake. Lost my money and luggage on the way. Oh and, its just me, and I don't have a place to go." She felt confident with her quick made-up story.

Ed shrugged. "We can lend you our room in the living quarters for the time being, or I can get you a room at the inn across the street if you want." Looks like she was covered, with the unimportant expression on his face. Obviously he had more important things to worry about. And Kelsey knew exactly what.

"Right! U-uhm, well, I wouldn't want you to spend anything… " She paused, thinking about the room in the living quarters for the military. The night of lab five, Scar was going to force his way into their room, and get shot at... a lot… "The inn would be alright if you're ok with spending money."

Al looked down at her, then Ed, wondering what his brother was thinking. "It's not a problem, really."

Kelsey folded her arms together shyly, smiling to herself. She knew Ed was filthy rich for a teen. And she knew a load of other things too, things that Ed probably would be upset to know she knew. It'd probably be best to lay low for now, until she found out if her friends were here or not.

Which led to another point; how would she be getting back?

At an inn outside of the central base, Ed took the liberty of getting Kelsey a room for as long as she pleased. Kelsey tried to object, but Ed's confident voice made it seem like this was just another good deed of the day, and she couldn't refuse. "Thank you. So much, both of you," she said to both brothers, smiling with pure happiness.

Al seemed to be smiling back. "No problem."

Ed grinned. "Yeah, it's nothing. But we need to go and take care of some important things now, right Al?" he reminded, looking eager to go. His brother nodded.

Kelsey studied Edward as he and Al turned rejoin his two bodyguard soldiers in the streets. He probably was on his way to decode Marcoh's notes; or at least, that's what her mind had thought through to.

"Uhm, Edward?" she asked. He turned around at the entrance to the inn, looking back curiously. "Good luck. And…please don't be disappointed in the truth."

He froze as her words hit him, and his golden eyes snapped to hers to search her for any deceit or ulterior motive. However, the girl had already turned away and resumed talking with the hotel attendant, who handed her a room key. "Ed?" Al called. His brother's voice made his attention ease away from the girl, but did not hinder his suspicion. "Come on, we have work to do." He followed his brother out, while still pondering the word choice. It was too ironic toward the note in his pocket that Marcoh had written him. _'The truth behind truths.'_ Hopefully it was nothing, because they went on their way.

...

Now in her room, Kelsey flopped on the bed as soon as she'd gotten inside. She wondered, had her spell worked for everyone? It definitely had for her, since she wished for an adventure. And nothing was more of an adventure than being in the midst of the famous Full Metal Alchemist! She squealed at the thought. Kelsey dug into her bag, seeing what she had with her. Some candles, paper, and a book. Pulling that out, she gasped. The title read 'Advanced Alchemy' when earlier that day she swore it read 'Advanced Magick.' How could that be? Did Witchcraft not exist in this world, as Alchemy didn't in hers? Amy had been holding Kelsey's diary of spells in her bag when this had all happened, so Kelsey really was stuck with the magic thing.

She worried over Brandon and Amy also. Were they alright? Or even here with her? They were her first priority while she was here in this new world, where society was based on the science of Alchemy, still developing modern-day technology, and villages were prominent as well as cities. Also, seeing everything in anime was going to take some getting used too.

-/-/-

The first day in this world had passed too quickly for Brandon. He had hundreds of questions for Winry and he was eager to tour Resembol. Winry seemed amused by his curiosity and willingness to share information freely, unlike two certain brothers of hers that had left a long while ago. They discussed a wide variety of things and she had briefed him over what he might be doing for his work. When she mentioned Grandma Pinako wanted a few tools delivered to a neighbor in the evening, Brandon seemed enthralled.

On the first night, Brandon had a very social dinner with the two women of the house. The second night proceeded as exciting as the first. He went to his room (guest room) to think and take in everything he'd done and what the plan was for future days. He couldn't even figure out exactly what had happened to get here, besides that Kelsey's spell was responsible.

If Amy and Kelsey were here with him, where were they?

If not, how to get back? He kept expecting to wake up at any given second and prove this was all a dream. But until then, why not have some fun and meet everyone he could and see everything he could.

Taking off his shirt and tossing it on the bed, he thought about a very reckless idea. "Wonder if I can do alchemy," he muttered. He smiled to himself while looking at his hands. Oh, the possibilities... He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a state pocket watch. This was no surprise for him, since Amy had bought it for him for his birthday this year. A watch seems like a lame gift, but an official FMA pocket watch was a different story. It looked just like the real thing, with the seal on the front and everything. He set the object carefully on the bed, right as Winry walked in with a fresh pair of clothes she hoped would fit.

"Brought you some…" her words drifted as she looked at Brandon, half dressed with a military state alchemist watch in his hands. "Y-you're in the military?" she stuttered. Disbelief struck her face as she took a step back. She looked mistrusted, lead on and used all at once.

Brandon looked at the watch, then her. It clicked right away that her and her Grandmother didn't fancy state alchemists. "No!" he replied, seeing the big misunderstanding.

"Then what are you?" she shouted back in defense.

Brandon bit his lip, holding the watch in his fist now. "It's not what it looks! This…this isn't mine. I'm not in the military, I swear. I don't even know if I can do alchemy!"

Winry didn't move an inch. Obviously she didn't believe just his word.

Brandon sighed, getting up and walking over to her. He clicked the pocket watch open; the date that Ed had scratched inside his watch in the series was exactly the same here now. "See this date?" he asked, showing it to her. She loosened her glare, nodding. "It's the date my brother joined the military as a state alchemist. This was his. He was killed shortly after. I managed to keep this, as a reminder, so I don't ever forget him. He was all the family I had." Brandon looked sentimental, clicking the watch shut.

Winry looked taken back by Brandon's pity story. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't…" Winry honestly believed him, and felt touched to know he had felt the same pain of loss she had, when she lost her parents.

Brandon shushed her, smiling. He took her hand and put the watch in her palm. "You can take it apart if you want. I know you'll put it back better than new."

Now _this_ offer was one to light up her night. "Really? Can I? Oh thank you!" Without thinking, she hugged him, before taking the watch and setting the clothes in his hands in exchange.

Brandon waited until she had left before slowly easing the door closed, grinning to himself. That was probably the biggest load of crap he'd ever come up with, and she totally bought it. The glory didn't last forever though, because soon after he'd changed and laid down, he started feeling the guilt. If he wanted to keep being around her, eventually the truth would come out. He never lost a brother, but he had lost a sibling when he was younger...

The second night, he didn't sleep as well as the first. Images of his little sister, Winry, and a strange bronze gate filtered through his dreams, threatening nightmares.

-/-/-

Right after midnight, Kelsey jumped awake. What she first thought was thunder was actually a loud, ground-shaking explosion. At first she pulled the pillow over her head, before realizing what those explosions had been because of.

Laboratory Five was being infiltrated by the Elrics.

Not seeing or talking to either of the brothers and instead touring central, she'd forgotten about how soon that event had been coming. Kelsey didn't fancy the idea of Ed and Al getting hurt in there, fighting for their lives and nearly getting killed. She gulped at that part. What if just being there and speaking to Ed in anyway had altered the fate of their lives? She doubted it, but the worry bothered her. After mulling over the possibility further, she became completely washed over with worry. Even though she knew the outcome of this major event, she felt sick to her stomach.

After a few minutes of looking out of the blinds into the darkness, hearing the sirens and seeing the rising dust in the distance, she fell back into bed. In order to fall back asleep, she promised herself she'd wake up early to go visit Ed and Al. This worked, but the rest was anything but serene.

So many things were on top of her mind, and they stayed there, no matter how much she tried to put them to rest.


	3. Further More

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note:** The author appreciates reviews greatly. -big grin- **Edit 9/2012:** Also if there are any mistakes, let me know. I want to edit out and update these first few chapters as far as syntax and grammar goes, because I wrote them nearly 5 years ago.  
**Edit 11/2012:** I started editing these beginning chapters. Nothing has changed to alter the plot, only enrich characters!

**This chapter features: **Episode 20 "Soul of the Guardian." Some cool fight-stuff happens in this episode, but it's not important to the plot of this story.

Episode 21 "The Red Glow." The homunculi's plan to have Ed create the Stone at Lab Five is in motion. Envy (in the form of Basque Grand) transports several prisoners to the Lab to be used as ingredients to the Stone, this group includes Zolf J. Kimblee. Al begins to have an identity crisis while fighting with Barry the Chopper and Scar outside of Lab Five. During their brawl, Barry sets off a hidden bomb that unintentionally frees Greed from his seal. Eager to escape, he offers the human Chimera locked up inside the Lab a choice to come with him. Meanwhile, Tucker makes it clear that Ed has the capability to complete the stone here and now…

Episode 22 "Created Human." Lust, Gluttony and Envy reveal themselves as homunculi to Ed and Al, and are forcing Ed to complete the stone by threatening Al's life. Ed backs out of the transmutation last-second because of his moral conflict. It is right then that Scar intervenes, blowing the place to bits, and it is Armstrong who carries the boys safely out of Lab Five.

Episode 23 "Heart of Steel." The investigation of Lab Five brings mountains of military corruption to light, in which Hughes isn't afraid to investigate further. Winry visits Ed in the hospital to fix his automail, while Al goes through a major identity crisis, unsure if he is even real. Al runs away and his doubt continues in the next episode…

-/-/-/-

A loud 'thud' came from the ceiling above, causing Winry to look up while she cooked breakfast. Upstairs, Brandon had just rolled out of his bed unto the floor. He groaned, crawling up and feeling around for the pocket watch to see what time it was. He rubbed his eyes before trying to process what the minute and hour hand were saying. "Too early," he complained, and rolled back over.

His irritable mood wore off instantly when he got a whiff of the scent of breakfast seeping through the house. "…Who the hell is up this early?" he asked himself, grabbing a shirt on as he walked downstairs. "Winry? What you doing up? You beat the sun," he said, yawning mid-sentence.

She looked over her shoulder, before scrapping some eggs on a plate. "I got a phone call from one of my childhood friends, Edward. He wants me to come up to Central is fix his automail. Seems I didn't do the maintenance right." She looked down with a frown.

Brandon blinked, thinking, rather unhappy to see her like that. "It was only one screw… Don't feel bad." He tried to reassure, his mind clicking to that part in the episodes around the time of Lab Five. Was he inside the series as well as the world?

Winry, at first, smiled at his attempt to help her feel better, but after a moment folded her eyebrows together. "How did you know I forget one screw?" she asked accusingly.

Brandon jumped, trying to think of a good excuse. His hunger was the key of his male mind though, and he walked over to grab another egg for her to cook. "Uh…this smells great! When you leave, can I come with? This Ed sounds like a great guy." He smiled to himself, knowing just how great. In a way, it was like he wasn't going to really meet these people for the first time. He had to remember that for future acquaintances.

"Well, I don't mind…It's good to have some protection in such a large city like Central."

Brandon smirked, flexing his arm muscle. "I'm 100 percent bodyguard, babe. Don't worry."

She blushed when he called her that, but tried not to seem phased and went back to cooking the two of them breakfast. They needed to leave in an hour or less.

-/-/-

Kelsey ran to the hospital as if her life depended on it. The girl had overslept about an hour more than she wanted too, which to her was seven in the morning. On the way, she nearly knocked over a bread cart, which caused the vendor to yell at her. In order to alleviate his dismay, she purchased a few delicious-looking pastries from the money Ed lent her for food. Once she whipped out the bills, the vendor's face did a 180 and turned into a gracious smile, and Kelsey felt good since now she had a gift for Ed. He'd be recovering for awhile after Lab Five, after all.

If she hadn't have had any money, she may have contemplated stealing a small gift, but she knew better than to give herself bad karma. Unlike Amy, who would have stolen and hid behind the excuse, _'Sometimes there's a need for necessary borrowing.'_ That quote was used about every other time they went shopping, but that was besides the point.

Once she reached the hospital, she saw that Ed's room had two familiar guards standing outside the doors. She offered Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Block each a roll before they allowed her inside.

"Edward, your little friend from the other day is here to see you." Block informed. She was not amused at the 'little' comment, since Brandon did that all the time and she got tired of it fast. Edward smiled at her angry face, which turned sheepish and concerned.

"Hi, Edward, and Alphonse. I uhm, I heard you got hurt. I heard it from somewhere, yes, and wanted to come and make sure you were alright, even though we just met and everything…" Her face grew pinker and words more scrambled as she spoke. Having both brother's speechless eyes on her only made her more nervous. "Anyway, I brought you something, Ed." Kelsey held out the bag of breads, which he took with a surprised look on face. "And I was going to see if I could bring a kitty for you Al, but they won't allow pets in the hospital," she joked. Al made no comment in response. Just simply turned back to stare at the wall. Kelsey frowned and wondered if she'd said something wrong.

"You didn't have to do this… Kelly?" Ed guessed, scratching his head in embarrassment of not being able to remember her name.

"It's Kelsey," spat Al simply, not moving an ounce of metal.

Ed paused, looking at his brother. What was he upset about? Getting his arms eaten off? "Don't worry Al; I'll fix you as soon as Winry gets here to fix me," he reassured.

"Winry's coming to fix your automail?" Kelsey folded her hands, smiling. Ed gave her a questioning look. "She's your mechanic, I heard." The girl scratched her head, trying to play that little outburst off. Ed's glanced turned suspicious, just as it did two days ago.

"You sure do know an awful lot for just meeting me."

Before Kelsey had a chance to defend herself, the door opened. "Another guest, Edward. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." This time Lieutenant Ross had announced, and sure enough Hughes- in the flesh!- stepped into the room. Kelsey eyes were as round as saucers.

"Hey Ed! How are you holding up?" he asked cheerfully, waving. He looked down at Kelsey, wondering if he'd seen her before. "Getting it on with a girl in your hospital room? You're a little young for that, Ed!" he accused.

Ed jumped out of his sheets and pointed at Hughes. "It's nothing like that! She was just visiting- I don't even know her!"

Kelsey nodded, feeling rather embarrassed. Hughes glanced at them both. "Really? Lieutenant Ross said you both were old friends. How can you not know an old friend? What was you're name again? I don't think we've officially met."

"I'm Kelsey Sonders," she replied in a small voice, looking down at his feet. She held out a hand for his handshake, which he returned gratefully.

Ed sat back down in his bed, calming down from Hughes' jokes.

"Nice to meet you! So Ed, could I speak with you and your brother alone for a moment? If you don't mind, Ms. Sonders." His tone had become more serious. Kelsey got the hint, but thought about the option of leaving for a moment.

If she left, Hughes was definitely going to ask about what had happened at Lab Five. And Ed would tell him what he knew, which would lead Hughes to investigate and then ultimately… well, she was trying to avoid that part, if possible.

Kelsey looked at Ed, then Hughes, trying to decide what to do. "Well, I, actually, I wanted to ask you about your daughter's birthday party tomorrow, Mr. Hughes!" She smiled at the good diversion she thought of all by herself.

Both Ed and Hughes looked at her with a stumped expression for a second, before Hughes broke out into 'I-love-my-daughter!' mode. "Well of course you do because she's the greatest daughter I could have ever asked for!"

"And we should go and get her a gift!" she added on, trying to be as enthused as he was.

"Yes, after I'm done with my work. Need to support that darling little child and her mother!" he said with ease, pushing the girl gently from the room, before shutting the door. Kelsey heard the click behind her and took a moment to come up to speed. Hughes had figured out her diversion and pulled her off before she even knew it. Lieutenant Ross and Block both looked at her curiously, before she stomped off down the hall. She needed to contemplate what a little girl like her could really change in this world.

After cooling down…

Kelsey waited around outside of Ed's room for Hughes to come out. When he did, a file of information rested in his hand. "Mr. Hughes!" she greeted. "I wanted to talk to you…" She tried to emulate him by sounding serious, before jumping into a more excited tone. "While we go shopping for your daughter!"

He smirked, pushing his glasses more onto his face. "Sure thing, after I go to my desk."

-/-/-

The train ride took half a day. It was probably the longest ride Brandon had ever taken where he didn't have music or a video game to play. Here, he didn't want to pull out his PSP- it would draw too much attention and too many questions. _It came from another world_ sounded a little crazy. People would be more likely to believe he was an alien.

"We're here," Winry said, pointing out of the window at the station. Brandon stretched and followed her when it was time to get off of the train. "Ed said there would be an escort."

"Just look for a huge guy," he told her when she started looking around. She gave the boy an odd look, before Armstrong seemed to grab a spotlight over him in the crowd. They sighed together, following him out of the station. Couldn't that guy get a shirt? Brandon wondered for a moment how much Armstrong spent on replacing uniform coats a year.

Winry on the other hand, was noticing odd things about Brandon left and right. He seemed to be able to predict things. Maybe he was a psychic?

-/-/-

Shopping hadn't gone as planned. Actually, there had been no shopping at all, or talking for that matter. Every time Kelsey would try to warn Hughes about his fate, he'd seemingly avoid the subject and start up another topic or drag her away to somewhere else. Finally when it was nearly sundown, he suggested she go back to the hospital or wherever she was staying.

Finally, she gave up and gave in, and allowed him to escort her back. He gave her a kind smile and a wave, before leaving her company. Defeated, she dragged her feet up to Ed's hospital room, deep in thought.

Who she met there she did not expect in the slightest.

"Brandon!" Kelsey shouted, flinging her arms around the familiar face. "I thought I was here alone! I'm so glad to see you! Is Amy with you?"

Brandon had to bend over slightly to hug her back because of their height difference, and gave her a strong squeeze; the kind big brothers give their little sisters after being apart for too long. They weren't related by blood, but they had a level of friendship that wasn't afraid to treat her like he would his own sister. All three friends felt like a weird band of siblings, and it hurt to be one short. "I was hoping she was with you."

Kelsey's smile fell. "Oh."

"But it's good to see you too." He smiled and hugged her again, making her smile as well. One thing Brandon was good for was cheering up your day, no matter how gloomy.

And in their moment of reunion, they sort of forgot about their audience. "You two know each other?" Winry asked, standing next to Ed. He seemed to have the same question on his face. Both of the blondes gave each other a glance; they were puzzled by these two people who suddenly appeared out of no where, it seemed.

Brandon nodded. "Sure do! We're best friends from the same town. In fact, we've been looking for each other. Somewhere along the way I managed to lose not only our luggage, but her, too. I accidentally took the train to Resembol. How careless of me. Right?" He looked at Kelsey with a nervous smile.

She caught on. "Yes, how could you!" She did her best to act believably. Trouble was, she wasn't an actor. "I went to look for you and got separated from Amy, the third member of our party," she explained to the others. Brandon nodded, as if commending her for playing along well. She made that up on the spot, but it made sense. If Brandon was actually here, then Amy was too. There was no doubt now. But... where was she?

-/-/-

Amy wandered the damp, dirty back-alleys of Dublith. The damaged roads, full of cracks and pot-holes, and defaced walls, obviously neglected over the years, perfectly reflected how she felt.

For two days, she'd been living like a homeless person, and the hope she held when entering this world was all but lost. As she thought this, the gentlest touch of irony began to beat down in the form of water droplets. The sudden shower quickly turned into a downpour. With haste, the woman ran for cover.

Feeling crestfallen, she rested against the wall and looked over a few items in her bag, and then closed her eyes and wished for something better than _this_. Some fucking fresh start!

Being caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized a few shadowy men began surrounding her. As her senses perked, she closed the bag and stood up. _Never get caught unaware,_ she had learned in her self-defense classes. There were three men total, and they either wanted food, her bag, or something else… Because of her carelessness, she didn't have room to escape. _Dammit._ She'd let her guard down because of the rain.

"Hey, bitch. Hand over the goods," one of them barked out.

"Yeah, and then hand over _your_ goods," another taunted. Amy's temper was notably short, but her fear kept her on task.

_Focus_, she told herself.

Only one of the three made a move, and Amy easily took him down without exhausting too much energy. This effortless display didn't impress his buddies, however, and they decided to use numbers against her while the first guy egged them on.

She couldn't scream because she only concentrated on defending herself.

Eight years of taekwondo and mixed martial arts with Brandon wasn't for nothing! But two against one wasn't in her favor. One guy managed to slug her in the side while she kicked his friend in the family jewels. While she faltered, he locked a vice-grip around her arms from behind to give the other guy time to stand up straight again.

Amy managed to get one more swift kick into the guy she already ball-bashed, but before she could do more, vice-grip guy easily pushed her against a wall. To keep her legs from kicking, he ground one large thigh against both of hers. She struggled, but he simply headbutted her forehead into the concrete she was pressed against. "Not so feisty now, are we?"

As this fucker's body roughly pressed against hers and her fear finally set in as all hope seemed lost... Horrific memories of _that night_ flashed before her eyes.

"NO!"

Somewhere in that instant of screaming and struggling, she felt the bastard suddenly loosen their hold. She also heard the threats silence. It all happened too fast in the blur of the rain and blinking of her eyes. Some_one_ or some_thing_ had taken the men down. She stood, holding herself, just trying to breathe and figure out what happened. The haunting memories of _that night_ were ripped away as someone tapped on her shoulder, making her spin around. The sight was one she did not expect to see.

"Need a hand?"


	4. Trade and Deal

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note:** Thank you everyone for 100 views! Me likes reviews. :3 Maybe this chapter you'll finally find out whose hand that is on Amy's scenes, yeah?

**This chapter features: **Episode 23 "Heart of Steel." The investigation of Lab Five brings mountains of military corruption to light, in which Hughes isn't afraid to investigate further. Winry visits Ed in the hospital to fix his automail, while Al goes through a major identity crisis, unsure if he is even real. Al runs away and his doubt continues in the next episode…

Episode 24 "Bonding Memories." But thankfully the younger brother gets his shit together and all is right in the world again. This is basically a filler episode and they continue their journey by the end.

-/-/-

"It's really odd. You said that Kelsey turned up about two days ago? That's when Brandon seemed to appear out of nowhere too." Winry spoke to Ed while she was working on his automail. Alphonse was on the roof, and the two they were talking about had gone somewhere else to talk to one another.

"I'm not buying their 'getting on the wrong train' load of crap," Ed added pointedly.

Winry wanted to get them the benefit of the doubt, but she considered Ed's judgment. "It could be the truth, or some variation of a story too long to tell. Also, you said she seems to know more than she appears? Same with him! I didn't even mention what was wrong with your automail, and he guessed correctly!"

"He guessed I'd been reckless?" Ed asked nervously.

Winry jumped, voice shaky. She didn't want Ed to realize she did the maintenance wrong. "U-uhm no…" Winry bounced back to the subject. "But it was really odd. I think he's psychic."

Ed turned his head the other way, thinking. "I don't think that's it… Kelsey just seems to know everything but is hiding it. She looks at me likes she knows my every thought and secret. It's got me a bit worked up. But it could be nothing, like you said."

Winry smiled. "Well, aside from that thought, they seem really nice, good people. I think we can trust them if we need to."

Ed didn't answer, just sighed, letting her finish on his arm. "Let's just concentrate on fixing Al."

-/-/-

Amy could hardly believe the sight. A tall, muscular man with dark spiky hair was holding his hand out to her. A red tattoo of a serpent eating its own tail was imprinted on the back of his right. Beside him was a man wearing clothing that looked more worn than hers, and his navy hair was pulled into a neat ponytail on his head. His hands rested safely in his pockets, though a moment ago they'd been out. Behind them both was what looked like the freak squad, but Amy realized perfectly well who and what everybody was.

Her mind was still registering what just happened, however.

She glanced around her- instead of three bodies on the ground, there were two. Blood coated the bottom part of her jeans and part of the wall, which slowly washed away in the rain. Once she realized what caused the blood, she made eye contact with the man standing in front of her with the ponytail. His golden eyes cut straight through the gloomy rain, right into Amy. Bomber alchemist came to mind, and she shivered. Knife-guy, fittingly enough, had the pocket knife lodged into his chest. She stood right in the center of the death, still holding herself.

Looks like this group was just itching to draw blood.

"Nice job, Kimblee. I didn't know that's what those neat tattoos on your hands were for," the leader with spiky hair noted. The ponytail-man next to him gave a 'my pleasure' sort of gesture. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, let a sadistic smirk play on his lips as Amy stared.

"Poor thing. Running away from home? You'd fit in great with us, then. We're runaways too," the leader teased.

"B-bitch." Bastard number one with the broken nose was still alive. Injured and on the ground, he reached for Amy's ankle. Without hesitation, she let out an insult of her own before pulling her foot back and punting him in the face. That sent a howl of pain out of his mouth, so she went to work on his arm, his chest, his gut...

"Woah, steady. There's a fine line between getting him off your back and just being cruel," the leader pointed out. He came over and stomped on the bastard's neck, which ended his life with a resonating snap.

Amy gasped, and the leader took a step toward her. She took a step back, and brought her hands up, ready to defend herself again. She knew who these people were, but after what just happened, she didn't know what the hell was up or down, who was safe and who was a danger. He stared disappointingly at her through his shades, before calling to the others following him. "Come on." He walked passed her, further down the alley. She swore Kimblee stuck his tongue out at her, but it must have been her shocked imagination and the filter of the rain.

As her adrenaline winded down and she watched the group walk away, she realized that this might be her only opportunity to get off of these dirty streets. Danger waited for her anywhere, she realized, whether it be out here or with them.

"Wait, Greed."

Her voice echoed off of the brick walls and through the sound of the downpour. The leader, she knew only too well, turned to look at her, now interested. "And how it is you know my name?"

She swallowed her nervousness and pointed at him. "I know all about you," she said, getting a warm, smug feeling to her voice, though her cheeks were cold and pale. "For example, I know what it means for those who have a tattoo like the one on your hand." Greed stared blankly at her, thinking whether this was a bluff or not.

"You do, do you?" he replied. She knew she had gained his interest indefinitely when he smirked. His violet eyes narrowed behind the circular shades. "Let's get to where we need to be, and you can tell me what you know, doll."

Amy forced herself to move, ignoring the different stares from the chimeras around her. The question she was asking herself right now was 'Why not?' Why not tell Greed what he could know to keep him from getting killed, maybe getting Wrath on his side, keeping Kimblee on their side and the military (with that weasel-headed Frank Archer) out? Why not try to get him to believe her in order to gain a home and trust with someone she sort-of knew indirectly? She'd gotten passed the phase where she was thinking this was a dream, because the pain and cold and fear she felt were most definitely real.

-/-/-

"Why not?" Kelsey crossed her arms, face getting pouty.

"Kelsey," Brandon sighed, holding his head. "You can't just tell Hughes in broad daylight he's going to die. We need to catch him before the act, before he goes and meets that homunculus Douglas, and stop him. Somehow." He scratched his head, pondering the thought.

The two of them sat in the inn room Edward was still paying out for Kelsey to stay in. It was raining outside, different from the welcome sunny skies that had greeted Brandon and Winry yesterday. Today was the day Ed and Winry were trying to find Al, since he ran away, head filled with those foolish thoughts of him being a fake.

"Look, you want to stop Hughes from getting murdered, right?" he asked forcefully. Kelsey nodded with a rarely aggressive yes. "Then we need to stay behind in Central when Ed and friends go to Rush valley. And then Izumi finds them and takes them to Dublith." He named the events on his fingers. "We can always catch up with them. We know where they're going."

Kelsey nodded again. "Alright. I'll stay behind with you. We have a couple days until… you know, the event. We could just run up to his house and beg him not to go meet Mrs. Douglas the night of," she suggested simply.

"Great. I like it. How the hell do we prove what we're going to tell him?"

Now they were both silent.

"If Amy were here, we could just pull out her episode guides and show him that he's not going to survive if he continues what he's doing, poking around with the stone and lab five and Ishbal and the homunculus and everything…" her voice trailed. She brought her legs into her chest and let her read hair rest on her shoulders. "I'm worried about her. What if she's dead?"

Brandon choked. "Don't think that! Now it's going to happen!" he shouted in alarm. He was all about the superstition thing. Especially when having a witch for one of his best friends. Quickly, he knocked on wood, while Kelsey suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"But you have a point. Her episode guide books would really come in handy, but also a real pain if they got into the wrong hands."

After another long pause, Brandon reached over and grabbed the 'Advanced Alchemy' book. "You have an alchemy book? Speaking of, I can do alchemy! I tried it at Winry's house. Nothing big yet, just turning little rocks to spheres. Simple stuff."

Kelsey grinned. "Wow! Really?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, it's like I just instantly had the knowledge to perform it after we got here."

Her smile faded. "That was the book with the spell we used, but it changed to an alchemy book after we got here. I don't know if witchcraft exists here, and I wish the Central library hadn't burned down so I could find out. I don't know any way we can get back."

Brandon was drawing little transmutation circles on the floor, wondering if he could do anything from the Advanced book. "Get back? Where?"

Total disbelief struck her face from the fact Brandon was clueless. "You know, we came from another world? We were at the city library when this happened!" She said nervously.

"I'm just yankin' your chain," he said with a smirk. Kelsey curled her brows together and stuck her tongue out. He returned the gesture before going back to drawing chalk circles on the ground.

-/-/-

Back in her world, the series of Full Metal Alchemist was sold in two box set seasons, or in thirteen individual volumes. Amy personally had collected the thirteen volumes (and the movie), and inside each one was a small booklet. The pages held artwork, character bios, and short episode synopsis. Luckily for Amy, she had all thirteen of these 'episode guides' in her bag, because she liked to doodle at school and wasn't artistic enough to sketch without reference pictures.

Right now, in front of Greed, Amy slammed two guide books on the wobbly table between them. The books were mainly about the episodes with Greed in them, after Lab Five. She watched the spiky-headed homunculus carefully, trying to read his reaction. So far, he just seemed curious, but altogether unimpressed. "I have a fair amount of information for your gain, if in return I'm allowed to stay here under your protection." Strike the deal first. "Put me to work, pay me, don't pay me, whatever you want. But I get to call my own shots. If your orders aren't something I want to comply with, I have that option."

Greed acknowledged her request with a large, toothy grin. This mysterious doll-face was turning out to be quite an interesting figure, he thought.

"Who are you hiding from?" he asked.

_No one_, she wanted to say. However, that didn't sound very interesting, did it? She paused and ignored the question, before going on.

"You're Greed, a homunculus created by Dante. You were sealed for over a hundred years, and unless you want to be sealed again, in about three or four month's time, I advise you to pay attention to the details.

"She has your bones, all of them except the skull. You can resist her though. You know that. She and the military are going to be against you if they find where you are, and it might take more than a pack of loyal chimeras to take care of everything. In the time you've been sealed at Lab Five, all of the other sin names have been taken, including Wrath. He doesn't belong to anyone at the moment. He's sort of up for grabs, if you catch my drift." Amy opened up the guide book while she spoke, and showed Greed a picture of Wrath using alchemy. "The little guy can use Alchemy. Why? Don't worry about it."

She flipped through the other book, looking for another picture she wanted to make clear to him. "Lastly, there's a prodigy named Edward Elric coming your way. The other sins want him to do their bidding before they kill him, but he's one you should try to get on your side. He's not really cooperative, but if he thinks of you as an ally it would be nicer for everyone. Especially you." She turned the picture toward him, and his eyes narrowed behind the circular shades. In the illustration, Ed was stabbing Greed through the heart.

That sort of explained why Ed's alliance was worth something.

The sin remained quiet. His large arms were crossed over his chest; after awhile he change position and kicked his feet up on the table.

"If you don't believe everything I'm saying, that's fine. But, I... I know what's going to happen to you and the people around you, Greed. It's nothing good in the end, and I'd like to change that. Your death probably isn't on your agenda. More like getting everything you want, am I right?"  
Greed still didn't reply. She didn't move, just waited under the intimidating stare of his amethyst eyes.

Finally, he chuckled and stood up. "Well, you're rather well informed, doll-face."

"Amy," she corrected.

"Doll-face has a much cuter ring to it. Now," he continued so she couldn't get a word in. "I believe you, and accept your terms. You can stay here, in Marta's room might be best."

The woman looked relieved, but then she stopped and thought,_ this is Greed. There must be a catch._ "But..."

"But, as far as orders go, if you're going to be a part of the group, you're going to be loyal like the group. However, since you're so cute, I'll give you one get-out-of-jail free card." He held up one finger to emphasize. "ONE order to disobey. Don't worry, I won't be an asshole who makes up orders you don't want to follow. I'm an avaricious bastard, not a masochist."

"And if I don't like those terms?" Amy asked.

He pointed at the exit. "Door's over there, sweetheart."

"Fine, deal."

Greed stretched out his hand with the oroborus tattoo to her. She hesitated, before returning the gesture with a strong grip.

"You said I have a few months until shit goes down? Let's all party before we get down to work. Here." He shoved a clipboard at her. Some financial-looking paper was attached. "You seem intelligent enough. Your job will be to take care of the bar's profits and alcohol shipments once I open it up. Happen to know what I'm going to call it?"

Amy couldn't suppress a smile. "The Devil's Nest."

-/-/-

Brandon and Kelsey decided to stay behind in Central instead of go with Ed, but they waved them off at the train station. They were, after all, still staying in the hotel room that Ed had paid for.

"Thank you for everything," Kelsey said to him, Al and Winry. They were just about to board the train toward Rush Valley. "I hope you find who you're looking for," she added to Edward.

Ed gave her an odd look again. "Who said we were looking for anyone?" Kelsey turned red, letting yet another clue slip that she knew too much.

"Lucky guess." Brandon cut in, patting Kelsey on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I thought you were my bodyguard," Winry teased. Brandon laughed away his blush, and then pointed to Ed and Al.

"You have two bodyguards now. We'll catch up to you guys later, if you want me around so bad," he joked. Winry smiled.

Kelsey felt she didn't want to invade personal space by giving them a hug, so she put her hand out. "I don't want to say goodbye, because I want us to meet again," she admitted in a small voice.

Ed took her hand, followed by Al.

"Alright, how about… See you later?"

Kelsey nodded. "Alright. See you later, everyone."

The three boarded the train, and left the station toward the West. Brandon had to drag Kelsey away from waving at them until they were out of sight. She and he really needed to plan how many days they had and get to Hughes. Their timing had to be perfect, so that they arrived before he left to go meet who he _thought_ would be Marcoh.


	5. Friend and Foe

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note:** Congrats! You've reached chapter five. I wanted to ask if while reading this story, any certain song popped into your head that really related to any chapter or scene. I'd like to know. :3 Again, I'd like to thank **Cam Irving** for suggesting great edits to these opening chapters. Thanks girl!

**This chapter features: **Episode 25 "Words of Farewell." YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS EPISODE. We've shed many a tear over this episode, y'know when Hughes dies? Anyway, this all happens after Ed and Al leave for Rush Valley. They are none-the-wiser as Envy kills Hughes in cold blood for knowing more than he should have…

-/-/-/-

The bar opened to the public within a week. It doubled as a place for criminals who needed to hide, prostitutes to make money, and chimeras to have fun. The managing was split between two people: Amy and Kimblee. Why Kimblee? He knew the best places to buy alcohol since once upon a time he was stationed in this city. Amy excelled in the field of managing, but Kimblee figured the reason Greed put them both to the task was because they were the only two humans in the place besides the whores. He could tell she was not happy about her 'partner,' when the boss had told her so bluntly.

Tonight, Greed put Amy and Kimblee on dish duty. It already sucked to do dishes after so many chimeras, but on weekends it sucked twice as much because of the extra bodies that came to the bar (mostly women of the easy-going variety). The usual pile of dishware in the sink was more like a mountain, and the sides were ready to jump over the edge of the sink and onto the floor. They had to be careful so they didn't start an avalanche.

SMASH!

A glass had rolled over the side and shattered on the ground after Kimblee moved a plate. Amy carefully avoided stepping on the glass shards.

"Really?" she accused.

The Crimson Alchemist set his golden eyes on her. The way she'd jumped at the noise was adorable. A little bit of surprise always looked good on a woman. "Watch and learn."

Her curiosity obeyed as he gathered most of the glass in one area and clapped his hands together, before transmuting the glass back together. Judging by how wide her eyes were after the blue glow faded, that had been the first time she'd witnessed alchemy.

"What's wrong, never seen an elementary transmutation like that before?"

She quickly gathered herself and put on a mask of moderate interest. "What a cheap trick. Didn't know those hands were for more than just making bombs."

"These hands have a variety of talents that reach across a broad range of subjects." The wicked suggestion in his voice was greeted by a repulsed expression.

"Just fucking clean," she snapped, and grabbed a sponge.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. He began to whistle after awhile, purposely off-tune, which he figured she found highly agitating because of the tightening muscles in her hand and jaw. She must have been using a lot of effort to keep her short temper in check.

"Will you stop? I know you have an ear for music. When you hum, anyway."

Kimblee's brows knit together in puzzlement. He didn't remember ever humming around her- which means he never had, because he never forgot things- so how the hell did she know anything about him? Could have been a lucky guess. He let the thought slide for now, but logged it in the back of his brain in order to further investigate at a later date.

"It is so tedious to wash these by hand!" she complained. Kimblee grabbed the next plate while giving her a sideways glance.

"As opposed to..."

She looked over at him, but when she saw he already had his eyes on her, she quickly looked back at the dirty plates. Her jumpy, avoiding querk amused him. And it was something everyone in the group had noticed; she was extremely tense around males.

"I guess it's okay," she said to herself. Hm, it was interesting that she would reveal something to him she normally wouldn't. It meant she felt she trusted him on some small level. His smooth-operating mouth must have been the cause of that. In the public eye, he could be a perfect gentleman... if he wanted to be, anyway. "Where I come from, we have machines that do all the washing for you. All you do is stick the dishes in, add soap, and push a button. Done."

"I see. This dish-by-dish process must be utter torture for someone so _privileged_," he teased.

She shot him a dirty glare.

"I'm not gunna share things with you if you're gunna be an ass."

"Who said I cared in the first place?"

She stopped tasking and turned to face him. Her annoyance was clear on her face. "You're the one who fucking ask-" She cut herself off, as if remembering who she was talking to. As an idea crossed her mind, her irritation turned into a smug smile. "You know what? My _privileged _hands are getting wrinkled from being in the water for too long. I'll leave the rest to you." She dumped her half-clean plate back into the murky sink water before turning to leave.

Kimblee masked his own annoyance with an indifferent stare. The job was barely a third of the way finished when she decided to quit, so he'd be here for another hour. She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and shot him one last dirty look before she exited the kitchen. After she was around the corner, he let his signature smirk roll over his lips. He made a tally in his mind under her name and promised himself to get a tally under his own as their time at the Devil's Nest continued. Without realizing it, she'd enrolled herself into a game of wits with the Crimson Alchemist.

And he liked winning games as much as playing them.

-/-/-

"I'm really worried." Kelsey shut a book she tried concentrating on to pass the time, but her thoughts wouldn't settle down. She rubbed her thumb over the golden band of her ruby ring. Brandon set aside the Advanced Alchemy book he had engrossed himself into as she spoke.

"About what? What's going to happen tonight if we don't stop Hughes? Or Amy," he asked, hitting the bulls-eye.

"Both," she confessed, stress indicated in her voice. She walked over to the window and gazed out. "I just wish I knew she was safe. Amy's intelligent, so she should have met up with us by now. It's been a week now, hasn't it? If what you and I wished for brought us here... We both know what Amy would have wished for and it would have definitely brought her here."

Brandon scratched his head. "And that would be…?"

"For a fresh start. You know that. After the rape that's all she wanted."

There was a short pause.

"She has to be here," she finished, closing the awkward silence. The girl glanced down at her right hand- and realized that the ruby on her ring was missing. When had it disappeared? She inspected the golden band and saw that none of the prongs that would have held the ruby were damaged. Weird.

"Don't worry, Kels. We'll find her," Brandon reassured. The girl snapped her attention back to him. "By the way, you've been rather outgoing around new people lately, compared to your usual introverted-self." Kelsey blushed, smiling at his effort to help her feel better.

"I guess Edward's rubbing off on me…" She blushed deeper.

"Oh no. I know that look. Don't tell me you like Ed."

Kelsey swatted at the air toward him. "No! Be quiet Brandon, what do you know?" She turned around abruptly, crossing her arms and turning red. "Let's just concentrate on Hughes. It's getting dark. Let's head out to find his house."

Brandon nodded, putting his book down and hiding the chalk in his pocket. "I managed to get an address earlier, but we need to find it. Let's go."

The two took nearly an hour to find the Hughes' residence. They underestimated Central's size, and arrived rather worn looking. Response time after knocking on his front door was short. The two straitened as Maes Hughes opened the door and greeted them with a smile. "What a surprise!" He looked like he was heading out of the door since he was dressed in his uniform, boots laced and all.

"We're so sorry to bother you so late, Mr. Hughes," Kelsey flushed out, breaths still ragged from the walk. To show her sincerity, she bowed toward him. "But we really, really, reeeeeeeally need to talk with you." Brandon let Kelsey handle the apologies, and then he came in with the bottom line.

"We want to advise you not to go out tonight," Brandon said bluntly.

Hughes saw from their expressions they weren't just playing some prank, and after that he invited them to speak with him inside. "Mr. Hughes, you cannot go to where ever you are planning tonight," Kelsey said seriously. She even put a hand down on the table for emphasis.

Brandon sighed and figured that Kelsey hadn't thought of anything to prove to him. He took over now, thinking of something a bit more believable.

"Hugh- Mr. Hughes…" he corrected. "Let's just say… we know that something really bad is going to happen to you if you go out for your job tonight. Extremely bad." His brown eyes focused on Hughes' through the man's glasses. They didn't blink, they didn't look away. He was determined to show he was dead serious.

Hughes examined their postures and tones closely, trying to figure out what motive they had and what they could mean. "Look, guys. I'm obligated as head of the investigations department to take leads I find in solving cases."

The three of them became silent as Gracia, his wife, walked by and stepped into Elysia's bedroom. She was probably tucking the girl in for the night.

Kelsey stood up, apologizing beforehand for raising her voice. "Mr. Hughes, there must be some other time, and not by yourself! Don't you feel oddly about this anyway? Couldn't you redirect the investigations to get your answer some other way than to investigate alone? I can assure you, you're assumptions are correct! They are completely correct. I know how crazy it sounds, but we know what's going to happen, and…please Mr. Hughes..." Kelsey glanced down the hall at Elysia's room. "What's happening tonight is going to take away that little girl's father," she added shakily.

The last part just sort of slipped out without her completely wanting it to. Brandon looked like a fish gasping for breath after hearing everything Kelsey told Hughes. Maybe a bit too much, but if it got Hughes to believe them, it was alright with him.

Hughes took several moments of soaking in what she said and thought it over several times in his head. Not wanting to interrogate them here, he concluded one thing for sure: these kids had shown up at his doorstep in the darkness to warn him of danger. Whether or not the danger was real, they clearly believed it was.

His stony expression turned to a light-hearted smile. "Investigate in a different angle than directly… Sounds difficult," Hughes thought out loud, scratching his chin. "I accept the challenge."

Brandon jumped up and looked at Kelsey, who had a face of total joy. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hughes! We promise you, we tell nothing but the truth. We just want to help. You're a really cool guy!"

Hughes chuckled, crossing his legs. "Am I? Well, now that that's out of the way, would you two like a ride back to where you came from? You both seemed to have walked a long way to get here."

Brandon was unconvinced about Hughes' easy consent to such a serious decision on the ride home, but he didn't want to upset Kelsey so he kept it to himself and watched the man carefully. While he was busy concentrating on Hughes' actions, he hadn't noticed Hughes was asking nosy questions in disguise on the way back. Kelsey answered most of them, since she had a perfect memory. "So, what are you guy's names again? Birthdays? Cool, I'm born in that month, too. Wow, you look a lot older than 18, son!"

Of course, she didn't answer about where they'd come from, since she didn't want to sound totally crazy. Just a little bit.

"I can't tell you how grateful to you we are, Mr. Hughes. I know we sound crazy." She thanked him when they stopped in front of the inn. "Tell Elysia I said hi." Kelsey bid him farewell before he took off in the direction they came.

Brandon and she looked at one another and quickly high-fived at their accomplishment. Not another word was shared as they went up to their room, because of how suddenly exhausted they became after that was over. As they walked down the hallway, a woman concealed in a dark robe passed them. Kelsey was oblivious, but Brandon picked up on a couple details and made one connection to another in his head. When he heard her black heels, and saw the bottom of her hair coming out of the robe, he realized... That's Lust!

Right as he thought that, he heard the wheels of a car screeching and a loud crash. It didn't sound very far off.

His eyes went wide and he grabbed Kelsey and took off. He burst inside the room and ran to the window to get a good view. Not two blocks from the inn they were in, he saw a car wrecked into a streetlight, which flickered and burned out.

"Hughes!" he shouted, even though it did nothing to help. He ran back to Kelsey, who looked very confused, "Quick! Call someone! Does 911 exist here? Get help!" he shouted.

Because of Brandon and his shouting, he woke up half the block and Hughes was able to be transported to the hospital in time. They went with him, so they could answer questions about who he was and what happened until his wife arrived. The Doctors mentioned that if Hughes had waited any longer to get attention, the severity of the head injury would have killed him. Brandon, with Kelsey's help, had saved his life, but they didn't dare gloat on that fact the next morning. Hughes was stable by then and visitors were allowed in.

Kelsey and he sat outside of the hospital room in silence, looking down at the ground. They waited as Mrs. Hughes and their daughter went to visit him inside.

"Care to explain?" Kelsey asked quietly, looking to Brandon.

Brandon looked around, before whispering a reply. "I saw Lust in the hallway. I realized that we were in the inn Hughes was supposed to meet Douglas in. Douglas or Sloth, whatever. Anyway, they must have realized that Hughes wasn't coming, which told them he knew he was right about his theory. They staged it like a natural accident, so no unknown murderer would be at large. Lust wasn't needed, so she was leaving! They tried to murder a man right in the middle of Central, and they made it look like an accident!" His voice almost got to a shout at the last part. Kelsey shushed him. She understood.

"I heard Mustang is coming here to see Hughes… Now's his chance to find out about this information," Brandon added.

Kelsey frowned. "But then he'll be at risk, and the homunculi will try to get rid of him, too..."

Brandon dropped his jaw. "Why do you keep thinking everyone is going to die? Have a little faith."

-/-/-

"Jack, whiskey and about a dozen other liquors… We should have thirteen cases. Where's the other one?" Amy asked. Kimblee just finished hauling the twelfth box up the stairs.

"I don't know," he spat, nearly out of breath. Obviously they were not light, but she figured he could use a workout after being in prison for so many years.

The reason they were even down in the cellar, getting on each others nerves was because the bar suffered an eight-hour blackout earlier. Someone shorted the wires running from the breaker in the basement, Dorochet concluded. Amy wouldn't have known _anything _about that... Coughing to herself, she concentrated on the numbers on the paper. Because they had lost business for half the night, they were behind on profits, but stocking the bar's supply should help recover that a bit. How about half-price shots tomorrow? Making things cheaper actually made people spend more money. She wrote the idea down and glanced up at Kimblee's progress.

Kimblee found and lifted the last crate.

Amy checked off a few things on the clipboard before walking out from the cellar. She had a lot of things on her mind lately, and she was barely taking in drastic changes she was going through. It was as if her brain was lagging or couldn't believe the reality around her. Come on, having day-to-day arguments with the Crimson Alchemist, sharing a room with a chimera, and having a homunculus as a boss? Definitely different from what she used to do, which was… What was it?

It was as if certain details of where she came from had been erased or blurred in her mind.

A strong grip on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts, and startled her into dropping the clipboard. "Hey. I said the last crate is upstairs. Check it off." Amy ripped her shoulder away and a panic she couldn't control jump-started her heart. Kimblee smirked inwardly when he saw how much he'd scared her.

"A-alright," she answered quickly. She picked up the clipboard ran off, so Kimblee didn't see just how much his touch terrified her. And it wasn't uniquely his, it could have been any man she didn't know or trust. Sure, those hands of this had the capability of murder, but she'd learned long ago that any guy was capable of anything. Any human, for that matter.

Knowing that, it made it difficult for her to trust the people around here.

As she ran up to the bar, she'd forgotten how fast the place filled up on a busy night. The hallway to the bedrooms was on the opposite wall. All of the bodies, woven so close together stood in her way... She took a breath to calm her beating heart and dove into the crowd. She weaved herself around this person and that, getting closer to her destination, but also finding it more and more difficult to breath. When she got to the pool tables, just before the hallway, a random guy who'd had one too many drinks grabbed onto her, possibly mistaking her for the hooker she cut in front of.

"Hands off," she ordered sternly.

The guy laughed, and his words were slurred and smelled strong like his drink. Finally, when the dumbass squeezed her ass cheek, she lost it.

The hooker behind her screamed as she grabbed the drunk's arm and flipped him over onto the pool table. His face was mixed between confusion and fear as he was spread across the table, probably wondering how the fuck he'd just gotten there.

Amy was about to walk off until Greed shouted at her to turn around. The packed bar became quiet. "Is that any way to treat a paying customer?"

She was too angry and worked-up to stop herself. "Fuck this ignorant, drunk asshole, and fuck you."

A series of surprised whispers and raised brows followed from the audience. Before Greed could react, she ran down the hall into Marta's and her bedroom and shut herself in.

Slowly, her pounding heart began to come back down to an acceptable bpm. She didn't know how much more of this should could take, but she didn't want to appear weak to this tough crowd. All of the chimeras had been assassins for the military, Kimblee was a fearless bomber and Greed was a straight up BAMF. She was just a girl with a short temper who was prone to panic attacks when around the opposite sex. All Amy could do was put on a tough, sarcastic front to hide the little girl crying inside.

The next day, she woke up and figured that things weren't all bad.

Marta was a great roommate, who had placed her in the bed after she passed out against the wall, and Kimblee wasn't as psycho as the series portrayed him as. He seemed genuinely interested when she would talk about inventions from 'where she came from,' and he had a sane side he showed more often than not, but there was still no denying he was still as crazy as ever with the whole bomb thing. Something in his smirk told her that there was a psychotic kink underneath.

To calm herself this morning and keep stress levels low, Amy had her earphones in to block out the noise of the others. She lounged on one of the mini couches while listening to some peaceful piano music. The battery on the iPod was almost gone, but that was alright with her right now. Not long after closing her eyes to relax, Kimblee appeared and yanked one of the buds from her ear and looked at it curiously.

Her face turned pink with annoyance.

"What's this?" he asked smoothly. She calmed enough to answer him.

"It's technology from where I come from. It holds music, and it's small and portable so you can take it wherever you go." She put a bud into his ear and showed him how to work it. In a whisper, she went on, "Only problem is I don't have what I need to charge it up. See how that red on the energy bar is almost gone? I need a way to convey electrical energy into this bottom part." She slid her finger across the slit in the bottom. "I was close when the power went out yesterday."

"So that was you?" he accused.

Amy bit her lip, mentally kicking herself for letting it slip. "Just don't tell Greed."

Of course, speak of the devil... "Tell me what?" Greed asked as he walked up from behind.

Amy mentally whacked herself again. She was about to open herself to say _'nothing,'_ but Kimblee interrupted her. "Little Amy here was messing with the electrical currents the other day. She made the power go boom." He had hand gestures as well as sound effects. The homunculus didn't look amused, and after her little display last night? Yeah, she **wasn't **on his good side.

"Marta, teach doll-face how to mix drinks." Greed ordered. "She's going to be bar-tending for awhile." Amy didn't like the implication in his tone. Just how angry could Greed be for a power-outage? Okay, so it had been during the weekend, and shut business off for half the night...

Amy sighed and figured she would be playing bartender for _quite _awhile.

Before Greed disappeared, he gave Amy a glance and a gesture that said 'Follow me,' which meant it was time to have a meeting and exchange more information. Before she obeyed, she turned to Kimblee and shoved him into the wall. "You ASS," she spat, and yanked her iPod from him. Glancing at the screen, she saw the battery level was nearly full now, with a green bar. She stopped, staring at the screen.

So, he ratted her out while helping her out?

It was official. Zolf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, was clearly insane.


	6. Liquors and Reporters

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note:** Thank you to all of the watchers/favorite/views/reviews! You are my legal drug to keep this thing going!

**This chapter features: **Episode 26 "Her Reason." Mustang realizes there's a good chance that the military is involved in covering up Hughes' death. This is confirmed when Mustang gets a visit from General Haruko, who strongly implies not to reopen Hughes' case if he wanted to keep his transfer to Central. Meanwhile, the Elrics and Winry have an adventure in Rush Valley with a girl named Pininya, who wants to prove that her father's automail is of worth. All is well until a familiar face from the past shows up at Ed and Al's hotel room…

-/-/-/-

The morning after Hughes' _accident _passed slowly. Brandon and Kelsey waited outside his hospital room for several hours, mostly in silence with each other, wondering what their next course of action should be now that they officially evaded the murder of Maes Hughes…for now.

At last, the man's family left his hospital room for awhile, probably to get Elysia something to eat for lunch. The two outsiders found their chance to go in.

Neither of them looking the best, since they lacked sleep and showers, but they looked swell compared to Hughes. The man had thick bandages around his head and a cast around his arm, while his broken glasses rested on the side table. Kelsey had tears brimming in her eyes as Brandon stood next to her with a grave expression. The girl spoke first, her words shaking. "Mr. Hughes, we are so sorry. This was exactly what we were trying to avoid..."

"At least he's alive." Brandon muttered.

Hughes just chuckled at the sight of them both. "Brandon, if it weren't for you and your obnoxious voice, I probably wouldn't be." His voice sounded positive. Kelsey sat down next to the bed and bit her lip in apprehension.

"Do you know who did this to you? I mean… You know this can't be just any accident."

Brandon nodded with her. "The timing is too perfect."

Of course Hughes had been thinking about this before they mentioned anything, and he wasn't stupid enough to overlook the detail that somehow he nearly died in a car crash right outside a hotel he was supposed to meet the Fuhrer's Secretary in to question Marcoah, who probably wasn't there to begin with. All of the factors added up in his gut; he had been on the right trail. He always trusted his feeling as an investigator. But for these kids, he needed to draw them away from the situation altogether.

"You both are such worry-warts. I'm fine, aren't I?" he told them both cheerfully. The man's face had become more series as he continued, "You both don't need to be sticking your nose into military affairs like this, just for the record. You both could be in danger if you pry too far into something you shouldn't know about at all as civilians." He looked at them both, which was followed by a deathly silence. "Promise me that."

Kelsey jumped in her seat. "Of course!"

Brandon resisted the urge to cross his fingers as he added, "We promise." The young man glanced out of the window and saw a short line of blue-dressed figures heading into the hospital. Must be Mustang, as well as their cue to leave. "We wish you a speedy recovery," he said with a smile. Then, he grabbed Kelsey and dragged her away.

As they exited the room, they ran into a wall of reporters who waited for their chance to talk to Mr. Hughes as well. One put a recorder in front of Brandon's face and began rapid firing questions. "So, the doctors said it was you who who saved the Lieutenant Colonel's life. What happened? What were you doing out? Is Hughes alright now? Tell us the story, son." Brandon, usually easy with choosing words, panicked with this sudden attention and took Kelsey's hand. He pulled her through the mass of reporters until they were safely down the hall.

"Damn reporters… Hughes needs rest. Their personal interviews can wait," Brandon spat.

"How right you are," came a smooth voice.

Kelsey's neck hairs stood on end when she realized whose deep, velvety, and not to mention handsome voice she was hearing. She turned around and met the coal eyes of a raven-haired man…

"Colonel Mustang!" she exclaimed. Her green eyes lit up like Christmas. Brandon looked surprised as well, but didn't match Kelsey's inner fan-girl. "Are you here to see Mr. Hughes?"

"I am. And you two are?"

They each introduced themselves and shook the Colonel's hand. Upon hearing Brandon's name, the man fully bowed. Brandon's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as the Flame Alchemist showed him a form of respect. Never in a thousand years did Brandon ever expect this. The Colonel turned to Kelsey and did the same, which produced a squeak from the short girl.

"I was told you two are responsible for Hughes' survival. I am in your debt," Roy said gratefully. He rose and gave them a final nod of approval before continuing down the hall.

"Mr. Hughes' room is the third door down." Kelsey pointed. Roy smiled, and they didn't fail to notice Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc, who followed behind him. The two friends look at one another, eyes round, and still wondering if what just happened had really just happened.

-/-/-

Roy Mustang entered his friend's hospital room alone. As he did, he did not look happy.

"Tell me the truth, Hughes. First you neglect to let me know about FullMetal and Laboratory Five, then you end up in an accident? Tell me the two events aren't connected."

Both men spoke business for several minutes as Hughes gave Mustang a brief rundown of the events involving Edward at Lab Five. He described how he thought it odd there was barely any paperwork on the lab, and how the experiments performed there tied all the way back to Ishbal and the Philosopher's Stone. Maes was skeptical, but mentioned the important facts, like how he had been going to meet with Dr. Marcoh and the Fuhrer's Secretary to confirm his theory.

He explained, that's when those two kids showed up and told him of danger, and ultimately they changed his mind on meeting Ms. Douglas alone. He also mentioned that the accident was no accident, but he wasn't going to let the public know that.

"Something set me off my course when I was driving back home." Even with the bandages around his head, his eyes looked more sure about that fact than anything else. "I'm not going to expose anything I know until I further investigate under the military's nose. I need to find just how deep this corruption goes, because it may not stop with the Fuhrer's Secretary. You could go to the top with this information, Roy. You know that."

Roy didn't answer, merely nodded once to show he heard the man. "This is dangerous, Hughes. Whoever caused the collision must have been in the military, knew you had information they didn't want you to have, and wanted to silence you for it. They might try again if you keep sticking your nose where they don't want you to."

Obviously, Roy didn't want his friend dead. It was nerve racking enough that Hughes was in the hospital for what the public thinks was a simple late-night accident.

"Something else that's odd. Those two kids, Brandon Mindoah and Kelsey Sonders, are nonexistent by any record. I tried to look up their information that might give me a clue on how they knew about military affairs or who could have tipped them off, but there were none. They're strange figures who've popped up out of nowhere with more information than a civilian should know."

Roy blinked, confused about this. Nonexistent? "Do you think they're connected to the perpetrator?"

"I honestly don't think so. Don't get me wrong, they did save my life, and whatever they know, they're obviously trying to work the knowledge for the good. If they hadn't shown up at my doorstep and practically begged me not to meet with Ms. Douglas, I probably wouldn't even be here right now." He had a small smile on his face as Roy realized what he meant and looked even more troubled.

"Does this make the Fuhrer's secretary a suspect?"

Hughes looked at his glasses. The glass was broken in one lens. "If we were going to open an investigation, yes. But we aren't. At least, not with the military."

-/-/-

"Stop your bitching and come out here," Greed called. "That's an order." That added bit made Amy actually obey. She opened the door to the bathroom connected to Greed's bedroom and walked out. The homunculus let his amethyst eyes sweep her from head to toe before rewarding what he saw with a whistle. Instead of her baggy, ill-fitted attire she normally dressed in, a pair of tight back slacks gripped her legs and a red v-neck dipped down low enough to show off her nice rack. "Do you like it?"

Amy crossed her arms over her cleavage. "You know I **don't**."

"Too damn bad. If you're gunna represent my bar, you're going to look good while doing it."

"I wouldn't have to 'represent' shit if you didn't make me bar tend for the next century," she snapped back. Greed tsk'ed her logic and pointed at a chair in front of him. With the pair of thin scissors in his right hand, she knew what was coming next and begrudgingly made her way over to the seat.

"You got yourself into this mess after you disrespected me in front of the bar." As he spoke, he snipped off some of her hair. She quietly fumed but sat steady as he worked. "Here's a life lesson you need to understand. You don't get to be the amount of stuck up bitch you are unless you look hot. Show off what puberty gave you and you'll accomplish that." She opened her mouth to argue, but he continued talking to cut her off. "Tell me more about what you know."

She went into more detail than she had on the first day. "There's a boy on Yok Island. He's a homunculus who can use alchemy. The other sins are going to want to get their hands on him, but they won't know he even exists until the Elric brothers take him from the island. Also, keep Kimblee away from South headquarters. His betrayal starts when he goes there and receives an offer to rejoin the military from a man I rather dislike." As she finished speaking, he finished updating her hair-style.

Greed turned her toward a mirror on the wall. With split ends gone and an addition of side-sweep bangs, she looked a tenfold better in Greed's opinion (which was the only opinion that mattered). "How'd I do?"

"Ugh, bangs? Well, this isn't as bad as the mullet you gave Kimblee. That was so 1980's."

The homunculus sneered and pushed up his shades with his middle finger. "You just hate all of this because it makes you look attractive." The speechless glare was enough of an answer for him. She knew he was right. "Look sexy while you work. That's an order, doll-face." After that, he excused her...

...but not before he pulled his hand back and popped her hard on the ass.

She yelped and switched around with intent to _murder _in her blue eyes.

However, she stopped short when she realized that she would_ break her fingers_ if she landed a punch on his ultimate shield.

"That's for disrespecting me. Don't let it happen again."

"Don't fucking touch me again."

"Or what?" He challenged. Again speechless, she frowned and walked away pissed, shamed and defeated. Greed thought it was absolutely hilarious. Only the avaricious bastard could get away with something like that.

Marta appeared after Amy left. "That looked like it went well," the chimera mentioned sarcastically. The homunculus shrugged and pretended to be the model citizen. Coincidentally, his next action was locking the door to his room after the female slithered inside. He flashed her a devilish smirk; she was right on board.

He'd have his fun, but wouldn't forget to get down to business. Catching a kid would be easy enough, but how do you keep a dog loyal to its owner?

-/-/-

The day for Brandon and Kelsey had gone by slowly. They returned to the inn, after answering a few questions from reporters and getting a picture or two. On the way to the room, Kelsey asked him, "What's next?"

He shrugged. "Stay here, make sure nothing happens to Mustang and Hughes."

Kelsey looked at her feet and hesitantly spoke. "Brandon. I'd like to go and join Edward, if that's alright with you. I know you want to stay in Central to help protect the Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel…" her voice trailed as she stared at him for some sort of response.

Brandon stared back for a moment, and picked up on the fact that she wasn't going to change her mind. But he worried about her welfare.

Kelsey was one of his best friends, as was Amy. When he wasn't around to make sure the small, introvert Kelsey was safe, Amy was. Not the case right now, so he worried.

But as he said before, have a little faith in people. "Alright." He grinned.

Kelsey shook her head. "What? No, 'You're too weak to travel on your own… You wait until I go and we go together…' Stuff?" she asked.

Brandon shrugged again. "Guess so. I'll catch up with you guys in a week or so anyway. In the meantime you can look around for Amy." Kelsey smiled from ear to ear and started to pack her things. The male stopped her, grabbed her hand and dug in his pocket. A moment later he set the silver military pocket watch in her palm. "Take this. You can get to the restricted books in the South Headquarters library with it. You mentioned you wanted to look for witchcraft books to see if it exists here, right?"

Kelsey jumped over and hugged Brandon tight around the neck; her long red hair was so thick, it blinded him until she pulled away. "Thank you big bro!"

Brandon rubbed his head, then combed some of the brown hair out of his eyes. They weren't really related, of course, anyone could tell that. Amy on the other hand could be mistaken for his sister (and sometimes girlfriend on occasion). The thing with the trio was that they all felt connected on some level more than friendship; they were more like a misfit family. The two things in common among the family members were being outcasted and naturally, a love for FMA. The dynamics of the group saw that Amy naturally took the position as the mother hen, Kelsey was frequently treated like the all-knowing daughter, and Brandon ranged from the overprotective-father figure to the goofy big-brother figure. Without Amy here to direct their decisions, Brandon thought that allowing a female as physically feeble as Kelsey to travel alone was an acceptable idea.

Only later would the reason hit him.

-/-/-

Later that night…

Amy's eyes caught the edge of a crimson material and she groaned quietly because she knew it was Kimblee following her down the stairs.

Greed's decree for Amy to work as a bartender was physically demanding but not totally unenjoyable. She stood for several hours, but got to keep her tips and felt privileged to be serving alcohol to people when she was under twenty-one. Aside from serving, the job's other perks included having a barrier from the drunks, so she didn't have to worry about anybody touching her, by mistake or otherwise. It was hard enough to get used to wearing body-flattering clothing without perverts making her feel nervous. She hardly drank, and never while she was on shift, only when Marta or Dorochet (the two chimera she felt a little closer with) offered to drink with her. Never accept a drink from Kimblee, she learned…

She was grabbing more liquor from the cellar downstairs in order to restock before the night rush came.

The most annoying part of it all was a deal Kimblee tricked her into with the iPod. He said he would charge the device for her whenever she wanted, if he could listen to it while she worked. Problem was, now she _always_ worked. He would sit in front of her at the bar table, smirking and moving slightly to the music blasting in his ears. The jerk wouldn't even let her listen if there were no costumers.

Didn't he have anything better to do than bother her, of all people? Why her? Sure, they managed together, but that was it! Law and Dorochet played chess most days, Marta and that weird lizard guy were Greed's scouts, and they made sure no military came snooping around. Even that prat, Shou Tucker had consumed himself in his work, which was better than sitting around, staring at a wall all day. Which is what Amy did if she didn't work. The rest of the chimeras had fun drinking and entertaining lady-guests of the bar.

A small part of herself felt sorry for Kimblee, however, since he had to stay inside and contained at all times so he wouldn't blow up people or buildings if he got bored walking around the city. At least she had the option to go for a walk. Greed knew he was a loose canon, no matter what the bomber said in his defense.

Anyway, Amy grabbed a small crate full of popular drinks and headed back. She forgot completely about Kimblee, who waited right outside the door, and when she emerged he suddenly jerked toward her with a 'boo,' which made her drop the crate and jump back into a defensive position.

The sound of glass smashing was heard as the crate hit the ground. He laughed enticingly. "You scare so easily!"

That's when she snapped. She'd been good and well-behaved, held her tongue and temper around every person (that mattered) in this facility, but none deserved a swift kick between the legs more than Kimblee. Scratch that, Greed deserved one more, but she wouldn't _break her leg_ on Kimblee. She went in for the kick, but he blocked her leg with his hands. He'd anticipated the move and reacted. In the pause, his golden eyes said something like _'Let's play.'_

And just like that, she was in one of her sparing matches.

She sent another kick toward his kidney, he pulled down his elbow and absorbed the blow on his arm. She punched his stomach, which managed to make him stagger, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm into a half-nelson. She anticipated that one and kicked the back of his calf hard enough to loosen his hold and twist out. While exposed, she landed her original kick where she wanted: right in between the legs.

"Yeah, that's right. I WIN. Now, don't you have anything better to do than** bother me all goddamn day**? And look what you did the fucking bottles!"

By this time, Marta walked downstairs to check out what all the racket was for. She arrived as Amy shouted over Kimblee, who was on the floor, holding himself and writhing in pain. In the next moment, the girl raised one of the broken bottles over her head. Whether it was to throw or hit Kimblee with, Marta didn't wait to see. The slithering chimera stopped her before she could anything by stretching out her arm and wrapping it around Amy's. "That's enough, Amy. I think he got the point. You speak for us all with that military scum."

"I'm not done!" Amy argued. Marta wrapped her other arm around the rest of Amy and dragged her away from the Crimson Alchemist.

"Yes, you are. Come on, you've got people upstairs waiting," she told her. While Marta dragged the raving woman upstairs, Dorochet arrived late for the action and Greed poked his head down the stairs to see what fight had broken out.

"Doro, could you clean up the broken glass and bring more drinks upstairs? Just leave him on the floor," Geed ordered casually.

The dog chimera nodded. He found amusement in the sounds Kimblee made when in pain.

Greed rubbed his chin when surveying the situation. The little hinges in his brilliant mind turned, until a little light-bulb lit up in his head. How do you keep a dog loyal?

You give him a treat, of course.


	7. Cuffed and Huffed

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Apologies: **Sorry it took so long for this chapter, everybody! I haven't been 100 percent lately; add high school and you just get stress. Extra juicy chapter to make up for it! Enjoy! The overall rating has changed to M, just to be safe. Language, violence, adult content…all that jazz in the future.

**This chapter features: **Episode 26 "Her Reason." Mustang realizes there's a good chance that the military is involved in covering up Hughes' death. This is confirmed when Mustang gets a visit from General Haruko, who strongly implies not to reopen Hughes' case if he wanted to keep his transfer to Central. Meanwhile, the Elrics and Winry have an adventure in Rush Valley with a girl named Pininya, who wants to prove that her father's automail is of worth. All is well until a familiar face from the past shows up at Ed and Al's hotel room…

-/-/-/-

Kelsey closed the book she'd just finished with dissatisfaction. It ended so cliché, where the trials and obstacles the two characters overcame weren't even realistic. Everything was handed to the guy and girl in the story so that everything clicked. If only life could really be like that.

The train she sat in was bound towards Rush Valley, the mechanic haven for all of the automail junkies. She didn't have much of an interest in mechanics, but did with someone who had mechanical limbs. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of the wonderful fantasy adventures she could have around Edward and Alphonse. Her thoughts came back to reality when her hand touched the military watch in the pocket of her dress. Brandon gave it to her before she left him in Central with Hughes and Mustang.

Brandon could easily perform alchemy. But when he tried to show her the basics, she couldn't even do that! No light came from the poor transmutation circle she had drawn on the floor. Then again, it was all about understanding what you were breaking down and recreating, as any alchemist would have said. She didn't understand a hint of the anything in the books, even when Brandon had tried breaking it down for her, step by step. He, on the other hand, opened the 'Advanced Alchemy' book and was trying new things in a matter of minutes!

She folded her arms and looked at the landscape as it passed by. Her friend could perform alchemy in a pinch but couldn't remember the name of the high school they attended. Yet she remembered everything perfectly and couldn't perform alchemy to save her life. How peculiar.

-/-/-

Greed thought his ideas were the most absolute brilliant in the world. He'd chosen to take chimeras as his henchmen; great choice there because they were more resilient than humans. He'd chosen to open up a bar; that was a wonderful success so far. And now he thought of a simple, yet brilliant idea to keep Kimblee loyal to him while forcing Amy to get over her anxieties of the male variety, both at one time.

It involved a pair of handcuffs.

"Crimson, Amy… Follow me for a second," he coaxed.

He lifted the hand with the oroborus tattoo on it and motioned for them to follow. Kimblee looked at Amy, but she did not look back. Still angry? He shoved his hands in his pocket and went after them. Fine, she could be mad at him. He still had her little music holder thingy, which he could always make into a bomb and give it back… An i…something... iPod! Right.

Greed led them to a part of the structure that no one currently occupied. He stopped in a poorly lit room with two single seats he placed next to each other purposely and pointed at them. They obeyed his silent command to sit, Kimblee on the right.

"So, how would you two describe your relationship?"

Amy's face twisted into instant confusion as she jumped forward in her seat. "What relationship? He annoys the crap out of me and I kick his ass," she said sharply. When the alchemist didn't confirm or deny, only looked over at her, she crossed her arms and looked away for extra effort.

Kimblee chuckled softly.

Greed grinned. This was going to work perfectly, he thought. "So, no one here has a problem if I sleep with Amy," he said to Kimblee.

The bomber raised his eyebrows. "By all means, boss."

She was lost for words at their casual exchange. "Excuse me? Shouldn't you be asking me that? And the answer is 'hell no,' just in case you were wondering."

Greed's amethyst eyes narrowed as his grin grew. "Then, I _order_ you to sleep with me."

Amy's blue eyes snapped to his and searched for some hint of a joke, or other motive. Clearly, he was counting on her to use her 'disobey one order' card right now. The only question was, what order did he have in mind that would come next... and would involve Kimblee?

"The answer is no."

"Too bad. Now, hold out your hands," he commanded smoothly. Kimblee smirked and raised his right arm, while Amy hesitated. Once she did this, Greed was going to do something. Something much worse than simply sleeping with him. "Doll-face, you can either hold out your hand or get the fuck out. You choose." With that, she obeyed.

Two loud clicks echoed in the room. With lightning speed, Greed had pulled something out from his pocket and locked it around each of their wrists. It was a pair of metallic handcuffs, with a meter-long chain connecting both ends. The silence in the room was enough to hear a fly land. Both of their eyes moved from their own wrist, across the chain, until they reach the other person's body. When their eyes connected, the polarized emotions began to show through the shock.

The dog had just received the leash and treat.

"How do you both feel about spending every waking moment with one another?"

Amy's face paled. Kimblee's expression held his signature smirk that bordered the line between amusement and cruelty. Before either of them could say anything, Greed continued. "The rules are simple. If either of you kills the other, I will personally make sure the one living suffers the same fate. That means no blowing her up, Kimblee." The bomber scoffed, which made Amy look a little paler. "Also, this metal-I'm-not-telling-you-the-name-of is thousands of degrees resistant and cannot be blown up by your method. So no luck blowing the chain apart. If you can figure out the name and properties of the metals and can transmute it apart, you win, and you're both free. Until then... snuggle up tight, because you're not going anywhere." It was hard to tell who exactly he aimed that last comment for; Amy, who didn't like males in her personal space, or Kimblee, who would surely get annoyed with her eventually.

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "Is this your idea of a game, Greed?" she asked. Greed shrugged.

"You need to get over the fact that men are in your life, they're going breathe your air and help you make babies. _G__et over it_. And Crimson, I'm sure prison has suppressed many human emotions. So, you need to relearn how to be empathetic. Care about the fact you have an extra 130 lbs or so to keep alive so you stay alive. Easy as that." He was so blunt. "Playing this game is an order, by the way. Just in case that wasn't clear." Before he heard anymore bitching, Greed turned and walked away to leave the pair to their own devices.

Amy was frozen to her seat.

Kimblee stood and tested how much room they had to stand apart from each other. _Approximately three feet,_ he noted.

"This should be fun," he said with an enthusiastic ring in his voice. Just this morning, he'd thought about how bored he'd been lately. Now, he thought of the fun it was going to be being attached to someone so easily frightened and feisty. A smile crept onto his face.

Amy still didn't move, just sat, staring at her feet. "N-no. I won't go through with this. Cut your hand off right** n-now,**" she demanded shakily. Kimblee grinned even wider.

"I'll be happy to cut yours off. Let's go get a knife."

He yanked on the chain to make her get up. Similar to walking a dog, wasn't it? She still didn't budge, just gripped the chain so he didn't tear her arm off. While he was clearly excited, she was not. At all. "I'm not moving until this is off," she told him straight up.

_Too damn bad._ He wanted to go somewhere else. Kimblee walked over and simply slung her over his shoulder. She kicked and squirmed, but he locked his arms around her legs tighter and tighter until she stopped. Instead, she shouted a colorful palette of insults at him all the way down the hallway. Finally, when he was at the outside the door to the bar area, where public witnesses awaited, she quietly slithered from his arms. "Dear god, no. We are not going out there. I am not some trophy you can just show off-"

"Trophy? Thinking a little highly of yourself, aren't you?" he laughed. She became less shocked and more agitated by the second.

"We can go for a walk or something. We can go wherever you want out of this building if you do _not_ do anything like a jackass!"

He seemed interested in the walk.

"Fair enough," he agreed. He added another tick mark under her name in his mind, which put her one in the lead. The bomber alchemist put his hands in his pockets, which seemed to physically ease her, and let her lead the way to the outside world. He'd been just itching to come out and _play_.

-/-/-

Brandon stretched his tired muscles, feeling parched for company after sending Kelsey away to Rush Valley to find Edward. He headed toward the hospital talk with Hughes a little more on the 'off-limits' subjects. On the way, a paper boy was selling a few newspapers in the middle of the plaza. Brandon tipped him a coin before happily taking one. Sure enough, he was on the front page in a picture standing next to Hughes and his family at the hospital. **Soldier car accident / Everyday heroes save life**, read the title. He grinned to himself, and felt proud of his pretty ingenious idea he thought of yesterday with those reporters.

If Amy really was here, he could get a message to her. He may have been taking advantage of the press covering the accident Hughes was in, but it was all he could do.

He glanced over the article, which missed all of the important details and just said how a local had gotten into an accident. Along with the picture of him and Kelsey next to the Hughes', there was a quote from him.

_"I knew that waking half the block would get the injured man attention faster than if I'd just told one person. Like my teacher in Dublith taught me, to serve your community is to serve you country," the young hero told us._

Hopefully Amy would understand the message in the second sentence and find Kelsey or himself in Dublith, after they got there. He crossed his fingers and tucked the paper under his shoulder, then picked up his pace to the hospital. Colonel Mustang arrived a few short minutes after him, after Hughes and Brandon had played a game of 'keep you off the subject-keep you on the subject,' where they would switch topics too fast to discuss one important item. Brandon knew Hughes did that on purpose to keep him from talking about Lab Five or Military corruptions. When Mustang requested a presentation, Brandon did not leave right away. He looked at both of the soldiers, giving a sign of respect to each.

"I would just like to say before I leave… Please watch yourselves. There is corruption in the military, and they won't hesitate to make you silent." The young man's voice was collected and serious. Both Hughes and Roy looked at each other, before nodding to Brandon, knowing, even though he was a kid and civilian, he was right. There was uneasy silence as Brandon turned as headed for the door.

Right as he was grabbing for the handle, it slammed open. "WHERE ARE THE ELRICS?"

Brandon nearly fell over from shock, since he stood _right there_ in the face of the doorway. The person shouting was obviously a tall woman with a strong voice. The young man glanced up...

None other than Izumi and Sig Curtis stood in the doorway of Hughes' hospital room. Hawkeye was behind the pair, apologizing to Mustang for letting them slip past. Roy and Maes had nearly jumped out of their skins but resumed their calm demeanor as any soldier would.

The Colonel was interested in who this couple was because Ed was under his jurisdiction, and he too wanted to know where the Elrics were headed.

"What business would you have with the Elric brothers?"

Izumi shot a glare to the raven-haired man. Brandon grabbed hold of the door and stood up straight and tall, which was still not enough to tower over Izumi. "R-rush Valley…" he managed to spit out, after he was finished being terrified of her. "They're in Rush Valley with a friend of mine." Telling her was the best way to avoid any violence, such as Izumi whoopin' some ass or Riza shooting somebody.

Izumi calmed instantly and gave Brandon a glowing smile. "Thank you, young man," she said with gratitude, before she turned acutely with her husband and left.

-/-/-

A walk defined by Zolf J. Kimblee was not just strolling around and enjoying the outside.

A walk defined by Kimblee meant starting a small panic attack in whatever part of the neighborhood they were in.

Once they exited the Devil's Nest and marched up the stairs to street level, Amy assumed he wanted to blow up everything that his eyes fell on. Therefore, she freaked out for the first few blocks. After she saw that he kept his hands sheathed in his pockets, she calmed down. But it was after she relaxed that he revealed those arrays on his palms and gravitated towards stray animals and small children. Amy honestly couldn't tell whether he had intent to kill or was just messing with her, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She grabbed hold of the chain and yanked him away from the kids playing ball. She pulled on his arm to keep him from petting a passing woman's little dog. And later on, she had to completely wrap her arms around his middle and _pick him up_ in order to drag him away from a stray cat. Kimblee probably found it amusing to see her push and pull around someone a good 70 lbs more than herself. Every time an explosion was avoided, in Amy's mind, he seemed very amused.

Well, at least _somebody_ was having fun.

Finally, he dropped the act (Amy hoped it was just an act) and they walked side by side like two normal, civilized people. Well, as normal as they could while handcuffed together. Most people they passed didn't really notice the chain connecting them, but the ones who did gave confused, repulsed or astonished looks. Amy couldn't help but feel embarrassed, even though those people were complete strangers.

"This is tortue." Amy muttered. As another person they passed by gasped, she fluffed her bangs out so they covered half of her face. She contemplated taking down her ponytail in order to hide more of her face, but decided against it.

Kimblee looked smug. "If you want to think of it as that."

Amy inspected the chain closely. "Do you know what kind of material this is yet? It's been fun, but it's time to end this nonsense. Don't you think?" She tried to sound like she was bored with the entire '_game_,' which hopefully would cause him to become bored.

Kimblee didn't buy it, though. He noticed how much being chained down drew dexterity and alarm out of her.

"All I know is that Greed wasn't lying. I can't make it explode," he explained. She noticed disappointment on his face. Suddenly, if a brilliant idea occurred to him, he grinned sadistically at Amy. She shuddered.

"You're not going to…blow me up if you can't figure it out, right?"

He simply shrugged again, which made her shudder even more.

A gust of wind blew each of their ponytails over their shoulders. Kimblee reached up and caught a page of a newspaper before it hit his face. He glanced at what was printed on it- nothing that immediately interested him- before he tossed it into the dying breeze. However, Amy had seen the side opposite of him and something caught her eye. She flung herself after the paper as if her life depended on it and managed to snag the edge before the wind picked up again.

She glanced at the page, rubbed her eyes, and read over it again. As far as Kimblee could tell, it was just a front page of the _Central Times_.

"I can't believe it…" she mumbled. Kimblee saw the headline.

"What, that people don't know how to drive?"

She ignored him. Her entire body shook with an emotion the alchemist couldn't pinpoint. He looked at her questioningly. "Brandon and Kelsey are here. Is this a dream?" A huge smile broke across her face- something he had never seen on her. Now the bomber was confused. Scraps of paper made her extremely happy?

So many things raced through her mind. The article was written about a car accident in Central two days ago. The picture next to the words depicted the Hughes family- the_ entire_ Hughes family, Maes included- but also Kelsey and Brandon. They stood ghost-like in the corner, as if they'd stepped into the picture last second. It brought her pure happiness to see their smiling faces. Her friends were alive, and _here with her_! As she read his quote, she immediately knew what Brandon was trying to tell her. _'So they're coming to Dublith with Izumi… You're a genius, Brandon!'_ she thought.

All this time she thought she was here alone. How could she have doubted?

"Kimblee, we're going for another walk tomorrow!" she said with a ring of happiness in her voice. She continued down the sidewalk, almost skipping as she went.

Kimblee looked as confused as ever. And he wanted answers so he wouldn't have to be puzzled by it later. He yanked on the chain, which abruptly stopped the woman from her skipping and happy-go-lucky business. She winced as he grabbed her handcuff and held her in one place. "What the hell just happened?" he spat, pretty annoyed at not being informed. "You haven't smiled like that even once since you've been here. Now suddenly you're humming and skipping?"

Amy froze for two separate reasons. For one, the irritation in his tone, and two, the closeness suddenly between them. She could see the individual hairs that made his eyebrows. She took a step back before answering. "I… I found who I've been looking for. Or, I didn't even know they were here, or I would have looked for them harder." She tried not to sound startled. As she continued, she gained more confidence. "My friends are here and we're going to find them tomorrow." When she finished, she ripped her hand out of his and yanked the chain to make Kimblee follow her. "Now, it's getting late. We need to head back."

After he got his answer, he walked beside her at a subdued pace. His hands found their way back into his pockets. "You know, the earlier we go back, the more time you get to spend alone with me in my room." He smirked at how he worded his phrase, and her reaction.

"Hell no." They continued down an alternate street, which would take them the _long_ way back.

-/-/-

It was late afternoon when Kelsey arrived in the valley of all mechanic and automail needs, Rush Valley. It wasn't hard to find Edward and Alphonse in a place like this since she knew they would be where ever all of the action was. When those two traveled, Ed always managed to stir up some kind of trouble and make lots of "_friends_."

However, it would have been easier to find the brothers if she wasn't so easily distracted. Rush Valley offered many priceless items and interesting designs of not only automail, but machinery that looked like it could be from the 40's or 50's back in her world. She concluded that Amestris was several decades behind her time, as far as the industrial age was concerned.

Nightfall came quicker than she expected. The small girl began to get more worried with each passing second. What if she couldn't find them and someone bigger and stronger found her? She had no one here to protect her like she was used to. Why hadn't she wanted to wait until Brandon was ready to leave again?

Through all of her worrying, she looked up and saw Alphonse about a block away.

A grin appeared on her face as she quickly headed over and shouted his name. "Al! Over here!" He turned toward her and she saw how much he was shaking. "I followed you guys here because I wanted to join you all-"

The suit of amour cut her off nervously by taking her hand and dragging her down a different street. "It's nice to see you again, Kelsey. It's been a couple days, hasn't it? We have to go find my brother and tell him who I just saw!" Al's voice sounded flustered. Kelsey followed behind him in a run.

"O-okay…" the girl huffed.

The two of them ran a few blocks before Al ran reached the motel he, Ed and Winry stayed in. "Brother! You'll never guess who's here!"

Kelsey jumped inside the room with a smile, but she was not who Al was talking about. Behind Alphonse, a very large man appeared. Instead of excitement, Ed's face paled completely. "Oh no… If he's here… that means…"

Kelsey and Winry looked at each other, both on the confused side. Kelsey let her mind register what was going on. She'd seen these episodes! The man at the door was Sig, Izumi's husband, which meant Izumi had come to find her pupils here in Rush Valley! And beat the living tar out of them… The thought was justified as Ed ran for the window. As soon as he opened it to escape, something strong kicked him back inside.

"You are so predictable, Edward," called a calm, yet strong womanly voice. She crawled inside the room and stood up tall, her hand on hip.

Kelsey gasped as she saw Mrs. Izumi for the first time. Ed's pale face did not regain its color. "H-hello teacher…"


	8. Confessions

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note:** I know I deserve flames for being gone so long and leaving fans without an update. You have every right to be angry. I leave you a long chapter to try and redeem myself, loves. More mysteries ensue! It'll all be explained in dear time. **Warning:** Melted ice cream was eaten to fuel this chapter! Beware!

**This chapter features: **Episode 27 "Teacher." Izumi finally catches up to Ed and Al and drags then back to Dublith, where they boys trained as children. Shortly after, Izumi figures out that Ed and Al have attempted human transmutation. After a brutal-ass kicking for going against her teachings, she embraces the boys.

-/-/-/-

Brandon couldn't stop tossing and turning in the netting of his sheets tonight. His mind kept replaying an event from a couple weeks ago when he first came to this new place. No matter how much he tried to shrug it off, he kept hearing that lie he told Winry about the state alchemist pocket watch. He told her- no, he'd _convinced_ her that the watch belong to his dead brother. Some non-existent sibling who had died in the war. He hadn't considered the consequences when he made that up on the spot, but now the guilt was getting to him.

The male ran a hand though his unruly brown locks. He took a deep breath, hoping air would calm him. Maybe if he thought of a loop-hole around the lie, it would ease his guilt. _Hm… The pocket watch was from Amy, who probably got it off of ebay… No, no…_ He thought harder, down to the reason he was actually upset. Maybe he was upset with himself. Winry thought she could relate to him for losing someone close to him, but she related to a total lie. _Well, not a total lie._

Truth was, Brandon lost a sibling once-upon-a-time. It hadn't been an older brother, since he didn't have one, but a sister.

His conscious now jumped to older, more painful memories. It was excruciating to remember his sister's death, which is why Brandon rarely let his mind wander to those dark corners, but sometimes his brain had other ideas. The reason he was so fixed on protecting Kelsey with every ounce of life in him was because she reminded him exactly of the little sister he lost. Her innocence, her frailty, and the curious look in her eyes that regarded everything as if it were a new puzzle waiting to be solved. A quick moment of a torturous memory flashed across his eyes.

A car's speeding engine through a residential area, and a playful laugh as she chased a basketball into the road, totally oblivious to the two-ton hunk of metal hurdling toward her. Brandon's eleven-year-old self couldn't do anything but scream as he noticed too late to shout an adequate warning. Her body was thrown over to the next house's yard. The doctor said her death had been instantaneous, therefore painless, and he believed them, because over the squealing tires and his own voice, he'd heard her neck snap. It was a sound he could never forget and a sight he would never be able to erase.

Brandon slammed his head into his pillow, breathing in and out slowly until he regained his composure.

How on earth could he let Kelsey travel to find Edward on her own?! What the_ hell_ had he been thinking? He over-exaggerated an image in his head of a tiny Kelsey wandering the dark, shadowy streets of Rush Valley, calling Edward and Alphonse like one would a lost pet, as the monsters in the shadows drew closer and closer…

Brandon pulled the blanket over his head. He promised himself he would take the earliest train in the morning to follow after her!

-/-/-

"I guess we'll have to sleep in your room. That way you don't bother Marta and she ends up killing you. _That_ would be a problem…" Amy anxiously scratched her cheek at the thought. "And I don't have a problem sleeping on the floor if you wanna keep your bed. It's your room after all." She and the Crimson Alchemist walked down the hallways of the Devil's Nest as Amy attempted to plan out their arrangements. Kimblee shrugged to show he had no preference. Whatever happened, he knew it would be interesting.

Amy looked around the corner of the hallway before continuing, to make sure nobody was there to see her cuffed together with the _state alchemist scum_, as the chimera liked to call him. This whole thing was embarrassing enough for her without witnesses.

He stopped in front of the correct door and turned the knob. "After you," he teased. She ignored him and stepped inside. The air in Kimblee's room seemed more arid than the rest of the building. Perhaps this was because he was a bomber alchemist, and his transmutations sucked all moisture, if any, from the air when he experimented. Amy hoped she would not be one of such experiments. She eyed the bed-side table, the dirty clothes piled in the corner, and last but not least, the single-person bed. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and then turned around to face him.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not showering, changing, or doing _anything_ that involves me getting naked as long as we're locked together like this."

The alchemist raised a brow, and a large smirk grew on his face as he indiscreetly removed his shirt. Amy's trained eyes noted he held a tiny piece of paper with a transmutation circle drawn on it between his fingers as he did so, allowing the material of his sleeve to cleanly transmute through the handcuff, and remove his shirt without a flaw in the stitching. She was so entranced by the performance she forgot to look away. That, and she was damn curious to see the _in_famous Crimson Alchemist's form. Psycho bomber or not, he was a fictional character Amy could still barely believe she was staring at in the flesh. Some really nice flesh, too, especially around the stomach-

She cleared her throat and darted her eyes away. She became increasingly interested the title of a small book on table… When he sounded like he was finished changing, she looked up again. "Cheap trick," she muttered. He was clothed again, but the image of what was underneath flashed through. A thin line of pink painted her cheeks.

He handed the small paper out to her and smirked as if he expected something. "Your turn."

"Ha ha. You're so funny," she replied sarcastically. He received a pillow in his face. "Just shut up and go to sleep." Kimblee watched as she stole the top blanket to his bed and laid down uncomfortably on the floor. He figured he could save his energies until tomorrow as far as annoying her would go. They remained silent and unmoving for the rest of the night.

A few hours later, sometime in the early morning before the sun rose, Kimblee awoke to the cuff cutting into his wrist.

"Kimblee… Get up!"

He didn't move, merely groaned and rolled over. The cuff dug deeper as the person on the other side pulled harder. "Zolf, get up _now_ before I puke on you!" Kimblee darted awake. Why the hell did she use his first name? Before he was completely coherent, he let himself be dragged down the hall. They made it to the bathroom just in time for the young woman to do as she said: puke. The regurgitation noises and the smell brought the alchemist completely up to par. In the dim morning light filtering through the bathroom window, he clearly saw her pale green face and damp skin, likely sweaty with fever.

"You look like shit," the alchemist muttered. He gently loosened her hair tie and redid her messy ponytail, which kept her long hair from falling into the toilet. The strands felt silky- more so than his, and that was saying something. Amy muttered her thanks until she lurched back over the toilet. He could feel the heat emitting from her forehead without even touching. "You're sick."

"No, _really_?" Amy spat. Her breathing evened out as the nausea passed. He handed her a towel, which she wiped her mouth with while flushing the toilet. "Lovely sight after just waking up, yeah? Really gives you an appetite." Her sarcasm fell short as she groaned and fell to the cold, tiled floor with a pain in her head.

Kimblee plucked her up and carried her back to his room. "Obviously the fever's gone to your head if you still find the energy to joke. You need bed rest or you're going to die, which won't end very well for me."

She shook in his arms, not from her anxiety, but from the chills of her illness. She was in too much agony for her body to respond to her fear. "People don't die from fevers."

"Tell that to the weak people who died to sickness in the war."

Where she currently was on the timeline in this world clicked in her head. Wasn't it in the 1910's or something? The medicines probably weren't as advanced as in her world yet. Amy looked up at Kimblee, who had a soft smile on his face, perhaps from remembering _the war_. "I know how to take care of myself. I just need a blanket and plenty of water. I can sweat this thing out."

"Then you'll smell bad, and you'll have to take a shower and change clothing and do everything you don't want to." The way his voice taunted her made her groan again.

"No, because in the meantime you're going to figure out what the metal is and leave me in peace," she mumbled dryly.

Kimblee motioned for her to take his bed, which was an act of gentlemanly kindness she would later ponder. She settled into the sheets and drifted off. Morning slowly transitioned into afternoon. Kimblee's fingers pressed against her burning forehead woke her sometime later, as well as a screaming thirst. She eyed the empty cup on the table, and then his golden eyes. Without exchanging words, Kimblee nodded at her request and helped her to stand. As she went from horizontal to vertical, the room span round and round and her head left like a balloon ready to burst. Before she could fall over, Kimblee fastened her arms around his waist and let her hold on for dear life as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He grabbed a pitcher, filled it with cold water, and finally they were on their way back to his room.

Before Kimblee walked down the hallway, he made a sharp turn into the bar area where most of Greed's pawns hung around. Amy didn't notice, since her eyes were closed and she blindly followed his steps. When she heard Marta's accusing voice directed at Kimblee and a few chuckles, her eyes snapped open and quickly adjusted to the light.

Marta had a hand on her knife and looked like a fearsome cobra veered up, ready to strike. To her, Kimblee looked as if he'd harmed Amy and now attempted to drag her sickly body away.

"Calm down, Marta," Greed ordered with amusement. Her arms fell to her sides. "I put those handcuffs on them. Think of it as an experiment." Several chimeras in the room chuckled in amusement. Shit, they all probably thought exactly what these handcuffs implied._ Hot, kinky sex._

Kimblee set Amy on a bar stool and she hid her face down on the bar top. She felt more embarrassed now than in any other time of her life. "Like the accessories?" He raised his arm over his head to display the cuffs to the entire room. Thank god the bar itself was closed right then, or else Amy would've been ten times more embarrassed and pissed. Just the chimeras were here, some of them missing since different groups scouted the city to make sure the military had not come to the city in search of them.

If it hadn't been for the fever, Zolf J. Kimblee would've been asking for a death wish right there.

-/-/-

The red haired girl sat with a tall expression in the train car, dark lines formed under her eyes from the zero amount of sleep received in exchange for excitement. Her mind raced in fast forward as she stared blankly at Edward and Alphonse tied together in the opposite seat. Winry sat to her side, pondering what to make of this 'Izumi' figure Ed and Al called teacher.

Izumi herself had come and found the Elrics. Hearing about them becoming State Alchemists must have really pissed her off since the result sat in front of her, beaten to a pulp and complaining about it. Also, she was on her way to Dublith, which was close to where Greed's bar was. With Amy still no where to be found, and now Brandon had been left behind in Central, the red-head felt very disconnected. However, maybe she would get to meet Wrath and Greed as time went on? And she knew how much of a fan Amy was with Greed's little group. Maybe she was with them?

"Are you alright, Kelsey?" Winry's voice cut her from her thoughts. The girl's green eyes slid over to the blonde, smile gracing her pink lips again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what an interesting woman your teacher is, Ed and Al." She tilted her head cheerfully, knowing this teacher was dining comfortably in the other room with her husband, holding Ed's pocket watch at ransom.

"'Cha. Talented and brutal. Right Al?" he asked his brother. The little alchemist now worked very enthusiastically at cutting the ropes from their bodies. Kelsey blinked, watching absentmindedly as the ropes fell loosely to the seat. "Let's get out of here and head to our real destination, instead of back to Dublith." Al hesitantly agreed while Ed pulled open the compartment door.

Kelsey's mind suddenly clicked with a bad feeling. Before Ed could fully step out, she jumped up, grabbed his red coat and yanked him down. A fraction of a second later, a pocket watch whizzed past where Ed's head should have been. The blonde was about to bark at Kelsey for pulling on him, but hearing his teacher's piercing voice told him he was in for a lot worse.

"Where do you think you're going, boys? You're not leaving this train," she ordered sharply.

"Yes M'am," he and his brother said in unison. Kelsey quietly fetched the watch and offered it to Ed. He mumbled a thank you, before he pushed her back into the safety of the train compartment with Winry. They didn't need to see Izumi's punishments.

Finally, the train stopped in the port at Dublith. A huge sign over the main street welcomed people such as themselves to this pleasant city.

Winry and Kelsey enjoyed the new sights, as the brothers and their teacher felt it nice to be back to see how things have changed since they left. Kelsey was absolutely overwhelmed with all of the new people and the simple structure of business and community in this part of the city. It reminded her of a small town back in her time and world. More specifically, the atmosphere reminded her of the town she'd lived in as a child. That was back in a time before she started middle and highschool, where he began being labeled as an outcast. When she was a kid, she was home schooled, because it was just her and her father- her mother had passed when she was barely walking, so that didn't often bother her.

The fleeting memories passed quickly as Ed and Al spoke about the good, challenging and also painful memories of growing up with Mrs. Izumi as a teacher. They learned some of the most important lesson of life here, the brothers told both she and Winry. As the four of them sat in the lounge in Izumi's house, Kelsey felt perfectly content to listen to Ed, Al and Winry exchange stories. The Curtis home had plenty of rooms for them all to stay, which was good if Brandon planned on joining them. Kelsey knew in the back of her mind that Ed and Al would soon be leaving to go to Yok Island for a month and relearn their values of that most important lesson of life. In that month, once Brandon arrived here, she debated whether she should tell Izumi about Wrath.

All of these thoughts repeated over in her head with several others, even as she witnessed the little girl come to Mrs. Izumi exclaiming about her pregnant cat Chiko being hurt, as she saw Ed rescue one of the kittens and Izumi's reaction when he used alchemy with no circles, and as the sun set in the sky and she assisted in helping to bury the little girl's cat and comfort the little girl.

-/-/-

After Kimblee's stunt in the bar room, where he showed Greed's group exactly what Amy wanted to avoid them knowing, the young woman managed to retreat to his room for the entire day. She still had a fever, and with no antibiotics in this world to care of her, she would deal this sickness the only way she learned: sweating it out. She still had it in her head that she wasn't going to get naked around him, which meant she didn't plan on showering once the fever did break. Kimblee didn't look like he was in too much of a rush to figure out the composition of the cuffs, though. This irritated her, but she didn't have the energy to say anything. Only thing she could do was hold fast and drink as much water as she could to keep hydrated.

She piled underneath all of the blankets she could find on top of Kimblee's bed and slept most of the day away, only waking when Kimblee's cold hand pressed against her forehead every few hours or so. As wonderful as a cold hand felt, she didn't forget about how he embarrassed her that morning in the moment she was weak and vulnerable. What had she ever done to him to deserve that?

Okay, so she had socked him good in the groin that one time... Ouch, payback.

"Hard to believe how fast something this bad came over you. And I feel fine."

"I'm not from around here, so the germs bacteria in this place probably effect me more than anyone else."

"Just how far away from home did you run?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Amy paused, thinking how she should word it. Hell, who cared if he knew she was from another universe? As if he'd believe her... "I'm from another world, like an alternate universe. A place where physical sciences advanced instead of alchemy. Something happened... and then I was _here_."

The silence that followed was long and stiff, which made Amy think he hadn't been listening. When she glanced at him, he had a book open in his hands, but seemed more lost in thought rather than reading the pages. Then, as if she'd never said a word, he pressed cold, soft fingers against her forehead and moved a few strands of sweat-soaked hair from face. The coolness of his hand felt glorious, but she remembered who the fingers belonged to and nestled herself further into the blankets.

"Don't think that showing a little empathy now will make me less angry with you," she muttered with a dry throat. "That was a heartless thing you did this morning, you damned nihilistic bastard." He smirked when he heard her choice of vocabulary. His golden eyes never left the book he had decided to pass the time with. His smile slowly faded as the sound of her breathing did. Her breath became so light with sleep that he wondered if she was even breathing.

Without a sound, he set the book down and made sure she was out. Then, he touched the chain of the hand-cuffs he was connected to Amy with. On one link, the tiniest transmutation circle was scratched into the metal, which glowed a red when he touched it and separated the link from the others. Effortlessly he stood and exited the room, but returned hardly a minute later with a pitcher of cold water.

The alchemist filled the empty cup next to Amy's head and then reattached the chain links together, so they were bound once more. After he glanced at her sleeping form, he picked up the book and continued with the sentence he'd left off at.

When the woman awoke again, at an odd hour too early for dawn, she reached for the cup and found it full. Perfect, but surprising. She also noticed the full pitcher resting beside. This was a sign he refilled her cup after she drank the last drop and fell asleep. Her mind didn't want to match the words 'thoughtful' and 'Zolf J. Kimblee' in the same sentence. Amy glanced at Kimblee, who was asleep in an upright position. His head leaned against the bed and his book rested against his slow rise-and-fall chest. She _also_ noted an additional blanket on top of her that had once rested over him, a sign he lay it there himself.

"Still nihilistic. Obviously insane. I guess you have a guilty conscience like everyone else, you crimson alchemist you. Never thought about describing you as _kind_."

"I can hear you," his smooth voice replied lazily. A huge blush crawled across her dried-sweat cheeks. He reached a hand up to feel her forehead, and he found it cold. "Your fever's gone, and you smell like a lady shouldn't smell. You're taking a goddamn shower in the morning. I don't care what your fucking problem is."

She was silent and unmoving as he told her these things. Her eyes were still wide from him being awake when he seemed perfectly asleep.

He regarded her surprise with an amused answer. "I was in a war, silly girl. Soldiers have to sleep light or risk getting killed." He shifted himself to lie down on the hard floor, using his arm as a pillow. Amy watched him quietly, as if eying his every move was going to help her solve the puzzle in her mind about him. His actions thus far weren't exactly compatible with the anime, but maybe that was because this was the real-deal world of FullMetal Alchemist, and not a Tv adaptation. Still, events were happening here the same as the show. Amy shook her head and tried not to get too hung up on the details for now. She realized she was still staring when the Crimson Alchemist met her eyes and said, "Also, have a conscience and feelings like everyone else. It kind of hurts when you call me nihilistic."

Amy snorted. "_That_ is the biggest load of shit I've heard from you yet." He chuckled lightly as she called his bluff, while she threw a few of her blankets down on him, because he had none.

There was a long pause after this, to a point she thought he'd fallen asleep again. Awake or not, she felt the need to tell him this. "My problem is a fear of violation. Last year, I was taken advantaged of by a man just a little older and a little stronger than I was, but that's all it takes. It haunts me every day, I can't just put it in the past. Every time a man comes towards me, I can't think of anything else besides the horror. I feel so... pathetic."

"It is pathetic," he replied. Rage and hurt began to fill her senses, until he continued and she realized he wasn't talking specifically about her. "To take something out of the past and let it haunt you for the days of the present. That's nonsense to me. Anything horrible that's happened to me, I've accepted and left it behind me. Whatever the experience, it changes you and becomes a part of you. I'm sure you've noticed that you're not the same as you were a year ago. The fact that you're alive means you're stronger than your hardships. Every day is a fresh start if you want it to be. Unless you're in prison."

A bitter laugh was exchanged, Kimblee's a little more bitter since he actually had been in prison. "The step to overcome is realizing it's only a bunch of memories."

Amy nodded and lay back down. "Thanks. I'll sleep on that." A smile took her face as she nestled back into a sleep.

-/-/-

"Any news about the man you failed to silence, Sloth?" a rather seductive voice inquired. Her heels tapped sensually on the hardwood floor. The woman speaking paced around a desk with arms crossed and violet eyes looking down upon the papers on it.

"That is the question I should be asking you and Lust, and Envy," Sloth replied. She eased forward in her seat behind the desk, her chin resting on hand.

Envy jumped down from his place on the window seal. His green hair flicked the back of his legs as he moved. "That idiot human doesn't know anything, and neither do any of his military friends."

"It'd draw attention if he mysteriously died or disappeared when recovering so well from an accident, as well…" Lust added. A short plump man in the shadows of the room made a whining sound, as if disappointed they wouldn't be killing anybody. "Hush, Gluttony," she snapped.

"If you're sure he doesn't know anything, it'd be the best move to close the Laboratory Five investigation at this point. That way we can keep any noses we don't want, such as Hughes, out of our way. I'm sure Fuhrer Bradley will understand," Sloth said. She marked something down on a piece of paper, then began to pile the files neatly.

"Speaking of…" Envy began with a dark hum in his voice. "Have you heard about our little Greed returning to the world of the unsealed? The master wants us to drop in, make sure he's… well, make sure he's either with us or out of our way." He smirked.

Lust raised a brow, wondering how this Greed went about as his sin. "The master also wants us to check out that name we gave you out of that odd Calculus book, Sloth. Amy Teller. I didn't ask the importance, but she seemed rather interested to know everything the military had or else she'd be disappointed." Sloth lowered her head.

"There's not anyone by that name on file. Tell the master I'm sorry," she replied. Her hands traced over the newspaper article mentioning the accident of Hughes. There seemed to be two people out of place in the picture… a young male and female…

"We'll get back to you with Greed. I'd love to get a load of him when he meets you, Lust," Envy teased darkly. Lust hardly humored him as she and Gluttony turned to go out of the door.


	9. Payment

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Disclaimer:** Use the force! Don't own.

**Shout-out:** I wanted to thank the watchers and reviewers of this story so very much. I haven't updated this story in a good few months, and I have absolutely no good excuse for that, but when I did finally finish the last chapter, I had two reviews from old fans just in the first 24 hours! It makes me so happy to think you guys haven't given up on me; makes me think this story might actually be good!

Again, thank you. I reward you with an answer to some of the questions and mysteries brought up.

**This chapter features: **Episode 28 "All is One, One is All." To relearn what Izumi taught them when they first met, the boys are sentenced to a month on Yok Island. While recalling their childhood, a mysterious boy watches from the bushes…

-/-/-/-

"Don't worry Winry, it's only a month." Alphonse eased in a convincing voice. His heavy armored steps went around the room as Winry drew out several questions for him and Ed after they had just announced they were going somewhere for the next month.

"Yeah, Winry. Calm down, we're just going to go clear our heads for a month like our teacher wants us to. We probably need it, huh Al?" Ed asked his brother, while slipping his jacket on. None of this came as a fuss for Kelsey; she knew what was coming and had already mentally prepared herself emotionally for goodbyes. The boys were going to spend a month on Yok Island like they had in their childhood. This gave Kelsey time to concentrate on other things.

Winry watched as the two brothers went about the room, putting away dishes and simple chores which were expected of them. "Well, at least let me tune up your automail before you leave," she offered to Edward.

The blond shook his head, and reached out his automail arm. "It's perfectly fine, Winry. If these limbs can last me months at a time for how reckless we usually are, they can last one month without you," he reassured. After he was done speaking, Izumi called the brothers to leave.

"Well, that's our cue. We'll be back before you know it! Goodbye Winry, goodbye Kelsey…"

A short eruption of "Take care," And "Stay safe, come back in one piece," broke out from the two girls as they exchanged hugs and goodbyes. The brothers headed out of the door to follow Izumi and Mason down the street and both young ladies waved to them until they were out of site. "At least we have each other to spend time with. I say we're both in need of some girl time," Kelsey announced optimistically to Winry. The blonde agreed as they traveled back into the house.

"At least until Brandon arrives; he'll be coming within the next few days," Kelsey added. Winry's expression became a bit more reserved when he was mentioned.

"Brandon is coming?" she asked with an interest Kelsey did not fail to notice.

The red head smiled and nodded her head. "Don't worry if you're afraid he'll get on your nerves, he'll be plenty distracted looking for a friend of ours in the city."

-/-/-

A soft nudge in the young woman's side caused her to groan loudly, but she did not move. A harder nudge followed and she rolled herself over. "Wake up, filthy girl. This is my bed you've contaminated with your sickness." The Crimson Alchemist's voice was sort of an alarm to Amy, she darted her head up. Her brown hair was a huge mess and clothes wrinkled up, skin slightly sticky as he pulled her body to stand.

She slipped on the blanket underneath her feet and fell against him with a yelp, thankfully not knocking over his hard body. He groaned when hulling her up again, this time dragging her half-awake body towards the door. "Come on, Amy! A shower of some sort before you end up looking like the dirty whores around this place."

Amy grabbed a hold of the door frame at this point, mind surfacing and body waking up the more he hulled her around. "No! I told you I'd refuse until-"

"Yeah," he cut her off. "Until we get this metal off our wrists. But I told you last night you were going to get the fuck over your little problem, like it or not." He snapped, yanking on her arms and apprehending her squirming body. He hurried down the hall to the bathroom for his and Dorochet's rooms.

The dog chimera had just finished in the bathroom and was just leaving as Kimblee moved in a wrestling Amy. "Move, beast," he snapped at the chimera as he captured the bathroom and shut the door behind him on Dorochet's face. A few banging sounds came from the wall with a colorful assortment of words on Amy's part. Dorochet pondered if he should do something about it. But Greed had told them clearly not to mess with either of them for awhile… The chimera simply shrugged and walked off.

"Bastard! What are you doing? No- KIMBLEE STOP." The shouting cut off into a sharp cry of pain, although the alchemist knew he hadn't hurt her, just simply lifted her shirt over her head. He let go of her body and stood in front of the only exit. Out of escape routes, Amy crawled on the floor against the tub.

"This door doesn't open until a shower is taken, little girl," he threatened coldly. Amy looked down in flushed anger, acting much like a small child refusing a bedtime.

"Hmpft," she said, turning her head away. "Go fuck yourself."

Kimblee made a very frustrated sound, then suddenly took his hands from his pockets and raised the tattoos over her head. She shuddered and closed her eyes, body freezing as she expected nothing but death by his very hands. A few moments passed, and Amy knew well she was still alive when the sound of rushing water poured from the head of the shower. The young woman's heart beat rapidly in her chest as Kimblee bent over her to turn that water on, and she remained frozen as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Your problem is a trust issue, Amy."

Wide, blue eyes looked at his, body still shaking from being so convinced he had nearly murdered her. "W-w-why didn't you do it? Why didn't you kill me?! You had the look in your eyes! How the fuck am I supposed to trust you if you can take my life in just a single moment and not give a flying fuck about it?!"

Kimblee tilted his head away from her, eyes traveling to the falling water from the shower. "But I didn't. You'd be dead already if that was the case."

"Oh, that's really fucking reassuring," she retorted. She attempted to stand, but he held her down. She glared, but he simply drew her body into his. It wasn't a nice or warm embrace, it was hard and felt uncomfortable with the force he exerted. Before she could mutter another word, he asked her, "Does this hurt?"

The woman was almost confused with the question. Her body shifted closer to him with every ounce of strength he used to hold her body against him. He was stronger, and older, and capable of doing great harm to her, she realized. But the fact he was trying to have her understand was _he wasn't harming her at all._

And as she realized this, she relaxed her body, stopped the shaking and wrapped her arms around his torso. "N-no, it doesn't…" She wasn't sure if tears reached her eyes because the next thing she knew, hot water rained over her. It was a shower that felt marvelous, clothes or no clothes, but was so much more than a physical cleaning. She felt a cleansing as she stood under the jets, letting the water soak her and melt her hard exterior. She became unaware of the rest of the world around her, such as Kimblee.

The rest of the morning was spent in total silence, not a single word shared between the two of them. They took turns showering, dressing, grooming, and to Kimblee's surprise Amy led them into the bar to get a quick drink before leaving. She hadn't forgotten about going to find her friends, but the events this morning had been like no other she'd experienced. It was odd and made her feel mixed emotions, but of all she didn't feel _embarrassed _or_ ashamed_ as she stood in the bar handcuffed to the Crimson Alchemist. Even as witnesses laughed or made their own comments to one another.

-/-/-

Izumi returned within the hour. Every time Kelsey saw the woman, she thought hard over whether she should tell the woman about Wrath or not. Even if she did work up the nerve, how would she explain it and not sound insane? Finally, Izumi noticed her odd stares around her and asked the girl if there was something she wanted to ask her.

"N-no, Mrs. Curtis, Not at all… Not right now, I mean…" she was very flustered. Sig entered the room, looking over at Kelsey.

"There are a couple of visitors here for you, Ms. Sonders…" he said in his deep tone. Kelsey took this as a wonderful distraction to get away from Izumi and she quickly walked into the front part of the Curtis residence to see who was there for her.

The next thing Kelsey knew, there was a constriction around her torso and she couldn't breathe. "INEVERTHOUGHTI'DSEEYOUAGAIN." The excited voice was none other than Amy Teller herself, arms wrapped around Kelsey's smaller body.

Kelsey would have said something similar in return, but Amy's tight grip suffocated her. Kimblee raised a brow as the red headed girl choked, tugging on the handcuff to tell Amy to loosen her grip. She did so, yet kept a huge grin on her face with a fiery warm feeling on the inside of reuniting with her friend. She nearly cried in happiness.

Kelsey was smiling too. "I thought you were dead," she admitted bluntly. Amy's face fell a bit.

"Must you have so little faith in me? Did you really think I'd die just because I was here on my own? I was thinking about you and something horrible happening to you if you were here by yourself!"

Kimblee chuckled slightly about how such good friends thought the worst of each other in hard times. "Tells us something, huh? By the way, Brandon is here too! But he won't actually be _here_ with us until he catches a train. I left him in Central." Amy jumped in the air with even more happiness. Kelsey went on, "I certainly didn't except you to be handcuffed to the Crimson Alchemist!" she grinned brightly at Kimblee, then reached a hand over to shake his. "I'm Kelsey, it's an honor to meet you," she said politely. He shook her hand in return, masking his confusion of the situation; he wasn't used to people being honored by his presence, he was used to quite the opposite. "How did this happen?" Kelsey asked, touching the chain on the cuffs. "I assume you've been at the Devil's Nest the entire time? Do you like it? And what happened to your hair?"

"One at a time! It's a pretty funny story…" Amy started, drawing a few chairs for the three of them sit in. Kelsey sat eagerly, knowing this was going to be a long tale.

Which it was. It took hours for Amy and Kelsey to exchange everything, from point A to C in detail with Kimblee adding smartass commentary every now and then. Amy told how she appeared in the sins house, was homeless for a few days before finding Greed and getting on his good side with her knowledge. From there she helped manage and work the bar, cooked frequently for Greed's troop, and had to put up with Kimblee a bunch more since Greed was an evil boss who liked to torture his subordinates with indestructible handcuffs. After Amy mentioned her new hairstyle was because of Greed's mandatory makeover, Kimblee added a comment about how she was 'hot now' and received a kick in the foot. Kelsey widened her eyes after Amy kicked the Crimson alchemist, and had a moment of panic where she thought that Kimblee would retaliate by blowing up her best friend in front of her eyes! However, he only played along with a smirk.

Kelsey locked at observation away to ask Amy about another time.

Kelsey then explained to Amy and Kimblee, the best she could, how they had ended up here in the first place and the problem with getting back; "The witchcraft book was changed into an Alchemy book. Brandon and I have been trying to find even a scrap of paper about witchcraft since we got here, with no luck. I really don't think we'll be able to use it to get back."

Amy groaned. "For the record, I wished for a fresh start. What could you have possibly wished for to come to a new world as well?"

Kelsey bit her lip and tuned away. "An adventure," she said quietly.

Amy followed her movement, hands on hips. "Not good enough. I know you like to wish big, Kelsey Anya Sonders."

Kelsey spun around, a hum coming to her voice. "Going to pull out the full name, eh? Alright, Am_elia_ Elizabeth Teller. I wished for the greatest adventure of all time! I'm so tired of Brandon, yourself and Daddy always keeping me under protection and treating me like I can't take care of myself; no room to spread my wings, no matter how fragile, and at least try to fly…" she quieted almost immediately, looking to Amy with hope she hadn't spoken anything rash.

Amy simply reached over and hugged her gently. She patted the girl's lovely red hair against her back. "You have every right, sweetie…" she told Kelsey softly, as if a mother. "But. You know you probably won't ever see your father again… Or my foster mom… or Brandon's mom, or anybody we once knew as a matter of fact!"

Kelsey paused. "Way to be optimistic again, Amy," she spat sarcastically, obviously hurt with the realization.

"Oh, crap. Sorry. Realist," she replied. "Well, you know that this couldn't come without a price…"

There was a small pause as Kelsey sighed, knowing Amy was perfectly correct. "Yeah. And what are you paying, Amy?" she asked.

Amy pointed at Kimblee with a small grin, which he used a few colorful words in return to her gesture. "Kidding. But there is something," the woman whispered seriously. "I…I can't remember…some things…big things I should remember and I can't," she admitted with embarrassment. Kelsey's face went pale as Amy admitted this, her expression sank.

"Amy? Can you perform al-alchemy?" she asked shakily, fearing her unorthodox hypothesis had really been true.

The woman's head tilted, confused on what this had to do with her original statement. "Yes, I've even been getting tutored by him at some points," Amy answered simply, pointing at Kimblee again. Kelsey looked horrified and her bright green eyes glistened with tears. Amy became alarmed. "W-why?! What does it mean if I can?" she asked frantically, not understanding why Kelsey was suddenly crying. The red head set her head on Amy's chest, drying her tears on Amy's shirt.

"It means that Brandon and you are paying with your memories, Amy. You could forget everything about your life in our world." Kelsey made it sound tormenting, while Amy saw this idea as one of the best in the world.

"Everything?" Amy asked, not in a correct tone to match Kelsey's emotion. The smallest smile came to Amy's face as she repeated the idea over in her head.

Kelsey hit her arm, the shy little girl personality standing aside in her as she became angry with Amy. "Yes, _everything_. The bad, but also the good! All of your childhood, the people who love you, how we met… every memory, good and bad that shaped who you are today! You've learned things in our world that make you who you are, and if you forget them… well, it can't be good at all, Amy."

The woman silenced, looking down at her younger but altogether wiser friend. There was a long pause in the air where Amy looked into the hurt of Kelsey's eyes, understanding that the girl didn't want to lose her friends to the chaos of coming to a new world. "You're right, Kelsey. What happened in the past has made me the good person I am today… I realize that now." She took the girl into her arms, then glanced at Kimblee. He had said something just like that this morning, hadn't he?

The day grew late quickly. Amy could tell Kelsey was tired and that Kimblee wanted to leave. Kelsey showed the pair to the door. "Brandon should be here any day. Are you coming back tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Amy grinned, "Try my hardest to, I sort of have a job now," she said, getting slightly dragged by Kimblee. How many hours had they spent here, he thought?

Kelsey, like usual, watched until the pair was out of site.

Not even ten minutes later, another familiar voice greeted Kelsey's ears. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for the meat shop!" Brandon hobbled up, toting his small bit of luggage around. "But I made it, rest at ease my fair-headed friend." Kelsey ran to him, so excited she almost couldn't make words.

"Y-you just missed Amy! They're probably long gone by now… She's been with Greed, safe as that gets. But she's alive, here with us!" the girl exclaimed.

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped by so many vendors. I had to talk my way into free food all damn day," he replied. The young man could already tell Kelsey had a great amount for him to catch up on…

**Meanwhile…**

"Amelia Elizabeth, eh?" Kimblee cooed with a sly smirk. Amy glared momentarily because only her close friends and family knew her full name, which she refused to use.

"_Don't _call me that. Haven't written that name on papers in _years_... I go by Amy. It's short, sweet and to the point, like me."

"I wouldn't classify you as 'sweet,'" Kimblee teased.

She punched him in the arm and he feigned being in pain.

"Anyway, that's hardly fair that you know my full name and I don't know yours. What's the J stand for in _your_ middle name?"

"What do you mean? That's it. Jay. The record keeper in the military never did document that correctly..." Amy snorted and continued to walk back towards the Devil's Nest. "We should come back tomorrow," Kimblee said after a long pause. Amy looked up from the ground with a questioning look on her face.

"Of course. But what makes you say that?"

The alchemist led her over to one of the nearby shop windows and pointed at her reflection in it. "You should have seen yourself today. You haven't smiled, had a glint of excitement in your eyes or had such a fresh color to your skin since the first time I've seen you. Meeting with your friend, lesbian lover or whatever was really good for you. Hell, seeing your friend's picture in a goddamned newspaper brought color to your cheeks, if I recall correctl-"

"You remember what I looked like when you first saw me?" Amy interrupted, raising a brow in puzzlement.

Kimblee stared at her with a blank face before he snorted, turned and continued their walk back to the bar. "Of course. Who could forget a frightened little girl getting jumped by the roamers?" he replied harshly. She glared at the 'little girl' comment and he smirked in return. He didn't want her to get the idea the Crimson Alchemist actually cared for her. Hell if he knew why he noticed little things, tolerated sticking around her and was amused in her company; perhaps it was because she was fucking handcuffed to him, which forced her to be around him longer than pretty much any other human being. He observed that he enjoyed being around her, and he didn't wish to explain his reasons why. Much too confusing. Kimblee wasn't one for cotton romance poems and sappy love confessions. He wasn't about to profess some undying love to the woman or wait for her to profess some of her own. He just understood they had a mutable emotions on several things and he was fine with sharing that in whatever way they felt they should.

The bomber held his hands in his pockets the rest of the way back, staring intently on the destination and getting there without discussing anything else with Amy that dealt with their... relationship.

The woman ran a hand through her long brown hair, letting it catch the breeze. As she did this, the Crimson Alchemist realized she'd taken her ponytail down- something that made the woman appear all the more feminine. "I… I think that's a good idea to go back tomorrow. If you don't mind, of course. I know how annoying it can be to be dragged around like a dog on a leash."

He simply nodded. The day was getting late, but he wasn't ready to turn in. "How tired are you?" he asked as they neared the bar.

Amy thought a moment, knowing he implied not turning in.

"Not very."

"Let's do some celebratory drinking tonight," he proposed.

"And what would we be celebrating?" She raised her brow and crossed her arms.

"We've gone three days without killing one another. I'd say that's a notable achievement," he joked dryly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as if to say 'fat chance.' Well, it was worth a shot, he thought.

Amy opened the door into the Devil's Nest and greeted the crowd inside rather cheerfully, including the group of women surrounding Greed whom normally she disliked. Suddenly, she turned toward Kimblee with a sly smirk of her own on her lips. "Beat me in a round of pool, and I'll think about that drink," she teased. Something had changed inside her after their morning, he noted, since she wasn't shying away from recreational activities.

"Deal."

...

Greed gazed avidly as he noticed Amy and Crimson walk in together. He kept his attention on their activities for a few minutes to prove his motives of binding the two together had been working.

The sin viewed their billiards game, finding himself very smug as he watched Kimblee steal glances at Amy's ass when she bent over to take her turn, and their close proximity and obvious banter when they traded off the cue. The game, which Amy clearly lost, evolved to the couple waiting on drinks from Dorochet at the bar. Greed felt even more pleased when Kimblee moved Amy safely out of the way of a drunkard falling off his seat. Amy seemed to thank him by handing over his drink and giving a toast to something he couldn't make out from lip reading alone. She was open as He was protective, qualities the two had never shown before but now beaming as they sat together at the bar.

One goal reached, Greed thought mentally. Now to move on to the next few on the list…


	10. Kiss and Tell

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Disclaimer:** Last Disclaimer. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

**Note: **It's been a long time since I've updated, I know. I'm having a small problem with consistency since the climax of the school year has come and passed. School's almost out (42 more days or so) and when that final day comes I'll have the entire summer to write!

Bad news, all of the ideas for this story I had typed down were on my laptop, which recently died completely. I'm working on recovering the hard drive so I can figure out where I was headed with this story, and get all of my files back. Until then, these next few chapters are just what I can come up with with the tiny bit of brilliance I still have for this. This is supposed to be a rewrite, so I definitely don't want to fall back into old habits of creating annoying or slutty mary-sues or overusing plot material. (Everybody has those moments.)

**This chapter features: **Episode 28 "All is One, One is All." To relearn what Izumi taught them when they first met, the boys are sentenced to a month on Yok Island. While recalling their childhood, a mysterious boy watches from the bushes…

-/-/-/-

The house of Izumi made room for one more guest after Brandon arrived. It was an interesting welcome since Izumi and her husband had already seen Brandon once when they were in Central. She questioned Brandon of how he and Kelsey knew Ed and Al.

"You know... those two are traveling everywhere, being the 'hero of the people' and everything. We travel too, and just kept bumping into him, next thing you know, we're following him around," Brandon told her nervously, but believably. Izumi inspected the two of them before showing Brandon to his room, away from the girls, and otherwise gave the young man the hospitality she was offering Winry and Kelsey while Edward and Alphonse were gone.

Morning light sprung up over the horizon for the town of Dublith. Brandon was last to rise in the Curtis home. The brunette walked out into the kitchen wearing the same clothes as yesterday, his hair a mess, and sat down next to Kelsey at the table. Winry walked into the room shortly after, which he was surprised at for some reason and began fixing his hair and checking his breath.

Kelsey easily saw his flustered composure. "Just say 'Good Morning' to her, Brandon," she whispered to the older boy.

Brandon nodded as Winry walked by and grabbed a plate of eggs and ham Sid was serving from the stove. "Good Morning Winry," he said quickly.

Winry smiled and returned the greeting. "Hasn't been long. Are you ready to be Kelsey and I's body guard while Ed is gone?" Her voice sounded like she was challenging him.

He smirked. "Of course."

As they engaged in a witty conversation, Kelsey looked at the both of them expectantly. _It could work,_ she thought nonchalantly. Soon after, Winry finished and excused herself to her room, probably to work around with the automail parts she got from Rush Valley a few days before.

By the later morning, Kelsey could hardly contain her excitement. She skipped instead of walked, and bounced in her seat when she sat down. She couldn't even focus well enough to read! "Hopefully Amy comes over today. Did I mention she's handcuffed to the Crimson Alchemist?"

"Only fifty times," Brandon replied.

"We can discuss our plan when she does get here," Kelsey added hopefully.

Brandon looked at his feet. "Until then... I'm going to check out Izumi's alchemy library..."

A distraught look came to Kelsey's face as he ran off. _'Does he not realize the more he learns, the more he forgets?'_

-/-/-

There is always a consequence for an action, no matter what the situation. The after effect of drinking in gallons, Amy discovered this fine morning, was an ace mind-splitting headache. As the young woman rolled over, a pain shot through her brain and fanned out into her dry throat. Water, instead of more tequila, may have benefited her the night before. Thing was, Amy could hold her alcohol so she didn't black out or end up curled over a toilet, but that meant harder drinking, and by _de facto_ a bigger hangover.

With a groan, she pulled her bangs out of her face and rolled back over to the pillow she'd been snuggled up so comfortably on. Except... the pillow was very warm, and more lean than she recalled pillows feeling like. Slowly, in the darkness she ran her hand over sheets and deduced that she rested on Kimblee's bed. However, the other person that was breathing in the room aside from herself wasn't on the floor, as he should have been... his lazy breaths touched her forehead and sent a trail of goosebumps from her ears to her toes. Amy flinched at his proximity and pulled herself down- right up against his chest (presumably where she'd been buried all night), and felt a weight along her back. In the low light, she followed the line of his arm as it wrapped loosely around her waist. Even in his sleep, his hand hooked onto her hip, as if he subconsciously wanted to pin her against him. Delicately, she shifted so that he wasn't touching any part of her, all while careful not to disturb his light sleeping.

Very confused at how they ended up like that, she held her head and concentrated hard to remember what had happened after returning from visiting Kelsey the day before...

"_How much had you had to drink?" Kimblee asked casually. _

_Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Enough, probably. I haven't let myself get drunk in ages, but I can still count to five on one hand, so I think I'm okay." She still sounded sober at that point. Marta probably wasn't mixing the drinks very hard because she knew Amy was going to sleep in the same vicinity as Kimblee.  
_

_At some point, the bartender changed to another chimera, so the drinks started getting stronger.  
_

"_Have another, then." he offered. She accepted. Obviously Kimblee had intentions of getting her completely wasted. _But why, and why had she let him?_ His coaxing process went on until she could hardly stand. Amy became bored with their drinking game at the bar after too long, and stood up with intent to move to the bathroom. She'd forgotten about the chain, and in her impaired judgement actually managed to trip over their cuffs. Kimblee caught her before her face hit the floor. _Well, at least she remembered him looking after her. His fault since he was the one to get her to such an inept state.

_"I think it's time for you to turn in."  
_

_"What? We haven't even played poker with everyone yet! Wait, hold that thought. I have to pee." She clumsily headed off toward the bathroom again. Kimblee followed close and kept her from running into anything._ Amy felt embarrassment rise up as she invoked last night's events. The reason she didn't get drunk often was because of how much a completely **ditz** she became while under the influence. Easily distracted, loss of motor functions, hard to entertain for long, and not to mention less inhibitions. She felt the heat filling her cheeks and she thought harder to remember what happened before they went to sleep._  
_

_She reached for a door handle, but Kimblee grabbed her wrist and yanked for further down the hall. "That's the mutt's room. _This_ is ours." Amy giggled and rolled her eyes as they entered the correct room._

_"Silly me! Now, what are we going to do tonight? More alchemy teachings? Blackjack? Oh, strip poker!"  
_

_The alchemist raised a brow. "I have a feeling I'll be dead in the morning if I let you go through on that one. What were you drinking, whiskey or vodka?"  
_

_"Tequila," she informed happily. _

_"That explains it. Never fails to make a woman take her clothes off."_

_"What did you say?" While Kimblee spoke, Amy felt a sudden wave of heat and decided that taking her shirt off was a good idea. Kimblee stared, mildly surprised for a few moments, before laughing.  
_

_"I think you're drunk enough for me to tell you a secret." He stripped off his own shirt, something he always did before sleep, and laid down on the sheets of his bed. Amy drew closer. The voice that was usually in the back of her head, screaming at her to stay alert, was muted as her interest peaked over the Crimson alchemist's mysterious secret.  
_

_"I love hearing secrets. I'm good at keeping them, too."  
_

_The man let a devilish smirk curl his lip upward. _"_I'm not sure you'll be able to handle this one."_

"_Out with it, or off with your head!" Amy imitated a throat slicing gesture, then laughed.  
_

"_Okay... Bring your ear over here and I'll tell you." He had positioned himself against the wall so the only way for her to get near him was to lay next to him. She set her weight on the sheets and crawled close, but not close enough for Kimblee, who wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her body into his. The guiding voice in her head that usually would tell her which attack to dish out at this point was still muffled._ Amy recalled him speaking in the seductive baritone, but perhaps it was the alcohol messing with her memory?_ "I figured out the properties of the chain on the second day. I've been regularly separating us when you're asleep, but didn't tell you until now."_

_Amy looked confused, then looked at the handcuff on each of their hands. "Why come?"_

"_One reason is that you needed more time to get over your fears, and look at you now, aren't you glad I didn't tell you? My primary reason, however, was so you'd stay with me. You're... interesting. Not to mention entertaining."  
_

_Amy didn't register what he just confessed. Instead, her prying eyes continued to inspect the handcuffs, and then her drunken attention opened to the warmth pressed against her. A male body. The last time she'd been pressed against a male... well, it had been a completely different experience. Right now, his gentle hold on her did not raise alarm. In fact, she kind of enjoyed it. With a languid hand, she explored the curve of muscles on his arm wrapped around her... and then his shoulder... the lines in his taut neck... finally she cupped his cheek and rubbed her soft palm against the stubble along his chin. The hairs tickled her skin and she laughed. Kimblee let out a chuckle of his own, which hit her cheeks and raised her attention. _

_Even in her drunken state, when her blue eyes met his golden, she realized she was about to cross a line. _

_Instinctively, she pulled away and turned away from him. His body remained pressed against hers as she rested her head on his outstretched arm. Exhaustion replaced the alarm almost instantly. Somewhere in her brain, his confession was caught up with her and clicked. "You're an asshole... a real jerk. And you still have my iPod, meanie," Amy told him. _

_"You lent it to me, idiot."_

"_You're an idiot."  
_

"_You're drunk," Kimblee chuckled. She responded with a yawn and curled her body into itself. _

"_Go to sleep, jerk."_

That was all she recalled. Amy scratched her head, then looked next to her. Kimblee had his face dug into his pillow. He breathed rather annoyingly now; the affects of the alcohol probably caused him to stay asleep even though she'd made so much disturbance already. A very bitter look came to her face and it wasn't from the headache. "I'll teach you to take advantage of me..." she whispered harshly to Kimblee's sleeping form.

First things first. She remembered he admitted he could take the cuffs off, but she didn't recall him telling her what the metal the binds were made fabricated of. The brunette cursed under her breath, than punched Kimblee hard in the stomach.

He groaned, rolled onto the floor and cradled his abdomen. "DAMMIT, WHAT."

"You're an asshole! You've known all along how to undo this bind and you didn't! You're sick and torturous and you better fix this right now before I-"

"You _what_, Amy? Kill me?" He'd just awoken up, but he was already so alert.

His eyes lowered from her face, where they stopped about chest level... and his suave smirk appeared. Amy glanced down and then turned completely red. How the hell had she forgotten about being shirtless? Still had a bra on, but still. She did a good job hiding her womanly curves with her baggy attire- up until recently, at least. She grabbed the sheet and covered her front.

"Goddamn you! This is all your fault."

"What's the big deal? I've already seen you naked."

Amy's eyes went wide as he admitted that like it was no big deal. "You _peeked_ while we were taking turns showering? _I_ didn't even do that, and I'm the fangirl in this situation! Some fucking gentleman!"

Kimblee laughed out loud. "I never claimed to be a gentleman, silly girl."

The young woman glared murderously as he called her that. Combined with everything else that had just come to light... "I will kill you. No, I take that back. Death would be too easy! I'll..." She didn't have any good idea of what to threaten, so she stuck her leg out from the sheet and kicked his side. He winced and hesitated to hit her back. "I'll keep beating you until you separate us!"

"Is that supposed to scare me. A few sissy hits?" He grabbed her leg as it swung around for another assault. With a squeak, she was easily yanked from the bed and became tangled in the sheets as he pulled her on top of him. Before she got her arms free from the confines of the fabric, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, chest touching chest, her face only inches above his. "What can you do for me that's good enough for me to separate us?"

"You had better** not** be implying what I think you're implying."

To disprove her accusing scowl, he let go of her middle. Like a cat dangling over water, she sprang up off of his lean body and perched safely up on the bed. She couldn't run too far, because of the chain that connected them at the wrist. Amy growled at him and crossed her arms while mentally stabbing every blunt object she could imagine into him.

"A kiss."

Amy froze. Her menacing thoughts disappeared from the surprise. "Excuse me?"

"A kiss. Being stuck with you I haven't had any sort of sexual encounter in the passed three days. I _could_ pin you down and take what I really want..." His menacing smile shot a cold feeling through her. But, she saw his eyes didn't have that certain glint they sometimes held when he thought of cruel things. Her unease disappeared as his voice lightened. "However, a kiss is all I know you'll give me."

The woman's jaw dropped. Disbelief crossed her features as three impossible thoughts ran through her head. _This guy really just said he wanted me and implied that he was going to rape me. Instead, he's asking for a kiss. And he thinks I'll go for this? What a joke!_ A shrill laughter burst from her mouth and she held her torso in a fit of giggles. It came to a point where her side began hurting more than her head.

Kimblee's flat expression didn't change, he might have even gotten a little more pissed off. Amy stopped, trying to decipher his expression. "You were serious."

"Very serious." Her heart leapt into her throat as he pounced quickly and hooked his hands behind her knees. Before she could flee from a compromising position, he forced apart her knees and placed himself between them. His chest pressed against hers once again and she squirmed, the onset of her panic attack beginning to signal in her breaths. They grew shorter and more labored. He locked his arms around her waist again, just hard enough to get the job done, not enough to hurt her.

She did everything she could to suppress the memories of _that night_. Somewhere far off (yet at the same time, in her own ears), she heard the tearing of her expensive prom dress, her own pleas for her date to _stop!_ The calm orders of a handsome voice drew her out of that dark part of her mind.

"Calm down. Breath." There was a pressure on her eyes. After hearing his commands, she realized that she'd been pushing her palms over her eyes, as if trying to shield her from a sight that existed in her mind. "Think. If I honestly wanted to take advantage of you, I would have done it last night when you were less resistant." He made a very fair point, and she paused to search his face for deceit. An amused smile was all she could find.

"H-how can I keep you at your word? Maybe you like them to fight back!"

He chuckled lightly. "What goes on in that head of yours? You come with all of this knowledge attached, but you truly don't know much about me aside from the skewed image the public has set on me. Or, you do know, but refuse to acknowledge it. I can assure you, I'm not the kind of man who has to take by force to get what I want. Don't you think I would have done that by now if I intended to?"

His face was close enough for Amy to see the slight dryness to his pink lips.

Again she searched his face. In his golden eyes, she found a brilliant interest. _For her._ She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"Why on earth would you want something like that from me? It's so... cliche."

"Cliche? It's just a kiss, stop being a _little girl_ about it."

That hit a nerve in Amy. She snapped her neck around and met his piercing eyes head on. "I'm _not_ a little girl."

"Prove it." Kimblee provoked.

Knowing well she would regret this but continued anyway, she leaned forward to plant the request he wanted. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and held her into place, probably so he could deepen the kiss as his leisure. This freed her from being trapped against him, which let the panic subside long enough for her to actually enjoy the feeling of his lips covering hers. Amy didn't know what she'd been expecting... perhaps a dangerous explosion, as the man was known for, but instead she felt an uncharacteristic gentleness. His lips were soft, maybe even softer than her own, and his palms against her face were warm and almost comforting. She knew the tattoos on his hands could end her life with a simple clap, but that drop of danger almost... _excited_ her. A gasp escaped as he deepened the kiss, and he took advantage of her parted mouth to slip his tongue inside. _This_ onslaught caused her to jerk back, but he held onto her head and pushed further. She could feel him smirking against her lips all while she struggled until he released her; when she could breath again the binding was no longer around her wrist.

She looked at the look of total triumph on his face and then averted her eyes.

He had tasted...

_Sweet. _Like the dangerous taste of a delicious dessert that would stop your heart if you gave in and took a bite.

"I hate you so much," she breathed, face a crimson red, before grabbing her shirt and running from the room to shower. Shower very very well.

After the shower and before she ran into Kimblee or anyone else around the Devil's Nest again, she headed out to Izumi's place across town with a cup of coffee in hand to help the headache.

-/-/-

Without Amy and Kimblee together, the Devil's Nest was only mildly dramatic. Law and Dorochet played chess in the corner, Marta relaxed on the top part of a couch opposite of Greed, where two women fancied his body as he sat. Kimblee, without Amy to annoy, was messing around at the bar by making liquid explode without breaking glasses, although he could just fix those afterwards.

There was a misguided mood set over the chimeras in the Devil's Nest. An uneasy sway came over them and Greed in the room when the door opened and two figures wearing black similar to Greed's clothes walked in as if they owned the place and everybody in it.

A very curvy woman and a short, plump man walked around the table to face Greed while inspecting the lobby of the bar. "So this is the hideout of the great Greed," Lust's seductive voice said dangerously, eyes locking with Greed's own violet. The oroborus tattoo on her chest was identical to the one on Greed's hand- it immediately gave her away.

Greed smirked and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. He set his arms around the two uneasy women sitting at his sides. "Well, hello there...It's been awhile, Gluttony," he said to the plump man, who grinned in return. "I take it you're the new Lust, babe. Not too shabby for the old woman."

Lust was not amused, and glared just slightly under her thick, dark hair. She glanced around at all of the hostility she caused from the chimeras simply by standing in her place. "Leave us," she ordered them. Of course they did not listen to her, only to Greed's command. He motioned for the chimera and the women to leave, but kept Kimblee at the bar.

"What would this _pleasant_ meeting be about, Lust?"

The woman threw her hair out of her face, smiling at Greed. "The Master, of course. We all want to make sure you're on the right side, is all."

Greed smirked as well. He knew where this was headed; he would pledge allegiance to Dante again and the other homunculus would share information with him. "If you mean I won't get in her way, then of course I'm on the right side."

Lust sighed, satisfied with his answer. Envy had told her he would answer like this, and that what he just said would be a yes. "Good. I'm sure you've heard of the Elric boys." Greed nodded. "They're off limits to you and your... minions. The Master needs them for her bidding and if you wish to get in the way, well, you already know what'll happen to you. Greed doesn't like to be sealed, I'm guessing?"

Greed frowned now, poking his unique shades up over his eyes with his middle finger. "Anything else?"

Lust didn't answer and stepped across from Greed to over by the bar. She glanced at Kimblee, who smirked back with a rather sinister expression in his eyes. He knew she wasn't human underneath that hot body and that sickened him, but he held back all temptations about seeing how many times she and the plump one could rejuvenate like Greed before they died completely.

"There is one more thing." She said, holding the door open for Gluttony. "The master wants to know if you've run across someone with the identity Amy Teller. You own the place, you must have seen hundreds of people come in and out of here."

Kimblee's sinister expression faltered just a hint, but Greed's frown did not change. "What's in it for me, if I do come across somebody with that identity?"

Lust chuckled, Envy had told her this was a code for 'No,' but to humor him anyway. "Just a good word on your part to the master."

Kimblee was rather expressionless at the bar, watching the two. Greed stood and walked over to her, reached his arm over her and leaned her closer against the door. "Sorry sexy. But unless she was a stripper with a false name, I haven't seen her."

Dissatisfied, Lust ignored his slick attempt to get closer to her and promptly removed herself from the bar, following Gluttony. "We'll keep in touch, Greed."

After they were out of his sight, Greed looked over at Kimblee still mortified at the bar. "Go find her and bring her back here. She can't go out by herself anymore, got it?"

Kimblee said nothing in reply, only went out the door to fetch the girl. Were those sinister figures like Greed the reason she wanted protection at the Devil's Nest, when they'd first found her? She could had easily left him and the bar behind before Greed bound them together... _if_ she didn't need something from them all. Something her little friends didn't offer...

-/-/-

Envy leaned over a desk with a morbid grin on his face, facing Dante as she sipped a hot cup of tea. "The news about our Greed?" she asked him.

"Lust tells me he will cooperate, or at least stay out of our way. She said the threat was very clear and worked." Dante seemed pleased. "He also tells he's never seen that 'Amy Teller,' and Sloth mentioned that there were no records about any sort of Teller anywhere."

The old woman now had a thoughtful sigh. She glanced at the Calculus book on the edge of the desk. "I have a feeling that this Amy has brought us gifts from beyond the gate, Envy. It is very important that we find her."

Envy smirked, flicking his long green hair around as he cracked his neck. "And once we do?"

Dante looked up darkly at Envy. "We keep her alive. Perhaps a body from beyond the gate is what the philosopher's stone can sustain, at least longer than this..." She lifted the sleeve of her shirt just slightly to expose the rotting flesh, then covered it again.

Envy stood, looking over as the young servant Lyra passed by the room with a few towels, walking around the mansion to finish her duties. "Suppose that fresh one over there will have to do this round, Dante," he teased.

"Tell the others to keep investigating while the Elric brothers are at a stand still. Now leave me, Envy. You've become a nuisance."


	11. Investigation

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note: **I feel like my writing is really sucking or I'm not giving enough details in ratio to dialog. IDK, could just be that fact it's 4 in the morning and I couldn't sleep.

**This chapter features: **Episode 28 "All is One, One is All." To relearn what Izumi taught them when they first met, the boys are sentenced to a month on Yok Island. While recalling their childhood, a mysterious boy watches from the bushes…

-/-/-

Without knowing anything about the encounter of Lust and Gluttony at the Devil's Nest that morning, or that Kimblee had gone out to search for her, Amy was still on her way to see Kelsey, possibly Brandon if he'd arrived. She held Kelsey's personal diary of spells and the FMA episode guides in hand, keeping them close in hopes that between the two of them they could come up with a plan or at least a lead concerning getting back to their original world.

Even if she was having seconds thoughts about _that_.

Amy had just barely knocked on the door before Kelsey opened it and pulled her into Izumi's home. "Amyyy!" she squealed and latched her pale arms around the much taller woman. (Kelsey just over 5 foot, Amy 5 ft 7). The red-head immediately noticed Kimblee was not attached today. "What happened to the imprisonment?"

The blue-eyed female looked to the side as heated blood reddened her cheeks. "He figured out the make-up of the metal. We separated. End of story," she said curtly.

Kelsey frowned. Obviously there was more to the story that Amy didn't want to tell, but she left it alone. "That's too bad, I've been bragging to Brandon all night about how you'd be coming with the Crimson Alchemist attached!" Amy's eyes lit up when Kelsey mentioned Brandon, and then he walked into the front room on cue with a huge smile on his face. "He arrived right after you left yesterday."

With almost as much excitement as Kelsey the day before, Amy ran over and hugged Brandon with all her might; but he did too, and ended up crushing her thinner form. "You guys have no idea how much I've missed you," she whispered. "I have so much to tell you." Brandon pulled back from the hug and gave her a look that clearly said 'We do too!' The reunion was quick but meaningful. Without much disturbance from others in the house, they all sat in one room and caught each other up to date about everything that had happened. Well, _almost everything,_ Amy thought.

"Just saving Hughes alone, we've altered so much. Now Roy knows very important but dangerous info, now Archer won't be promoted into Hughes' position so he can wreck havoc on Liore and cause Kimblee and Tucker to betray Greed..." Amy let the events make a chain reaction in her head.

"I think that by you telling Greed his fate, he might go about his ways of living a little differently. I mean, Greed is Greed, he'll get what he wants, even if that's death," Brandon said. Amy agreed.

"I think it'll be a huge turnover if Wrath is returned to Izumi and not Dante..." Kelsey added in softly.

"Wrath going into either Greed or Izumi's hands will be a positive. But there's always the Edward factor..." Amy told them.

"Edward factor?" they asked together. Amy nodded.

"This whole adventure is about him and Alphonse. Ed's going through a very maturing time right now. From here on out, his entire perspective of things is going to change from child to adult, and anything we say to him could really affect something."

Kelsey was slightly confused, since she hadn't seen all of the series. "So does that mean we still lay low, even after Ed and Al get back?"

Brandon and Amy both nodded at her. "For now, at least. I don't doubt he'll figure us out eventually if not already. I really think that we can save a few lives, alter the future. Maybe it was just the magic and our wishes that brought us here, but there's always more than just us. And this _world_ is more than just us."

A pause set over them all.

Amy took this time to give Kelsey her diary spell book, which the red-head was overjoyed to see. "My book of shadows didn't change!" She grinned. "There might be a chance witchcraft exists here but I really think our key to home is Alchemy," she admitted. She rubbed her palm over the 'Advanced Alchemy' book that was once an 'Advanced Witchcraft' book. Amy also handed her the episode guides she had shown Greed a full month or so ago.

"Study, my naïve friend. You need to know what's going to happen so you can recognize anything that's changed," Amy told her. Kelsey looked over the guides with great interest but then set them down next to her diary. "Just don't let Ed or Al get a hold of them. Might cause an unwanted stir..." The male of the group chuckled at the scenario.

"How is that Witchcraft research coming, Kelsey? Did you visit the military library here yet?" Brandon asked.

Kelsey shook her head. "Wasn't thinking about that. I've been overwhelmed with hanging out with Winry and meeting Izumi..."

"Wait. We're not done with this topic." Again, Amy took something out to show them, this time a folded piece of newspaper from her pocket. It was the article about Hughes' accident with Brandon and Kesley included in the picture. She held it up at both of her friends, looking at them expectantly. "Brandon," she started. "This was a stroke of brilliance. I knew exactly where you wanted me to find you and it worked!"

Brandon grinned very pridefully.

"But," the brunette continued. "Now Kelsey and you will be in danger, more than I."

Kelsey looked up at Amy. "How come?"

Amy pointed at the picture. "There you guys are. The sins know who you are and what you look like. Keep poking your noses around the Elrics and the homunculi and they're just going to get rid of you both. They don't even know I exist, minus Greed."

Brandon lost his grin. "Are you sure?"

The brunette thought for a long moment. "I don't think..." she paused, then gasped. "Oh_ no_. I left my Calculus book back in Dante's mansion!"

Brandon hit his head and let out a curse word. Kelsey looked confused. "Why is that bad?"

Amy looked at her, mouth agape. "In the beginning of the school year, they make you write your name in the cover in case you lose it." The red-head girl made an 'o' with her mouth. "That means Dante knows my name, not necessarily my face like you guys..."

"But with the book's publication date and the content, she could conclude you're someone of interest," Kelsey reasoned.

A silence came over them again.

"We need disguises." Brandon suggested finally. Amy and Kelsey looked at each other and agreed that was a good idea.

"But that'll take money..." Kelsey dismissed. "I mean, we don't exactly have Amestrian currency."

Amy smiled. "No problem." The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. "I've been saving my tips from the bar. With how much Greed has been working me, there should be enough for all of us to buy clothing from this time period."

Brandon glanced at their attire. They all wore some part of the same outfit they came to this world in. He had to admit, a 'Metallica' tee wasn't exactly of the times_._ "We do sort of stick out."

A huge grin broke out on Kelsey's face. "This means..." She looked out of the window at the nearby market. "Shopping spree!"

Knowing well their youngest friend would take them exploring around the town no matter what, they were obliged to follow her wherever she decided to lead them. Before leaving, Brandon had asked Winry if she wanted to come (small blush spread across face when asking), but the blonde politely declined, claiming she was too consumed with a new automail design for Edward.

As they walked through the streets, the trio was completely consumed in the busy population amidst the vendors and little shops set up along the main commerce street. Brandon, whose major was going to be history if he ever went back to his own world, wouldn't stop going on and and on about how much society here needed to develop. Currently, he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact people in the early 1900's could live without plastic products and in-home televisions.

"You remember everything about our worlds history and little about yourself..." Kelsey told him with worry. He dismissed her concern with more facts.

"You know what I really miss? Music. The radios have more talk-shows than music here," Brandon put his hands in his hair to emphasize his frustration. "I've had this one song stuck in my head for the past month and no way to listen to it and get it out of my system." Amy felt in her pocket for her iPod, but realized that she left it at the bar.

"Well, what song is it?"

Brandon quietly sang the chorus- slightly off-key. "It went like... _Take a look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got. Not much of a girlfriend..._"

"_I never seem to get a lot, Ba da da da~_" Amy finished. Kelsey glanced at her with a smile. "It's called 'Cupid's Chokehold,' but I don't think I ever put it in my iPod." Brandon groaned. "Why that song? Got a girl we don't know about?"

The male stumbled over his next few words, which was rare for Brandon to do. "No! Can't a guy have a stupid song stuck in his head without getting heat for it?"

Amy and Kelsey laughed and continued down the street arm-in-arm. They stopped in front of a barber shop. "A hair cut can change a lot more than you think, Brandon," Amy coaxed when he refused to go in.

"Come on, Brandon! We need to blend better in this society and change our looks a little bit!"

"Then why don't you get a haircut?"

Amy lashed out on him for even suggesting to cut Kelsey's long and gorgeous red hair. With a little more nagging he agreed and the two girls set wandered away to look at clothing. Amy was torn between buying her usual, non-flattering clothing or actually investing in something her size. Kelsey tried to convince her to get a dress, but the woman instantly refused and settled for a decent pair of slacks. _'Greed wouldn't complain about these... but what would Kimblee think?'_ Amy stopped short as she thought that. Since when did she give a flying fuck what _Kimblee_ would think? Greed, sure, since he was technically her boss. The female asked Kelsey what she thought while they waited on Brandon.

"How much less obvious do we look without our modern styles?" Amy asked as she looked over the outfit she now wore. The younger girl admired the plain everglade green dress that came to her knees and nodded in agreement.

"So... I noticed Brandon has a thing for Winry," Kelsey mentioned mischievously to Amy as she browsed a table of shirts. Amy laughed, not exactly surprised since something crazy like getting infatuated with a main character of a series was bound to happen with Brandon if it were ever possible before.

"Isn't that just like him? You know, we never found out what he wished for."

Kelsey thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. "We'll ask him later," she said. After a short pause, she quietly slipped in, "how are you and the Crimson Alchemist?"

Amy froze for just a second, but then continued to browse the clothing as if the question was meaningless. "What's that supposed to mean, Kels?" she asked with warning.

"Oh nothing... I just thought it was interesting yesterday how you both finished each other's thoughts and argued every few minutes like a married couple."

Amy choked on her own saliva then. "What is with you? Are you trying to ship me with a bombing freak, Kelsey?" The red-head giggled and didn't let Amy's temper effect her. "Well whatever, if you must know, we got into a fight this morning and I hate his guts for it. Good enough for you?" She spoke quickly, knowing Kelsey was amused to see her so flustered. She stopped looking at the clothes and started back toward the barber shop. Hopefully Kelsey would drop the subject.

She didn't. "Well, I just noticed you had a comfortable aura around him. Different from your usual hostile and guarded self, as if you trusted him. I guess what I'm trying to say is it was like the old Amy."

The elder friend looked over at Kelsey with small smile on her face. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me," she winked. Amy rolled her eyes.

Just as she was about to mention the kiss, Brandon walked out, but they barely recognized him. He looked a ton different just by cutting his bangs out of his eyes and getting rid of the messy mass on top that he called hair. Both girls fawned over his new and short hair, but too soon it was smoothly interrupted when Kimblee suddenly appeared and requested a private chat with Amy.

Brandon looked a little bit like a gaping fish as the _actual and forreal_ Crimson Alchemist pulled Amy off to the side.

"Uhm...be right back," she told her friends. She was surprised and still a bit flustered to see him out in public, which almost certainly meant that Greed had specifically sent him out to find her. What was so important that Greed would let Kimblee walk through public by himself? The alchemist led them to a quiet part of the street and quickly described to her who had come to the bar, that the mysterious figures were looking for her, and that Greed ordered her to come back and stay under house arrest until further notice. Amy was shocked in the very least to hear Lust and Gluttony had visited the bar personally and were_ looking for_ _her_. Looks like her suspicions of leaving her Calculus book in Dante's mansion were correct. "Fuck, I can't believe this is happening. That stupid goddamn book..." She muttered. This confused Kimblee.

"I'll explain later... And give me a minute, I'll be right back," she promised.

Judging by the shock still on Amy's face as she traveled back to her friends, they knew the news wasn't good. "Looks like we don't have as much time to relax as we thought. The homunculi are looking for us- I mean, just me... Basic point, I need to make this quick and leave. Greed wants me back at the bar until further notice. We all probably need to lay low for awhile. Visits to you both will be very limited for now, but I promise I'll try to come see you and give you every update I can. Try and figure out all you can without me and _do not_, whatever you do, seek me out at Greed's bar. I don't want you to run into any homunculi if they're actually visiting Greed."

Though several questions still hung in the air, Amy embraced both of her friends before giving Brandon some extra cash to go buy his own clothing. "Be careful," Kelsey said to her. Amy hugged her one last time before leaving with Kimblee.

Her heart pounded more and more inside her chest as she and the alchemist walked back.

"You're sure Greed didn't sell me out?"

"How many times are you going to ask me? Yes!" Kimblee snapped at her.

Amy's eyes were wide as she fell silent again. So many thoughts ran through her head... Aside from the sudden danger, things were starting to get closer and closer to more serious pieces of the series. She glanced sideways at Kimblee as he walked beside her and pondered if she should try and convince him to stay loyal to Greed. And if so, how?

-/-/-

A dim light cast down on the heads of three figures, each sitting in their own seat at a bar. They sipped their drinks casually, each dressed in casual clothing instead of military uniform. The man with raven hair took a list from his friend, set his glass down and looked over the list with the female on his other side.

"As I mentioned before, everyone on that list has either died or disappeared from the map."

"Maes, how much of this did you mention to the Fuhrer in the presence of his secretary?"

"That and how I wasn't satisfied with the Fuhrers own investigation about Lab 5, where he ruled illegal research was taking place but destroyed with the demolition." Hughes mentioned to his friend.

"Hell, no wonder they tried to get you quiet." Roy joked dryly with hardly any humor. This entire meeting, discussion, and plotting on their part went against everything he'd ever worked up to in the military. It was a high treason to work from the inside and fight corruption with corruption.

The female with blonde hair tapped her fingers nervously on the bar table a few times before taking a small sip of her drink. "We've ruled that Juliet Douglas is the main element of corruption in this private investigation?" she asked under her voice.

Hughes looked at the small amount of bruising still left on his arm, the last bit of healing his body had to do since the '_accident_.' "Yes, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Douglas isn't as deep as it goes. The Fuhrer is a smart man, he'd know if something corrupt were going on and take care if it- unless he were a part of it all along. I get the impression he is playing a hand in this card game."

Roy looked at both Riza and Maes. "If that's the case... we better watch ourselves. Meet back in a week with new info. Same time, same place. You go ahead and leave first, Hughes, for concealment reasons." His smirk towards the blonde woman told her this was not the initial reason. Casual emotions showing through the man's face, Hughes poked his glasses back into his nose before leaving, giving Roy his own private time with Riza.

"Would you like me to walk you home tonight, miss Hawkeye?" Roy asked expectantly, flashing the woman one of his famous smirks while holding out his arm like a gentleman.

"That won't be necessary, _Roy_. Besides treason, fraternization is also against military code."

Roy grinned even more broadly as Riza took his arm and they left together, indifferently after Hughes.

-/-/-

Greed paced back and forth in front of the couch where Amy now sat. She looked at the floor rather than him, brainstorming on the next few details of the series. Granted that plot events hadn't changed from the episodes like they would if she and her friends could do anything about it.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"I'm thinking!" she replied in frustration.

"Think a little faster, doll."

Amy now glanced up at the eyes staring at her around the room; they all glanced away except for Kimblee, who snickered for no apparent reason. Greed shooed most of the chimeras away as Amy stared at the floor again in thought. "If you told Lust you'd agree to work with them... Then you should be getting phone calls sometime soon concerning another homunculus, the one who can do alchemy I already told you about. Oh, and the Elrics. Lust or Envy might say that you aren't allowed to touch the Elrics because they are needed, and the new homunculus Wrath is going to be taken from the island by Edward, so they might tell you to get him from them without compromising anything else, but then they're expecting you to just hand Wrath over..."

"And that's when I stop playing kiss-ass to them. Great."

"It might take a little more fire-power than an ex-state alchemist and a few chimeras," she told Greed under her breath so Kimblee and the chimeras, except perhaps Dorochet, couldn't hear. "With Pride as King Bradley, one false move and military will be all over this place."

Greed paused and rubbed his tattooed hand over his chin. "And why does the old lady want you, sweet stuff? Did you murder anybody or find out a few things you shouldn't have?" the homunculus teased.

Amy stiffened. She had no idea at the moment. "I'm not entirely sure... Maybe because of the information I have...but she shouldn't know about that. Maybe it's because she suspects I'm from beyond the gate..." But that was absurd, right?

Not caring for everything Amy was going on about, Greed shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the bar. "You're dismissed. I won't sell you out to the old woman as long as you don't go running off anywhere. It'd be a bum if you were killed."

Amy _somehow_ didn't hear the concern in his voice. She stood from the couch, a disgusting couch now that she thought about what all could have gone on right there, and moved to the bathroom for another shower. On her way out, she eyed the Crimson Alchemist and figured she would spend her time trying to think of a way to keep him loyal to Greed.

"By the way," Kimblee started before she turned down the hall. "Nice outfit."


	12. Pleading Paranoia

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note:** I'm sorry, Ed and Al don't appear again in this chapter. It's difficult to write a story with so many characters and it not be confusing, so I apologize. I'll get everyone in there eventually. Hopefully.

Honestly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed letting me know my flaws in this story. I will go back and correct it all when I have the patience and then the read will be better for readers to come! **Edit 2-21-13:** I have begun editing! Grammar and certain scenes will be updated, but nothing will change plot-wise.

Loyalty cannot be measured, but can be appreciated! So, thank you! Gracias! Danke! Arigato! Merci! (haha 5 languages from the top of my head.)

**This chapter features: **Episode 28 "All is One, One is All." To relearn what Izumi taught them when they first met, the boys are sentenced to a month on Yok Island. While recalling their childhood, a mysterious boy watches from the bushes…

-/-/-

Dusk washed over the southern landscape, and the two outsiders to the world of alchemy returned to Izumi's place to turn in. Winry greeted them when Brandon and Kelsey walked in with their newly acquired belongings. "Woah, why the sudden haircut?" Winry asked Brandon in pure shock.

The male ran his fingers through the shortened brown locks, and pondered his answer. He was still getting used to not having hair slowly taking over his face. "Change is good. Right?" he asked her hopefully.

The blonde picked up on the hint and complimented him. "Yes, looks very good. Very different, but good. I can see your face better."

They grinned at one another while Kelsey was amused by them both. But her mood quickly shifted into despair shortly after. When Brandon and Winry had stopped sheepishly flirting with one another long enough to walk away, Brandon came to her side.

"Keep on like that and you'll get wrinkles in between your eyes. What's up?"

"I'm not sure. I just... I don't know when Amy's coming back and that really bothers me. It's like, she just found us, y'know?"

Brandon set a hand on her shoulder. "Amy told us not to fret and figure out what we can while we're away from her. Why don't we go down to the library tomorrow morning?"

Kelsey nodded and offered Brandon a smile before he left the room. "I feel like we're being watched," she whispered under her breath. The girl glanced out of the window one last time, but only saw the open street and nothing out of the ordinary.

-/-/-

Amy walked nonchalantly down the hall in some silk pajamas she'd acquired from one of Greed's 'lady friends,' since none of them were ever going to need pajamas if they spent their nights with Greed. A yawn escaped her as she ran a hand through her wet hair, fresh from showering. She jumped slightly when Kimblee suddenly appeared, but her reflex for wanting to go into a defensive position had gone away by now with him. Instead of giving him the amusement he was looking for and kicking his ass, she walked by him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Gonna join me tonight?" He meant simply sleeping in his room, but what he _implied_ signaled a slight anger in the woman.

Again, she reminded herself to stay calm. This was just typical Kimblee, trying to get a rise. Amy looked at the floor and thought rather intently on what she had earlier: would it be wise to mention Kimblee's intentions and then try to convince him to stay loyal to Greed? Or could it end up worse than it already would if she didn't say or do anything? "Actually, I was going to sleep in Marta's room tonight for some female time, but I'm free for an overnight poker game tomorrow if you want," she said while glancing back at him. For now, she'd avoid him entirely until she decided on something.

Kimblee tilted his head, golden eyes narrowing with a smirk on his lips. "Alright. I'm holding you to that offer."

-/-/-

Candlelight flames flickered as a body entered the tall room of Dante's mansion. The old woman that was Dante's current vessel sat quietly in a seat overlooking a desk. She sifted a small locket through her wrinkled fingers that held a piece of a crimson stone on the inside. Candles lined the table that held a newspaper article and Amy's Calculus book. The old woman seemed in deep concentration.

The body walked quietly behind her into the room, a small snickering came softly from his lips.

The aged eyes of the woman caught sight of his form. Her fingers stopped messing with the locket and it fell loosely back around her neck.

"Any reason you are here instead of where I've ordered you to be, Envy?"

Envy grinned mischievously and in a flash his thin form transformed to a taller more bodied person whom resembled Greed. "Oh, my name is Greed and 140 years ago I was sealed for going against your wishes. What makes you think I'll play by the rules now?"

"I made Greed, Envy, and helped with the creation of yourself. I know he never plans to cooperate with me and our goals with the philosopher's stone, but I'm curious to know what he plans to do this time. His death is inevitable and with time we will need to exterminate him and his followers for the sake of loyalty, just as last time, though I do hate to destroy my accomplishments."

Envy looked at his untouched right hand, then drew the oroborus tattoo there with his power. "And how soon will weak little Greed's death come?"

Dante did not give a direct answer. "If you wish to help with the extermination of your own, be a dear and go dig up the bones from the garden, will you Envy? All should be there except the skull."

Envy looked over at the calculus book and a newspaper article for Hughes' accident on the desk while Dante spoke, taking a note that those were people that needed to be found and kept eyes on or killed.

"Certainly, master," he replied afterward, taking the adorably thin form with green hair again on his way out.

-/-/-

The following morning in Dublith, Kelsey and Brandon arose early to make their way to the library near South headquarters. Kelsey had the pocket watch in her pocket as they walked, listening to Brandon explain to her what would happen in the FMA series if they changed nothing, since she hadn't seen all of the series.

"So, after Hughes died, this guy named Archer replaces him, who Amy says looks like a child molester. Armstrong tags along with him, trying to find the corruption of Sloth and Pride in the military. Archer is the one who offers Kimblee and Tucker re-instatement in the military which leads to Greed's betrayal and death, so I assume Amy wants to avoid that of course. Hopefully we've already avoided it because we saved Hughes, which means Archer won't be promoted, which means..."

There was a point in Brandon's rambling that Kelsey gave up on trying to understand. Their subject changed when they came to the library and started looking in the history books for any sign of old alchemy, witchcraft, this world's form of paganism... Anything.

"If we don't find anything here, I'd bet there'd be something in the Central library. It's probably a lot bigger than this one," Kelsey explained while skimming the pages in a history book.

Brandon flipped through a green-covered book before setting it back on the shelf. "I doubt it. I would bet every shard of useful information of the witch hunts and witchcraft were buried in the old Central, underground from the new Central."

Kelsey looked up at him. "Old Central?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah. That's how Dante and Hohenhiem made the first philosopher's stone, they used the people sentenced to hang from the witch hunts and the people dieing from the plague. As a result, the entire city collapsed underground in a cavern and a new Central was built over top."

Kelsey stared wide-eyed at Brandon. "How terrible. That means witchcraft did exist at one time, though!" She watched as his eyes skimmed over the pages of another history book. A troubling idea popped into her head. "You still read the alchemy books, don't you?"

He glanced up at her, narrowing his eyes before continuing to read over the history. "Yes."

A new hypothesis formed in her head about Brandon and Amy's memory loss and she didn't want to test it. It needed to be done, though. She thought of something historical from their time to suddenly quiz Brandon, the history nerd, to see if he still remembered as much as he did yesterday. "Who was the first United States president?"

"George Washington," he answered simply, turning the page in the book. She glanced at the page he was on... it explained the history of the continent Amestris was on, and the nation's changing borders.

"What was the name of the land purchase made by Jefferson that approximately doubled the size of America?"

Brandon closed the book and looked at Kelsey with a stern look over his face. His pause was enough to give away he didn't know the answer. "Why are you asking me such useless things? We're looking for witchcraft stuff, not the history of America."

Kelsey frowned. His words were a little more sharp than usual. He grabbed another book from the shelf and began to separate himself from her. "The answer was the Louisiana Purchase, Brandon..." she whispered, looking worryingly over at his back. Normally, he would have answered such an easy definition question within a second, and added the year as well as who it was purchased from.

Something was definitely up with Brandon's memory. How serious could the damage be?

The rest of the search landed them nowhere. There was nothing in the books here. Kelsey felt crestfallen on the way back to Izumi's, but Brandon managed to cheer her up with one of his jokes. His coldness from earlier seemed to fade as if nothing had happened. "Can't wait till Amy comes back... We haven't spared in a long while. I might be losing my martial arts touch."

"You could always ask Izumi to spar."

Brandon snorted. "I'd rather not get my ass kicked. I'm not as good as her or Al, maybe Ed."

"You're not better than Amy, either. To this date, she's winning 24-10." Brandon stuck his tongue out at her. Kelsey smiled at his lighter mood, but when a dark vibe set on her senses, she looked over her shoulder several times while walking in the streets... to see absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

-/-/-

"Congratulations on the promotion, Roy." Hughes offered to the man as Gracia poured a hot cup of tea for both Roy and Riza.

"Thank you," they offered as they sat on a couch adjacent to where Hughes was seating, arm still in a sling. "Working in Central with you will have its perks. Riza and I will be heading back tomorrow so we can be transferred. It'll be easier to communicate once we're working in Central with you and Armstrong, Maes."

Hughes thanked and complimented his wife with a large smile on his face before she left the room to go and check on Elicia. The smile faded with a chuckle from him as he looked at the glass of hot tea in front of him and then pulled a letter out of his shirt pocket.

"The final decision just came today," Hughes said. He lifted the envelope to show his audience before sticking his finger under the seal and tearing it open.

"Final decision?" Hawkeye asked, glancing at them both.

Roy smirked at her, forgetting that he hadn't mentioned the plan to her. "Hughes is pleading with memory loss and injury to be unable fulfill his investigative duties."

Riza still missed the reason to why Hughes would do something like that. The man took the official letter out of the envelope and read it silently. He smirked when receiving the verdict he wanted and handed the letter over to Roy. "The investigation of Lab Five was suspended days ago, but I have a feeling unless I'm _incapable _of investigating, I'll be at risk."

"And now that you're on official leave, you'll be temporarily replaced. You know that," Roy said to him, passing the letter to Hawkeye.

"Yeah, but I've already put every file I was investigating back where I got it and ordered Schezka to move her work to her home or quit. I don't want anyone else in the military involved besides you both and Armstrong. If anything else, like an _accident_, were to happen we'd know for sure the corruption is somewhere high in the ranks of the military."

"So we'll meet at a secure location in Central next week to discuss any new suspicions?" Hawkeye asked them both.

"Yes, after I've received any confirmation from the Major," Roy answered. He stood and bid his friend a good day, his blonde lieutenant following.

-/-/-

"Frowns don't suit you."

Amy looked up, stricken from her thoughts by Kimblee's voice taunting her mood.

When she tried to walk out to go visit Kelsey and Brandon today, Greed himself had stopped her and told her she wasn't going to leave. He told her she couldn't risk getting caught by the other homunculi and was going to stay cooped up in here until he thought it was okay for her to walk around freely. He even ordered the chimeras not to let her go outside. She tried to reason with him and request to go out with an escort, like Marta or Kimblee, but Greed shot her down and explained that Gluttony would be able to trace her scent anywhere she went. Including to her friends. So long as she stayed at the bar, she was surrounded by a fuck-ton of scents and hopefully wouldn't be noticed. That put a damper on her mood, and that's why she found herself sitting at the bar Kimblee was manning with her head on folded arms, though she wasn't in the mood to drink.

Kimblee realized this, but set a glass of bourbon in front of her anyway. "Something on your mind?" he asked, the tease still in his voice and on his smirking lips. She looked up at him but then away, and pushed the drink to the side to express her distaste for his choice of liquor. A moment later, it incinerated.

Amy shot a glare at him after watching the glass break and the liquid turn to smoke from the tiny explosion. "How dare you! And how do you change a damn liquid to an explosive?!" she asked angrily.

The only reason he set it there was because he knew she wouldn't drink it. "Years of practice."

"I bet," she replied sharply.

Kimblee glanced at the broken glass expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Can you use alchemy to fix it or not?"

Amy seemed surprised. She found she had the ability to perform alchemy shortly after coming through the gate. Because she had witnessed the truth, she could also perform without circles, (not that she would do that here) and caught on quickly thanks to the alchemy book she found in Kimblee's room. After taking a moment to think on it, she used pencil she had to draw a simple transmutation circle and fix the glass. She handed it back to him, which he took and inspected, but also grabbed her hand to keep her from running off.

"I asked you what's on your mind."

Amy struggled to claim her arm back, which was useless against his strength. "None of your damn business," she hissed under her breath, not wishing to start another scene. It was a lie of course, it was everything of Kimblee's business because she was thinking about what she wanted to ask him, but couldn't think of how to put it in a way he'd take her seriously.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready!" she spat finally, and he let go.


	13. Indecision

**Knowing More Than Recommended **

**Note:** I suck. I know. I hope you enjoy the update, however rare they are now-a-days. _Ideas are appreciated until I figure out a good ending for this_.

**This chapter features: **Episode 28 "All is One, One is All." To relearn what Izumi taught them when they first met, the boys are sentenced to a month on Yok Island. While recalling their childhood, a mysterious boy watches from the bushes…

-/-/-

Two weeks had passed since Amy had to separate, once again, from her friends. Her mood was hardly ever bright in those fourteen days and somehow she'd manage to avoid asking Kimblee where his allegiance would lie. She made a mental note to get right on that, though. Not literally of course.

Because the brunette was avoiding to talk to Kimblee about his...death, she slept in Marta's room most of the nights. By the end of the two weeks, Kimblee had seen right through her excuse for 'needing female time' because Marta had been spending several nights with Greed. Kimblee called her out on avoiding him, and was holding her to that overnight poker game, so she finally gave in and found herself having significant alone time with the Crimson Alchemist.

The poker game threatened to turn into a drinking game several times, and finally when Amy lost a round, and the bet, Kimblee whipped out the whiskey. She suddenly began losing several games in a row. They switched to playing war, which Amy's intoxicated attention span didn't last long for, and she passed out on Kimblee's bed as a result. The alchemist didn't resist crawling next to her to fall asleep.

A few hours later, she awoke. "Kimblee...?" Amy's tone was confused and questioning as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Hm," he responded, not moving. What the hell did she want two in the morning? Did she now realize they were no longer bound together and she could leave when she pleased without waking him?

"Shit, did I fall asleep in the middle of war?" she asked. She'd forgotten where she was and had just now caught up with reality. The brunette didn't quite fathom that she was using Kimblee as a body-pillow as she tried to think of how to ask him to stay loyal to Greed. However, she couldn't manage to make her thoughts into words. Instead she substituted. Her voice was filled with innocence, followed by a slur for her exhaustion. "What was war like for you?"

"The game? You cheated."

"No. I meant Ishbal." Kimblee was rather thrown by the question and thought on it for several minutes.

"War brings out the true animal nature in man. For me, I knew I was going to kill the Ishballans, so I accepted my orders without letting guilt come to me when I murdered them." Kimblee spoke casually, as-a-matter-of-fact like. Amy set her chin on his chest, quiet as she listened and had her own thoughts. "The other soldiers and alchemists wanted to deny they were just as murderous and heartless as I was, they said it with their eyes, even when they'd just killed an Ishballan. I embraced what I was ordered to do, to kill, and was sentenced to life imprisonment for it." A certain anger and laughter rose in his voice.

"You killed your own officers, though. Right?"

"They had it coming. There were some soldiers who spared the enemy and fucked them senseless instead. I killed the women... the soldiers just happened to be there when each one went _ka-boom_."

Amy wasn't sure if she'd heard that right. Zolf J. Kimblee, in his own twisted way, had done the world a favor? She would have to ponder on that another time. For now, she only nodded and shifted her position. "Do you still crave to kill?" she questioned. No sure emotion showed through her eyes, just honest curiosity. Kimblee tried to read her for a moment but failed.

"I don't crave to kill, but making anyone and anything into a bomb is a different story. I enjoy the alchemy I've learned, just as you enjoy your hobbies. I view it as more of an art form."

"Art? That's like the opposite of the rush and power of the explosion." She paused as he raised a brow. "What? I figured it'd be all about adrenaline. Gets the best of us damn humans."

"Something like that. But when I mention blowing up anyone and anything," he set his hands on her arms, "That's when most people look at me in fear and take a few steps away."

Amy only laughed. "I'm too tipsy to care, I suppose. And you mentioned before, if you wanted to make me into a bomb, you would have done it already."

"True. But nothing is stopping me now."

Amy frowned, staring into his golden eyes with her blue. "You also mentioned before, people talking with their eyes. Yours tell mine you don't want to do that to me."

"It's just because I'd have to clean the damn sheets," he defended with a grin.

"Uh-hm," she replied flatly. "How come your eyes are the most beautiful golden I've ever seen?"

Kimblee made a low sound in his throat Amy couldn't quite give an adjective to. "What is this, 20 questions at two in the morning? I was born that way, stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid. And I'm not a _girl_, Zolf," she replied icily.

The alchemist chuckled. "Oh, so you're a _woman_ now? I'd like to see you prove it."

There was a long pause in which Amy glared and he only grinned. "I already have. Remember the shower _and_ the kiss?"

"I wasn't looking then, and that kiss didn't count."

"Liar," she snapped.

"...Alright, dammit."

Silence fell over them for a short moment. Amy felt a churn in her stomach as she debated whether or not this was a good time to tell him.

"Go to sleep before I make you go to sleep."

Amy gulped, taking that as a sign. "There was something else I wanted to ask you, but it can wait until tomorrow." A soft snoring came from his side only minutes later. He smiled in amusement and curiosity before following suit.

After that encounter, Amy recovered from the slight hangover and was back to sleeping in Marta's room the following night... and avoiding Kimblee until she worked up the nerve to talk to him. She was still aggravated to have to be cooped up inside all day and not allowed out. She now knew how Kimblee felt.

When the light of dawn filtered over the town of Dublith, the early risers of the Devil's Nest became animated and the night crawlers of the group headed in for bed. Within the room of Marta, the snake chimera poked Amy in the side to make her snoring cease. The brunette grunted in her sleep when the chimera did this, but the snoring stopped. Marta smirked and shook her head at the slumbering girl, before heading out into the lobby. She was fully surprised to see Greed already awake and joined by two guests dressed in black- the curvy woman and the plump man from before.

Marta kept her space in the doorway, already understanding Greed's continuous order not to attack these people even if they were an obvious threat. The only other people in the room were Shou Tucker in the corner and Kimblee behind the bar table. She watched as they continued their conversation.

"So we have an understanding," Lust prompted him. The prolonged seduction in her voice never seemed to go away, even when she was angry. "The Elrics are after the Philosopher's stone and if you should run across them you are to report to us."

"Sure thing, doll. I got the point the first time you came by. I don't need constant surveillance. I'd said I'd cooperate with the old hag, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid just your word isn't good enough, Greed. If you have any information for the whereabouts of the Elrics, a woman called Amy Teller, you will tell us or risk losing this _freedom_, as you call it. The master doesn't play games and she won't hesitate to get rid of you. I came here a second time for your own good. I know you don't plan on staying loyal to the master- it's in your nature. I suggest swearing true loyalty if you wish to stay free."

Greed looked up at Lust through the round shades. Was this homunculus trying to show compassion or was it just an attempt at false trust? There was a certain look in her violent eyes that wasn't in the others. It was the same look in his eyes sometimes. A look that translated there were more important things than the master, things like becoming truly free, human or something else. Perhaps that was a goal they shared. "You don't need to worry about me, babe. And here I thought you came back for my devilishly good looks." Lust was not satisfied with his light approach to her warning.

Lust hit Gluttony on the hand as he reached out to grab something that would normally be inedible. "Let's go, Gluttony," she said rather coldly, glaring at Greed as she led the way out.

Marta turned suddenly as Amy yawned loudly in the hall and appeared next to the chimera in the doorway Marta had been standing in. Lust's attention was not derived from leaving but Gluttony turned his head toward the awakening woman and sniffed the air in her general direction. Amy was rubbing the sleep from her eyes but as soon as they focused on Gluttony she froze in her place.

"Gluttony," Lust repeated. The chubby man grinned, sticking his tattooed tongue out at the brunette before following Lust in the exit.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Amy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She tried to take a step forward but ended up slumped to the ground, holding the material that was her pajamas tight against her chest. "Shit," she muttered. Marta walked around to her front and helped her to stand again.

"Amazing timing, Amy. I don't think that could have been any more perfect for you," Greed said sarcastically. The humor of the situation was dark and quite stiff compared to the seriousness of that encounter. "Knowing Gluttony, he could pick out the odd scent you give off. Good job for walking right into the room."

Amy stood clumsily and Marta backed off after she could hold herself on two feet again. "Perhaps I poked you a little too hard..."

"No! I was awake anyway. This is no ones fault, just really horrible timing. Are you sure Gluttony figured out who I was?" Amy glanced around at Greed, then noticed Kimblee behind the bar table. His expression had an emotion before she glanced his way, but after a moment it just faded into blankness. Not even a smirk or teasing comment came from the bomber.

"Doll, I'd suggest you find somewhere else to stay for a few days."

Amy gulped, looking at the floor. "Find somewhere else?"

"You have friends in town, don't you?"

"Yes, but..." She didn't want to put them in danger.

"I was going to lock you up in here so you wouldn't be discovered, but now that you've blown that plan, you need to figure something out. Can't have you drawing firepower to my hideout. Stick somewhere close, so you can still let those loose lips sing for me."

A small droplet of sweat ran down the side of her face as she felt Kimblee's golden eyes staring intently at her. A nervous and embarrassed feeling came with it and her only instinct was to act loyally to the one who'd given her hope. "I understand," she said simply.

"I want to go over everything about the Elric brats before you leave, too," he added. Amy just nodded before staggering back down the hallway. Worst. Morning. Ever.

-/-/-

"One more week until Ed and Al come back," Brandon mentioned at breakfast that morning. Winry seemed to perk up as he said this, and she told him she hadn't been counting the days. Brandon knew she was lying about that. The man was feeling braver than usual during this sitting, and he decided to work up the nerve to ask Winry about her relationships. "So... Is Edward just a childhood friend, or a brother, or what?" he asked carefully, not trying to sound too obvious.

The blonde mechanic picked up on what he was trying to say anyway. "Edward and Alphonse are like my brothers more than anything else. We grew up together, and my grandma took care of all of us as family after their mother passed away. I care for them a lot, but sometimes I question if they do for me..." she trailed off somewhat sadly.

Brandon realized Winry had just opened up to him. He felt even guiltier for lying to her all that time ago. How long had they been here? Nearly two months? He suddenly felt the need to wipe that frown from her lovely face. "I wouldn't doubt that. Like you said, you all grew up together. Everything they're doing, they're doing because they want things to be like they were back then. Ed wants he and Al to get back to flesh and blood so that those good ol' times can ensue. You realize that, I hope."

Winry's lips lifted slightly. "Yes. That makes sense. Of course Edward, instead of telling me that, just ignores the life he used to have."

Brandon finished his breakfast as she spoke and then sighed thoughtfully. He rubbed a hand through his shorter hair- he'd finally gotten used to its length. Courage was overflowing from him today, because next he asked "Wanna go for a walk with me?"

Winry's deep blue eyes rested on him, almost shocked for a moment. Nervousness fluttered in his stomach for fear of being turned down, but her smile lifted even further and she nodded her head.

In this moment, Kelsey walked into the room, holding the 'Advance Alchemy' book in her hands. In the passed couple weeks, she'd been determined to find a clue or something to how they could all get back to their world. She'd visited the library several times in search of witchcraft stuff and when she came up empty, she turned to the only other help she had- this book. Brandon had hardly been helping her with finding ways to get back. Instead, he'd been concentrating more on Izumi's alchemy books and what all they could do in this world to help the outcome for the better.

"I'm going out with Winry, Kels. We'll be back later," he told her as they got up to leave. Kelsey waved at him, her face hardened in concentration while her red hair was held up in a ponytail. She sat at the table and attempted to find clues in the alchemy book. A moment later, Mrs. Curtis joined her with a plate of food.

"Thank you very much," she said to the dark-haired woman. Izumi nodded and glanced at what she was reading. "Your friend Brandon has taken an interest into alchemy as well..." she mentioned.

Kelsey heard this and stiffened a bit. She knew what learning alchemy meant for Brandon. He was slowly losing his memories. "Has he? Me, on the other hand, I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Alchemy is not for everybody." Izumi told her softly. Kelsey sighed in agreement and poked at the eggs and sausage. The red-head was glad Mrs. Curtis had stopped giving them suspicious glances and asking them specific questions that may give away they knew more than they let on or that they were from a different world. In fact, Izumi had decided to trust she, Brandon and Winry and put them all to work in helping out in the meat shop in exchange for free boarding in her home.

The alchemy teacher glanced out of the window as Brandon and Winry walked by, the blonde laughing at one of Brandon's jokes. Kelsey glanced at the frame-work of Izumi... So beautiful and strong on the outside, yet so sick and dying on the inside. She thought for a moment about mentioning Wrath to the woman. Kelsey knew that in a week, when Ed and Al came back, they would bringing Wrath back with them... and that's where the complications would arise once again. What did Amy want them to do about Wrath? Keep him safe and away from the other homunculi, of course... But how?

She wished she could see her friend and talk about this.

-/-/-

"It would draw less attention if you waited until the Elrics brought Wrath from the island, and _then_ attempt to steal him from them." Amy explained to Greed.

The two were in a private room rather than the main lounge. Amy was packed and ready to move out of the Devil's Nest on Greed's orders, but was going over any plans once more before she left. Greed kicked his shoes up on the table in between them and blew smoke from the cigarette in his hand from his mouth. "You've told me several times to not underestimate the Elric brother's skill and their teacher. And now you want me to steal a child from them?"

Amy scratched her head and thought for a moment. Yeah, storming in and taking him with force was sure to fail. Recalling what Izumi did to South Headquarters to get Wrath back... "Maybe you could arrange something with them and trade him... or make him to choose to come on your side somehow..."

"How about this: since you're going there anyway, _you_ work on getting the child for me. Convince them to hand him over. I don't care what you do, honestly, just get it done," he told her. She paused for a moment and tried to think of something else. She came up blank right now.

"Wrath will still be innocent and unaware of what he is or where he came from, and he'll be very unstable. When he panics, he performs random alchemy that could end up killing someone. If Envy and the other homunculi get a hold of him first and feed him red stones, they're going to brainwash him until he comes an evil little devil-child. Maybe if you give him red stones and teach him for the better, he would be a very loyal addition to your team." Greed chuckled at the _'teach him for the better'_ part. "Remember that he is capable of killing a homunculus, since he can perform alchemy."

"You know how to destroy a homunculus?" Greed inquired. Amy nodded. The boss narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell Kimblee where you keep the skull... The one in the safe under your bedside table?" Greed scowled. "I won't reveal the information to anybody, though. I knew what price betrayal is for you, and I would like very much for you to remain alive."

"Like me that much?" he teased, his pointy-tooth grin exposing itself. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"I want this story to have a happier ending..." she said quietly. Referring to the tale revolving around the Elric brothers.

"We're done here," Greed told her now. He shoved the butt of the cigarette into the table, making a circular little burn mark. "Take Kimblee with you and have him carry any news to me about this _Wrath_."

Amy was up and out of there before she choked on the smoke from that cancer-stick anymore than she had to.


	14. Awaiting Death

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** FTW. I'm updating? Amazing. I appreciate reviews and ideas, as always!

**This chapter features: **Episode 28 "All is One, One is All." To relearn what Izumi taught them when they first met, the boys are sentenced to a month on Yok Island. While recalling their childhood, a mysterious boy watches from the bushes…

-/-/-

Amy held her breath for a moment. She needed to prepare herself for this anticipating moment...

She was about to knock on the door to Izumi's home- either Izumi or Kelsey would be most likely to answer and she needed to speak to both females. One to ask her to stay, one to catch up with.

Kimblee suddenly reached over her shoulder and knocked for her. "Quit taking so damn long," he snapped at her, golden eyes narrowed, and then shoved his hands back in his pockets and remained silent.

Amy thought he seemed a little different, almost as if he...

"AMY!" screamed a certain red-head. A moment later two small arms latched around her neck and she nearly lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Hi, Kelsey," she replied with a little less exclamation, since she was currently being choked.

"I'm so glad to see you! I really wished you'd come back today and, well, here you are! I really need someone to talk to..." Kelsey usually wasn't this intensely talkative and Amy could do nothing but be a victim as she was pulled inside by the wrist by the small girl. Kimblee was amused by her stale expression and followed in.

"Brandon went out with Winry today, and I needed a second opinion on various subjects..." Kelsey seemed to chose her words more carefully now. She side glanced at Kimblee, then back at Amy. The brunette took the hint.

"I see. Kimblee, will you be good if Kelsey and I chat in private for a few minutes? Actually, if you do anything in _this_ home, you'll get your ass whooped quite nicely, soo..." Amy teased with a hint of satisfaction when seeing Kimblee frown.

"Yeah, sure," he replied flatly. Kelsey and Amy ran off to the room in which Kelsey was staying.

"Do you think Izumi would let me stay here?" Amy tried to ask the red-haired girl, but the green eyes of the girl overflowed with frustration and tears and moment later.

"Amy, it's not a good idea to stay here, regardless of Izumi. I feel like I'm being watched, Amy. Every corner I turn, every window I pass... I look behind my shoulder excessively and glance out at the street for suspicious bodies countless times a day."

"That's called paranoia, Kels," Amy replied easily, laying herself down on Kelsey's bed. "It's just your mind."

"No, that's called being found out and being watched, Ams. Maybe the homunculi finally found us and they're watching Brandon and I's every move. You said it yourself, _they_ know how Brandon and I look because of our picture in the newspaper. "

Amy was silent for a few moments. Kelsey glanced outside of her window in this silence; a stray dog sniffed around the opposite building outside.

"You shouldn't worry too much, in case you are being watched. You're under Izumi's roof and Ed and Al will be back within the week." As Amy mentioned this, the red-haired girl seemed to feel better. Amy glanced around the room and noticed how messy it seemed. Clothes and books were scattered everywhere. Either Kelsey was engrossed in research on something or she didn't give a damn about her stuff. The latter wasn't possible for Kelsey, so Amy assumed the first. "I'm going to do your laundry for you, and you just relax for a bit and let me know what's going on. You said 'various subjects,' didn't you?" The taller woman asked this and began to pick up dirty clothing on the floor.

Kelsey blushed for the uncleanliness and just nodded her head. She mentally went over the subjects she wanted to discuss as Amy exited the room with her clothing under her arm to go venture for a place to clean the clothing. She guessed the world didn't have washing machines yet, or if they did Mrs. Curtis didn't have one... Soon after wondering this Amy came face to face with Izumi.

"... Are you looking for a place to clean Kelsey's clothing... Miss...?" Izumi didn't remember Amy's name, though they'd met once before when Amy visited last time.

"Amy, ma'am," the brunette replied with a slight bow. "And yes. I wasn't sure where I could wash these for her."

"Right this way..." Mrs. Curtis ushered politely.

"Thank you. And I must ask you before you walk away..."Amy continued. Izumi turned and looked strongly at the young woman. "Do you have room to board one more in your home? Temporarily, of course, like Brandon and Kelsey."

"I'm afraid not, young woman. Even if you had a source of income and I charge you a sort of rent, I'm not a motel open for friends and friends of Edward and Alphonse. I hope you understand."

"Entirely," Amy replied, masking her soreness of her tone. Dammit, where was she supposed to stay now? She understood Izumi however; Amy wouldn't want to open her home for a bunch of random strangers either, no matter the reason. Given Amy ever had a home to open. Besides, she could put everyone in danger by staying here. What had she been thinking? The only other option was a hotel, but staying there required more money than she had, not to mention being alone for most of the day didn't sound too appealing.

The teacher lead Amy to a sink in the room Kimblee was seated in. She gave him a suspicious look before walking away again. Kimblee shrugged and came over to lean against the wall behind Amy.

"Hey, insane one. How do you wash clothing in this world?" she asked him as nonchalantly as possible. Kimblee reached over and handed her the proper soap before he went on to another subject.

"If you can't stay here, we're going to stay at the inn we pass on the way here. It's approximately halfway in between the Devil's Nest and this meat place. That way we can both go where we need to." Kimblee must have heard her and Izumi's conversation... damn eavesdropper.

"I'm impressed. And here I thought you were going to leave me on the street," Amy replied cheekily, dumping the clothes into the sink and filling it with water. She could figure this out.

"Believe me, I've thought about it. It'd be fun to watch you fend for yourself in the backside of town." The bomber chuckled darkly.

"Thanks," She replied flatly. "Wait, did you say _'we'_?"

_Later That Day..._

"I can't make heads or tails of this entire book!" Kelsey shouted in frustration. She slammed her head onto the Advanced Alchemy book. Amy made a slightly concerned face, not wishing the girl to be so uptight over a book. The day's morning turned to afternoon and Kelsey had turned to Amy to help her find clues in the book. The older woman paused on doing Kelsey's laundry and came over to inspect the book.

"Well, I don't know what you're looking for, but there's a couple pages missing right here..." the elder female pointed out.

Kelsey lifted her head and inspected the little areas of paper than hadn't been ripped from the binding. How foolish- she'd been concentrating on the context so intently she hadn't even noticed other details! "Wow! Thank you, Amy!" Kelsey ran over to the bed and grabbed her personal spell book from under her pillow.

"I ripped the pages I wanted out of the book one day..." she admitted bashfully, flipping through her journal to look for those pages. "Naturally I felt so guilty about marring the book I came back and payed for it the next day. I hope there's something we can use in the pages," she whispered hopefully.

Amy went back to folding the clothing she'd volunteered to clean while she waited for Kelsey to get through this break in the mystery. "Here! Read them for me please?" She held two folded pages out for Amy.

The brunette paced while reading, once to figure out what the pages were about, twice to find important details. _"The power used in the science of alchemy is drawn from a source and regulated through a structure called The Gate of Truth. The source lies beyond the gate, but what exactly the source is can only be a hypothesis to our scientific knowledge. What could be beyond the Gate may be an alternate dimension, another place in time, or a generator of some sort..._

"_Access to the Gate of Truth and the power it holds lies within the body of the alchemist and his understanding of the materials he transmutes. This link between the Gate and the alchemist exists inside of every human; at birth the awareness of the link is strong and then dwindles as age goes on and experience is gained..._" Amy stopped and looked at the intent look Kelsey wore while listening. "Brandon and I could have told you this already! Newborns are the key to opening the gate without some sort of sacrifice. But then there's always the factor of getting _through_ the gate alive, which we managed the first time but the gate needs retribution..."

Kelsey stomped her foot down in frustration. "Urgh! Why is alchemy and The Gate of Truth and science so difficult for me to understand?! Why am I the only one who remembers where we came from?" The shorter girl fell over onto her bed, head shoved into pillow as she continued to vent. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one really trying to get us home instead of screwing around with everybody's lives here?"

"Screwing around? Kelsey, you've saved lives!"

Kelsey wiped a few hot tears that had begun to run down her flushed cheeks. "At what cost? We saved one life at the value of thousands more dieing! The philosopher's stone will be made somehow, whether it's with thousands of soldiers or the people of Liore! The ones pulling the strings around here will make it so!"

Amy paused, staying silent and watching the girl let out her stress and frustration into the pillow. Kelsey lifted her head and wiped at her face until the tears were dry. "Is there something else bothering you, Kelsey?" she asked.

Kelsey whimpered, cheeks red with humiliation of the sudden outburst. "I feel like I'm the only one trying to get us home, Amy..."

"That's silly, Kelsey."

"Is it?" she accused. "Brandon knows he'll forget more if he continues to learn alchemy, yet he reads the books as if his life depends on it. And you, Amy, you say you want to go home, but do you really? I see the way you've become attached to this world, especially to a _certain_ bomber alchemist who _dies_ later anyway!" Such an outburst was out of character for Kelsey, this shy little girl who never said anything bluntly. And Amy wouldn't stand for such irrational statements coming from her best friend.

The brunette sharpened her gaze toward the red-head, bloody colors filling her cheeks in anger and embarrassment. "Don't you _dare_ tell me how to go about living here in this world, Kelsey. I wanted a fresh start, dammit, and I got one! How could you ask me to go back after that?"

Kelsey held her arms over her chest. Tears erupted in her eyes again and she felt like she was slowly swelling up. "How can you not want to go back to where you came from? With your foster parents and my dad and...everyone else we loved back in our world?"

Amy turned away. She couldn't bear to see Kelsey look at her with those wet green eyes. They were full of so much hurt right now. "I know it sounds heartless and selfish to say, Kels..._But they don't matter anymore._ I hardly remember them at all, just key events of my life there and everything about this series. As long as I have you and Brandon and the new people I've come to love in this world, that's all I really could ask for."

Kelsey swallowed hard as Amy admitted this truth to her. It was selfish, yes...so selfish. But could she really argue anymore when she knew if she'd been in Amy's shoes right now, she would probably say the same? She took her sleeves and covered her eyes, sobbing into her hands until she felt the warm, comforting arms of the elder girl wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry. I can't be as strong in spirit as you are about these things. We wished for this as a whole and we got it, Kelsey. We can't take it back. That's one of the key rules of the magic, isn't it? Everything must run it's course."

The short girl's sobs silenced after she thought about what Amy said and realized she was right. Crying about all of this was going to get her nowhere anyway, but venting felt good. "I know. I just... I feel so useless."

A knock came from the door, followed by Kimblee's voice telling Amy they needed to get going.

"Don't feel useless anymore, okay? You can get close to Edward unlike Brandon and I; Brandon told me you two have a thing."

Kelsey shook her head, a goofy smile breaking out under her puffy eyes and pink cheeks. "Not true."

"You can't lie to me, Kelsey. Don't fight it, embrace it," she lectured. "I gotta go. Tell Brandon what we've figured out with those pages from the book." With one last embrace, Amy traveled towards the door.

"I will," Kelsey whispered.

-/-/-

Kelsey gave the run down to Brandon concerning the pages ripped out from the book once he returned to the house later that afternoon with Winry, after Amy had gone away with Kimblee. She told him about the link from the gate to the alchemist and hinting how they could get home. He, like Amy, mentioned how he'd already known that info and mentioned the gate needed sacrifice in order to do what they wanted. "Could be an arm, a liver, a toe..."

"A memory," Kelsey added, watching the boy as he dug his nose into the alchemy book in Izumi's library. The boy fell silent and ignored the last comment as his brown eyes traveled over the words.

"Brandon... You do realize the more you read into those alchemy books, the more you'll forget about your life in our world," Kelsey told him in a small voice. Brandon stopped at the sentence he was on and looked up at the younger girl.

"I am aware," he admitted.

Shock came over the girl. "Then why are you still reading?!" Kelsey shouted back. She tilted her head because she didn't understand how he could willingly choose to give up his memory in place of a science.

"I understand this stuff. Way more than anyone reading for just a month would. Why should I ignore a gift I've been given?"

"Given at a cost. Amy told me that the Gate needed retribution if we wanted to get back... If you keep teaching yourself alchemy, you might not even remember where to go back to!"

"Is that so bad? Kelsey, you can't even do Alchemy. And Amy, I don't want her to bear the burden. I will learn all of the alchemy I can at the cost of my memories so later on down the road I can use it to help us or protect somebody. And dammit, if there's a chance that just existing here instead of our home dimension changes the outcome of this world for the better, I will sacrifice what I must!"

Kelsey looked down at her toes with difficulty. She understood but she didn't want to accept his reasons. "I just don't want to lose you or Amy. She's been forgetting things too. She said can accomplish alchemy and just as easily as you say you can."

"Do you think Kimblee would teach her how to detonate thin-"

"Brandon! Focus on getting us home."

"How can I focus on a place I hardly remember? Kels, we're in a world with a once in a lifetime chance. Do you really want to go back?"

_Just like Amy_, the girl thought. _He doesn't want to go back either_. "Would you at least write down everything you do remember about our world? Just in case you change your mind and want to remember."

Brandon looked at the pen and paper she pulled out from behind her back with a dull expression. "Alright, if it'll get you off my back."

Kelsey winced a little at the sting in his words. He was being awfully snappy with her on this subject.

-/-/-

Kimblee and Amy walked silently for most of their journey on the roads of Dublith. They needed to find a vacant room in a hotel so Amy had a place to stay. "Is that the one you were talking about?" she asked. When she looked up at his face, his looked like he hadn't even heard her. In fact, he looked kind of pissed.

"I heard you and Red (his nickname for Kelsey) shouting today," he started suddenly with a certain expectancy in his voice.

Amy looked up to meet his cold gaze. What was he getting at? She bit her lip nervously and muttered a quiet, "Oh. Sorry about that."

Her eyes fell and silence came between them again. He made a slight sound of annoyance, still intently looking over her. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Confused, Amy looked up again. "What do you mean?"

"I heard Red mention me. And my _death_, Amy." His voice was cold and grave. Amy froze in her tracks and heard the sound of her heart speeding up in her chest. What did she say now?


	15. Mission Murder

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** RoyxEd isn't my cup-o-tea, except for a select few. This came to attention because I looked at the FMA M page, and every damn story, save two or three, was some RoyxEd one. Come _on_ guys, why don't we all try to think of something a little more original than a RoyxEd next time? There are other characters that never get written for on here. Lust, Scar, Greed pairings are basically non-existent... maybe even a little Havoc if you wanna go all out. And for Brotherhood, there aren't enough Ling or Olivia fics and they are such awesome characters! They deserve better.

**This chapter features: **Episode 28 "All is One, One is All." To relearn what Izumi taught them when they first met, the boys are sentenced to a month on Yok Island. While recalling their childhood, a mysterious boy watches from the bushes…

-/-/-

The woman swallowed the nervous lump nestled in her throat. Her mouth opened to reply to him, but no sound was produced. She closed it and looked away from his intense stare. The emotion behind the golden eyes was too much for her to handle right now. Was he angry she hadn't built the guts up and spoken to him about it before? Maybe he thought she was the one out to kill him!

"Look at me."

She did so, hesitantly.

"Tell me what you know. Who are you working for?" he demanded. Anger seethed through his words. The brunette honestly felt scared of the bomber alchemist- or maybe she was more scared of what he thought of her- but she stood her ground. What should she say, what should she do?

The brunette bit her lip, closed her eyes tightly, but that wasn't enough. She exploded and _everything_ came out.

"I don't work for anyone, Kimblee, but I know everything. Absolutely everything. I know you're going to join the military and betray Greed, I know that a war is about to break out and when the Fuhrer sends you to war, you're going to be killed."

"How the hell did you know what I'm going to do and not do?" he shouted. Attention was starting to be drawn from the other people in the street. Amy looked around nervously.

"Please, can we just rent a room?" she begged. Several bodies were staring now, but Kimblee only looked at her. He raised a brow, expecting an answer. "I'll tell you everything, but not here. We don't know who could be listening."

Kimblee complied, but his intense golden eyes still bore into Amy as they entered the hotel. The Crimson Alchemist didn't know what to think. Was she the one to plot his demise or was he missing something?

The two managed to get a room, but it was only a single bed. The room was only meant for Amy, but Kimblee payed for it under a fake name so that the people looking for Amy wouldn't have a lead. After they both entered the room with Amy's things and the door was securely locked behind them, Amy was obligated to go into further detail and reveal to the Crimson all that she knew- concerning him at least.

They both sat on the edge of the bed as Amy thought about where to begin. "So, you already know I come from another world. In my world, this world and the current plot concerning certain people is a work of fiction. That's why I have all of this information for Greed, and that's why I know what's going to happen with you." Kimblee held a hostile and evident aura around him as he listened. "The events I'm about to describe is what will happen if I never showed up and manipulated events. You're going to meet a man named Archer when you storm South Headquarters. He's going to offer you reinstatement in the military, along with Shou Tucker. You're going to accept, even try to get others on the bandwagon to betray Greed. That's what Archer will want, Greed dead. Shortly after you join, war will threaten to break out. Rebellions are happening in Liore as we speak. The uprising will spark into war soon, and you're going to be glad to support your country and use your alchemy in anyway, including attacking the innocent. The Fuhrer will send you on an unofficial mission during the night to have you stir up the rebels so that they will attack first and war can begin, but when you go, you'll meet a man you've already met. An Ishballan you took an arm from and burned an 'x' into his face. Do you recall? He's going to want revenge, and he's going to succeed, even if it means dying in the process." She searched his face for some sort of recognition to her speech. "Don't you see? If you join the military again you're going to lead yourself to your own death, Kimblee."

The man sat silent for several seconds and pondered over what she said. It was going to take a minute to soak all of that in, weigh it's plausibility and then decide if he believed her or not. Amy wasn't sure if he believed her, so she sat and watched his hard face for any hint. His golden eyes were fixed upon her but glazed over in thought. Tears threatened to escape from within her, but she held fast. Why would she suddenly feel like crying? This should have been no different from the times she delivered information to Greed. Yet, it felt as if Kimblee's reaction was directly tied to her emotions right now.

"If I choose to believe you," he began sharply, "so what if I died? I wouldn't give a damn, and neither would anyone else. We're all just ants, after all. Empty cogs in society's gears, replaceable and expendable. After being cooped up in a prison for so long, it sounds refreshing to get to smell the rapid combustion of human flesh and stone again. Those rebels on the forefront would rejoice in my death once it was all said and done. You say I get to take some revenge-sick bastard with me? Sounds like a good way to go."

"How could you say that?!" she yelled.

Tears overwhelmed her eyes now. The hot, streaming liquid burned her eyes from such strong emotion. She wasn't sure if she felt anger or disappointment or something else... "This is what I've been trying to tell you, that you are going to die sometime in the near future! I've held off telling you for so long because I didn't know how you'd react, but deep down I knew you wouldn't care. Why do I even bother?" she asked herself.

"Why did you even bother?"

Amy looked at him and began to answer, but realized there was no easy explanation to give that question. "You say you don't care, and honestly, when I first came here I didn't either. But something changed between then and now. So, the truth is, you may not give a flying fuck about anything that happens to you Kimblee, but I do! And when you don't even blink an eye at the news that you're going to die and betray people and kill others... I just... I just want to... I don't even know! It makes me feel like an idiot that I'm sitting here having inner turmoil knowing that you're going to die, but you don't care at all! It's not human! Humanity is to feel remorse and regret and revulsion, and you don't give a shit around anything or any_one._" The last word had a certain venom on it she didn't mean to put there, but surprisingly enough, Kimblee was taken aback by her statement.

"I didn't mean..." The brunette turned away from him and began to silently sob. Her body shook with different emotions, but what radiated from her all was this certain benevolence toward the man sitting next to her who didn't quite know how to react to her statements. "I didn't mean to say that. It's not true, the last month we've spent together has proved that you are human, no matter how psychotic and even if you deny it." She continued to face away from him.

He touched her shoulder, she shuddered away from him for a moment. He rested his fingers over hers, and after feeling the warmth and gentleness of his hands, she slowly turned toward him and regained herself. She wiped her swollen blue eyes with her sleeves before she looked up at him. He seemed to ignore her last venomous comment she had apologized for, because his eyes were full of curiosity instead of the distaste they held earlier.

"Why not let me find out on my own? For everything you've told Greed, too; why not let things happen as they were supposed to?"

"Because I want to change how things turn out and make a difference in this world. I thought maybe I could help this world and the people in it out for the better. And then Greed really thought he could change a person," she looked into Kimblee's eyes as she said this, then darted her gaze down to her lap. "so I began to think that maybe it was possible. When we first met I didn't care if you lived or died, but now, all I want is for you to live and I don't know why I feel that way," she admitted. Her eyes grew watery again with the truth. "My original goal in mind was to keep you loyal to Greed. You're going to be his downfall, you know, unless you decide differently." She glanced up at his eyes again, checking their changing emotions. "Now, I feel motivated to keep you alive. Honestly, I would do _anything_ to keep you alive and loyal to Greed, and get Greed all the power he needs to survive. You both have helped me so much, and I have the knowledge to really improve your future."

"And if I don't care about Greed or my own life?" Kimblee asked carefully, though not as convincing as before.

"Then I guess none of this conversation matters," she replied in a crestfallen tone. "You're probably going to just do what you want no matter what I tell you, it's your life after all. I don't even know why I tore myself up for so long to tell you all tha-"

The bomber wasn't quite sure what sparked him into doing it, but he had to shut her up and the only appropriate way his mind processed to do it was closing his lips over hers, hard.

Before she knew it she was on her back, Kimblee over her. The tears disappeared but a heat rushed up through her body as Kimblee kissed her lips to smother cries and licked the salt of her tears from her cheek and bit softly along down her neck, until suddenly he was on her lips again, deepening the kiss by parting her mouth with his tongue. Feeling overwhelmed, she pushed on his chest and separated their faces with a _smack_. The sudden onslaught was a surprise but by no means unwanted by the woman's body. The heat that arose in her face filled her entire body now; she couldn't explain why such a heat would be in control over her mind. She only knew she couldn't- or didn't- want to stop it. Before she knew what she was doing, she pushed up from the bed and straddled the alchemist's lap. His hands latched onto her hips while her hands tangled around his back and into his navy hair. She was confused, couldn't explain the turn they had just taken, and only knew that she liked what was going on. The throbbing that had risen in her head from crying was quickly dulling away.

With lips hungrily ravaging, it only made more sense in this chaotic equation for Kimblee to pull her jacket from her shoulders while Amy yanked his shirt from being tucked into his pants. After feeling his tattooed hands run up her arms, a shiver raced though Amy that electrified her entire body- including an unmentionable area between her legs.

She cried in apprehension and pleasure. "I've never felt this way before, Zolf." When his ears caught his own name, he quickly separated himself from her. A moment ago, he didn't hesitate to put his hands all over her, and now it was as if she had burned him. Amy sat flushed and bewildered when his warmth disappeared from her.

"I'm sorry," she told him, not really sure what for. He ignored her apology and put his hands in his pockets to cover the growing problem under the fly of his pants.

"I have to go back to the Devil's Nest. Greed ordered you to stay here... You have everything you'll need?" He spoke quickly to reject any awkward air between them. As if it wasn't already there.

"I can get anything I don't have," she sputtered. She was still in a daze over the entire surprise of... _that_.

The alchemist's golden eyes were fixed upon her, then he turned heel to leave. The door shut with a thud behind him. Amy was left alone, flustered on the sheets of the bed.

-/-/-

A very frustrated Brandon held a pen tightly in his hand as he hunched over the table in the library room of Izumi's home. He was writing in the journal Kelsey gave him, just as he promised her he would. "Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Harrison, George Wythe..." Brandon listed the names as he wrote them. "Dammit!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the table in defeat. Kelsey had just walked into the room as he did this and startled her.

"What is it?" she asked, her red hair flowing as she approached him.

"I can't remember the seven signers of the Declaration that were from Virginia! I only got three!"

"Tomorrow you'll only remember two." Kelsey teased, though she felt very grim when thinking of Brandon's escaping memory.

"Haha. Very funny."

"Why are you writing them, anyway?" she asked more innocently.

"I'm just trying to see how much I can recall about American history, starting from modern day and going backwards." He explained, turning the first few pages of the journal. They were covered in ink in the form of Brandon's scribble handwriting. "As you can see, there are parts missing. _Important_ parts," he added coarsely.

Kelsey sat down at the table and glanced over the next empty page in the journal. "Do you remember why we became friends, Brandon?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied immediately. "How could I not? My baby sister was my childhood treasure, you remind me of her every day."

Kelsey smiled, she was glad he remember _that_ much. "How about you write that down? You never know what new alchemy trick will take_ that_ memory away from you."

Brandon nodded and smiled. "Yeah." Today, the young man seemed much more relaxed and happy. Not like before, when he snapped at his friend. He smiled as his pen began to scratch at the paper again. Kelsey rested her chin on her hand and watched him, she had a hint to why he was so happy; the hint walked by the room with a whip of her blonde hair.

"How is Winry?" Kelsey asked innocently.

"Fine. She's-" Brandon paused, then looked at Kelsey with accusation. "I know what you're asking. We're just friends... for now."

"Uh-hm. You know, Amy and I never found out what you wished for that brought you to this world."

Brandon paused his writing again and his face turned a nice shade of pink. "Well, you know, an awesome adventure."

"That was _my_ wish." Kelsey retorted, not believing him. "Tell me!" she pleaded in giggles.

"Fine!" His voice then dropped to a whisper. "I wished for a girlfriend."

The red haired girl fell over in complete laughter as he confessed this. "A wish that couldn't be fulfilled in our world, so the forces above brought you to an alternate universe! No wonder you couldn't get a girl in high school!"

"Shut up, Kelsey!" He shouted back. "Little miss I-love-Edward-and-want-to-go-on-an-adventure-with-him-and-his-brother."

"Whatever, Brandon!" Kelsey cut back, her laughter died because his comment made her turn as red as her hair.

"Just a few more days and they'll be back..." he reminded in an uplifting tone.

"And they'll have Wrath," she whispered next. Brandon looked surprised.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" The girl hurried and shut a hand over his loud mouth.

"Shh! Izumi doesn't know. I've been thinking about what to say to her about it, if I should at all. I forgot to ask Amy yesterday."

Brandon shook his head. "I say nay. Izumi is very touchy about Wrath, or, she _will_ be, remember?"

The red head shrugged. "That's what the episode guides tell me. I haven't seen the series up to this point, and the manga is so different from the show, I couldn't predict things even if I tried."

"It's going to be difficult for Amy and me to predict stuff too, soon... Saving Hughes alone should change a bunch of stuff. I have no idea what's going to happen when it concerns him," Brandon admitted. Their conversation drifted away as he went back to his writing.

-/-/-

"Colonel Mustang, I have an assignment for you."

The raven-haired Colonel stood in a tall, stiff form in front of the Fuhrer, who sat comfortably behind his desk.

"I want you to round up the remaining names on this list. They are escapees from the prison next to Laboratory Five who have not yet been detained," Fuhrer Bradley ordered in a strict, curt tone and passed the list over to the Colonel. "I'm sure you'll recognize the names on that list. Previous officers have not been successful in capturing them, and I was hoping you'd be the man for the job, seeing as you've had combat experience with one of the detainees."

The raven-haired Colonel glanced passed the crossed-out names on the list and at the very bottom it read a name in a pressed handwriting: Zolf J. Kimblee. The Colonel narrowed his eyes at the name.

"Thank you, Fuhrer Bradley. I shall capture these criminals quickly and quietly."

"Just what I wanted to hear," the Fuhrer replied. "Assisting you with finding the whereabouts of the detainees will be the replacement for Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes in the Investigations Department, Lieutenant-Colonel Archer. This is a matter of national security. I trust that I've chosen the right man for the job."

The Colonel with coal eyes looked at his Fuhrer again as he spoke, then replied "Yes sir, I won't disappoint you sir," with a salute before he was dismissed. The Colonel with a mission tucked the list of names safely in his pocket and let his mind try to figure out who this Archer character was that had replaced his best friend's position.

Hughes was, after all, _incapable_ of investigating. He was probably spending time with the wife and daughter now if he wasn't assisting Roy with the private investigation going on to uncover the corruption in the military leading all the way up to the Fuhrer's secretary, possibly the Fuhrer himself.

The raven-haired Colonel knew exactly why _he_ was chosen for the mission to detain the last of the escaped criminals from the prison next to laboratory five. The Fuhrer, if he was part of the corruption like Hughes suspected, knew that Roy was aware of the leak dealing with the Fuhrer's secretary. Maes was his best friend and loyal co-worker after all. Kimblee was a name on the list, which meant Roy Mustang was expected to come back from his mission as just a few pieces of human flesh. Perhaps this new man Archer was supposed to help the Fuhrer accomplish that outcome.

The Colonel would just have to wait and find out as time continued on.


	16. Wolf in Sheeps Clothes

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** I'm sorry it's been so long! Forgive me and I shall write some more over winter holiday! Let me know what the plot needs, also. Pretty please~

I don't know how far behind I am with this news, but apparently FMA doesn't end with the movie. Japan was so disappointed with the way the anime turned out versus the manga, Funimation and Square Enix have released an entirely new, rewritten version of the FMA episodes, called **FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**.

Personally, I like the original better. But I cannot complain! In the first episode alone you see all of your favorites back from the dead; Kimblee, Hughes, and this new baddie named Isaac who is the Ice Alchemist. (Sorry to all of those made-ups who liked to take that title). I seriously hope that all of the American voice actors reunite and voice these new episodes. No Edward fan can ever get enough of Vic, and no Roy fan can ever get enough of Travis! XD

My vote: Original series 9.6/10, the new series, 9.5/10. You decide.

**This chapter features: **Episode 29 "The Untainted Child." Ed knows that he's seen the strange boy from the island before. They deduce that the boy is a homunculus, but unlike the others because he can perform alchemy. Ed realizes that he's seen the boy inside the gate, and Izumi leaves to check on something. While she is gone, Winry mentions that the boy's limbs are weird, and both brothers realize that the boy has Ed's arm and leg. Scared, the boy runs away, with the brothers hot in pursuit…

-/-/-/-

Kelsey chewed on the end of the ball-point pen as she thought of what to write next in the journal. Unsuccessful in creating new thought, she moved her red strands of hair from her eyes before setting her journal out in front of her to read what she'd written.

_"Brandon forgets more everyday. He and Amy's ability to learn and understand Alchemy can only be credited to the knowledge that comes from within the gate, but if that's the case, why did I not see this knowledge when we came to this world? They both acquired this 'gift,' their memories are going to be erased, but to what extent? I fear they will lose themselves, so from here on I will write down every heart-felt memory I can remember concerning them._

_June 17th, Amy invited Brandon and I to the community pool and we played chicken with some of our other friends, this was the summer we three became close ... That same summer, summer of my freshman year, Brandon stole his Dad's truck so he could take Amy and I to a party out on the lake. There was alcohol, so the cops crashed the party; when we were speeding home to get away, a deer ran out in the road and hit the side of the truck. Brandon was grounded for the rest of the summer but let off at the beginning of the school year, which was when the three of us reunited for fun times at the library ... September 5th, I cast a prosperity spell over Amy because her foster Mom lost her job; it worked because Amy was hired not a week later ... Brandon seems lonely lately. The girl he asked to prom rejected him for someone on the football team. Amy doesn't want to go to Prom because it reminds her of the night she was..., so Brandon can't even take her as a friend. I attempted to send good energies his way so perhaps more favorable winds will blow his direction, hopefully with women ..."_

The red-head wasn't satisfied with the little she had, but before she had the chance to write more, a sharp knock on the front door to Izumi's house startled Kelsey from her seat. Quickly, she scrambled to hide the journal somewhere so she could attend to the door. "Coming!"

The door burst open before the red-head could reach it. "Kelsey, I've ruined everything!"

The heart-broken sound came from Amy's mouth. Kelsey backed away as her friend stammered inside and fell into the nearest seat.

"It's been over two days. One intimate kiss and he goes running and doesn't come back. Have I once spent an entire 24 hours away from that stupid, stupid, psychotic man since we've met?" She asked, mostly speaking to no one. Kelsey came close to figure out what was going on!

"Ams, what are you talking about? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I'm never this dramatic, I just needed to vent this to somebody. I've been cooped up in that stupid inn room for two days, waiting and not leaving because, one: I was too confused and I didn't want to risk leaving the room in such a state, and two: perhaps he_ would_ come back and I'd miss him if I left. I'm the most pathetic person in the world right now, I know."

"Who, Amy?"

"Well, Kimblee of course. That insane dog of an alchemist!" Amy sank further into her seat, a bright blush running across her face.

"Wait, you said..." Kelsey paused in wonder, "intimate kiss?"

"Yes," Amy replied, face as red and Kelsey's hair. "It was all very fluke-ish, which leads me to think I'm over analyzing."

"And you want it to not be... fluke-ish?" Kelsey almost laughed at her odd speech, but was too concerned.

Amy wrapped her arms around her long legs as she drew them to her chest. She was retaining the form of that withdrawn turtle she resembled before; the under-confident side that'd been disappearing over the last few weeks while she stayed at the Devil's Nest. "I do," she whispered. "But I forget who he is. He's the fucking _Crimson Alchemist._ He's sat in prison since the end of the Ishbal campaign for _murder_ of his own, and I _kissed_ him. What's worse, that or the fact that I liked it?" Amy groaned into her knees as Kelsey listened patiently. "I like to think I've made a lasting impression and he might change his ways, but I'm starting to see that's wishful thinking."

"Something happen?" rang a new voice. Brandon walked into the room with a cheesy grin, but after eying Amy's sunken position, he became a little more concerned.

Kelsey looked from him to her, "Just... a love spat, I think..."

"_'Love spat,'_" Amy repeated with a certain distaste.

"Well, sorry to hear that, but, no offense, we got more important things to worry about today. Ed and Al are coming back. Their month is done at the island, and you know what that means..."

"Wrath," Kelsey whispered. Amy took a silent offense to Brandon's 'no offense' comment, but quickly shrugged it off so she could be a part of the conversation. Kelsey turned to her friend, "Amy, I want to ask you what you thought about the idea of telling Mrs. Izumi about Wrath, and where a safer place for Wrath would be rather than South Headquarters." Kelsey's voice wasn't above a whisper at this point.

Amy raised her head from her knees as an idea clicked in her mind. Greed, Wrath, the other homunculus, Dante... "I think you should convince her to let Wrath stay with Greed. Greed would keep him somewhat _good_, as righteous as Greed gets. If Wrath ends up with Greed, Greed will have the power of alchemy on his side, and he may be able to escape Dante's puppet strings and the military. If Greed has that much power, Kimblee may be more willing to stay on his side, out of the military. Who knows? Maybe Greed will be bold enough to help Ed and Al take on the other homunculus by the end."

"Greed Greed Greed," Brandon mocked. "Is that all you're thinking about? Remember that this is Izumi's child we're talking about."

"No, it's not, Brandon. Wrath isn't _human,_" Amy snapped. "He needs to be with his own, yet with a group that isn't going to turn him into a creepy little demonic killer." The woman's eyes flashed as she argued her point. Brandon narrowed his eyes, but ultimately looked away and attempted to think of some other solution.

"Maybe we should tell Ed and Al about him. About everything," Brandon suggested. "Then they won't have to go to any risk to figure anything out."

"No! Are you insane? Doing that will ruin everything. They won't believe anything we have to say concerning their future, they'll think we're insane and that we're jerking them around!"

"You don't know that. For all we know, everything has already changed concerning the future," Brandon retorted. Kelsey sat quietly between the two while they bickered and hesitated to remind them to keep their voices down.

Amy leaned closer, "We know three things: Ed and Al are going to stop at nothing to reach their goal. Liore is a battleground right now being frothed up to sacrifice countless lives for the Philosopher's stone, and Dante has absolutely no resistance to her plans. Except for maybe Hughes and everyone he tells about the corruption, which would only be Mustang's group. And because of us keeping Hughes alive, they're all probably going to get killed."

"Don't say that!" Kelsey shook. "Just the other day you told me we were saving lives!"

"I don't know anymore," Amy choked as she thought of this insecurity and a certain alchemist. "We can't know what we've changed anymore, like you said, Brandon." Her tone was grave. She rose from the table and turned toward the door. "I should leave if Ed and Al are coming back today. They'll be enough excitement for you to handle."

"You just got here, Amy," Kelsey pleaded shyly. "You could stay and meet Ed and Al, not to mention you're still upset about that situation with Kimblee..."

"I'll get over it." Amy shrugged, but on the inside, her emotions were a whirlwind. "I can always come tomorrow and meet them. Please, think of how we can get Wrath to Greed. Greed isn't working for Dante, and if Wrath stays here, the military is going to get a hold of him sooner than later." She was mostly talking to Brandon with that last warning. She then hugged her younger friend and went on her way before anything else could be said.

Brandon stood quickly and stepped in front of her exit. She met his gaze with a steady glare, but after looking into the smooth hazel of his eyes, melted and hugged him as well.

"I'll try to come visit tomorrow," she promised. She held her fist out to Brandon, who bumped it with his own.

Kelsey waved as Amy left before she glanced back to Brandon; he had his hand under this chin in total contemplation.

In the opposite room, Izumi stood frozen behind a door opened a jar. Did she really just hear the conversation that went on in that room? Quietly, she continued on her way down the hallway with a basket of her husband's clothes. The teacher's mind was trying to make connections, but for now all she could come up with was that these three peculiar friends of Ed and Al, save Winry, were to be monitored, maybe not trusted at all. They hadn't shown any negative behavior toward Izumi and her household, in fact they'd been helping out around the Meat Shop in exchange for their board, so there was no reason to kick them out right away. However, even wolves can dress in sheep's clothes, she thought.

-/-/-/-

Outside, Amy was practically stomping down the sidewalk. She decided to take a walk before heading back to the inn, so she could clear her head.

Her foot splashed down in a puddle of water. The brunette cursed as she felt the water soak straight through the shoe. Why was there a random puddle of water in the middle of the sidewalk, anyway? The woman couldn't dwell on it long, her spinning emotions wouldn't allow.

-/-/-/-

Winry and Kelsey skipped happily along with each other, singing some random tune as they followed Izumi and Sid to the docks. Izumi wouldn't allow them to ride in the boat to fetch Ed and Al, she claimed there wouldn't be enough room for everyone to fit. So the two girls waited on the docks for them to return, Kelsey was more excited than she gave herself credit for.

"I haven't seen you smile like that before." Winry commented kindly to Kelsey. The young girl was holding herself up on a dock rail, swinging her feet happily out from under her. Kelsey immediately blushed but smiled even harder.

"With Edward and Alphonse, adventure shall ensue!" she shouted. Winry didn't completely understand the statement because she wasn't aware of the wish Kelsey made in her spell.

Winry, more so than Kelsey, was surprised when the entourage came back from Yok Island with one more than intended. The adorable and innocent Wrath was shaking with fear underneath the jacket in Izumi's arms. Kelsey thought she saw Izumi giving her a stern look as she walked past to lead the way home, but Kelsey thought little of it. She was excited to see Ed and Al and hear all about their month on the island. Alphonse was happy to oblige the story while the outgoing Edward watched the small child in his teacher's arms in deep thought.

"Ed, you need a shower!" Winry cried after she stepped too close to the blond. The alchemist was finally broken from his thoughts concerning Wrath as his friends spoke.

"Shuddup, Winry!"

Kelsey was only pleased. She hoped Brandon was excited to see Ed and Al again; the young man waited for them back at Izumi's house.

The group arrived there and after a short while, Izumi suggested Kelsey and Brandon help Sid prepare food for Ed, Al and their new unexpected guest. It was then that Izumi took Edward up to the roof of the home to discuss the situation with Ed and Al's "friends."

"Teacher, that little kid could do alchemy, didn't you see?" Ed was confused at why Izumi was acting like the little boy she carried home hadn't done a transmutation on his own body, instead she acted like he was completely innocent and there wasn't a thing to suspect.

"Edward, let me take care of that child. When we go back in I'll find out who his parents are; right now there are more pressing matters concerning you." Izumi's arms were crossed and her eyes were narrow, she didn't want to trust the subject. "Brandon and Kelsey, how much do you know about them?"

"Nothing really. I helped Kelsey out in Central before we came here, and she and Brandon were responsible for saving Hughes the night he had a car wreck."

"Have you noticed anything odd about them? Maybe they know more then they let on." Izumi watched Edward's face brainstorm. There were times where Kelsey seemed to know more than she would admit. There was that time when they first met where she told Edward not to be disappointed in the truth, right before he was about to discover "the truth" of Marcoh's notes, which was that the Philosopher's Stone needed live humans to be made.

"I have, what are you suggesting?" he asked, a curious look in his golden eyes. "Do you have reason not to trust Kelsey or Brandon?"

"I overheard a conversation this morning. They spoke of 'Greed' like he was a person, not a quality, same for 'Wrath' as well. They mentioned us and Alphonse in the conversation too, and with another associate of theirs, Amy, they were discussing whether or not they should tell us things or keep them hidden from us." Edward had a little red flag sent in his brain when Izumi mentioned names of sins used as nouns. Envy, Lust and Gluttony were the three homunculus he recalled very clearly from Lab 5. He and Al had their eyes peeled for those sins again, maybe 'Greed' and 'Wrath' were others they weren't aware of. Could it be that Kelsey and Brandon were on the same side as those homunculi? In Edward's mind, it clicked; that would explain why Kelsey knew more than she seemed, the homunculus were always a step ahead, using Edward to play into their own plans. "The conversation was odd enough and my instincts tell me to be cautious and to watch them for now," Izumi finished.

Edward nodded. "Teacher, people named after sins, like 'Greed,' they're names for the creatures that have been hunting us, called homunculi." Izumi took in a breath when Edward said this.

"Hunting you?" she asked sternly. He confirmed with another nod.

"I think what your instincts have told you is what Al and I should do, too. I don't know if Kelsey is communicating with them or helping them, but if they know about the homunculi... It was only military knowledge for a select few involved in something at Central. I can't say anymore than that."

When Edward walked back downstairs, he watched as Kelsey eagerly helped serve some food to the little alchemist they found on the island. Her face was so happy and innocent, her hair was so shiny and pretty; how could she be a part of something like the homunculi? He knew, however, looks could be deceiving.

-/-/-/-

"Sloth thinks she found the location of that Amy Teller flesh you wanted, Dante." Envy passed this information on to his master while he sat on the nearby staircase railing. "She's been hanging out around where the FullMetal brat has been hiding, with that silly human you once called a student." Below, Dante was preparing for the transmutation to switch her soul from her old, withering body to that of Lyra's. She should probably do the switch in the next few days... Her preparation was interrupted by Envy's voice, but the news was worthwhile.

"I'm going to want to welcome our guest from beyond the gate in a new body... Keep a close eye on her, Envy, so Sloth can finally go back to her duty as the Fuhrer's secretary. When I have my new body, I want you to bring her here. Use force if necessary, of course, but I want her unharmed. Do you understand?"

"You take all the fun out of things, _mother,"_ Envy replied in a taunt. With a nasty grin on his face, Envy had the fun idea to stop by and torture Greed while he would be in the neighborhood. He slithered away without a sound to head to Dublith.


	17. False Identity

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Ed and Al are back into the picture, finally! I'm on a roll. Review _per fevore_! Does the plot need any spice? Let me know.

**This chapter features: **Episode 29 "The Untainted Child." Ed knows that he's seen the strange boy from the island before. They deduce that the boy is a homunculus, but unlike the others because he can perform alchemy. Ed realizes that he's seen the boy inside the gate, and Izumi leaves to check on something. While she is gone, Winry mentions that the boy's limbs are weird, and both brothers realize that the boy has Ed's arm and leg. Scared, the boy runs away, with the brothers hot in pursuit…

-/-/-

The woman standing behind the counter in the sandwich shop blushed bright pink as she served food to the handsome, raven-haired customer. His features were comely to say the least, though there was no clothing on him to indicate what he did or who he was. "Thank you," he voiced to the speechless, youthful cashier. He gently took the food from her hands and exited the shop to meet his companion outside; a very large man with exceptionally massive muscles who was also dressed in everyday civilian clothing, but his large size made him stick out more so than the raven-haired man he accompanied. Anyone who knew Major Armstrong would recognize him in or out of uniform. The two males took a seat at a nearby outside dining table.

"Shouldn't we be investigating more, Colonel?" Armstrong asked the raven-haired man.

"Relax, Major. For now, we blend into the crowd and listen for where fugitives might be hiding in this city. Go investigating too thoroughly too soon, we look suspicious. Besides, it's easier to let the snakes crawl to you." The man set out the list of names of the escaped experiments and other individuals from Laboratory Five that had yet been captured or terminated. Mustang's option was either or once he found said escapees. With most names, there were files attached.

Armstrong gathered the list into his hand and scanned along the names that were not crossed out. "Colonel-"

"Armstrong please, call me Roy, Mustang at the very least while we're under cover," the man obligated.

The Major nodded. "Mustang, did you notice a name of a man on the list who should have been executed years ago?"

"I did, and he's probably not the only one," the Colonel replied. He searched through the small pile of files until a familiar name came up. He read 'Zolf J. Kimblee' from the top of the page. "It could be someone using the same identity."

Armstrong didn't seem willing to that explanation. "Or it could be like young Edward Elric told us, prisoners across from Laboratory Five were being used as experiments instead of executed."

"Whatever the truth is, we should be careful," Mustang warned with a steady voice, but there was a cold, crying look to his dark eyes. "We know what the Crimson Alchemist is capable of."

-/-/-/-

"_I'm sure by now, after familiarizing yourself with the Laboratory Five reports, you are aware of what a homunculus is."_

"_Artificially created human. Along with the soul transmutations, it was one of several experiments dealing with taboo alchemy."_

"_You won't find anything about it in the reports I gave you, but there was a sealing chamber for one of these artificial humans, a homunculus, found in the ruins of the Lab. I believe that this abomination is running around our country, who knows what kind of havoc it could wreck. I want you, apart from Colonel Mustang and Major Armstrong, search for this homunculus and, if you can, bring him back here to me in Central. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, my Fuhrer." Archer snapped into attention._

Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer recalled this private conversation with the Fuhrer in his office right before he, Mustang and Armstrong departed in search of the remaining escaped fugitives and chimeras. The area south of Central, mostly concentrated in Dublith, was the only direction that reported any disturbances in significant value. The Fuhrer's theory, and Archer supported it, was that the remaining escaped chimeras were all grouped together under one leader of a higher species, a homunculus. Archer's alone mission was to either destroy the creature or bring it under his control. The chimeras could be disposed of.

The pale-faced man sat with his back away from the window, contemplating how he should have Mustang and Armstrong make their move so that he could get to the homunculus' weakness. _"The ability to control that particular homunculus will be a skull; in the sealing chamber, there was a place for a skull to rest, it was missing when the excavation was conducted. I believe the fiend carried his own weakness with him. Get the skull, have the creature under your control," _the Fuhrer had told him.

Perhaps whenever he found where the group of fugitives where hiding, he could send in regulars, and during the confusion find the skull? No, he would need someone from the inside to assist him... The pale-faced man with the snake-like eyes rested further in his chair, mind predicting the bloodiest scenarios for him to pick apart.

-/-/-/-

A few hours out enjoying the town, the fresh air, the simple life and simple people were just what Amy needed to take her mind off things. There was even a moment when she was buying fresh fruit from a vendor when she almost forgot all about the Kimblee situation.

The serendipity was ruined in an instant, however, when Amy turned around and saw none other than Roy Mustang in the flesh walk right past her!

His dark hair flowed effortlessly against the breeze as he took a seat at a table next to Major Armstrong, who looked almost silly dressed in something other than the military blues. Amy couldn't believe it; a fan girl moment of pure excitement was building within her, but it was interrupted just as quickly as the logic set in. What were Mustang and Armstrong doing in Dublith? The two didn't hang out in random cities like pals. _They must be here for a military mission,_ she thought.

Reluctantly, Amy turned around and walked the opposite direction. There was a once-in-a-life-time chance to meet one of her favorite characters and she was giving it up to go alert Greed and the others of the military presence. _Oh, the burden._ The brunette walked briskly down the street, her ponytail whipping around her shoulders, when a sickly shiver ran down her spine. Amy stopped and turned around to see who was behind her in a moment of pure paranoia, but there wasn't a single person on her side of the street. Her blue eyes fixed on the ground in front of her as she turned and began walking again.

Suddenly, something latched onto her wrist and yanked her into a hidden crevice between two buildings!

Amy screamed but the sound was cut off by a hand that roughly covered her mouth. Though she began to panic and succumb to her fear of being overpowered, her mind recalled all the years of self-defense. She reached her elbow over the attacker's arm covering her mouth, but before she could force the arm away, the attacker predicted her move and pinned both her limbs tightly against her body. Only someone who knew martial arts, or had practiced with her before, could have predicted that.

"It's me, don't fight." The voice was familiar, though one she hadn't heard in a few days. The man let go of her and she stumbled when she tried to turn around too quickly. Standing before her with a look of false innocence on his face was the golden-eyed Crimson Alchemist.

Amy furrowed her brows together. "You could have just walked up next to me on the street. You didn't have to give me a heart attack!" Amy's heart was still pounding like thunder and her head spun as her brain alerted the adrenaline to empty from her veins. For a moment, her memory summoned the disastrous prom night that left Amy mentally scarred with a fear of being overpowered, but as soon as her memory tried to recall details of the awful event itself, Amy found herself unable to. Without anymore drama from her mouth, she looked up to Kimblee; he didn't look exactly pleased himself. She motioned for him to follow her.

Kelsey's explanation for Amy's memory lapse would have been that the little bit of alchemy Amy practiced that morning had erased that event from her memory. The more alchemy she learned, the less memory she possessed of her original world.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Greed is getting pressure from those other freaks in the black suits to get that stupid 'Wrath' kid you've been talking about. He wants to talk with you about it." Kimblee followed the woman as he spoke. Amy didn't turn or reply so he grabbed her wrist to get her attention. She tore her slim hand away before he got a grip.

"Understood!" she cried. "So that's the only reason you've come out to face me, all on orders?" She seemed upset. Had that event, that _kiss_, not happened just two and a half days before?

"What's that supposed to mean?" the alchemist retorted lamely.

Amy picked up pace and entered the inn without waiting up for Kimblee. "Whatever. Just go back to Greed and tell him I'm already working on a plan to bring him Wrath. And, before I forget, the military suspects he's here. I saw two state alchemists attempting to blend in with the crowd today. You might want to rethink walking around in broad daylight without some sort of cover, and Greed might want to relocate soon." By the time she said all this, Amy reached the door to her room at the inn. "Thank you for having the decency to deliver the news yourself, you can go back to avoiding me now," she added coldly. Hey, the man hurt her feelings. The least she could be was act like a bitch about it.

Kimblee's face resembled an angry deer in the headlights. He was ticked off at her tone but that didn't mean she wasn't right. He had been avoiding her; not really her, but the human emotions he felt when close to her. It was easier for the alchemist just to stay away and pretend like that spontaneous moment of short-lived sexual carnage never happened.

But it had.

Amy retreated inside her room, but before the door closed, Kimblee pushed his way inside and shut the door behind him. He decided he would have some balls and face her. The worst that could happen is that she'd send him away, and he could go back to being the empty shell of a psychotic human being. That didn't sound too bad to him.

Amy opened her mouth to protest to his entry, but thought differently. His eyes followed her movement to the bathroom, where she checked her hair in the mirror and then redid her pony-tail.

"It'd look better if you wore it down."

She looked at him while holding her hair up, but then let it fall freely. Kimblee grabbed up one of the fruits Amy purchased from the vendor and began peeling it with a pocket knife he pulled from seemingly nowhere. Amy walked back into the room, her eyes surveying him now.

"Doublethink." she stated simply.

"Double-what?"

"Thinking two separate thoughts that contradict one another. Doublethink." She'd heard the term from a book she recalled reading for school, but when and where she couldn't remember. (a/n: George Orwell, 1985).

Kimblee looked at her oddly. "And this has relevance because...?"

"How could you possibly think humans are empty? Happiness, Sorrow, Anger; haven't you heard of human emotion? The human soul? Or if you're being physical, humans are full of all sorts of squishy organs and blood and such, yet you have this silly idea in your head that all humans are empty, therefore it's _okay_ to kill." Her questioning came from her turmoil she'd been feeling when thinking of Kimblee's state of being; was he going to play directly into his role as he did in the anime, be a lunatic who carelessly blew things and people apart, or could he have changed, could _she_ have changed him?

"So that's what this is about. You're trying to have a conscience for me." He chuckled with a small smirk on his lips. "Amy, you're going to shatter my sanity."

"What sanity?" she joked.

"Ha ha. I do have double-whatever, but while I think things that contradict each other, I don't let myself know that the thoughts interfere with each other, thus keeping myself healthy and stable."

"You're psychotic! Do you have a split personality to aid with that ridiculous thought process?"

"No, but I'm sure it would help." The orange peel fell to the floor. He licked some of the juice from the blade and popped a slice into his mouth. "Think of it as having a good and an evil side all in one being, and the opposites coexist in a friendly environment where each side doesn't get angry or feel guilty if one kills, or if the other side feels love and other emotions." Kimblee smiled to himself as he explained. He felt pretty brilliant about it all. It only took him twenty years to figure out how not to feel remorse in murder, yet at the same time be a functional part of society.

Amy paused for a moment, she appeared thoughtful. "Love?"

The smirk fell. Did he say that out loud?

"You know, Amy, there's been_ a lot_ of sexual tension between us lately." This sudden change of subject caught the woman off-guard. Kimblee could only smile as her face turned red in an instant. He bit down on another slice of the orange in silent victory.

"I haven't noticed," the brunette replied sarcastically. "Who's fault is that, anyway; you're the one that nearly jumped me the other day, then decided to be painfully awkward and avoid any human interaction with me until this conversation." Cue the other reason she was so upset with him.

"If you didn't like it, all you have to do is say so."

"I never said I didn't like it." Amy hadn't been this bold in a long time. Kelsey was right, Kimblee had cracked open Amy's closed shell and made her more like her true self, back like she was before the... the terrible incident... Amy tried to recall what that terrible incident was, but couldn't. The memory seemed to have faded, but she still felt what that event, whatever it was, did to her emotionally. The Crimson alchemist now stood directly in front of her with an orange peel pinched between two fingers. She glanced up at his golden eyes; they seemed expectant to her reaction to the wet fruit in front of her face. With a gentle touch, she slowly drew her fingers along his hand until she reached the orange, then quickly stole it and threw it in her mouth. The alchemist's now-free hand found the back of her neck as she swallowed, but she placed both hands on his chest to stop him from going further.

He eased his grip on her and said, "You know I'd never take advantage of you, but if you continue to be a tease, that's an entirely different circumstance."

"Ha! Me, a tease. Your attempts at flattery aren't the ticket into my pants."

"Well, what is?"

His comment was meant to be more of a joke, but when they locked eyes, the intent and the _desire_ was there. Unfortunately for Amy, it was there for both parties. After the time spent together, and not to mention two steamy lip-locks, the passion had formed a sizable crack in her tough emotional exterior.

"I-" _want to, but I'm afraid you'll just leave._ The confession didn't manifest, and instead, she said, "I want to know why you would want me, and why you would do something like kiss me passionately in the first place."

Kiss her passionately? _Why do women always make things sound so mushy and romantic,_ he thought. Kimblee stood and bore his stare deep into the blue of Amy's. He really didn't know why. What happened between them was something that happened in a moment of impulse, and Kimblee didn't want to spend time mulling over the mechanics of it; in fact he'd rather just avoid the subject as he did by avoiding her for a few days. "I don't have to explain anything." Which meant, I don't fucking know myself.

"Well, I do." Amy pushed him completely off of her now. "I don't take… _physical things_ lightly. I'm like a wolf; I mate for life. I can't take another step with a man who's going to run back to the military at any given moment."

The gears clicked together in his mind. The reason she cared so much about his fate, and got so upset about his indifferent attitude toward it… She wanted him, but was afraid of him leaving (and dying) after she got attached. For her, attachment would be inevitable. And the reason she wrestled with telling him his future for so long was because she hadn't come to terms with her attraction to him. He wondered briefly if she realized that much about herself. "So, now what?"

"How about we go on a date like a regular, functional couple of the 20th century?" She suggested.

"_'Dates'_ have never really been my preference," he smirked. "The point of a date is to get to know each other, and we've done plenty of that by having late night conversations involving liquor and poker games."

Amy bit the inside of her lip. Cheeky bastard. She thought for a moment on an offer he might actually go for. "Maybe we could find an open field on the edge of town and spar. Brandon and I haven't had the chance to do that in awhile, and I'm sure your moves are rusty since when we sparred at the Devil's Nest..." Greed could wait. If she could make things right with the Crimson Alchemist and perhaps touch his heart so he wouldn't betray Greed, she would take the all time in the world.

Kimblee actually considered it. "Doesn't sound half bad. Let's get out of here." He could use a break from this conversation. She was forcing him to be a human being and think sensibly about his answers, and he almost let himself be heartfelt for a second, _almost_.

As the two walked to a secluded place outside of the bustling Dublith, Kimblee suddenly recalled Amy's earlier comment. "Which two state alchemists are here?"

The woman blinked a couple of times. "Way to be twenty minutes late in that conversation." He shot her a cold look. "Beat me in a sparring match and I'll tell you."

_-/-/-/-_

It was close to mid-afternoon when Kelsey assisted Winry in bathing the innocent Wrath. Winry noticed the odd scares around the boy's left leg and right arm, but she didn't know what they were from. Kelsey however, knew the meaning. Al and Ed would realize the boy's limbs were Ed's very soon, and when that happened, all hell would break loose. Kelsey didn't want Wrath to run away like he did in the anime, because he would end up getting caught by the military. That's what Brandon told her would happen to the boy, at least.

She still wanted to tell Izumi about him, but Brandon said that Izumi would realize the boy was her creation soon enough, and also that Izumi needed to figure that out for herself. After that, Izumi will tell Ed how a homunculus is born, and Greed will tell Ed how a homunculus could be killed. Kelsey sided with Brandon with the idea to just tell Edward all of these things and save the death of a few characters, like Greed.

There was a moment after the two girls finished bathing Wrath when Winry left the room to go fetch clean clothes for the boy. Kelsey took this opportunity to look under the boy's feet to see the mark of the homunculus for herself. Sure enough, the red snake of the oroborus was on the bottom of his right foot.

"What are you looking at?" Wrath asked. Kelsey was almost startled by his voice since he'd been so quiet this whole time. "Do you know what that weird mark is?"

"Yes. Do you know what this mark means?" she asked sweetly. Wrath shook his head, a look of wonder in his eye.

"It's nothing bad. All this mark means is that you're different from me in the way we were born, but you can choose to be good like I've chosen, and how Edward, Alphonse and Mrs. Izumi have chosen. You can make the choice to do that right thing and not kill and hurt anybody and be kind. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The boy nodded.

"You can trust any one of us here. Even if we may scare you, you can trust us."

"Okay," the boy replied. He put his finger in his mouth.

"Alright, Wrath," Kelsey told him with a smile. She started to dry his hair with a towel as Winry came back into the room. The boy looked at Kelsey periodically. She called him by a weird name...

Later in the day, Izumi told Winry, Brandon and Kelsey to go on a grocery run, since the Curtis house had more guests than expected. Giving them an errand was really just a ploy to get them away from the house for awhile.

After they left, Ed and Al began tearing through both Kelsey and Brandon's rooms. If they were involved with homunculus, the brothers needed to confirm or reject the idea right away. If they _were_ involved, they could have been passing along information this whole time. If not, then no harm done. Alphonse was in charge of going through Kelsey's things. The younger brother was careful as he moved things around and made sure to set them all back into place so Kelsey wouldn't suspect anyone looked through her belongings. The hollow brother looked around the room for any places he might have missed; so far he'd found nothing in the closet or under the bed. The only item in her backpack was an Advanced Alchemy book, which was weird because Kelsey couldn't do alchemy as far as Alphonse knew. Perhaps her confusing attitude toward alchemy was an act, and she was really a skilled alchemist.

Alphonse looked in the backpack's pockets, and he pulled out a silver state-certified alchemist watch from the side pocket.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out to Edward down the hall. Was Kelsey from the state? Impossible when she was so young; Ed was the current youngest that Alphonse knew of.

"Yeah, Al?" The blonde alchemist poked his head inside the room. No luck in Brandon's room.

He handed Ed the watch and let him make his own conclusions. In the meantime, he checked under Kelsey's pillow, bedsheets and mattress. Nestled between the bed frame and the mattress were the FullMetal Alchemist episode guides and character list.

"Ed..." Al said. A state of shock passed over him as he looked through some of the pages. "It's... about _us_." Each guidebook had descriptions and quotes of different people, themselves, Mustang, Hughes, Scar, the homunculi; there were tons of weird pictures of them, even their father and a few faces they didn't recognize. There even seemed to be lists of _'episodes'_ of their quest for the Philosopher's Stone.

"What the hell?" Ed said as he flipped through the guides. They didn't know what exactly to think, and Edward felt exposed and violated to say the least! He and Al's life story was in here for anyone to read. The older brother gathered the books and showed them to Izumi. "What does this mean, teacher?"

"I don't know," she told them honestly. "If I were to do something about it, however, it'd be an interrogation."

The two brothers looked at each other and silently agreed upon this idea. "When they come back," Al suggested.

"We'll surprise and ambush," Ed added.

They both turned their heads at the same time as they heard the front door slam in the opposite room. "We're baack!" rang Winry's voice.

"Al, I'll get Kelsey." Al nodded. "Teacher, do you have any rope?"

Brandon set his bag of groceries on the table when he heard Alphonse's heavy steps coming close. He turned and had a friendly smile on his face, but as soon as he registered Al lunging for him, he jumped out of the way; not quick enough, because he was tackled to the ground by the suit of armor. Kelsey was handing Winry her bag to set on the table when this happened and she screamed. Next thing she knew, her arms were pulled behind her back and she couldn't pull away! She turned to see Ed with an angry and demanding look in his golden eyes.

"Who are you, really?"


	18. Favored Foreigners

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note: **Tip your waitresses, everyone! I have some direction for this story, but I always appreciate suggestions! Thanks!

**This chapter features: **Episode 29 "The Untainted Child." Ed knows that he's seen the strange boy from the island before. They deduce that the boy is a homunculus, but unlike the others because he can perform alchemy. Ed realizes that he's seen the boy inside the gate, and Izumi leaves to check on something. While she is gone, Winry mentions that the boy's limbs are weird, and both brothers realize that the boy has Ed's arm and leg. Scared, the boy runs away, with the brothers hot in pursuit…

-/-/-

Brandon wasn't feeling particularly talkative as he sat, bound to a chair by rope. Against his back was Kelsey, who found herself in the same predicament. The red head watched with wide eyes as Edward paced back and forth in front of her with his arms crossed, and a white-gloved hand under his chin as he thought of an explanation of his own before demanding one from the two in front of him. Alphonse was standing by passively, but his towering presence felt like a heavy bodyguard.

"Found this in your stuff." Edward swung the silver pocket watch of the State Alchemist in front of them. Kelsey's eyes followed its hypnotist-like pattern while Brandon became somewhat nervous as he eyed Winry watching with bright blue questioning eyes. The truth for him was about to come out.

"Edward, why are you and Alphonse doing this to them? Brandon told me that pocket watch came from his older brother who was a State Alchemist!" Winry attempted to defend them, her voice raised in pitch and her posture was fierce. Edward looked sharply from her to the young man.

"Winry, do you remember the date that was in _my _pocket watch the day you opened it without my permission?" Edward asked her harshly. She flinched a little at his tone.

"N-no..."

"October 3rd. That same exact date is in_ this_ pocket watch. I highly doubt that's a coincidence!"

"It could be, Edward!" Winry, again, attempted to defend Brandon, but this time her voice wavered. She was unsure of who to believe and who to trust. The blonde mechanic looked at the young man bound to the chair and she was not reassured as he avoided her gaze.

"Edward, that watch-" Kelsey began hesitantly, only to be interrupted by Brandon.

"_Is_ your watch. It's a consumer product from the place we come from."

"Brandon!" Kelsey scolded. She couldn't believe Brandon was about to reveal where they came from! The young man looked over his shoulder and stared into her emerald eyes. The emotion in his told her everything; they needed to come clean. Whether Ed and Al would believe them or not, they should tell the whole truth. "Amy isn't going to like this..." she whispered.

"What are you talking about? Where do you come from?" Edward demanded. Everyone in the room had their eyes on Brandon and Kelsey; Izumi, Sig, Ed, Al and Winry were all anticipating the answer to the secret.

The young man with the messy brown hair had no hesitation like Kelsey did in her voice. He was straightforward. "We come from beyond the gate."

_Cue the unbelievable jaw drops,_ Brandon thought.

-/-/-/-

"Come on, you old man! Am I really dodging your moves that well or are you on the slow side today?" Amy teased, then dove to the right of another one of Kimblee's open handed jabs. The two were sparing just as Amy said they would. After teasing him, he picked up the slack of her dodging to the right by swinging his leg and knocking Amy's feet out from underneath her. The woman was laughing as she hit the green grass, which was an odd reaction- even for Kimblee.

"So I need to insult you to get you to be on your A-game," Amy deduced as she rolled over to avoid Kimblee falling purposely on her.

The breeze rolled gently over the both of their faces as they settled stomach-down on the ground; birds chirped happily in the background. Amy propped herself up on her elbows and Kimblee did the same after pulling a familiar piece of technology from his pocket. "My iPod!" She grinned. When she reached for it, Kimblee snatched it away from her reach.

"I won. Tell me about the State Alchemists you saw earlier."

Amy rolled her eyes halfway, then recalled. "Roy Mustang, and Alex Louis Armstrong, both dressed in civilian clothing and I'm sure it wasn't for vacationing purposes."

"Major Flame and Strong Arm..." Kimblee said with a devious grin. "They must be here for the chimeras from Lab Five."

Amy nodded. "I'd suggest avoiding them, unless you want their attention and to lead them straight to the Devil's Nest."

Kimblee didn't say anything in reply to this. He actually_ was_ thinking about causing a stir in society with them. The Crimson Alchemist stood and followed the breeze as it rolled over the large, grassy field they found solace in near the farmlands outside of Dublith. He paced over to the large tree in the center of the field while Amy curiously observed his stealthy movements. Before the birds on the lowest branch could manage to fly away, Kimblee swiped one up with incredible speed, held it for a moment, and then let it fly away.

A moment later, the bird made an awful noise that resembled a sharp whistle and then exploded in the air.

"What'd you do that for?" The woman stammered, not at all pleased by the event.

"I was thinking about how a bird is structured and I wanted to make its lungs expand, so I did." The alchemist got defensive quickly. Perhaps being a bombing maniac did that to a person, or Amy hit a sore spot by mentioning betraying Greed.

"Alright, fine. It was still unnecessary, though." She noticed how calm she acted about his… _explosive _habits. Perhaps that just came with the territory of attraction— a person stops looking at the flaws of the individual the more in love they feel. Wait, love? Amy shook her head. "PETA would have a fit with you."

"What-a?" he asked, puzzled.

"PETA. Oh yeah," Amy rolled her eyes at herself. "It's just some overboard animal rights organization from my world. Animal rights is something that starts becoming really popular in the 21st century. After all the race issues and international controversy of the late 20th century, the world ran out of things to bicker over I suppose." Amy thought of Brandon as she gave a bit of historical information about her world. She wondered how long she would remember all the things about it that she did now.

Kimblee listened intently when she spoke of this 'other world.' It was a concept that intrigued him. "So, you mentioned that this other world was one beyond some gate?" He toggled with the song list on the iPod as he spoke, still fully intrigued by the small but advanced device and the little screen it had. This world didn't even have televisions yet, as Amy once tried to describe.

He finally noticed the sharp look on her face when he glanced up. "Don't concern yourself with the gate. It's dangerous ground, dealing with the core of alchemists and it's a common hell found when human transmutations are performed."

"I've been to hell a couple times. Once in Ishbal, once in prison. Well, actually three times if you count the Devil's Nest as a hell. Were those the _'gate?'_" he asked cheekily, in order to probe more information from her.

"No, it's sort of difficult to explain if you haven't seen it for yourself... The gate is the source of all alchemy in this world. Alchemy here is fueled by the other side of the gate, from my world. Just as everyone could become an alchemist if they wanted too, everyone has a gate within them that they can tap into, though the older one gets, the more attached to their world they become and the connection to the gate becomes more difficult for them to summon."

"So, I wouldn't be able to 'tap into' my own gate because I've been around for so long." Kimblee chuckled.

"Hey, you're not _that_ old," she defended, only because of their age gap. "But if you happened to have a newborn on hand, you could access the gate using him. I don't think it'll even hurt him. There's a point in this world where the main antagonist is going to do that with someone else's baby, and she's going to pull somebody into the gate so they can discover what's on the other side." Amy thought about something for a moment. "Actually, I just realized that she doesn't know what's beyond the gate..."

Kimblee was lost to her thought process and his silence showed it.

"I'm talking about Dante as the main antagonist; she's the woman who's pulling all of the strings around here and Greed fears her above any other." Amy stopped herself and remembered she wasn't talking to Brandon or Kelsey, she was talking to Kimblee. "I won't explain anymore to you. I told you more than I wanted to the other day by letting you in on how you're going to... well, you know."

"Just say it: _die._" Kimblee stated seriously.

Amy frowned. "Does this mean you've decided you don't care and you're not going to change your mind?"

"The idea of joining the military again hasn't been planted in my head yet, remember?" He was sort of cold about the subject.

"I understand you don't want to stay with Greed."

"Damn right. You understand it's like another prison there. I'd rather be able to do what I want without consequence, not to mention better pay. I'd get that in the military, especially during a time of war, and you've described to me that we're about to be in a time of war here." The alchemist was seething now. Amy touched his shoulder in attempt to calm him. Kimblee didn't understand _why_ a physical touch would calm him, but it worked.

"I know you're looking for direction. I'll understand whatever you do decide."

Kimblee would never admit it, but he found comfort in the fact that she understood him and would, for the most part, accept him. It's the most basic want of every individual, to be wanted. Alas, the Crimson Alchemist couldn't stand the sentimental essence that frothed between them for more than the first few seconds he savored it. He changed the subject back to what it was before, "So, you said you're in the 21st century beyond the gate. What's the technology like then and there?"

-/-/-/-

"Beyond the gate, how's that even possible?" Alphonse questioned in wonder.

Brandon and Kelsey glanced at each other; Kelsey decided to speak first. Amy told her that she would be able to reach Edward better than anyone besides Winry. Though she played nervously with the band of her ruby ring, she looked up to the blond Alchemist and saw the unsettling emotion in his golden eyes. She offered a smile despite the ties around her wrists. "In my world, biochemistry and astrophysics dominate the extent of scientific research, and alchemy is a practice long lost and forgotten. Our worlds are like alternate dimensions of each other and the gate is the link. How we came across the gate, not even I am sure... See, in my world there is also the practice of witchcraft that became pretty popular to the public people in the last fifty years or so... Anyway I'm a witch there and I performed this spell that somehow transported Brandon, Amy and I here. In this world, witchcraft is a craft long forgotten and not rediscovered, witchcraft is useless here and we believe the key to getting home is alchemy."

Kelsey didn't realize that she'd lost everyone in the room and nearly kept going before Brandon stepped in. "Look, no matter_ how_ we got here, we've come from another world parallel to this one via the gate. In our world, all of this, your story, Edward and Alphonse, is a fictional plot that's been drawn out for everyone to watch as entertainment, like a story in a book." Brandon glanced at Winry now, some regret in his eyes as he continued, "So, no, that pocket watch didn't come from my older brother; in fact, I don't have an older brother. That state pocket watch is an accessory from the story that marketers have taken and made into a product for consumers." Winry's look of wonder turned to hurt as Brandon confessed this. He made a fool of her by lying before.

The brothers rested in silence as they absorbed everything. "Beyond the gate, there's... another world?"

"An alternate dimension, complete with alternate peoples that may look just like you but lead completely different lives!" Kelsey chirped. Edward looked like his brain was barely fathoming such a thought. Was he even believing them?

"Then, you both came through the gate? Did either of you see what was inside? Was there equivalent exchange in order for you to be transported?" Edward's head was done wrapping around the idea, and best of all he seemed to believe them!

"I saw what was inside, Edward," Brandon replied. "I saw what you saw, and I also thought it was the truth. Amy and I both experienced it, Kelsey did not."

"Yeah, and I guess since I didn't see what was inside, that's why I'm not able to perform alchemy, at all!"

"And the equivalency?" Alphonse repeated.

Kelsey looked sadly at Brandon. "As far as I know, I didn't pay a price, but Brandon and Amy both saw what was inside the gate and they can both perform alchemy, but at the same rate, they are losing their memories of our original world." The girl seemed very down about this. It was because of this memory loss that Amy didn't want to go back to their world, and Kelsey thought Brandon felt the same way.

Edward pondered this. Was it possible for the gate to take memories as a payment?

"Ed, Al, how can you even be sure these people are telling the truth about everything they say?" Mrs. Izumi cut in. She didn't seem to really doubt them, but she felt Edward was now the one being too trusting and convinced.

Neither brother had an answer right away.

"Mrs. Izumi?" Kelsey interjected. Her sweet tone gained some confidence as she looked at the brothers and recalled her wish being granted: to have an adventure. She was certainly receiving it. "I know it's not credible, but why would we make this up? We're not just talking to talk our way out of a chair. We truly want to help Ed and Al reach their endeavors, it's actually very important to me that they reach their goal. Though we've only just met, I've seen you a few dozen times on the screen, Edward, and I want to help you anyway I can." Brandon looked at Kelsey in shock. The sweet, innocent little girl was _never_ this open in her speech! Brandon, as her big-brother figure, felt proud.

Though Edward didn't know what a 'screen' was per say, he figured it had something to do with his life story being a fictional tale in her world. "So, you're not involved with homunculus."

"No," they said in unison.

"So you both know so much because... Al and I's life is _on display _in the... other dimension?" Kelsey and Brandon nodded. "What all does that fictional tale about us include?" he asked.

Kelsey hesitated to say anything; she didn't want to tell Edward anything about the ending of the story, maybe some things in the immediate future to help him along, but that was it! Brandon answered instead, "It's been the same plot all along so far that we've seen... Marcoah's notes, Rush Valley and that boy coming back from the island." Brandon was careful not to say 'Wrath,' or 'the homunculus.' In time Edward and Alphonse and Izumi would come to their own conclusion about him. "But, when we came here, we recognized the plot and we've attempted to play puppet master. There were some tragedies we couldn't let happen."

"You're trying to change events in order to your standards?" Izumi cut in. She couldn't help but feel that what these two_ kids_ were attempting was dangerous and stupid! It was like performing a human transmutation and messing up the flow of the world. They were all just one small part, after all. Being able to know what comes in the future and avoid the inevitable? Messing with time and space seemed very risky to the teacher.

"Not to our standards. We just want to help the outcome be as good as it can be!" Brandon defended.

"And what if you fail, and you make matters worse? What then?"

"Then everything will be our fault and we'll bare that responsibility!" Brandon shouted. "If you had the chance to change the past for a better future, wouldn't you?"

All three alchemists became stiff as Brandon brought up this point. The answer for all three would be yes, but they said nothing.

Kelsey looked at all three alchemists and their sad eyes. She felt Brandon went a little far, but the point had gotten across. She waited for several moments in the stinging silence.

"I don't mean to be rude or interrupt, but I really need to use the bathroom," the red-head said sweetly, tugging on her rope binds to prove her inability to do that task given her current predicament.


	19. Quest for Truth

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Please review~ I write for you guys and reviews make me happy. =D

So I thought that the time period Ed and Al are in didn't have movies or cinemas or Tv's of any kind yet, but I was reading the manga and the brothers mentioned seeing something in a movie. Gah! We'll just pretend that never happened.

**This chapter features: **Episode 29 "The Untainted Child." Ed knows that he's seen the strange boy from the island before. They deduce that the boy is a homunculus, but unlike the others because he can perform alchemy. Ed realizes that he's seen the boy inside the gate, and Izumi leaves to check on something. While she is gone, Winry mentions that the boy's limbs are weird, and both brothers realize that the boy has Ed's arm and leg. Scared, the boy runs away, with the brothers hot in pursuit…

-/-/-

Kelsey rubbed her wrists after Edward freed her to use the bathroom; Brandon was not so lucky. The red-head walked wistfully to the nearest toilet; after she was finished, Edward stopped her short of the doorway, which allowed for semi-private conversation.

"Kelsey, I want to make it clear that I don't trust you right now, you or Brandon," the pip-squeak alchemist began, speaking eye-level to an equally pip-squeak girl. "All those things you kept from my brother and I... well, not telling us is the same as a lie, and for that I'm not going to let you or Brandon leave my sight for awhile. Things are too weird right now, like with that kid that I found on the island." Ed's voice was a serious whisper. His golden eyes bore deep into Kelsey's. She nodded without a word. "Tell me the truth, Kelsey. I know you know something about that kid I found on the island and I want you to tell me what it is."

Kelsey moved her gaze downward. She was a shy creature and the serious, demanding Edward before her was making her want to hide away in a shell. She felt like she was getting lectured by her father more so than speaking to Edward Elric. "Uhm... I-I don't..." she began with a stutter, unsure of what to tell the blond alchemist.

"Kelsey, I'm not playing around anymore. If you're going to come clean, come clean." The seriousness of Edward's golden eyes lacked the playful, good-guy shine they normally held. Kelsey honestly felt scared in his presence now. She knew that Edward existed for his brother, and his only goal was driven by his brother, so he would do anything for his brother, including force information out of her.

"Wra- The child." she started, red filling her cheeks as she almost revealed Wrath's name. Her palms were sweaty with nervousness. She wiped them on her dress as she continued to stutter out words. "Y-you must have noticed, he can do the alchemy to his own body. He's a peculiar child... He's not human," she finally said.

"I have a hunch. Do _you_ know what he is?" Ed probed. The friendly look had not yet returned to his eye.

Kelsey nodded. "A homunculus, but not like the others!" Kelsey quickly added the second part because Edward made a fist of triumph when he figured his theory was correct. "The others know of him, but they did not create him. In fact, the person who created him doesn't even know for sure yet..." Kelsey glanced down again.

"You know who created that kid?" Ed asked in wonder, "because I am going to make sure they correct their mistake."

"Ed," Kelsey's voice sounded angry now. "You don't know anything yet. You don't even know for sure how a homunculus is created."

Edward looked defensive. "I have an idea. Probably like how the chimeras are made, in some place like Lab Five."

"Wrong." Her eyebrows narrowed at his stubborn ignorance. "The person who created that kid is Izumi, Edward. And she didn't do it intentionally."

Ed's eyes grew wide with shock. His mind filled with questions as Kelsey quickly walked passed him back into the room she was being interrogated in; there was a cold air about her usually friendly demeanor. Kelsey was patient and kind, and it took quite a bit before those qualities gave way to anger, yet Ed seemed to pull her soreness out with minimal effort. The blond realized this and sighed.

….

Back in the room, Brandon asked Alphonse one more time if he could also get out of the restraints. "We're on your side, guys, there's no need to tie us up."

Kelsey flopped into her seat and crossed her arms tightly. "Smooth talking won't work. Edward already has everything figured out, and he's not going to let us leave for awhile."

Alphonse turned toward Ed, who stood in the hallway with a frown on his face when he looked at Kelsey. "Is that true, brother? Are we really not going to trust them after they've told us the truth?" Al asked.

Edward stepped forward. "We don't know if anything they said was true, Al. And I'm not going to let them leave this house until I feel we don't have a reason to think they're against us. Better to be safe than sorry."

Brandon did not look happy. "Can I at least not be tied? My nose is really itching." He crossed his eyes to look at his nose. Kelsey, who under normal conditions would have giggled at Brandon, only continued to tightly fold her arms and ignore Ed. "Anyway, guys, there's no way we can further prove that what we say is true. Those episode guides should be enough! They have a copyright in them from the time period were from, and we've told you about how you're a fictional story in our world, conjured up from the mind of some Japanese person. The stories add up, therefore, we're not lying to you. We have no reason to lie at this point, we have nowhere to go."

"All the same, you're going to stay in here," Edward said in a finalized tone. In truth he did believe them, he was just having trouble wrapping his head around it and accepting what they said. He really felt uncomfortable with the fact that these people knew his and his brother's life story. It would take him awhile to get used to it, was all.

When Ed left the room, he left Al in charge to watch Kelsey and Brandon. Izumi and Winry had long left; Winry to lock herself in her automail designs away from hurt feelings, and Izumi to ponder the child Ed found on the island. Brandon was finally able to get himself free of the ropes, but he made no motion to run. When he mentioned an escape plan to Kelsey, she just shrugged. "Like you said, we have no place to go. I think it'd behoove us to stay put. I'm more concerned about what's going to happen to Amy if she knocks on the door looking for us. Will they put her in here with us too?" Her question was more directed toward Alphonse. She glanced sideways toward the armor.

Al jumped nervously at her cold look. The younger brother always remembered her being so sweet and shy! "Kelsey, I'm sorry if my brother angered you, but just know that sometimes my brother and I disagree, so I'd appreciate if you didn't take it out on me."

Kelsey's arms uncrossed and fell to her sides. Her stiff and pout-y expression instantly lifted to a compassionate, kind one. How embarrassing that the girl took her anger for Edward out on Alphonse. The red-head walked over to him and she set a warm hand on his cold armor. "You're right. I'm sorry, Al," she told him. "Ed can just be so very stubborn sometimes."

Alphonse chuckled, his laughter echoed inside of his hollow shell. Kelsey frowned when she heard the emptiness. "I know what you mean. I really do think that my brother and I can trust you two, I think Ed feels that way too, he just won't admit it so easily."

Kelsey smiled. "Al, I'm going to do everything in my power to help you and your brother in your journey to get your bodies back. Not only because you both deserve it, but I believe we- Brandon, Amy and myself, were brought to this world for a purpose and it's to help you, and the only way we will ever find our way home is if we fulfill our purpose."

Brandon listened to Kelsey as she spoke to Al; he noted that Kelsey still wanted to go home, but she finally wanted to dedicate herself to helping the Elrics and possibly changing a few events around. He knew that Amy and himself felt no obligation to return "home," but he wouldn't bring it up because he knew it would upset Kelsey.

"I appreciate it, Kelsey. If you haven't found a way back to your world before I restore my brother to his body, then we'll help you, too."

Kelsey seemed pleased. "I feel like _we_ should apologize to Mrs. Izumi now," Kelsey said, glancing at Brandon. They were practically yelling at her earlier. Brandon whistled innocently.

When Kelsey mentioned this, Mason walked into the room.

"Actually, Izumi just walked out the door. She wanted you and Ed to stay in your room while she was gone, Al," he told the younger brother. Puzzled, Alphonse didn't question the orders of his teacher and moved toward his room upstairs.

"I guess that means you're coming with me. Ed didn't want me to let you guys from my sight," Al called to Brandon and Kelsey. The two looked at each other before following.

"Izumi is going to know for sure about Wrath..." Kelsey whispered to Brandon. He shushed her and nodded. "What can we do to keep Ed from chasing him away?"

"I don't know, but we'll help look for him if he does run away," Brandon reassured. "Hopefully Amy is out today, she can help us look too if it comes to that."

-/-/-

The Crimson alchemist whacked Amy's hair from swinging in his face as they strolled toward the Devil's Nest. "Stop. Skipping. Now," the bomber alchemist demanded. The young woman looked back at Kimblee with an annoyed expression, then shrugged and continued to walk with a pep in her step. The Crimson alchemist considered just taking his pocketknife and chopping off the length of her hair, but he was distracted by a tinge in the back of his neck— a tinge that made him stop and turn around to see if anybody was following them. He saw only an empty alleyway, so he shrugged off the paranoia and continued on.

….

Hidden behind a wall, the Flame alchemist counted to fifteen before moving from his hiding place. Close call! He underestimated the sharpness of the Crimson alchemist's military-trained senses.

The Colonel, upon seeing Kimblee for the first time since the war in Ishbul, almost couldn't believe his eyes. Looks like the records lied about Kimblee's execution, just like they lied about Shou Tucker's and who knows how many others. Maes had the theory that the corruption went all the way to the top, to Fuhrer Bradley himself, but the Flame alchemist wasn't fully convinced...

_At the Devil's Nest..._

"Kimblee, Amy..." Greed greeted with a wave. "Wait, I thought I banned you from coming back here, doll face." He looked toward Amy. She seethed at the nickname.

"I have important news I thought I'd deliver myself," she announced. Greed turned his mostly-full attention to her, the two women at his sides made it more difficult.

"About Edward Shmel-rick brother's fancy body? I heard I can become immortal with it."

Amy looked around the room for Shou Tucker, the mad-man who turned his own daughter into a chimera and, ironically enough, got turned into a chimera himself. He was the one who told Greed about Alphonse's body. "I've already told you, that sort of thing is impossible for someone like you. You have to be human for it to work. Anyway, you shouldn't hinder the Elric's, you should be trying to help them. They are going to be the ones to destroy the _person you hate_ in the end." Amy and Greed both know she was referring to Dante.

"What makes you think I need some puny kid's help for _that_?" Greed scoffed, raising a glass of scotch to his lips with cool defense.

"Be realistic, Greed! There's no way you're going to be free of _her_ on your own. I know that's what you really want, to have the freedom to be as greedy as you really want, to be free of _her_." The listeners in the room could only speculate in confusion. The homunculus' mouth turned down into a snarl at her comment about him not being able to do it on his own. "The Elric's can only help you. You need some outside reinforcement, because _she_ has tons of it. She could manipulate you so easily into coming near her, she could take away your entire bodyguard service here by using the military. Speaking of, they're coming closer everyday. Today I saw two trained state alchemists spying the area in causal disguises, I have no doubt they're here for you."

Amy braced herself for a startling shout from Greed, or at least an awkward silence. To her surprise, one of the chimeras across the room spoke up in her defense. "It's true, about the military, boss. I've seen more blues snooping around from South Headquarters the passed two days. They're getting closer."

Greed glanced at the chimera, then he gave in with a shrug. He wasn't so stupid that he couldn't recognize his own sacking. "So, have any fancy plan I should execute, doll?" he teased Amy from behind his shades.

She crossed her arms, fuming silently at her nickname. "No- well, one option is to take Wrath and leave. As soon as I can get him to you, move somewhere else. Anywhere, really. The military will have other focuses soon enough and you'll be able to disappear in the backdrop." Or so Amy hoped. "Wrath's alchemy will be able to help you. He'll be needing some _positive_ guidance, and some red _fuel_." Now she was talking about the red stones. Certain things needed to be kept from the group of chimeras in the room listening.

"Like I told you last time, get me that special homunculus kid, and then we'll talk."

"I'm serious Greed, a raid of this place could come any day. Do you all want to die?" She addressed the entire room now. Several chimeras that were only half listening held her at full attention now.

"We'll take care of any military scum that comes in here," Dorochet told Amy confidently.

"I'm sure you would, a few, anyway. If they come in masses with superior weapons?" She asked, knowing that was more realistic. "Fleeing would be the only option. I just want you all to make sure you're prepared for that."

"Let us take care of ourselves, girl," one chimera voiced. Several others grunted in agreement.

Amy sighed. She knew full well what was coming next. She glanced at Kimblee with worry, knowing it would all start with him betraying Greed. He showed no interest in wanting to change his mind once offered the position to return to the military, yet.

"I just wanted to tell you about the state alchemists. Strong Arm and Flame are no joke." Amy reminded, looking only at Greed. "I'm sure Tucker could tell you that, too." The whispering chimera and worst-father-of-the-year lowered himself further into his corner when she glared at him.

With that, she let Kimblee lead the way out to the streets. Greed was right, she didn't have to come here, she was glad to leave after all the disagreement on the chimera's part. "I wonder what Kelsey and Brandon are up too?"

Kimblee rolled his eyes to himself. How did he get stuck with her? Right, he walked out with her willingly.

-/-/-

Ed, Al, Kelsey and Brandon were confined to a bedroom while Izumi was away. Ed asked Mason, who guarded the door, where Izumi went. The answer indicated back to Yok island. This only further proved Kelsey's outburst about Izumi creating the homunculus child. But how could the child perform alchemy, if homunculi couldn't? Edward was puzzled by this thought.

He pondered to himself on one side of the room with his brother while Brandon and Kelsey reclined on the bed.

Winry was directly below them on the ground level floor, bathing the child again because he'd rolled in the mud after his first bath. She was just helping the kid into his tee shirt when a phone alchemized through the roof above Winry's head via Al's radio from the floor above. It acted like a two-way walky talky.

"Did you noticed the scars on the boy's body?" Al asked Winry, referring to the homunculus child.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too. They go all the way around the base of his right arm and left leg," she replied.

Edward's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped as he heard Winry say this. A tense silence filled the room. Suddenly, Ed jumped up and clapped his hands together, his mind was in a fit of burning logic and denial, but after glancing at the guilty and horrified look of suspense on Kelsey's face, he knew.

"Did you already know this?" Edward shouted, overcome with anger, not for them, but with how his situation just kept turning tables against him again and again. "Did you already know that kid had my limbs!"

Kelsey managed to cry out a shaky yes amidst his rage. Brandon stayed quiet and considered tackling Ed from alchemizing a hole in the floor. Before Brandon could even move to stop the stampeding alchemist, Edward already leaped into the room below and grabbed hold of the homunculus child.

"It was equivalent exchange!" he shouted, overcome with animosity and despair in his own theories. "My leg for mom. My arm for Al's soul!" Everything Edward thought he knew, everything we was so sure of was crumbling before him with tangible proof.

A fearful Wrath cried out as Edward shouted at him. The child kicked the alchemist in the fleshed shin and made a run for it by blowing out the nearest window and tearfully fleeing.

Sig, who burst into the room by now, grabbed Edward from running after the boy. "Izumi isn't going to approve if you go after him," Sig told Ed. The small blond, however, had already made up his mind. His golden eyes were full of fire. Sig understood this and added, "Don't do anything rash, Edward."

"Edward, please understand, that child doesn't know anything about how he got here or got that arm and leg," Kelsey shouted from the hole in the floor.

Edward had almost completely forgotten all about her and Brandon's presence. Now his rage returned."Al, don't let them leave," he ordered sternly. Alphonse hesitated, but one look from Edward was enough to tell his brother that he didn't need anything else to worry about. _No taking chances right now, _his eyes told Al. With that, Edward jumped out of the window and sprinted after the homunculus.

"Al, I thought you said you trusted us," Brandon reminded the suit carefully.

"Sorry, everything will be sorted out when we get back," the younger brother apologized beforehand.

Once again, Brandon and Kelsey found themselves bound together, unable to move or perhaps even perform alchemy in order to escape. "Well, this sorta blows," Brandon mentioned. Kelsey hung her head in shame. The red-head felt awful. Right after Edward told her that withholding information was just as good as a lie, she hid the truth about Wrath's limbs from him. Edward of all people deserved to know about that.

-/-/-

The young woman with the Crimson alchemist found herself on the corner of the meat shop and the road leading toward Izumi's house when Amy noticed Mason rushing toward the docks. "Hey Mason, are Brandon and Kelsey at Izumi's?" she shouted over to him.

He glanced at her and shouted back nervously, "they're a bit tied up at the moment! There's a situation and Izumi is going to kill us all!" With that, he continued sprinting down to his destination.

Amy thought his syntax odd, and she was as curious as ever to know what happened. A thought crossed her head, but she wanted to make sure with Brandon and Kelsey first. The Crimson Alchemist didn't noticed the woman dash off until she was five yards in front of him. He was surprised she ran so quickly as he sprinted after her, barely able to keep up at her heels.

The young woman didn't wait for someone to come to the door; it was open a jar so she just burst inside. "Kelsey? Brandon?" The house felt empty. Amy couldn't find Sig, Ed, Al, or anybody.

"Up here!" Kelsey's high-pitched voice cried. Amy leaped up the stairs by threes and followed the sound of her friend's shouts until she came to the room they were prisoner in.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Amy couldn't help but giggle at the amusing scene. Kelsey and Brandon were tied back-to-back and attached to the headboard of the bed, a bond that left them uncomfortable and anything except happy. "If it were any other scenario, I'd say this was a little kinky, even for you, Brandon."

"Shut it," he snapped back. "I would have just used alchemy to undo it, but I couldn't get my hands together."

Amy came over and tugged at the knots, a moment later a sharp knife held by the hand of the Crimson Alchemist cut the rope only centimeters from her fingers. "Watch it!" she cried. Kimblee smirked. His pocket knife was a handy tool whenever alchemy didn't need to be used.

The young woman watched as Brandon and Kelsey came free and she realized, Kimblee just helped somebody, and of his own accord. She looked at his backside oddly, but couldn't dwell because a heart-broken Kelsey wrapped her arms around Amy's torso. "Wrath escaped! Everybody is scrambling around to look for him right now. And Edward…" Her voice was so worried, her eyes were as large and green and watery as could be.

Amy's hypothesis was right, but now her heart leaped. If Wrath was caught by the military, one thing would lead to another until Kimblee had a chance to go back to the military, and Amy didn't doubt that he would take it. "We have to find him. Let's go."

Brandon nodded and ran ahead, happy to be free of his bondage; Kelsey hesitated. "I'm going to stay here, just in case Ed or Al or Mrs. Izumi comes back. I don't think I'll be of very much help," she admitted. In truth, she still felt awful, so she was mentally punishing herself by thinking she was less than what she was, because that's how she felt. Tiny, insignificant, and useless.

Amy hugged Kelsey again. "Suit yourself," she replied. "Oh, and cheer up," the brunette added with a smile.

She made a gesture to Kimblee and they exited the house as well. As soon as Kimblee got his two feet out of the front door, Amy grabbed his cold hand and dragged him over to a secluded space between two houses. "I know this has nothing do to with you, but I could really, _really_ use your help."

Kimblee stared at her hand, which was still touching his. She took it back and apologized quietly, but her blue eyes were pleading for an answer. Ugh, he hated her blue eyes when they were pleading, if eyes could even _do _that. It was this thing where they grew larger somehow, and more watery and glossy... Whatever her eyes were doing, they made him want to say _yes _when he didn't really want to. Amy described this feeling before... it was...it was... sympathy.

He caved as soon as she bit her lip. It was too much. "Damn right it has nothing to do with me, but I know you've been waiting for an opportunity like this so you can take that kid-thing to Greed, so I guess I'll chip in some assistance."

Amy's face brightened. "Thank you, so much. Let's go, and fast!" She grabbed hold of his hand and took off.

His arm jerked against his socket, but she let him go and sprinted ahead. Damn, she could run fast!

….

A little more than hearing distance away, the Flame alchemist was woefully puzzled by the encounter of the Crimson Alchemist and that ordinary-looking girl, who did not appear to be a prostitute (which would explain the duration of their company easily). The Flame Alchemist averaged them to be three hours in each other's company, since he spotted them, and the young woman was still alive. She appeared to be functioning perfectly, even after touching the bomber alchemist's hands, which under normal circumstances tended to make things go_ 'boom!'_

Roy Mustang followed after them in his quest to stalk and capture the Crimson alchemist.


	20. Race for Wrath

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** So, FMA: Brotherhood is airing on CN in English, and... _**I love it!**_ Al got a new voice actor because the original went through this thing called puberty, (crazy, I know), and even though the new Al voice is girly, I like it and I can't wait to watch the new episodes! (even if I've watched or read them before...) Brotherhood follows the manga, just so you know. Hearing Travis and Vic's voices again, ah, it's very pleasing to the ears.

(your bff Amie was here!) Edit: Thanks, Amie...

Enjoy the update!_** I want to reach 50 reviews!**_ That would be awesome. :)

**This chapter features: **Episode 29 "The Untainted Child." Ed knows that he's seen the strange boy from the island before. They deduce that the boy is a homunculus, but unlike the others because he can perform alchemy. Ed realizes that he's seen the boy inside the gate, and Izumi leaves to check on something. While she is gone, Winry mentions that the boy's limbs are weird, and both brothers realize that the boy has Ed's arm and leg. Scared, the boy runs away, with the brothers hot in pursuit…

**This chapter features: **Episode 30 "Assault on South Headquarters." Ed and Al find and begin to talk with the strange child, when Armstrong under Colonel Archer's command captures the boy for being a homunculus possibly tied with the ones from Lab Five. Izumi launches an attack on South Headquarters to get him back, the Elrics close on her heels, but Kimblee and Envy (disguised at the Fuhrer) show up to make a four-way fight.

-/-/-

"Come back here, damn kid!" Edward shouted. The homunculus child was in sight; Edward ran as fast as his short legs would carry, but the child was running, literally, with his life. He glanced back at Edward, who to Wrath was just an angry blond that was still shouting at him for no apparent reason. He continued to cry as he heard Edward's steps catch up with his. Panicking, the child touched his foot and hand together without thought, touched a brick wall, and used alchemy to cleanly walk through it.

Edward Elric stopped at the wall, perfectly astonished at the skill of that kid. Skill from his _own_ two limbs! The young alchemist beat his fist on the brick. "Dammit!" he shouted.

This kid, Kelsey and Brandon, teacher's reaction to his behavior, and the other homunculi; they were all things Edward wanted to go away completely. For now, all he knew was that he needed to catch that kid. What to do about his limbs, Ed wasn't quite there in the thought process yet.

-/-/-

"See anything?" Amy asked Kimblee when he caught up to her. Amy stopped so she could catch her breath, Kimblee did the same now.

"I don't even know what the stupid kid looks like."

Amy wasn't listening. She walked over to the nearest wall, took a white chalk pencil from her pocket and drew a transmutation circle on the wall. She touched it and a blue light began to mold and shape the stone in front of her. Carefully, ladder handles jutted out of the glow, leading from Amy's height to the roof. "Let's get a better view of everything!" she called to Kimblee while she scaled the first few steps.

"Couldn't you have done that without chalk?" The man could only follow her quick movements since she hardly acknowledged him and knew nothing of her plans. Amy was seriously determined to find this kid before anyone else!

"Hey! What does the fucking kid look like?" Kimblee snapped at the woman before she could run off again.

"Huh?" she asked. When she looked back, she realized how far she was ahead of him. "Oh, really long black hair, about yay high." She mimicked what she thought would be Wrath's height with her hand. "Cute little devil," she mumbled under her breath. He wouldn't be so cute if they didn't catch him soon.

"Like that kid over there?" Kimblee pointed out. Amy twisted in the direction his finger pointed; way over on another roof, the boy sat right above the gable of a house, along the ridgepole. He was looking innocently toward the sky, and he swung his legs around before he bent over the edge to get a look at the ground below him.

"Brilliant, Zolf!" Amy cried, before dashing off again.

Kimblee seemed dumbfounded. She used his first name again, and he didn't exactly adore that, though he didn't know why. Probably because no one said that name by itself without a "J. Kimblee" attached since his mother some seventeen years earlier. Just another reason the girl captivated him into not blowing her to pieces, sorta like he wanted to do with _something_ right now. This goose chase really needed a few _'booms'_ to liven it up.

-/-/-

Colonel Mustang lost sight of Kimblee and the girl who apparently led him. It was hard to keep up without simply chasing them, and simply chasing them would blow his cover.

On second thought, who cared if he blew his cover? He hardly wanted to do this mission in the first place. One, Archer was an officer of equal ranking who didn't have to listen to him, two, he was having to run around town in the heat while Archer sat at a desk inside South Headquarters, and _three_... his blonde-haired lieutenant wasn't able to come with him on this hunting-and-tracking mission.

Mustang walked out into the open, hoping to find sight of Crimson and the girl again. They weren't walking in a pattern. In fact, it seemed as if they were going random directions to try and shake him. Or maybe he was paranoid. He normally didn't do secret-agent missions; he was more of a hands-on, crowd-control kind of guy...

Mustang heard familiar, heavy footsteps and he threw himself behind a large crate in the alleyway. Several moments later, he peeked around and saw Alphonse Elric walking quickly passed him. He wasn't noticed, so he sighed. Though, so _what_ if he blew his cover? The worst that would happen is he be sent back to Central, and that was all he wanted right now. Mustang put his own pleasures to the back of his mind and focused on Al, who seemed to be looking for someone. Kimblee and the girl seemed to be searching for someone as well...

He didn't even know the brothers were in this city, but now he figured they were connected with whatever was going on around here.

The Colonel hurried off again, searching for the Crimson Alchemist with fervor.

-/-/-

The Full Metal Alchemist had no luck in finding the homunculus. In finding anyone, actually, including his brother. The back alleys seemed unnaturally empty.

But Ed had thought this too soon.

Right when the blond alchemist turned a corner too sharply, he smacked right into Brandon. "What the hell?" Edward yelled when they both bounced off each other and landed on the ground. As soon as Ed looked at who he bumped into, he was dumbfounded. "Didn't I leave you tied up? How did you get out?" The alchemist sounded more annoyed than curious.

Brandon brushed himself off and stood up. "Hey, I'm trying to help you here! Are you really that ungrateful?" he accused.

The short blond didn't reply. He stood, fuming, and turned to walk right passed Brandon. Ed didn't want to deal with the guy, or the curious red-headed female that usually lingered close behind him. He stopped long enough to say, "I do appreciate that you want to help my brother and I, but I don't want it. Just go to the house and wait there."

Brandon turned, his fists clenched, ready to face Edward's stubbornness with a few select words of his own. But right when he turned around, another figure stood between Edward and himself!

Ed reacted first. His face paled and body became like jelly. "T-teacher..." he greeted, apprehension in his throat.

The tall, powerful build of Izumi stood tall with her arms crossed over her breasts. All of her attention and intensity on her face focused on Ed, so Brandon saw the chance to slip away around the corner.

The young man didn't get two steps before being kicked into the brick wall. While Izumi knocked him down, Edward took the open opportunity to run away and try to find the child before Izumi had the chance to beat him.

Now_ Ed_ didn't make it three steps before getting all of the force and weight of his teacher crushing down on him. He hit the ground hard, and before he could even lift himself, Izumi flung him into the air with all her might. Edward shouted, his body tightened for the inevitable blow that was going to hit him once he started falling back to earth.

Brandon, meantime, heard Edward's scream and got up so he could flee as fast as he could. He didn't want to suffer Izumi's wrath! Just as he took a step forward, a heavy weight that screamed like Ed knocked him over from behind.

Edward was thankful for the cushioned landing.

Beaten and helpless on the ground, the two boys could only beg for mercy with their eyes while Izumi stepped closer. Her strong body didn't show a single sign of her sickness, her angry and dominating gaze didn't hint a single waver.

Brandon and Edward both closed their eyes, ready for the next punch.

Instead, Izumi stopped right before them. "I want you both to get up, go home, and wait for me there," she commanded.

Edward stumbled up. "Why?"

Izumi closed her eyes. "For the same reason why you would tie Kelsey and Brandon up before coming out here," she told him. Ed knew the reasoning behind that, at least.

"But, teacher!" he objected. "I am looking for that kid too. He has my arm and leg!"

"Don't call me 'teacher' anymore! I am disowning you and Alphonse as my pupils. I did _not_ teach you alchemy so you could follow in my foolish mistakes." Edward just barely saw it; there was a sadness in Izumi's dark eyes when she said this. He knew, then, that what Kelsey said about Izumi creating that homunculus was true. His teacher had attempted human transmutation, and that child was the result. But was that really how a homunculus was created? If it was, then he and Al's attempt to bring their mother back meant... "I mean it, Edward. Take him and go to the house," she motioned at Brandon, who was still on the ground. "I shouldn't have to tell you twice."

The blond alchemist wanted everything _but _to comply. He tightened his fists with gall, but let the adrenaline pass and then obeyed. "Come on, Brandon," he spat at the boy on the ground. The brunette followed Ed clumsily, he looked back to see Izumi walking away, her body precise and determined.

Brandon followed Edward in silence while they walked back to the house, the only noises were their feet dragging lazily on the cobblestone and Brandon's occasional grumbling at his bruised skin. When the house was in sight, Edward stopped. "What's up? We're almost there."

"Go on without me, I need to find Alphonse," Edward replied solemnly.

"But Izumi said-"

"I know what she said!" Edward snapped back, his hands balled into fists. Brandon was taken aback by his sudden rage.

"Alright, man," Brandon said. He traveled toward the house where Kelsey appeared, worried and small, in the doorway. "Isn't Ed coming? Did you guys find Wrath?"

Brandon glanced back at the blond alchemist, who already ran out of sight. "No and no. Izumi disowned him and Al as her student and told us to come back here, but I guess he wants to find the kid."

Kelsey watched Edward turn around a corner, out of sight. A small part of her was glad she didn't have to face him yet, but another was sad to see him go out on his own, not accepting help from anyone else. "Hopefully Amy is having better luck."

-/-/-

"No, don't run away!" Amy called after the small child. Wrath was calm when she approached, because she said soft, kind things to him, 'don't be afraid, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you,' but when a scary-looking man with navy-blue hair jumped out from behind her and lunged at him, Wrath feared for his life, once again!

"Kimblee! You have to treat children nicely, with patience and kindness!" Amy shouted angrily. His charge at the child was doing nothing but scaring him away! She knocked him down by tangling his legs; he nearly fell off the roof.

"What the hell!" he spat at her. "I'm trying to help you!" In reality, Kimblee was experiencing a moment of true masculinity; in a tiny, hardwired part of his brain, he felt that if he caught this kid for Amy, she would be _obligated_ to reward him. He wasn't doing it for the greater good or any other reason besides that.

"You're doing a crappy job! Just let a _woman _handle this," she insisted, then gracefully jumped over to another roof top after Wrath. The child hid behind a large crate, out of breath and shaking with fear. Amy caught up to him and walked over slowly, like she did the first time. "Hey, little one." There was a soft smile on her face.

Wrath turned away, looking for a path of escape. The only way out was to crawl over the crate and jump off the roof!

"No, it's alright! We're the good guys. I'm not here to hurt you," she assured, slowly stepping closer. The child looked at her, his eyes wide and navy with all of the innocence he still possessed. "You can trust me, Wrath."

The child froze. This strange woman called him by that odd name, the same name another girl with the red hair called him. What had that red-headed girl said to him? She said... that he could trust her. Did that mean he could trust this woman too?

The child looked behind him. Nothing but a long fall to the street below, and in front of him, there was a kind girl with a gentle face. Her arms opened so he could go into them, he felt he should.

Amy grinned with relief when Wrath wrapped his little arms around her body, she hugged him securely in return. "Alrighty, then. Ready to go home?" she asked. Wrath shook his head, tears on the edges of his eyes. "No? But everyone is worried about you. Edward didn't mean to be so angry."

"Why does he hate me so much?" the child asked. Amy picked him up and carried him around her front.

"He doesn't. I promise. He's just... confused, but he'd never hurt you." The child stayed silent as he thought about this.

Amy smiled over at Kimblee, who stood a couple houses away with his hands in his pockets. She carefully made her way towards the alchemist with Wrath in her arms. He wrapped his hands tight around her neck and buried his head with hushed whimpers spilling from his mouth. Amy smoothed his hair and steadied herself on the ledge of one roof, preparing to jump the short distance to the next; right as she was about to thrust herself across the gap, a striking orange flare caught her eye from below, and the building underneath her foot gave way with a small explosion. She and the child came tumbling down!

Amy screamed, holding tight onto Wrath... they would hit the ground head-on!

Her mental preparation of splatting on stone disappeared when two arms stopped their fall. Amy turned and looked straight into the coal, determined eyes of the Flame Alchemist. He dropped she and Wrath to the ground after catching them; Amy scrapped her elbow on the road and Wrath had Amy to break his fall.

"Such a pleasure," she shot coldly at Colonel Mustang. She was expecting the ideal gentleman that Mustang made himself out to be, instead he was acting just like the _dog of the military_ he really was. Wasn't Mustang the symbol of justice in the series? Surely _he_ would understand how not capturing Wrath would serve the higher purpose. She wrapped her arms around Wrath after she stood, glaring at the Colonel.

"Just hand over the boy and I won't bring you in for aiding a dangerous criminal." Yes, Mustang had seen the oroborus symbol on the boy's foot, and yes, Mustang knew that Amy was paling around with Zolf J. Kimblee.

"I can't do that," she replied boldly. "His role is more important than the military's corrupt agenda." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kimblee jump down from the top of the building behind the Colonel. He threw three or four small pebbles at Mustang's feet, which exploded momentarily and made Mustang dance in place. He turned his attention toward the more engaging of the two offenders with his toes pointed as he avoided Kimblee's annoying little distractions.

Roy stretched out his arm and snapped his fingers together. Another bright red and orange flame raced like lightning over to the ground below the Crimson alchemist. Kimblee's agile body jumped over the cracking and exploding stone beneath his feet; the man put enough power in his jump to make it over the head of the Flame alchemist. Roy clenched his teeth together with pure rage as Kimblee kicked Roy in the back, leaving a dirty footprint on his nice civilian shirt.

Kimblee landed only feet from Amy and Wrath. There was a wide smirk on his face as Roy regained his balance. "Get out of here, idiot!" he called at Amy. She saw right through his insult and to his real intent. He was going to serve as a distraction so she could get away with Wrath. She smiled and gathered Wrath into her arms.

"You're sweet. Thank you."

"Run!" he shouted now, yet inwardly felt smug with victory over her approval. Man, he wasn't getting any better about this emotional attachment thing. Even though he wanted to spar, probably to death, with the Flame alchemist, he was also doing it for Amy to get away safely. This selfless feeling was odd and foreign.

But it also distracting.

The Crimson alchemist just barely avoided another flame created by Roy's ignition cloth and alchemy by rolling to the right. The Flame was less sloppy with his explosions last Kimblee remembered. He grinned again. "Well, Major Flame, pleasant meeting you here."

"Save it, Kimblee. You're a wanted man, a man who's supposed to be_ dead_." There was a poison on his tongue as he spoke. Kimblee shrugged.

"Guess the higher powers didn't want me dead just yet." Kimblee could see the pain in Mustang's coal eyes. The very sight of him gave Mustang painful and torturous memories of the Ishbal massacre. The Crimson alchemist couldn't get the grin off his face, now.

Mustang shifted his weight, he held his thumb and index together. "My orders are to bring you in, dead or alive. You chose that now."

Kimblee frowned. "Damn, we were just about to get started. Let's at least have a little fight."

The sun overhead disappeared under a shadow; both men looked up. Water droplets touched Kimblee's forehead and Mustang found himself soaked under a sudden water shower that fell from seemingly nowhere. Several yards away, Amy pumped her hand in victory before picking up Wrath and running. Alchemy had been used to modify someone's plumbing so that it showered over the Flame alchemist and his fire parade.

The man was fuming. Crimson wasted no opportunity to pick up a few pieces of rubble and chuck them at Mustang. The bombs desecrated the street even more as Mustang struggled to find his other _dry_ glove and put it on before he was blown to bits. Kimblee darted toward him, his strong hands outstretched with the tattoos printed clearly, and Mustang dodged back without a second to lose. Kimblee had the advantage, not giving Mustang a chance to put on his new, dry glove. He touched the water on the ground with his hands and used it to create a hydrogen explosion right under Mustang's feet. The Colonel fell several feet away on his bottom with a loud grunt. The Crimson alchemist only laughed. "That all you got?" he taunted.

Mustang was still for several seconds. Then, a smirk came to his face. "Don't underestimate your opponent." A hand that had previously been in his pants pocket emerged to reveal the new, dry ignition glove. Kimblee's grin fell.

Things were about to heat up!

-/-/-

Izumi was a determined and strong woman, but no matter what, she was still a woman, and just once, a mother. The emotions that come with being a loving mother were being pulled and pushed as she looked for the homonculus that was once her child. Yet, the creature she looked for now was not her boy, she knew, but it was painful to accept.

The teacher heard explosions not too far off. Alarmed, she headed in the direction of the noise at a sprint. Before she could reach the source of the commotion, however, she spotted the homunculus she sought for one instant as he ran the opposite direction a few streets over. There was a woman with long brown hair leading him by his hand.

She followed after as quickly as she could; it wasn't long before she was able to catch up to them, but when she arrived, she found the woman, who Izumi now recognized as Amy, holding Wrath close while Ed and Al cornered her in a small alleyway. There was a fierceness to her eyes that reflected Izumi's heart.

"Just hand over the kid and I won't have to use alchemy on you!" Edward shouted. Al was more timid and compassionate while Ed was forward and demanding.

"Please, Amy," Al begged from her. However, inside that armor, a determined brother lingered to get his brother's limbs back.

"No!" she shouted at them. "What will you do with him after I hand him over, tear off his limbs and attach them to your body? He may not be human, but he hasn't given you a reason for the punishment you've given him! Can't you see he's terrified? Right now, he only has the mind of child, and he has no memories of his own. Have a heart!" The small boy clutched closer to Amy as she shouted at the brothers. They glanced at each other with guilt in their eyes, but their goal did not change. They wanted the boy, they just didn't know what to do with him yet. "There is no way I'm handing him over. He is _Izumi_'s responsibility, _her choice_! I'm taking him to her!"

Izumi heard Amy's determination and loyalty to her in the voice. However, Izumi herself had gone unnoticed while this rivalry unfolded. The teacher was just about to make her presence more obvious when Ed lunged at the boy, and before he could get his metal hand around the homunculus, a very unrefined, miscalculated explosion occurred courtesy of Amy and the teachings on the Crimson alchemist. When the dust cleared, rubble and a gaping hole in the wall replaced the spot where Amy and the child had been.

They were nowhere to be found.

"Come on, Al!" Ed called. The brothers headed after them into the hole. Izumi watched as her ex-pupils ran after the boy she sought. Her body, strong and fierce, was frozen in its place in the street as she recalled what Kelsey told her when the teacher returned from the island, a trip to confirm her fears of that child's identity, earlier in the day.

"_Miss Izumi?" Kelsey called out. The red-head hurried into the room where Izumi stormed in. The house was hollow and dim when the teacher entered._

"_Where is everyone?" Izumi demanded from Kelsey. _

_The young girl stepped back, Izumi's tone hit her like a hard punch. "They're all out looking for the boy. Edward scared him away, after he learned about his limbs."_

"_And I suppose you told him about that," she spat at Kelsey._

_The girl flinched again, tears nearly coming to her eyes. "No, Edward is smart. He figured it out on his own." Kelsey stuck her lip out, ashamed. "I know Edward likes to believe that alchemists who make their mistakes should be responsible for them, but I understand why you couldn't agree with him."_

"_You understand, little girl? How could you." Izumi accused, both hurt and defensive._

"_I understand why you couldn't agree with him. I know how the child came to be, and I just want to make sure that you know, no matter what he looks like, he's not human."_

"_You don't think I understand that?" Izumi retorted in defense._

"_I know how strongly you feel. Real or not he is still close to you." Kelsey spoke the truth. Knowing the child was a homunculus didn't make things any easier for Izumi. She felt the sad, lost little boy she abandoned all those years ago inside the child, human or not. "I know he's a homunculus, but that means he can't stay here. He also has Ed's limbs, which means he can't be harmed. It's dangerous for him out there, and the last thing we want is the military or the homunculi hunting Ed and Al to get a hold of him, which would eventually happen if he were to stay here. Somebody would eventually intervene and take him."_

"_Just what are you proposing?" _

_Kelsey swallowed hard, her nerves causing her to shake. "Amy, Brandon and I know a place where he could go, so he could be away from the military and the evil homunculi hunting Ed and Al. If either group were to capture him, the boy would eventually be turned into an evil creature. There is a group of people who are at odds with both the military and the other homunculi. Their leader is a homunculus named Greed, but he isn't in league with the others. The child could be with one of his own, with him, away from all this... Safe." The idea was a stretch, since Greed wasn't exactly home free of Dante, but Kelsey liked Amy's idea of the plan._

"_How do you know the leader isn't what you think? How do you know any of this?" Izumi demanded, her defensive attitude kicking forward._

_Kelsey couldn't answer. "It's just an option you're going to have to trust. It is your decision. You don't have to let him go with anybody, but I'll warn you again, the longer he stays here, the sooner he'll be taken from you."_

_Izumi clenched her fists together. Still, stifling silence overtook their company. "First, we need to find him before I can decide what needs to be done," she finally said. And that Izumi left, neither accepting or denying Kelsey's proposal._

The woman closed her eyes and regained control of her body as she recalled the proposal. She had a feeling that girl Amy had come up with it, and she also felt the sheer protective instinct radiating from her when it came to the homunculus. Just as Izumi heard her say, the boy, human or not, was still just a boy. Izumi contemplated taking his life, erasing her sin, but she knew she wouldn't bring herself to do it. She never would be able to. She wouldn't kill her son _again_.

Izumi took the shortest route back to her home, where she found Amy and the boy running up, completely out of breath, just as she arrived. She witnessed Amy ask the homunculus if he was alright before the girl even noticed the teacher.

Izumi seriously considered the proposal to let the child go with this girl, to wherever he could be away from danger.

Amy let the child walk into the house where Kelsey and Winry greeted him kindly. She looked to Izumi, feeling both nervous and intimidated. Amy wasn't sure what Izumi was thinking, and she hoped it was positive. "I'm not sure if Kelsey mentioned..." she began lamely, while scratching her head.

Izumi nodded solemnly. "She did."

Amy could clearly see she hadn't made a decision by her neutral response. "Oh, good. Well, I hoped for your decision by tomorrow evening, I don't mean to have authority over you or rush you, it is your choice what happens to him..." she kept fidgeting because Izumi watched her every moment. The brunette felt naked and judged under her stare. "It's crucial that if you decide to let him go with me to Greed, that I come by tomorrow. There's a window of opportunity closing for Greed to go into hiding, where things should be quiet and safe if he lays back in the surrounding countryside."

"That's the plan, anyway. There's no guarantee that he'll be safe with you or with anyone." Izumi countered.

Amy didn't know what to say to persuade her. "I'll come back tomorrow, and I'll honor any decision you make," she pledged.

After that conversation, Amy stayed long enough to help cool down the Elrics after they arrived and visited with her friends for a few minutes before leaving to go figure out what became of Kimblee. When she left him, he had the upper hand in his fight, but her insides churned with worry. When the woman walked back to the inn, where she figured he would meet her if he'd gotten away, she heard no explosions in the streets. Their fight must have ended, but who was victorious? She bit her lip, hoping that if Kimblee walked away alive, he didn't blow up the _famous_ Flame Alchemist.

She entered her inn room with hope. But when she found no trace of any Crimson alchemist, her heart sank. The rational part of her mind told her to give it time, the impulsive side told her to go out and try to find him. Amy surveyed the nasty scrape on her arm Mustang created when he dropped her and Wrath to the ground earlier; she figured she would clean that up and then go look for Kimblee.

Over the sound of rushing faucet water, she didn't hear a pair of footsteps enter her inn room and shut the door behind them. After cleaning and bandaging her wound, she walked back into the room and nearly jumped out of her skin when the face of Kimblee appeared from behind with a 'boo!'

Amy almost couldn't suppress a punch. "Don't do that!" she shouted at him.

The man who looked like Kimblee grinned the way Kimblee normally did, nice and insane. "I see you got away. And with hardly a scratch..." Amy was relieved but curious. The man literally didn't have a scratch on him. His clothes looked perfect and clean, like he hadn't just fought with the Flame Alchemist. She expected at least a singed ponytail, maybe a few burnt holes in his clothes.

The man who looked like Kimblee shrugged. "It was easy."

"Don't tell me you killed him!"

He looked puzzled. "No. Just left him with his tail between his legs."

Amy sighed, moving past the man with a relief evident on her. "That's good. I was worried you'd been killed."

The man who looked like Kimblee inwardly grinned. The stupid girl believed his disguise. "Nope. I'm just fine."

-/-/-

"Damn you, Flame," Kimblee spat. His usual psychotic, pleasured tone had an unhappy sting to it.

The _real _Crimson alchemist found himself on his knees with his hands suspended, chained to either end of the wall in a tiny jail cell. He couldn't perform alchemy and even if he could, there was not enough sulfur to transmute a sizable explosion to free him. His golden eyes glared at the Colonel. He didn't remember Flame being so pompous and agile. He underestimated the man, as well as his own physical ability after being in prison for so long, and it cost him his freedom. He found himself, once again, a prisoner. This time in the basements of South Headquarters until a more appropriate place could be found.

Colonel Mustang looked at Kimblee with a cold, unsympathetic look in his dark eyes before slamming the door shut on the Crimson alchemist, leaving him in total darkness. "Rot in hell," he mumbled just loud enough for Kimblee to hear, before walking away.

**A/N: Cold Mustang is a sexy Mustang, eh? Did you figure out who's in the room with Amy yet?  
**


	21. Guilt

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Hey everybody! Thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry if it gets a little dry, hopefully this chapter will spice it up. PS, go watch English voiced Brotherhood if you haven't started yet! FMA FOREVER!

**This chapter features: **Episode 30 "Assault on South Headquarters." Ed and Al find and begin to talk with the strange child, when Armstrong under Colonel Archer's command captures the boy for being a homunculus possibly tied with the ones from Lab Five. Izumi launches an attack on South Headquarters to get him back, the Elric's close on her heels, but Kimblee and Envy (disguised at the Fuhrer) show up to make a four-way fight.

**This chapter features: **Episode 31 "Sin." A lot of cool shit goes down in this episode but I change most of it by not letting Envy get a hold of Wrath and making him evil by feeding him red stones and fucking with his head. Archer offers Kimblee a chance to rejoin the military. Izumi, Ed and Al have a showdown with Wrath on Yok Island.

**This chapter features: **Episode 32 "Dante of the Deep Forest." The showdown with Wrath ends with Envy and Sloth capturing him during the battle against the Elrics and Izumi. Later, the brothers go to pick up Izumi's medicine from her teacher, an old woman called Dante, who may have answers to their questions about the Philo Stone. During the visit, Al is ambushed by Greed's chimera.

-/-/-

The Crimson alchemist didn't mean to make a noise when a bright light suddenly harassed his eyes.

The door to his prison chamber, more like a fortified closet, opened and a pale white figure in the navy military uniform stepped inside.

When Kimblee looked up, the figure was certainly _not_ Mustang.

"Zolf J. Kimblee... I've heard reports that you're supposed to be dead and gone." The man who spoke was pale of skin and had a devious expression. Kimblee could sight another person as corrupt or deranged as he was without a second glance. "It's interesting, the records say you'd been executed yet you were on the list of escapees from Lab Five. I wonder what all you've been exposed to in that prison cell for nearly a decade."

"Yeah well, here I am. Haven't seen much besides a moldy wall. Mind letting me go?"

"You're much too valuable to just go free. I hear you're responsible for killing civilians as well as your own men in the Ishbal massacre with your... extraordinary technique. If you were interested, I could give you a chance to use your... art, again, and you won't have to worry about being locked up by the military."

Kimblee eyed the pale man who had an insincere smirk on his face. Reinstatement with the military? This guy must be... "Colonel Archer. Why should I believe a goddamn word you're saying?"

"So you've heard of me. I wonder what else you've heard, perhaps even, who you've been staying with after your escape from Lab Five." There was a rude silence as Archer kept prying toward what he wanted to know. About Greed, about homonculi, about anything to get him a sweet promotion higher toward the big wigs. "I want something, and I am prepared to go to any depth to reach it. That includes whatever you specialize in. You're a valuable asset I'd like to acquire, and I'd give you freedoms others such as _Mustang_ would never allow." Kimblee grinned now. So this guy had found all his info from Mustang and wanted to keep him like an attack dog? "If you're not interested, you could always stay here, make a futile attempt at an escape and eventually be hunted down like a stray. The choice is yours."

This conniving man left no time to debate. Kimblee let his sickly grin stay on his face. He was thinking about the explosions as well as the freedom to produce them as he pleased now.

"Count me in if it'll get you to let me out of this hell hole." There was a small voice in his head who was telling him that accepting this contract was wrong... The voice disappeared the more he thought about getting the hell out of the chains around his wrists.

"Let's talk about a creature called a homunculus while we file your paperwork," Archer suggested, the insincere smile still there.

-/-/-

Kimblee felt whole again when he was out of the darkness and confinement of the chamber. He stood outside on the street and let the fresh air of the morning fill his lungs before he headed off. New beginnings were never unwelcome.

The deal struck between him and Archer would be as easy as detonating a pound of sulfur. Kimblee just had to hand over Greed's weakness, the skull of the homunculus when he was human. He would snatch this weakness when a military raid of the Devil's Nest would serve as a distraction. An in and out, never have to go back to the Devil's Nest after it was over, sort of deal. Kimblee liked it a lot, probably more than he should have considering Greed gave him a place to hide after he escaped Lab Five.

That small, annoying, nagging voice in the back of his head was back, telling him not to go through with it. He forced it to silence.

Without thinking about his destination, his feet had taken him to the hotel where he rented the room for Amy. Now that he realized, he wondered what she was up to. Since he didn't return yesterday after fighting Mustang, she was probably worrying, probably waited up all night for him. How cute would it be to see a sleep-deprived woman curled into the bed sheets, unable to rest easy because of _him_. That thought, that someone actually cared about his well-being, made the nagging voice in his head kick in at high gear.

The Crimson alchemist frowned when he came to the correct room in the hotel hallway.

The door was opened ajar.

Leaving the door unlocked and open was not a normal sign, right? He walked inside the room and looked around for her. Totally empty. The sheets of the bed were pulled from the mattress and yanked in a way that lead towards the door. A beat of his cold, crimson heart hammered unevenly as his mind conjured up a scenario for the scene- Amy struggled against an attacker on the sheets. Raped again? Kidnapped for sure. His hands started shaking when the nagging voice in his head started screaming now. What was the voice saying?

GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY.

The crimson alchemist was feeling guilt, as if this was his fault.

But wait, there was no proof the silly woman was even missing. She probably left the door open by mistake on her way out to visit her friends. Yeah, right. He'd go and check out the meat shop across town and see if she was there with Red and that other guy, Brandon.

-/-/-

"Wake, my young vessel," a soft voice commanded. Amy blinked her blurry vision several times until it adjusted. She was sitting uncomfortably on her knees, and when she tried to move her arms... they were tied firmly around her back. She struggled with panic- where was she? As soon as she focused at the woman in front of her with the soft voice, the brunette froze.

"You..." Amy narrowed her eyes at the sight of Lyra's young body. There was a foul look in the violet eyes of the maid.

"So, you know of me?" she inquired with a small smirk. A smirk that came from someone who felt they were all-knowing and on a higher level than petty humans like Amy.

"... No, where am I?" Amy changed the subject quickly. "Why have you kidnapped me? What could you want?" Amy saw she was back in Dante's mansion- back in the place she began when she landed in this world. She was playing stupid to seem innocent. How did she get here, anyway?

"Tell me, is this not your name in this curious book?" The woman who resided in Lyra's body held up an AP Calculus book. Amy's wide eyes and surprise gave herself away. "This date says published in 2004, almost a century ahead of this world here. Tell me, are you a time traveling witch, or perhaps something else? Something from some_where_ else." Dante implied the answer she wanted craftily. Amy looked in a state of panic, but kept her cool by listening to the increased beating of her heart.

Now she remembered.

She'd been back in the hotel room with Kimblee, except it wasn't Kimblee. It was Envy. She realized it right as she sat on the edge of the bed… he'd sat next to her and offered a neck massage. Instead, his arms wrapped around her throat in an attempt to knock her out. The homunculus ended up dragging her from the room by her legs. Then she was here.

"I really don't know what you're talking abou-"

A quick and resounding **slap** crossed her face. Delivered by the evil woman in Lyra's body, Amy was truly shocked by the sudden pain. "Don't play stupid with me. You're here for a reason and if I find you are really no use to me, it will be all too easy to dispose of you." A cold look came to the woman's eyes; out of nowhere, a long glint caught Amy's attention. There was a sharp needle in Dante's hand, and she raised it to the place where Amy's neck met her shoulder. "It's something you humans are good at, dying." The needle poked Amy's skin, she squeaked but dared not move, less she made the pain worse. Amy held her breath, taking air in by sharp staggers of pain as Dante drew the needle across her clavicle and made a clean cut over the top of her breast. A small amount of blood leaked from the break in the skin. Dante touched the droplet and brought her finger to her lips. "You don't look or taste any different from a normal being. The difference must be within."

Amy shivered. This young woman dressed in a maid's uniform perfectly hid the cold, selfish monster Dante was on the inside. The blood pumped in Amy's cheek and a throbbing came to the place Dante slapped moments before.

"Tell me about your abilities, Amy Teller. Tell me what you've discovered once you crossed paths with the Elric brothers... after you came from wherever you come from."

"I'm originally from Dublith, actually." Amy told her bravely, or foolishly. "Father is a writer, he probably published that funny book you were talking about as a joke." Once Amy opened her mouth with more lies, Dante didn't hesitate to slap her again, harder this time. The brunette cried out.

"I'm trying to keep the desecration from your lovely face, but I won't hesitate to do what I need too to make you talk. Tell me about yourself. Can you perform alchemy, girl?"

Amy huffed to herself. What a great idea, why didn't she just make a distraction with alchemy and then run? Well, her arms were bound of course. But what if Dante suspected she couldn't do alchemy? She would be left unattended and then she could escape! Or disposed of because of her uselessness… Amy decided to take a chance. "Actually, it all makes sense now." Amy began, playing the face of false realization. Dante's interest seemed peeked. "I wasn't able to perform it when I learned about it. I just could not wrap my head around any of it. Someone tried to teach me, but I just couldn't understand anything about alchemy when I came here. Back _there_, we're bound by natural laws in nature, alchemy is impossible _there_."

"There, where?"

"I'm sure that if I'd been born here, grown up in this place, I could surely perform alchemy. It's just a matter of understanding it..." Amy continued, as if deep in thought.

"Where are you from, wench? Answer me!" Dante was more anticipating than furious at this point.

Amy tried to appear more naive than she really was. "I'm not sure how the world's exist, but before I woke up here, I remember dreaming about a white room with a large bronze gate... I don't know if that's relevant, but it's the only lead I have."

"And the others who came with you?"

Amy seemed puzzled, but there was a knot of nervousness in her stomach. She could lie, but how long could she keep it up, and believably? "I didn't come here with anyone else... The reason I am here in the first place is an accident, something went wrong with an experiment from my home... Then I was here."

"I see. Perhaps I could help you figure out how to get you back from where you came. What sort of experiment were you performing?" Dante asked with a false kindness about her.

Amy wanted to believe that she could talk her way out of this. Probably not. Amy kept the lie up. "Well, it's confidential..."

Dante, who had been leaning forward with total interest to what Amy said, now leaned back on the heels of her feet. She crossed her arms under her breasts and lost all remnants of kindness as she stared _down_ at Amy. "Stupid girl, do you honestly believe I'd fall for anything that comes out of your mouth? I thought threats alone would be enough, but you're obviously much stronger than I anticipated..." Dante placed her hand on Amy's injured cheek and caressed the skin there. "Yes, very lovely indeed. Strength is good, it's just going to take a little more to break you down." Amy was sickened and jerked her face away. Did Dante actually... want her body as a vessel for her soul?

Dante clapped her hands twice and a figure appeared at the top of the staircase.

A man with a muscular build walked down the steps. His hair was navy, pulled back in a pony tail, his face was familiar and handsome, somehow... Amy gasped as Kimblee strolled casually toward her with his hands in his pockets.

The shock didn't last long. Amy realized that this was **not** Kimblee. She spit at the boot of the shape-shifter with disgust. "Works even less the second time, creep," Amy snapped at him.

"And I'm sure you would have rolled over on your back for me if I'd prompted it, you ungrateful little whore."

Amy pulled at her restraints with a blast of fury as Envy said this in Kimblee's voice. "You're going to fucking pay for that!"

He burst into laughter. "You're lucky I haven't killed you already! You're only alive because she told me I couldn't kill you." Envy was amused with her acute reaction.

Dante sighed at Amy's relentless fighting. She seemed to grow weary. "Tell me when she gets tired. I want you to get her talking, nothing more. Don't harm her face or leave permanent scars. Do you understand me?" Kimblee!Envy smirked toward his master. "See if she'll tell you more about her side of the gate. Natural laws you say... your world is what intrigues me the most."

"I thought you said you believed nothing I said."

Dante glanced at Amy just before she exited the large, windowed room. "I know when you're lying and when you're not, sweet vessel. You better pray that you can use alchemy, because if you can't... well, I have no use for you, and Envy here has a knack for digging holes."

Envy didn't seem too happy about her mentioning that. Amy gulped. She knew the threats were real, but she didn't want to tell Dante a single thing.

She would rather die than help her.

Amy turned toward Kimblee!Envy, a growing hatred in her eyes. Somehow, she noticed, his psychotic smirk was similar to the real Crimson alchemist's.

"Do your worst, you filthy piece of fake-human flesh."

Envy's head began to glow as he activated his shape-shifting abilities. Instead of smooth and long hair, spiky hair popped up from his skull and a familiar set of round shades rested over his eyes as he transformed into another male form. "Let's get started with the games, doll-face." Amy tightened her muscles for his first blow, all while thinking, only the real Greed was allowed to call her that. She was going to have a really easy time thinking ways to get revenge over Envy after this was over.

_If_ she survived.


	22. Moon Goddess and Mission Man!

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** You make me sad when you don't review. Seriously, just a short comment or two about the story, you like it, love it, hate it. Anything is something, and reviews let writers know what the hell they're doing. If we wanted to write and didn't want any feedback, we'd write to a brick wall!

**_To Spiffented:_** If you're still reading this, I'm sorry your suggestion for Kelsey has taken so long! I'm so ashamed not to have had more Kelsey and Wicca in the chapters! Please forgive me and I hope I make up for it here!

**This chapter features: **Episode 33 "Al, Captured." Al is kidnapped and taken to the Devil's Nest, where he meets Greed and learns that Greed wants the secret to Al's soul attachment, but also that the Ishbal rebellion was sparked by the government. Ed searches for him, but Izumi gets there first. While they all fight trying to regain Al, the military led by Frank Archer raid the Nest and force Greed and a few chimera to flee with Al.

-/-/-

The red headed Kelsey was more energetic than usual when she woke up in the morning. She poked her head outside and determined at was going to be a great day! The sun was shining, the birds were singing... Even Edward seemed to be less grouchy than normal this morning.

The first thing Kelsey noticed was that Izumi's household held an uncommon order. No one was fighting or arguing at the breakfast table. Winry, who'd made up with Brandon, was telling the male something about automail mechanics (sometimes using Ed as a visual); Al was reminiscing over what happened with Ed last time they were on Yok island when they were younger... Even Wrath, still cute and innocent, quietly enjoyed his food completely at ease as if yesterday's fiasco hadn't happened at all. Ed and Al must have taken what Amy told them to heart: would they really rip the limbs off an innocent kid? The brothers probably decided they would hold a truce, at least until they even found a way to attach the limbs back onto the rightful owner. The only person who wasn't around was Izumi, and she was probably eating a breakfast in bed so she wouldn't overexert herself.

Everything had a peace so far. And the best part for Kelsey? She looked forward to seeing Amy later. The brunette was going to come over to collect Wrath, if that was what Izumi decided, and Amy was going to let Greed take care of the child. Kelsey felt this was indeed a good idea, after all.

After breakfast, Kelsey took her morning tea with her and traveled back to her room where the window was open. On the seal a small bird was perched, looking within. The red head stopped so she wouldn't scare the bird away, and for several moments the bird and Kelsey looked at one another. Finally, the bird flew away and left something on the ledge.

The red head took a closer look at the gift from the bird and saw it was a tea leaf.

Kelsey hiccuped. This had to be a sign. The first sign she'd recognized since coming to this place.

She scrambled around for her tea cup. Surely the higher divinity wanted her to read her tea leaves! Well, Kelsey was an absolutely awful tea-leaf reader, but if this was meant to be, she would try.

Kelsey finished drinking her tea and then looked at the bottom of her cup where the small bits of leftover leaves settled and, hopefully, made shapes. These designs made by the leftover leaves at the bottom of the cup were supposed to be interpreted as real life shapes to determine the fortune. The girl stared at the bottom of her cup for awhile, but she couldn't make heads or tails of what shapes were in the leaves! She groaned.

"Wait! I'm supposed to have someone _else_ read the leaves!" she remembered with a surge of hope. The leaves were supposed to be read by a trusted friend or ally.

Kelsey hurried downstairs to find her male friend. "Brandon, look into my cup and tell me what you see!" She shouted at the busy breakfast table.

Most of the others were confused as to what Kelsey wanted by 'looking into her cup,' but Brandon had done this once before and it led to him acing a test, so he was fine with doing it again.

"Uhm, I see..." He tried to use pattern recognition to identify something in the leaves. "I see a cross, and another blob, but I have no idea what the blob could be."

"Looking for shapes in the leaves? That practice has been outdated for centuries, since the witch trials," Edward criticized harshly. Kelsey was too busy flipping through her meanings pocketbook to really focus on what Ed said. When she acknowledged his voice, she shoved the cup in his direction.

"Tell me what you see."

"Me? No, I am not..." Edward couldn't help but glance down. The first thing he recognized right away was the thing he was sitting in. "I see a chair. Whoopty flippin' doo."

"Cross, means trouble is on the way." Kelsey gulped. She hoped chair meant better. "Chair, means an unexpected guest."

Before anyone could ask Kelsey any questions, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Everyone froze.

"Unexpected guest..." Winry whispered to Ed.

Edward shook his head with disagreement. "People knock on that door everyday! That can hardly count as an unexpected guest," he shot down.

Kelsey ignored them, knowing the interpretation was true. Whoever was at the door would somehow symbolize trouble on the way. She opened the door and hardly expected to look up and see Zolf J. Kimblee! He glazed his eyes right over her to the others in the room. "Hey Red. Is Amy here?" he asked casually.

The red head shook her head quietly.

"Seen her today?"

She kept shaking her head.

"Damn. She's probably back at the inn by now." Kimblee added that so he wouldn't give away his panic. Amy was missing, he was 98 percent sure. Kimblee turned away so he could go check a couple more places before he was 100 percent sure.

"Wait! Don't you have any troubling news for me?" Kelsey asked him, almost desperately. Something wasn't right... all the signs pointed toward the answer, but what?

"Nope. I don't have any news. I'll come back again later with Amy." He gave Kelsey a two finger wave before shuffling off down the street.

Kelsey worried, but Kimblee didn't seem all too troubled. Maybe the 'trouble-on-the-way' sign was meant for later. When the girl turned around to come back into the house, Winry just finished hearing Brandon tell them how Kelsey was a very experienced witch. Kelsey turned red, and looked at Ed right away to see his reaction. The young blond was shaking his head; he would never believe in all that voo-doo psychic crap when he had science to explain everything to him. Kelsey seemed ashamed of her practice as everyone stared at her. Back in her world, people like Ed had shook their head at her too, except they added some hurtful comments and criticizing questions.

Ed noticed the hurt on her face and stopped crossing his arms. Winry invited the red head to sit next to her. "Could you tell me my fortune?" she asked with mild excitement.

Kelsey seemed surprised at the question, then happy. "Of course. I'll read your palm because I'm a really bad tea-leaf reader."

The girl sat between Winry and Ed, her back angled toward Ed so she wouldn't glance over and see his non-approving expression. When she took Winry's calloused hand into her own, Ed tapped on her shoulder.

He felt bad for making her feel insecure. "Maybe you could read mine, too." Everyone, especially Al, seemed surprised that Ed volunteered to let himself be involved with weird non-science stuff.

"Are you left handed?"

Ed had to think about it for a moment. "Yeah, why?"

The red head ran her fingers gently along Winry's palm. "It only works on the dominant hand, and seeing how your right palm doesn't exactly have lines to read..." Ed laughed after realizing that Kelsey just made an automail joke.

She smiled at him and he knew he'd made her feel good again. Kelsey spent the rest of the afternoon talking with everyone about her world and how witchcraft was making a minority comeback through a movement called neopaganism, mostly through Wicca. "The spells and prayers only work if you believe, just like any religion." Kelsey explained thoughtfully.

Edward stayed quiet during most of the feedback to what Kelsey was saying about religion. _That_ was one thing that he'd given up on a long time ago. He was convinced there was no God. Yes, a working relationship between all organisms and nature like Kelsey thought, but there was no God and Goddess, or a flow of energy between every living thing that you could tap into like she was rambling on about, right? Wait, isn't that was alchemy was all about? An energy that flows between all life and nature that an alchemist taps into?

Edward had a small epiphany that perhaps Witchcraft and Alchemy were not so very different in basic building blocks.

And perhaps the Fullmetal Alchemist could trust this curious girl with good intentions, and her two friends.

-/-/-

Amy's head was hanging when Dante entered the room. The setting sun's rays filtered through the trees outside the giant glass windows in this room of the mansion. Amy felt exhausted from the lack of food and Envy's continuous torture, both mental and physical. He would transform into Kimblee, Greed, Marta, various other chimera and beat her. He would shout insults and, after she stopped retaliating, brought out something sharp once or twice to get her in the leg or somewhere that wasn't vital so she would 'show some spark.' She bled and hurt and wanted to disappear, but it wasn't physically possible. She'd waited all day for them to leave her alone so she could perform alchemy and escape, but there hadn't been an opportunity yet.

Dante wasn't pleased to know she hadn't revealed anything yet. "Maybe we were right, Envy. She's just a silly little girl from beyond the gate."

"No, master. I saw her with Greed, and I saw her hand that kid homunculus over to the Elrics and that teacher of theirs. She knows something." Envy seemed to be annoyed with his incompetence to make Amy talk. If only master would let him use_ real_ torture... Yet this was real enough for Amy to not even look up while they conversed.

Dante thought upon these clues for a moment. "Well, if she won't talk about Greed's future plans, I'll just have to dispose of Greed as soon as I can. He's starting to become a liability."

"Sloth informed me that Pride has a man in the military snooping around for Greed, Colonel Archer. Shall I tell her to give him everything he needs to finish the pathetic failure?"

Dante nodded. "Go ahead. Then we can focus on taking Wrath from the Elrics. Here." The master pulled a black pouch from her pocket and handed it to Envy. "You'll need these to turn the boy over to our side."

Amy glanced up through her hair; she saw the tiny pouch and she figured it was full of red stones. She felt utterly useless while hearing this conversation about Greed and Wrath's fate, and she wasn't able to do a thing about it! She moaned with her unrest and pain.

Envy took the bag and tucked it into his pocket, then turned his attention back toward Amy. "You know, master, Sloth had been keeping tabs on those two characters... Kelsey and Brandon, was it? From the newspaper article. I see this one with them all the time..." He motioned toward Amy. "I bet they've come from beyond the gate too."

Amy's anger probably gave away the answer, but she tried her absolute best to keep her temper under control. If her friends got hurt because of her, she would never forgive herself.

"You're wrong. Only I came from beyond the gate."

"So she admits something, finally. Can you really use alchemy, I wonder?" Dante questioned with interest.

Amy was silent. If she said no, Dante had no real reason to keep her alive. If she said yes, Dante would eventually take her body as a vessel, but she would stay alive for awhile.

"I wonder if bringing one of your friends here would help you speak."

Amy's head snapped up, her blue eyes were wide with pleading mercy. "No! Do what you want to me, don't bring anyone else into this!"

"Then start yapping, you stupid girl!" Envy yelled.

Instead of speaking, she put her two hands together and performed alchemy on her ties. Maybe if she took them by surprise, she could at least have a chance to run. "Yes! I can do alchemy just fine!" She shouted while lunging toward the desk in the room. She clapped her hands together and touched the wood. There was a trick Kimblee told her about, which basically compressed the wood into sawdust, and then it would explode and burn skin right off the muscle. A yellow alchemy engulfed the desk and sawdust filled the air. Before the explosion half of the transmutation occurred, Amy booked toward the exit.

"Envy!" Dante's voice stopped the homunculus from running straight into the dust-cloud, unfortunately. Amy was close to the same door she exited through the very first day she'd entered this world.

Freedom was so close!

The carpet on the floor morphed into a whip that caught her around both ankles. Amy's body slammed down on the floor, and the carpet wrapped around her wrists as well. She struggled to get her hands together, but soon realized it was useless against Dante's superior alchemy. The carpet transmutated into strong ropes that tied her in a way so her hands were separated; she had no chance as Envy dragged her back into the foyer by her leg. "Goddammit…" The brunette whispered with defeat.

"You've even seen the gate!" Dante seemed amused as she smirked under her judging, cruel eyes. "Leave her to her misery, Envy. Maybe a few days of starvation will weaken her spirit more so than pain."

Tears didn't fall from her eyes because she refused to seem weaker in front of these evil people, but Amy choked up. If she never got out of here again, she hoped that everyone else would stay safe. She hoped it with all of her hurt and longing heart.

-/-/-

Later that evening...

Ed picked up his feet when climbing the stairs to his bedroom; it was getting late and near time to turn in. Downstairs, he'd listened to Brandon say his friend Amy was supposed to come by today and she hadn't. A worried Kelsey claimed she was tired and she escaped to her room just before Ed came up. The blond assumed that Kelsey was like Winry in the way she would excuse herself to cry instead of cry on the spot. He figured he'd at least check on her on his way to his room.

The alchemist walked passed Kelsey's room in the hallway, where the door was cracked just enough for the alchemist to be nosy and peek inside. He expected to see the girl crying, which he would then turn around and leave her alone, but instead he found a glimpse of red hair swaying back and forth, attached to the head of a person who sat on their knees in the middle of the floor in front of an open window. The light of the full moon outside illuminated the scene enough that the five indigo candles lit and placed around the kneeling figure weren't even needed. Edward stood mesmerized as he watched the girl who looked a lot like Kelsey sitting there, swaying slowly back and forth while muttering some repetitious phrase to herself over and over, bathed in moon and firelight. In that moment, the girl looked like some sort of celestial goddess.

Ed felt like he was interrupting some sacred space or practice, so he quickly moved down the hall and shook the image of Kelsey from his head. He could have sworn, though, that there had been a soft blue light _glowing_ on the floor under the girl, or had that just been the moonlight? He didn't dwell on it.

-/-/-

The day was almost over and Amy hadn't shown up to see Kelsey or determine Wrath's fate. Instead of freaking out like she normally would have, Kelsey decided that it was time to get back into the old, familiar habits. She hadn't really done much with her magick since she came (because it just didn't feel the same as her world), but after that sign today, she had to do _something_.

The red head had excused herself to her room and sat down on the floor in front of the window. She felt pleased when she saw the moon was full- if that wasn't all the encouragement she needed, then she was lost. Kelsey drew a chalk pentagram on the floor and she set five indigo candles at each point of the star. In front of her she placed four small objects she carried around to represent the four elements, and after she created a sacred space in her mind, she began to pray toward the full moon for protection.

Indigo candles were for protection, because apparently, trouble was already here if Amy hadn't come by the house yet. Kelsey prayed for Amy to be strong, where ever she was right now.

The more she chanted her improvised prayer to herself with her eyes closed, the more she moved into a silent rhythm. She didn't know how long she sat there on the floor, swaying slightly and concentrating toward her goal. Protection, for everybody she cared about.

A strong breeze flew through the open window and blew out the candles around her so that only the moonlight remained. Her element was air, after all, and this breeze ended her ritual. She opened her eyes, and almost screamed.

The pentagram she sat over was glowing bright blue. As soon as she noticed it, she lost concentration and the glowing stopped, returning to a regular wood floor with chalk drawn over it.

Kelsey convinced herself that she was seeing things. Maybe the glow meant that her spell of protection worked. Maybe this world was different when it came to witchcraft- things glowed here?

The young witch cleaned up her mess and folded her hands in front of the moon one last time. She thought of Amy, and hoped she was alright. "Blessed be."

-/-/-

The Crimson alchemist was having a crisis.

And that was saying something considering he was the _in_famous Crimson alchemist, the man who'd killed Ishbalans and his own men alike near the end of his deployment. He couldn't help it back then, he was a fucking bomb-maker on strong legs and _they'd_ given him a tiny stone that allowed him to be the equivalent of the A-bomb... if that's what he remembered Amy calling it from her world.

Now he was reduced to a man who was having all of these _feelings_ and _emotions_ concerning a single human being who happened to be missing! He'd checked where her friends were staying, he checked the place in the field where they spared the other day, and when the sun started going down, he checked the hotel room again. No where.

Kimblee was running out of options, and time. If she had been kidnapped, wasn't 24 hours the limit before you assume the person dead? His gut did this funny thing when he thought about Amy being dead, face down in a ditch somewhere.

And he thought he could kill human beings without a second thought.

He killed mercilessly in the past, and was confident he would kill mercilessly in the future- just not this _one_ that he cared about. Dammit, was this what it was like to care? Caring felt awful. He was constantly thinking about the person's well-being and safety. He'd never worried over someone other than himself before her. Quite frankly, caring was exhausting and annoying. Why the hell did people do this?

Oh yeah, there was this tingly, warm, _human_ feeling deep down that wouldn't leave him alone until he knew where she was and got her somewhere safe. The Crimson alchemist swore under his breath and headed toward his last option.

His last option was the Devil's Nest, and his gut was positive she wasn't there. It seemed more than just a few hours ago that he'd been reinstated in the military by that Archer guy, whom Kimblee promised he'd hand over Greed. Archer wanted to do the raid over the Devil's Nest the following day. In fact, the guy was probably already lining the troops up. Fuck! Kimblee was such a heartless low life! Amy was the one who'd been hinting hard at him _not_ joining the military and _not_ betraying Greed, yet here he was, ready to start snooping around for Greed's weakness.

Kimblee knew in the back of his head, it was either find Amy, or kiss ass to the military.

If she was already dead, it was pointless to give up the life of excitement he knew he'd get in the upcoming war. But what if she wasn't dead and he could rescue her?

_Dammit_, there as that caring instinct again...

The alchemist paced several places back and forth in front of the Devil's Nest entrance. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and kept running his long fingers through his mullet. What the hell was he going to do?

Infiltrate the Devil's Nest with ease, or attempt a rescue mission that may be futile in the end anyway?

-/-/-

Greed was about to die of laughter as he watched two of his chimera wrestle in an open area of the bar, a large crowd watching with their beer. One guy was mixed with a dog, one with a cock. Dog and cock fight, it was simply too much to bear. The dog manage to grab the upper-hand and crush the other guy into the ground with a growl; when the other chimera lay still, the dog chimera Greed bet on claimed victory. The busy crowd all cheered or booed as the fight finished.

The homunculus felt a strong tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Kimblee.

Greed frowned. Not only did the damned alchemist not show up for his shift at the bar today, he was interrupting Greed's merriment. The homunculus excused himself from the two ladies on his arms to follow Kimblee, who claimed they needed to talk in private. He assumed it was about an update on Wrath.

Greed frowned even further when he found it wasn't.

"What the hell, Crimson. I'm trying to enjoy myself while I can."

Kimblee didn't look like he cared an inch as he shut the door to the cellar. "Do I look like I give a shit? I'm about to save your greedy ass if you tell me where your master's mansion is."

Greed tensed up and seemed surprised. "How do you know about her?" Stupid question.

"How do you think? The girl told me. Now tell me where her mansion is so I can tell you when the military raid of this place is going down and you can carry yourself off on those shitkickers." He pointed at Greed's feet with angry precision. The Crimson alchemist's brows knit together with impatience.

"How long have you fucking known about a raid?" Greed seemed shocked. "You've betrayed me and joined that military scum who locked you up, haven't you!" The homunculus' strong fists clamped down on Kimblee's shirt and shook him off balance. Kimblee responded by placing his hands on the sorry shit and blowing him to pieces.

It was nice to feel the surge of the explosion, but he regretted doing that for the simple reason that he was wasting time watching the boss regenerate.

Greed stood up again after assembling with a raging anger behind the shades. Before he could manage to punch the hell out of Kimblee, the alchemist moved under his arm to the other side of the room. "We can do this all fucking night, but she is out there right now, and I have a fucking hunch that she's at Dante or whoever's mansion! If you want her help with that stupid kid , you will tell me and then you can go on and get the hell out of here."

Greed took in a long breath. "Doll-face, eh?" He would have teased, but he didn't have it in him. "How long do I have before we gotta go?"

Kimblee shook his head. "You tell me what I want to know first."

"Listen, you sorry-" Kimblee cut Greed off by tapping his wrist twice. Greed scowled. "On a hill that overlooks the city directly northwest. About 4 miles out."

"The raid comes right after the break of morning. They expect everyone to be hung over or passed out so it will be easier to capture you and dispose of the chimeras." The alchemist said this as he was leaving. He added, "If what you told me isn't true, I will come back here and capture you myself." The gold of his eyes was dark with promise.

Greed chuckled. "Same here."

The alchemist disappeared, a dangerous shadow in the night with a mission.


	23. Liable Liberation

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** I totally got the term 'shitkickers' for feet from J.R. Ward's Black Dagger Brotherhood. Awesome vampire romance/action series.

I'm lovin' FMA: Brotherhood! This fic is based after the original anime, however. I drew some fan art for this story and you can find a link on my profile, or visit my deviantart account to see it. I think you'll like it. XD

**This chapter features: **Episode 33 "Al, Captured." Al is kidnapped and taken to the Devil's Nest, where he meets Greed and learns that Greed wants the secret to Al's soul attachment, but also that the Ishbal rebellion was sparked by the government. Ed searches for him, but Izumi gets there first. While they all fight trying to regain Al, the military led by Frank Archer raid the Nest and force Greed and a few chimera to flee with Al.

**This chapter features: **Episode 34 "Theory of Avarice." Ed and Izumi evade the military after being held up and continue to search for Al. Meanwhile, Greed and his chimera are found by Lust and Gluttony, who finish off the remaining chimera except for Marta, who is hidden inside Al. Greed goes to Dante's, where he is weakened by Lyra (actually Dante). Ed finds him, assumes he has killed Dante, and fights Greed to the death. Ed kills Greed just before he reveals that the proper way to kill a homunculus is to confront them with the human remains of the person transmuted.

-/-/-

The road that led the Crimson alchemist to his destination seemed short after he'd made the journey. He was pleased that Greed gave him good information. It was barely passed midnight when the tall walls of a mansion came into view. He had a hunch Amy was inside… somewhere.

None of the entrances were locked. Kimblee let himself in one of the back doors after circling the place a few times. He treaded carefully and remembered how to be a sneaking snake like the military once taught him. The mansion seemed completely empty inside, but the cleanliness of the floors and surfaces told him that people resided. His steps were quiet, his golden eyes scanned each room while his ears let him know if anyone was coming.

His feet found their way to a large, open room with a semi-circular glass wall that faced east. Inside this large room, his eyes detected a movement in one corner. On the floor an odd mound of flesh shifted and let out a soft sound of pain.

Once his eyes focused more completely in the dark, he saw that the mound of flesh was an oddly positioned Amy.

He rushed over, eager to get her and get the hell out.

"Go away, Envy..." she told him. "I've had enough. You'd be doing me a favor by killing me, rather than let me become the next puppet of that power-hungry _bitch_ you call a master..." The only life to her voice was the emphasis on a certain word. Her emotions and her energy were depleted, except for the malcontent of her kidnappers.

Kimblee came forward and examined Amy's damage closely. Her skin was dirty from the lack of a shower and red with fresh bruising, fresh crimson blood barely reached from the wounds all around her arms, torso and shoulder. The wounds were not deep enough to cause continuous bleeding, yet they were just deep enough to cause serious pain anytime her muscles shifted. Her entire body sagged against the bindings, the thin rope around her torso and wrists was the only thing supporting her from being face-down on the floor. None of it, however, was as hard to look at as her face.

Nothing. There was nothing in her eyes as she raised her head and looked at him. "Didn't you hear me, you bastard? Kill me!" Deep purple bags hung under her blue eyes, there was a purple circle around her right eye from abuse she may have suffered there.

Kimblee was taken back. Who did she think he was? That damn shape-shifting homunculus from Lab Five?

That must have been how she got kidnapped; she probably thought that homunculus was him and let her guard down. The Crimson alchemist's blood boiled under his skin as he thought about everything that could have happened to her to equal the state he found her in now, only a little over twenty-four hours later.

"Amy, it's me."

What came next, he didn't fully expect. A warm glob of spit projected straight between his eyes. "Fuck you," Amy spat. "You can't come in here and fuck with me, I know you're not really him." At the end of her sentence, she bit back a sting of sadness. Amy couldn't control it, when she thought about Kimblee and saw Envy in his form, she had no idea if the real Kimblee was alive or dead... She was worried about him and so self-loathing for letting herself come to this situation that she let a tear slide down her cheek.

Pissed off for the spit glob but too concerned for her well-being to take it out on her, he redirected his anger into action. "Goddamit, Amy, it's really me," he whispered between clenched teeth as he bent down to untie her. Amy looked confused, like she didn't believe it.

"No, this is a trick," she convinced herself.

Kimblee growled, tugging her free of the ropes. "No, I'm Zolf J. Kimblee and a few days ago you told me how I was going to die, by a man that I marked with an 'x' just for fun; ain't irony a bitch?" He picked her up and held her against his chest while surveying for the nearest escape route. "Your best friends are Red and Brandon and I made you kiss me in order to get that contraption Greed came up with off us- Is that enough for you to believe it's me?" He began to move in the direction of the exit.

Amy's blue eyes were wide. Once it all sunk in, that she was saved, she closed them and sighed with relief. "I was so scared," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck for more support.

"Could have fooled me. Did you really want to die?" he inquired.

Amy looked up at him, not sure if her answer was really going to be the truth. "She wanted to use my body as her next vessel. She uses the philosopher stone to transfer her soul from one body to the next, a sort of eternal life but with a heavy price- she loses a piece of her soul after each transfer. I would have rather died than help her." Amy glanced her surroundings as they were fleeing, she noticed Kimblee was passing by a library shelf. "Wait!"

Kimblee stopped, but he thought she was absolutely _mad_ for wanting to stop and probably smell the roses. "What the hell could you want right now?"

Amy quickly ran over to the nearest shelf and searched the book titles. "Science, Legends... Here." She pointed to a small row of books that seemed to be separated from the others- Amy pulled a familiar book from the group. The title read 'Bible.' If her assumption was correct, there should be... Yes! She pulled another book from the group, 'Witchcraft.' Among the rest of the titles seemed to be other religious texts, all responsible for large followings of believers, believers like in Liore of the Sun God Leto... There was a holy book for him, too. "Dante uses religious texts like these to gather people together under one following. When they all believe the same thing, they can all die for the same thing, like the Philosopher's Stone." Her theory about this had been forming for awhile, but there'd been no way to check it before now. She held the book of Witchcraft close to her chest. Even if she didn't want to return home, Kelsey deserved to know that Witchcraft did exist in this world at some point.

Kimblee came over and tugged on her arm, "While that's all very interesting, it doesn't help the current situation. I didn't come all this way just to get captured _again_," he mentioned bitterly.

"Again?"

Kimblee grumbled a few words under his breath before taking her arm and leading her to the exit. Once they were out of the mansion and in the safety of the trees and in the cover of nightfall, Amy felt a heavy weight lift from her. Before they could escape further, she wrapped her arms around Kimblee's middle.

"I don't know how you found me or why you even bothered to save me at all, but thank you so much."

Kimblee seemed frozen as she thanked him. He just saved somebody's life, hadn't he? There was a first for _everything_... He wrapped his arms around her in return, that seemed like the appropriate thing to do, right? By her calm breathing, he figured so.

"How sweet," mocked a voice only a few meters away. Envy stepped into the clearing within the forest, the moonlight glinted off his violet orbs.

Amy's body started shaking. Before anything else could be said, she grabbed Kimblee's hand and started running as if their lives depended on it- and maybe they did.

"Not so fast!" Envy shouted with anger. The lithe homunculus caught up with the couple by sprinting. Kimblee's hand slipped from Amy's when Envy tackled the bomber alchemist behind a thick bush. Before Amy could run around the plant barrier, a large explosion made the woman fly off her feet and hit her head against a tree.

Amy saw the world go black from the injury to her head. The blackness didn't seem to last very long, perhaps a several seconds, perhaps a few minutes.

A strong pair of arms shook the woman awake. She groaned and quickly opened her eyes to the person whose hands were on her...

Kimblee's dirty face was a relief. His golden eyes were shiny, even in the night. When he pulled her to her feet, she smiled even though her head spun from the sudden movement. "Let's go," he told her.

Amy grabbed the book about witchcraft and let herself be dragged away by the bomber. She was relieved that he blew Envy up, and that they were escaping now, running for their lives through the forest until they found a main road. Amy looked at her hand in Kimblee's-

and froze.

Amy stopped and his hand slipped out of hers. The man turned around to see her just standing there, staring at him. "What's wrong? Let's go!" The man threw his hands out to make his point. Amy looked at his palms and her fears were confirmed.

No tattoos.

Amy turned 180 degrees and sprinted back to the place where she last saw the _real_ Kimblee. The impostor was right on her heels!

"Clever little human," Envy insulted in his regular voice. Amy didn't look back at him, but the homunculus caught up with her and yanked her by the ponytail.

Amy screamed. Her vision blurred with tears. What she did next she hardly thought about: the woman drew two transmutation circles into the dirt that looked identical to the ones on Kimblee's palms, then she slammed her own palms on them to create her own explosion with Envy's foot. Envy's leg disappeared in a blast of black blood and earth, and Amy high-tailed it out of there!

She ran to the spot where she last saw the Crimson alchemist and found him getting himself free of some thick vines Envy must have bound him with. She helped him and they got up to flee again. "That bastard turned into me!"

"I figured," Amy replied.

Kimblee seemed puzzled. "How did you know it wasn't me?"

"No tattoos on the hands." She held up her palms.

"I heard an explosion."

"I tried some of the stuff you explained to me once. It was unrefined but still an explosion all the same."

Kimblee seemed impressed now.

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Amy said. Her vision blurred. Her head throbbed. "Envy is probably going to hunt us down..." Amy felt the back of her head where she hit the tree earlier. She saw red when she brought her hand in front of her. "Oh, shit." Her body gave in to the dizziness and she hit the ground before Kimblee even knew what happened.

When the alchemist picked her body and the book she carried up, he saw the blood oozing and felt a knot on her head. A head injury combined with whatever else she was put through seemed urgent. The alchemist carried her body and ran. The military could care for her at this time of night, but didn't Amy say something about the Fuhrer being a homunuculus controlled by Greed's master as well? No wonder the damned military was so corrupt.

Maybe he was better off just taking her to that meat shop where her friends were staying.

If she survived long enough to get there.

-/-/-

Brandon jumped out of bed when he heard loud pounding coming from the door. The young man hadn't really been asleep- actually he'd been sitting awake, writing in the journal Kelsey gave him. The guy was trying to write down every historical fact he knew, everything from the Lusitania being sunk prior to US entrance into WWI, to General Wolfe's role in the French and Indian War. He was having some luck when the pounding erupted, bringing his attention to the front door of Izumi's home.

Somehow a long pipe had found its way to his hand by the time he opened the door, though he wasn't quite sure where he got it from.

The pipe wasn't needed when he saw Kimblee holding his friend Amy, who was limp in his arms.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted, letting the alchemist inside.

By this time, Edward and Alphonse entered the room, both in a fighting stance and ready to attack. "We need help!" Brandon told them while making a motion to let their guard down. Ed looked around Brandon at the man holding a limp body and then ran to get Izumi.

"In here," Al told them. The younger brother led them into the main room where a couch was. Al grabbed a towel and a pillow to make a make-shift hospital bed. Kimblee sat her body down and Amy groaned, her brows coming together in pain. Brandon was deep breathing by this point.

"What the hell happened?"

"Long story, I'm sure she could tell you when she wakes up," Kimblee nearly snapped._ Fix first, talk later._ "There's a bleeding wound on the back of her head and a gash on her shoulder."

Izumi and Ed entered the room as Kimblee explained.

The housewife did not look pleased that she was being woken up at such an hour, but her caring instincts kicked in when she saw an injured person on her couch. She gave everybody except Kimblee an instruction, and everyone scrambled around to comply with her orders.

The Crimson alchemist was completely isolated as Izumi focused all of her attention on Amy and surveyed the damage. He was detached from the scene as the brothers and Brandon came back with an assortment of medical supplies and hot water, he was even more neglected when Red came downstairs and nearly started crying when she found her friend in her current state.

"Amy!" Kelsey cried. The red-head grabbed her friend's hand and tried her best to stay out of the way while still being supportive.

Kimblee became a simple spectator in the following events. He was somewhat confused at Red's desire to hold Amy's hand while she was injured- it wasn't going to make her heal any faster- and after awhile he figured that he wasn't needed here at all. The Crimson alchemist shoved his hands into his pockets like he always did when he felt indifferent, and turned to leave the household.

"I hope you're leaving because it's in this girl's best interest." Izumi warned coolly. The man was unsure if she was speaking to him until he glanced over his shoulder. The stern housewife crossed her arms and held a bloody towel in her hand, a towel stained with Amy's blood. "I would hate to be the one to tell her that her savior left without a goodbye."

Kimblee found the butcher's wife to be a relaxant of sorts. If she were talking to him instead of attending to Amy, Amy must not be in immediate danger. "It's better if I go now. She's going to hate me, anyway."

"Even after you saved her life?"

"When she finds out I rejoined the military, yeah. Heard you're not too keen about military mutts, either, so I'll spare you the threats," he told Izumi. The woman's body stiffened. Before she could demand him to leave, he already closed the front door behind him. He left nothing behind except a casual wave of his tattooed hand.

It was better this way, he convinced. He aimed to go nowhere in life, only serve short-term self-satisfaction. She would never know he planned on doing something noble, and probably die while doing it.


	24. Wonderous Witchcraft

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I really really really really appreciate them all. I want to reach 50 before I put the next chapter up. Can you help me with that, please?

**This chapter features: **Episode 33 "Al, Captured." Al is kidnapped and taken to the Devil's Nest, where he meets Greed and learns that Greed wants the secret to Al's soul attachment, but also that the Ishbal rebellion was sparked by the government. Ed searches for him, but Izumi gets there first. While they all fight trying to regain Al, the military led by Frank Archer raid the Nest and force Greed and a few chimera to flee with Al.

**This chapter features: **Episode 34 "Theory of Avarice." Ed and Izumi evade the military after being held up and continue to search for Al. Meanwhile, Greed and his chimera are found by Lust and Gluttony, who finish off the remaining chimera except for Marta, who is hidden inside Al. Greed goes to Dante's, where he is weakened by Lyra (actually Dante). Ed finds him, assumes he has killed Dante, and fights Greed to the death. Ed kills Greed just before he reveals that the proper way to kill a homunculus is to confront them with the human remains of the person transmuted.

-/-/-

It took several blinks for her vision to clear. "Good morning, sunshine!" Kelsey greeted as brightly as the sun outside. Amy looked confused as she woke up to her friend's face inside her bubble of personal space.

"Hi?" she replied nervously.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried..." Kelsey threw her arms around her friend and she accidentally bumped the wrapped wound on Amy's shoulder. The pain that ripped through her arm brought back a quick flash of all the events since the last time she'd seen Kelsey. The sudden rush of memories knocked the breath out of the female. She'd been tricked, kidnapped, tortured and saved...

The woman glanced up and saw Kelsey, Brandon close behind with Winry, then Ed, Al, Izumi and Sig peeking their heads around a corner to check on her. She even saw the child-homunculus Wrath sneak by in his curiosity.

Her eyes found everyone's face except for Kimblee's.

"Where is he?" she asked. There was a certain desperation to her voice that she didn't mean to let slip. She was a classic case of nightingale syndrome, or was she? When all of the faces in her sight turned their mouths into hopeless frowns, she felt a string tug in her chest.

"Kimblee... left."

"Left? Like, he's out to get something and coming back?" she asked with hope.

Brandon crossed his arms and said it bluntly. "He left last night and said he joined the military before he walked out, according to Miss Izumi, so that pretty much implies that he's not coming back."

Amy's heart sank at hearing both pieces of information: Kimblee wasn't there to ease her, and he went against her desires that she made clear to him and joined the military. Of course, Kimblee was his own person and Amy was only loosely attached to him by relations built at the Devil's Nest, but it still hurt to hear. The woman sank back down into the pillows of the couch and hardly noticed the pain on the back of her head.

She knew there was a reason she and Kimblee grew so close in the first place. There was a barrier in her life, and he helped her get over it, but _what_ was that barrier?

"Brandon, Kelsey," Izumi called politely, yet sternly. "I'd like to talk with Amy alone, if that's okay with you." The two friends nodded and but hesitated in leaving. Kelsey waved sweetly at her friend before she disappeared behind the corner.

Blue eyes glanced up at the housewife's stern face. Izumi's black eyes were lit with fire. She was a contradiction in herself- the cruel home-carer, the dying warrior. Amy felt a strong level of respect for this woman that no one would ever be able feel through a television set. As the housewife sat near her legs on the couch, everyone else seemed to have fled. Amy could guess what the woman wanted to know.

"If you can, I'd like you to tell me what happened."

Amy gulped and closed her eyes. The memories were vivid- perhaps too vivid. The pain in the back of her head started to throb into a headache. "Dante, your old teacher... she's the mastermind behind all of the homunculus hunting Ed and Al for the sake of the Philosopher's stone. She uses the stone to transfer her soul from one body to the next, and she wanted me to be her next vessel because I was from beyond the gate. She thought that perhaps a body from beyond the gate would not rot away like her others, but in truth, her bodies rot because each time she transfers, she loses a piece of her soul."

"How could she have known where you came from?"

"She's amazingly clever, I suppose. Envy kidnapped me, then I was brought to her for interrogation. She wanted information from me about my world, and I think she suspects that my friends aren't from here as well, but I did everything I could to convince her that it was only me. I don't know what I would do if they would get hurt because of me." Amy fisted her hands into the sheet covering her. She recalled that particular moment well- she _begged _Dante not to hurt anyone else. "I wasn't there long; Kimblee came and we barely got away," she finished uneasily. "The homunculus named Envy knows where I and... the child are. It probably won't be long before someone comes to, uhm, try to take him."

The housewife surveyed Amy for a long while. She noticed that the brunette kept herself under such control now... her calmness told Izumi the hell she went through after being kidnapped. Amy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Izumi offered a smile. "Forgive me. I haven't asked how you are feeling."

"I'm feeling fine, actually." Lies. "Better than before." Not lies. "I... uhm, about the child..." She didn't know how to say what she wanted without offending Izumi.

"I've decided that while the child is my sin, he is not mine to control. I'll let him go...but only wherever you go." Amy was stunned as Izumi said this. "I've seen the fierceness that you are willing to protect the ones you care for. I will let you take the child to a safe place, if that is what Greed can supply."

Amy felt extremely honored. Her mouth must have been doing something similar to what fish do. "Th-thank you. I promise that I'll do my best."

Izumi held a sad look in her eyes as she left the room. Amy's two friends returned by her side and were also curious as to what happened. She told them everything in brief detail, and telling somebody what happened the second time was easier than the first. Amy felt better the more she said.

"Poor thing," Kelsey muttered as she linked her arms around Amy again for another comforting hug. "That's two awful experiences in one lifetime. Brandon only has one and I don't have any. How do you stay so strong, Amy?"

Amy and Brandon both looked at Kelsey with a puzzled look. "Awful experiences? What was my other one?" Amy asked.

Kelsey almost dropped her jaw. "You were ... on prom night two years ago..." Kelsey couldn't believe the confounded look on her friend's face. "And Brandon, your little sister was ... and then..." She left out words, knowing that if both of her friends still possessed those memories, they would catch on right away. The thing was, they didn't. They both exchanged glances as if Kelsey were crazy.

"Anyway," Amy said to get on a new subject. "If Kimblee really did get reinstated, there's only one man crazy enough to offer him the position, and that's Archer. He must have taken Hughes' place despite our efforts."

"But the guy is alive, right?" Brandon tried to cheer up her sad tone. "Hughes is going to get to see his daughter grow up. That's really something."

"Yeah." Amy smiled at him.

Kelsey was still recovering from the realization that her friends' memory loss was becoming critical. At their rate, soon they would remember nothing of where they came from! She feared they would lose themselves, since they wouldn't remember all of the life lessons they learned before they arrived in this world.

"Kelsey," Amy said. The red-head snapped out of her worry, her green eyes wide. "I stole this from Dante." The brunette seemed proud as she pulled the 'Witchcraft' book out of the couch cushion. Kelsey's eyes lit up with hope.

"Oh my goddess! Amy, this is... this might..." The girl couldn't even form complete sentences, she was so happy. "This book might be the key to finding a way home!" The grin on her face was so pure, it made her friends smile even though they had little interest in going _home_, now.

"Hopefully there's something in there. You might want to get Ed to help you find parallels between Witchcraft and Alchemy," Brandon suggested. Upon hearing his name, Ed stuck his head around the corner. He regretted doing so when Kelsey ran toward him with a huge grin on her face and thick book in her hands.

"You're not busy, right Edward?" Her voice trailed away as she stole Ed into the library.

Amy stood after she and Brandon were left alone. The room was dizzy for only an instant, and then she felt... okay. Not good or in pain, just somewhere in the middle. Since Izumi gave her permission to take Wrath to Greed, granted only if she goes _with_ Greed, Amy needed to find out when Greed planned on leaving. She figured she had a couple days to spend with her friends before she would tell them and head off. If she went with Greed, she could help him concentrate on gaining support while keeping a low profile, and it could later be used against Dante.

"I'll be back in a little. I need some fresh air," she told Brandon easily. He got up so he could go with her; she stopped him. "A long walk, _alone_."

The young man sat back down, feeling as useless as ever.

-/-/-

The mutt waited patiently at his location on a rooftop near the Devil's Nest. The cigarette in his mouth was almost at its butt, but he didn't mind. He didn't really smoke, anyway. Dorochet was a dog-chimera of loyalty and simple pleasures- he didn't need anything but a beer and a good game of chess to stay happy for a week. He didn't let things get to him easily, either, which is why Greed chose him to wait inconspicuously near where the Devil's Nest used to operate before the military raided it this morning. His skin didn't crawl when a small group of military youngsters ran by like Marta's would. He didn't feel the need to crush them like Law would have. Live and let live, he said- and maybe he didn't feel the need to bite because Greed told him not to lay a finger on anyone unless needed.

He was just waiting, after all. The non-existent dog tail was wagging with some impatience. Where was she? Kimblee told Greed she would come, and Kimblee also told Dorochet to give two items to her once she got here. One was a black bag full of red stones that Kimblee mentioned he swiped from Envy, which Greed took a few stones out of before handing it over. The other was this tacky little bracelet Kimblee made for Amy, but Dorochet was instructed to give it to the girl anonymously. The little designs on it were alchemy arrays or something, which would help her save time in drawing transmutation circles during conflict.

The mutt finished his cigarette and crushed it on the ground with his foot. He glanced down at the scene of the solider-infested alley in front of the Devil's Nest- and saw a very confused and horrified Amy in the distance.

She was in the opposite alleyway where two soldiers stopped her from entering the alley the entrance of the bar was located in. She looked extremely angry, but the anger subsided into a face of female pouting. "Listen, boys," she started, putting both hands on her hips. "I left something important in that bar last night and I _need_ to get inside." She was playing cool so that they wouldn't suspect she was one of the ones they were looking to capture and/or dispose of.

Earlier in the morning, the pale Colonel leading the raid seemed pissed when his men went inside the bar and found nobody. Kimblee would have taken the heat for spilling the beans had he not convinced the pale, snake-eyed Colonel that the skull he stole from the safe, as instructed, gave away the military's actions. Since then, the troops were ordered to guard the bar and arrest anybody suspicious who tried to come near it. That pale Colonel must have figured that someone would eventually wander back who was tied to Greed- and Amy happened to be that naïve person.

Dorochet jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was above Amy and the enlisted men. The chimera was ready to back her up if she needed it. After all, they only needed to get away, not take on all of the troops. He had a couple smoke bombs he could use... Maybe if Amy kept her cool, she would walk away from it without his help.

"Look, miss, we're just doing our job. We can't let you pass," one of the officers said. Amy, who Dorochet could tell was acting, rolled her eyes and seemed to throw a small fit.

"Whatever! I thought the State was supposed to be _for the people_. It's unbelievable that you two won't even go inside and check around for what I lost." The two soldiers debated on this before one turned to leave. He was stopped by his superior officer.

"Colonel Archer." The solider stood at attention. The snake-eyed Colonel looked passed him at Amy in the alley. Dorochet felt his neck hairs stand on end as he recognized Amy's intense stare of hatred toward that Colonel. He could smell trouble.

"Private, who is that and why hasn't she been arrested yet?" The Colonel acknowledged that Amy seemed to know who he was, and she loathed him from sight alone.

"Well, sir, she's just a civilian..."

"You know my orders. Take her in."

The chimera acted fast, throwing one of the smoke bombs right at the feet of the Colonel in charge of the operation. Before reactions could be measured, Dorochet jumped down and had Amy by the wrist to lead her away. They sprinted and turned down several alleyways but didn't stop for several blocks. The more room between them and the military, the better.

"Doro!" Amy seemed so happy to see him. He smirked, a bashful hand finding his hair. Amy's smile fell as she caught her breath. "How do I know it's really you?" She was paranoid now?

Dorochet scratched his head. "Uh, I guess you know I'm combined with a dog. Haven't told anyone outside of the Devil's Nest that." Amy seemed relieved. "I have a message from Greed and Kimblee."

"But I thought he joined the military again!"

Dorochet shrugged. "He told Greed that, and then informed us of the military raid before it happened. So he's acting as a double agent." Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kimblee working with Greed even though he was reinstated? "The boss wants you to know that kid or not, he's going to leave town tonight after sunset. We're all going with him, wherever the hell he plans on going."

Amy hiccupped. Tonight? That left so little time to be with her friends! Amy paused so she could soak everything in. Did she really want to leave her friends again? Was the greater good more important in this situation? She didn't know which decision she was willing to act on. The woman held her stirred head and went with her gut.

"Tell Greed that I'll be there at sundown with the homunculus child. Where does he want to rendezvous?"

"On the east side of town where the forest starts. We're camping about five miles from the main road. Hey, what happened to your shoulder?" He pointed to the bandaging he noticed under her shirt. "And your face," he added as he focused on the yellow bruising around her brow. Amy's eyes grew wide with recollection.

"I'll tell you later, when I meet you all there."

Dorochet huffed with approval. "So loyal! Maybe you've got some dog blood in you too." Amy was not amused. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to give you these." He handed over the bag of red stones and the alchemy bracelet. He told her about them and left out details he was supposed to leave out, like that Kimblee made the bracelet.

"Awesome! This bracelet will definitely come in handy. Where'd you get it?"

Dorochet coughed, trying to think of a quick lie. "Uh, a shop around here or something."

"Well, thank you very much," she said, and then briefly hugged him. He was as huggable as a puppy (despite the fact he was actually a trained assassin). "Doro, did Kimblee say anything else to you, besides about the raid?"

Dorochet coughed again. He couldn't give himself away! "No, I don't think so. Just that Greed needs to get away from here because Kimblee will be heading to Liore and won't be able to bail out Greed's ass anymore."

Amy looked at the bracelet fondly. "I see. Well, thanks again. I'll see you later."

While Dorochet was a fine liar, Amy knew that the symbols on the bracelet, one of which were identical to Kimblee's tattooed palms, couldn't have come from anywhere but the Crimson alchemist. Maybe this was his parting gift to her, which was _fine_.

It wasn't fine, but she would keep telling herself that.

-/-/-

Ed and Kelsey were both hunched over the dusty, old Witchcraft book while they sat in the library at Izumi's home. Ed could read a bit faster than Kelsey, but together they were picking each and every word apart.

"Hard to accept that the witch trials four-hundred years ago wiped out _all_ of the practitioners. I've never heard of any of this before. I can hardly believe that Witchcraft is another form of alchemy." As Ed mentioned this, he was deep in thought. He and Al agreed before, back at Lab Five, that they were going to try to find another way to get their bodies back- maybe this was it.

"Another form of alchemy?" Kelsey questioned. "I always _did _mention how the two were similar. Although, these arrays remind me of the alchemy from Xing, called alkahestry." Ed gave her a clueless look as she said this. "You've never heard of it? Oh, right, that was in the manga…" she whispered in embarrassment. The girl quickly changed the subject. "Has it said anything about a gate?" That was her ticket at getting home. Her heart was beating so quickly with anticipation for the answers, her head felt light.

The blond alchemist kept his eyes on the page. They were almost to the end of the book, there had to have been something... "Not yet- wait. It mentioned a 'Portal of Dimensions' a few pages ago." He flipped back to the spot. "_'All life can come before the Portal of Dimensions, but in order to pass through the portal the bloodstone must be sacrificed, or life will be lost.'_"

Kelsey and Ed exchanged glances. "_'Bloodstone?'_"

Ed nodded slowly. "Assuming the Portal of Dimensions and the bloodstone are what I think they are, it looks like the only way for you to pass through the gate unharmed is with the Philosopher's Stone."


	25. No Goodbye

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 50 REVIEWS! Thank you so much for the compliments as well. I love and appreciate you all, keep doing what you're doing!

If any of you are craving some good Kimblee fanfics, go check out **Sakura-Revolution**. I LOVE her writing and her ficlets about Kimblee. I even find myself enjoying her pairings like ArcherxKimblee, which I normally don't fancy.

**This chapter features: **Episode 34 "Theory of Avarice." Ed and Izumi evade the military after being held up and continue to search for Al. Meanwhile, Greed and his chimera are found by Lust and Gluttony, who finish off the remaining chimera except for Marta, who is hidden inside Al. Greed goes to Dante's, where he is weakened by Lyra (actually Dante). Ed finds him, assumes he has killed Dante, and fights Greed to the death. Ed kills Greed just before he reveals that the proper way to kill a homunculus is to confront them with the human remains of the person transmuted.

-/-/-

Kelsey's emerald eyes were wide as Edward told her his hypothesis. "... .ou hear me? The only way to return to your side of the gate unharmed is by using the Philosopher's Stone, according to this text," Ed repeated. He read over the material again to be sure. The girl absorbed his words, but she already knew what this information meant if it was the truth. It meant that she was never going home, ever. Kelsey would never even fathom taking the legendary stone from the brothers if they succeeded in obtaining it. And didn't Amy and Brandon mention that the stone took human lives? She would never sacrifice other people in order to undo her spell that trapped her and her friends here. The red-head swayed and nearly fell out of her chair. Ed rested his human hand on her shoulder to steady her. "You okay?"

"I need a minute," Kelsey stammered. She stood and wobbled out of the room.

Her selflessness and kindness caused her sorrow, but she wouldn't change her mind. She would never do anything to hinder the brother's goal of getting their bodies back. She _couldn't_. And because of that, she would never get home in one piece, or even if she tried, never make it back in her own time period! Brandon told her about the episode where Dante threw Hohenheim to the other side of the gate, and he made it in one piece, but arrived in London during WWI. When Ed was blindly tossed through the gate in a later episode, Brandon told her, only his mind and soul made it, not his body. Kelsey didn't want to risk _that_.

The red-head found a lonely hallway near the back door of the Curtis house where she could quietly sulk. She would never see her father again, never see her rabbit Flopsy, complete high school, or even access the internet! She'd operated up until now under the optimistic idea that she would be returning home at some point, that whatever she endured here was only temporary, but now... Kelsey wiped the wetness from under her eyes with her long sleeve.

On the bright side, Amy and Brandon would be happy to know they were staying in this world _permanently_.

-/-/-

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Amy shouted. She'd returned from her 'long walk,' and before she could tell her friends that she was going to part from them before sundown, Ed mentioned that Kelsey ran off because she was upset with the information they found. Amy was having a different reaction to the information. "If the Philosopher's Stone was needed to transport us safely from our world to yours, then how the hell did we all end up here in one piece? Kelsey didn't have a Philosopher's Stone then! At least, I don't think she did. She couldn't have..." Amy began to doubt her own argument. Did Kelsey secretly have a stone from their world? Maybe she wouldn't have even known.

Amy marched through the home until she found Kelsey in a heap on the floor in one of the small hallways. When she saw her dear friend so sad, all Amy could do was lean down next to her and wrap her arm around her. After a few more minutes, Brandon joined and the three of them sat in the lonely hallway as the misfit foreigners they were.

"It doesn't really matter how we got here," Kelsey moped. "We're never going back."

Amy wrapped her arms more securely around her friend. She forgot all about her own worries for the time being and just wanted to make the red-head feel better, but it was also an attempt to make herself feel better. "Have hope, isn't that what you always tell me? There must be another way. We got here somehow without a stone, right?" Brandon nodded his head in agreement.

Kelsey shot their optimism down by holding out her hand. The girl normally wore a gold ring with a tiny red ruby set in the middle, but the ruby was missing. "At first I thought that the stone in my ring fell out, but I realized that what was on my finger must have been a Philosopher's Stone from our world."

"What? That's impossible!" Brandon said.

Kelsey looked at the ring closely. "This ring has been in my family for... forever. My daddy told me that we have quite a few witches in our family tree, but also a few alchemists from the medieval time period. Making a Philosopher's Stone was the goal of all medieval alchemists, someone must have succeeded. Several rings like this have been passed down from my ancestors to me and my cousins, but we were always told they were rubies. My ancestors must have disguised the stone in one or two rings in order to conceal its power from evil; mine must be one of the authentic ones."

Amy and Brandon both blinked. Considering their lacking knowledge of history from their world, they barely followed what she said, but they at least understood her point. "So, your ruby ring was actually a stone? And that's why we all made it here in one piece."

Kelsey nodded. "But like I said, it doesn't matter how we got here."

Amy bit her lip. "Think about it this way, Kels. Maybe you were meant to have that ring, and we were meant to cast that spell in the library and come here. Let's say there is a god watching out for humanity, maybe we were meant to be here now, and meant not to return because we're going to help with something great."

The red-head's green eyes welled with tears. "Putting a righteous cause behind it doesn't make it any less painful." Amy frowned, not knowing what else to say. "But, thank you," Kelsey added, attempting to let herself feel better. Amy smiled. She couldn't tell her friends about leaving, not now...

-/-/-

To the side, Brandon felt useless again. There was nothing he could really help out with. He felt like he was getting in the way half the time. And he didn't want to admit it, but his memory was going; he read things in the journal Kelsey gave him that he had no idea why he'd written. Things like the Zimmerman Note, Antebellum, and Tupperware. What were those things? Why did he list them two days ago if he'd never heard of them this morning? The boy was still attempting to write down everything he could remember from their world before bedtime, but he felt like it was meaningless.

He felt his current role in this situation was meaningless. Something needed to be done to help.

-/-/-

Amy made it her mission during the rest of the morning to cheer Kelsey up. Amy couldn't move around too much thanks to her tight bandaging, so she dumped the cheering task on the Elric brothers, and they did a fantastic job! Calling Edward small was the right amount of entertainment needed to cheer the red-head up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED MIDGET SO SMALL HE CAN'T SEE OVER THE COLONEL'S DESK?" Ed raged after Amy told Al to ask him if 'Mustang would noticed how much shorter he'd look without shoes on.'

Kelsey let out a cute giggle, which told everybody that her spirits were lifting.

After lunchtime, Amy tried to bring up fun conversations and have quality friend-time with her pals. It was mid-afternoon when they finished laughing about an inside joke they all remembered, Amy took advantage of a pause between the three of them to bring up her serious topic. The group of foreigners sat in a private room of Izumi's house; Amy got up and shut the door, which told her friends she wanted privacy.

"What's up?" Brandon asked. Nobody noticed that he was defensive and nervous when he didn't need to be.

"Well, I have something to talk with you guys about. It's about Wrath going with Greed."

Kelsey gasped. "You're having second thoughts? I thought it was a good idea, if I ever didn't support you enough, I'm-"

"No, just the opposite! Calm down, Kels." Amy offered a smile, then frowned. How did she tell them? She decided to go for a blunt, Brandon-like approach. "I thought I should go with Greed, so I can take care of Wrath and make sure he stays on the path of good." Before they could interrupt her, she spoke over their shocked expressions. "I just, I really want to make a difference, and my heart is telling me to go with Greed's group. He's been good to me, okay?"

She looked down. Kelsey could see that she'd already made her decision. "I don't doubt it's what you want, Amy... I was just hoping you'd stay with me and Brandon. Ed, Al and Winry are heading out for the east tomorrow. I hoped we'd all stay together." Kelsey looked more hurt the more she spoke. Brandon was on the side, his face pale and palms sweaty. "What do you think, Brandon?"

The young man nearly choked when she said his name and looked at him with her big, green eyes. "W-well, you know... If that's what Amy wants to do, I'm down with it."

Amy and Kelsey gave him a weird look. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"It's just that, uhm- It's not that I want to leave you, Kels. I'm just- feeling useless here. I've been practicing alchemy so I would be able to protect you guys, but what do you need me for if Amy can do alchemy herself, and you have someone like Ed and Al to protect you? I'm just extra baggage, and I want a purpose so I can make a difference too."

"You're not extra baggage!" Kelsey hollered. She felt hurt that both her friends wanted to leave. "Where would you go?"

"I was going to go find the Tringham brothers and get their father's diary. There's a page that tells the location of the underground Central. If I knew where it was before the homunculi make home there, maybe I could rig the place to our advantage. If not, Ed could go down there and end up getting killed."

Amy nodded her head. "Sounds like a great plan! Did you come up with that yourself?" Brandon nodded his head while Kelsey threw herself between them.

"Listen to yourselves! You're both okay with this? Why would you do this to me?" Kelsey looked on the verge of tears.

"Kels-"

"No! Just, no! It's taken us so long to get together, and now we're all safe." She glanced at Amy's wounds, her eyes watery. "I don't want to lose either of you."

"Things are going to get pretty heavy soon. It's going to be dangerous." Amy said, her eyes glazing over in thought of the remaining episodes of the series. "But you don't need to worry, Kelsey. You'll have Ed and Al, I'll have Greed and Brandon can take care of himself. I know that we will be together again."

The red-head nodded and reached out to hold her friend's hands. "I have this horrible feeling," Kelsey began, her green eyes sad and wide, "because we changed some events, and if we manage to change more, we may just keep the Philosopher's Stone from being created. Every person and event is a key element in fate and by changing one thing, everything can shift."

Amy shook her head, "Some things are inevitable, and will happen no matter what." She tried to sound reassuring for Kelsey. "Whether Hughes is alive or not, or Kimblee joins the military or not," there was a stiffness to her as she mentioned this, "I think the Philosopher's Stone will be made. Dante is desperate. Now, if Edward learns about how the stone is being to be made in Liore, he might not want to pursue."

Brandon rebutted this time. "No, Ed will feel it's his duty to stop Scar from making it."

Kelsey stomped her foot suddenly, tears swimming in her eyes. "Can we please stop talking about Ed like he's a fictional character? He's a real human being! You have no idea what he'll do. You don't know how he's feeling or what he thinks. Stop acting like you _do_!"

Her two friends were taken back by her outburst. They were rare for the docile girl.

"You're right, Kelsey," Amy offered with a tighter hand-grasp. "Let's start by thinking about everybody. We were sent to this world for a reason, wishes or not. Let's do our best to give it a happy ending."

"Who knows," Brandon added, "maybe after Ed and Al use the stone to get their bodies back, there will be enough for us to get home."

Amy looked at Brandon with a_ 'you want to go home?'_ expression, but Brandon only said this to make Kelsey return to her optimistic-self.

"We'll do what fate wants us to do," Kelsey's small voice finally concluded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put out her fist. Her friends followed in the fist stack. "To the happy ending."

Later that evening, Amy gathered Wrath up to take to Greed. She made sure the red stones were inside before she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Everyone stood outside in order to wave her off; Brandon had his hands on the shoulders of a tearing Kelsey.

"Did you have to go so soon?"

Amy didn't respond, only hugged her friend tight. "I won't say goodbye, because we'll see each other sooner than you think."

The red-head nodded. In that moment, she felt like she should have mentioned that weird glowing experience from the other night, but she decided she didn't want to choke in front of everybody.

Izumi stood on the side with her husband, a small part of her heart feeling as if it were about to walk away hand-in-hand with Amy. She reminded herself that the child was not her son, yet, her heart wanted to deceive the mind.

It was better that the boy left, the housewife concluded quietly. She glanced over at Edward, who stared at the boy with hard, golden eyes. The child, after all, had Ed's limbs.

"I'll keep him safe," Amy assured both Ed and Izumi. Their faces seemed grave before she spoke, but they lightened up at the same time and offered their best wishes.

"Ready to go?" she asked Wrath. He took a hold of her hand and they traveled out into the setting sun.

When Amy met up with Greed and the chimera, who waited inconspicuously near the edge of forest, she felt the load of being away from her friends sink in. It was followed by a vain attempt to seek Kimblee out of the group, until she realized that he wasn't there, and she probably wasn't ever going to see him again if Greed was going to lay low.

"Glad you could make it, doll face," Greed teased before throwing two fingers in the direction they would be traveling. Amy kindly explained to Wrath what was going on before tagging along behind Dorochet and Marta.

"-can't be all bad if he told Greed about the raid."

"True, but he still joined those military scum and that makes him-" Marta was cut off by Dorochet elbowing her hard. The snake-chimera glanced back to see Amy. "Oh," she shrugged.

"It's okay, don't let me stop your conversation," Amy said sarcastically.

Dorochet smiled awkwardly while Marta continued to ignore everything unpleasant.

Amy sighed, then dug into her backpack to look for her iPod. The music would keep her distracted from her current reality. She reached the bottom of the bag before she realized...

"That jerk stole my iPod!"

-/-/-

Somewhere, on a military-filled train to the east, the Crimson alchemist sat alone in a train compartment with his feet kicked up, the musical buds in his ears blaring Nine Inch Nails' "Survivalism" into his skull. He hummed the parts he knew, then flicked his thumb on the scroll pad to find a new song. As he handled the piece of technology, he thought of the iPod's owner for a brief moment.

Damn, must have been the fiftieth time he caught himself doing that today.

After forcing the thoughts of her out of his head, he tilted his head toward the window to watch the last lights of the sun flirt with the sandy horizon.

War waited for him across this desert, and he couldn't wait to meet it.


	26. Innocence

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note: **This real world crossover is based off the original anime,  
but Brotherhood is bitchin'! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, everybody! Yay 60 reviews!

My question for the readers is this: This story was originally rated M, but after 25 chapters of nothing M related, I'd figure I'd set it to T for awhile. Would anyone have to stop reading if I switched this back to M?

**This chapter features: **Episode 34 "Theory of Avarice." Ed and Izumi evade the military after being held up and continue to search for Al. Meanwhile, Greed and his chimera are found by Lust and Gluttony, who finish off the remaining chimera except for Marta, who is hidden inside Al. Greed goes to Dante's, where he is weakened by Lyra (actually Dante). Ed finds him, assumes he has killed Dante, and fights Greed to the death. Ed kills Greed just before he reveals that the proper way to kill a homunculus is to confront them with the human remains of the person transmuted.

-/-/-

Kelsey was having trouble sleeping her last night in the Curtis residence. The trouble was _not_ because Brandon wanted to go do his own thing in this foreign land, _not_ because Amy already left them, and definitely _not_ because the girl probably would never make it back home.

Who was this witch kidding?

She glanced over at the opened silver pocket watch Edward gave back- eventually. It read two in the morning... only a few more hours until Ed would be waking to get on the road to the east.

Brandon, Amy and she decided, before Amy left, that they wouldn't tell Ed about the unrest in the east unless it was absolutely needed. If they told Ed too much at once, the blond was sure to go ape-shit and get himself thrown into a crazy room until the stone was made. Kelsey didn't like keeping things from Edward anymore, but she was outvoted two-to-one.

Kelsey did, however, want to keep Al from becoming the stone. The stone could be made into an actual stone form, and that would make it easier for the Elrics to use, instead of putting Al in danger. Making the stone in Liore was just too important for Ed to be all righteous and try to stop. At the same time, thinking this thought made Kelsey feel sick to her stomach. People were going to- and already had- sacrificed their lives to make the Philosopher's Stone, and that celestial object was the only thing able to give Ed and Al their bodies back.

It was a cruel truth.

Kelsey rolled out of the bed onto the floor. She hadn't tried to use anymore magick since her last protection spell, which didn't even work, so she figured she'd try again now and not get freaked out by the blue glow that came with pentagrams. This time, however, the redhead had the old Witchcraft book open that Amy _liberated _for her. Maybe her spells weren't working because she wasn't doing them according to this world's standards. She took a deep breath and began following the instructions in the book for its protection spell.

-/-/-

When the sun peeked out from underneath the horizon, Amy was ready to pass out on a soft, dewy patch of grass.

Greed's entourage walked all night for cover of darkness, and it was decided they would rest during the day to keep a low profile. Poor Wrath needed a piggy-back ride after awhile, and the chimeras looked weary, but Greed seemed perfectly fine compared to everyone else. Amy wondered if feeding Wrath the red stones would make him more resilient to injuries and fatigue, though not completely immune; she wondered if the stones would turn him evil. He was still so innocent right now, in an I-don't-know-any-better sort of way. Maybe she would ask Greed about it later and decide when to give the boy some.

Amy glanced around at everybody in her company. The group relaxed in the forest where there was plenty of shade and isolation. The nearest towns were at least seven miles away from their location. Hopefully they wouldn't run into anybody too nosy, especially the military. Greed's plan was to lay low south of the Ishbal ruins, south of Liore, somewhere in the desert. _That should be fun_, Amy thought with all sarcasm intended.

"Miss?" came an innocent voice.

Amy looked up to meet the wide eyes of Wrath. "Yes?"

"I'm thirsty. There's a stream over there, but it's down a big cliff and no one will go with me."

Amy wrinkled her eyebrows together with sympathy. "Of course. You know, with alchemy, it's possible to just move the ground and bring the water to you."

"What do you mean?" His ignorance was nothing but adorable.

"You can use alchemy, Wrath. It's because of that arm and leg." She pointed at Ed's tan-colored limbs. "Alchemy is a gift you've been blessed with and it's important to use it for the greater good." Much like herself. "I'll take you to the stream, but later I'm going to teach you how to control your gift." Teaching the child would also allow herself to practice.

Her teacher was no longer present, after all.

Wrath nodded, though she wasn't sure if taking her hand and walking with her to the stream meant he wanted to be taught how to control his ability. The topic of alchemy reminded her of a conversation she shared with Kelsey the afternoon before she left, when Brandon momentarily exited the room…

_"About using alchemy..." Kelsey brought up awkwardly._

_"I know, my memory sucks now. I've officially forgotten all about any event that happened outside of our high school. Did I have a mother and father? What were their names? I don't remember any boyfriends or jobs, though I figure I must have had one."_

_Kelsey felt bad for Amy, even if Amy wasn't all that concerned about her fading memory. She noticed that the woman was a little more blunt than usual. "You don't even remember prom?" Kelsey asked carefully, instead of saying something else… Something Amy should have definitely remembered._

_Amy thought carefully. "I remember being in a navy-blue dress. That's about it." She smiled, proud to be able to recall that much._

_Kelsey wasn't sure if she should be relieved that Amy didn't remember the traumatic event, or concerned that everything that shaped Amy over the years was being flushed down the alchemy toilet._

_"Did you ever find out what Brandon wished for?" Amy asked with a smile._

_Kelsey's cute face broke into a grin. "Yes! He wished for a _girlfriend_."_

_Amy burst out into laughter. "Of all the things in the world he could have wished for! World peace, ending hunger, he wishes for a girl. That's a true man right there!"_

Amy's lips twisted into a smile as she recalled their conversation. She knew she wasn't imagining things when she saw Brandon and Winry chatting things up! She hoped she'd be able to have those fun conversations with her friends again; but she wouldn't complain for now, not when she chose this path.

-/-/-

Brandon couldn't believe what path was about to choose!

Train ticket and sling-strap backpack in hand, Brandon stepped forward on the station platform. "Xenotime, 2:45pm," he read on the schedule board. "Here I go." The young man turned around to meet the watery eyes of Kelsey.

She tackled him into a hug before an awkward silence could ensue.

"You can come with me, you know," Brandon offered. Even if he'd forgotten why he was so attached to the red-head and her vulnerability, the feeling didn't change.

Kelsey shook her head and wiped her swelling eyes. "No, uhm, I'm going to stay with Edward for as long as he wants. He'll need one of us to consult with on… whatever stuff he needs."

"You're going to tell him about Liore, aren't you?" Kelsey looked like a deer in the headlights; Brandon laughed. "I was only joking. I trust your judgment on what to tell Ed and Al."

The girl's heart warmed as Brandon sounded more like a guardian/friend to her, like he was before. She wondered if he'd stay this Brandon even without his memories. Before he had to go, they talked with fair amount of hope that they'd meet up again, most likely in Central. If there was ever a time to wish that their cell phones worked, it'd be about now.

"Stay safe," Brandon bid when he stepped up on his train.

"You're the one who needs to stay out of trouble, big guy."

Kelsey turned around to see Winry, who walked up with her automail case slung over her shoulder.

The couple had spent plenty of time talking at Izumi's house, not to mention on the train ride to the Eastern Command city. It was evident they made up since Winry found out and Brandon lied to her about the silver pocket watch belonging to his dead brother. "You know that you can always come with me, babe," Brandon flirted.

The blonde grinned. "Sounds fun, but there's a total moron over there who needs maintenance all the time," she looked behind her at Ed on the other side of the platform. Kelsey already left the two alone, but they didn't notice her absence until it was just the two of them. The young man scratched his head. The awkward silence Kelsey avoided was not the case between the blonde and himself. He decided to say the first thing to come to his mind.

"I know Ed is your childhood friend and you care about him and all, and you're his mechanic… but I just want to let you know that if you wait around for him, you'll be waiting forever."

Winry let her mouth hang agape because she was clearly caught off guard by his comment. In a moment, the female temper of the angry mechanic was quick to rise. "Listen, you! I am not 'waiting' for Edward like that. He and Al are like brothers to me, I've told you that before! And even if I did like Edward like that, it's up to_ me_ if I want to wait for him or not."

Brandon put on the defensive. "Alright! Sorry I ever opened my mouth."

"You bet you're sorry." Winry looked at the ground. Her sudden steam was cooling less quickly than it came.

"Didn't mean to leave on this note." They both lifted their heads as the train whistle shot through the air. "Maybe you'll forgive me for being the jealous guy if I give you this." Winry looked at him, curious to what he wanted to give her.

She was greeted with a warm kiss on the cheek, very close to her lips.

Then, Brandon vanished with his backpack into the passenger car. The red-faced blonde had to spend a minute to let her butterflies calm before she could return to her group. In that time, she was happy to see Brandon's equally red face through the window of the train.

They both smiled before the train began to move out.

-/-/-

The Crimson alchemist was having a blast from the past right about now. The sun scorched outside, his boots were new and shiny and tight on his feet, but that would change in the progressing weeks. Sweat was the new skin, and men running around and doing tricks in formation was giving a whole new meaning to the word 'drill.'

Everything was exactly like it was in Ishbal. Hadn't that place been close to where the military was now? History is such a bitch, the alchemist thought. There waited only _potential_ danger in that desert town Liore on the horizon, yet the military gathered in full scale at the make-shift base. The official reasoning for state presence would be to catch Scar, who intel told was snooping around in that town, and avoid civil war.

Kimblee stood on the inner circle of darkness, however; he flirted with danger _and liked it_. He knew something that every soldier he ate with and did PT with didn't know: They'd be killing some innocent civilians soon enough, and the majority wouldn't have the guts to live with it.

The Crimson alchemist could only smirk at this thought. It amused him how people couldn't deal with their own actions, even when they joined the military knowing full-well what was in store for them. The alchemist glanced around the chow hall until his golden eyes found a certain raven-haired Colonel. He nearly laughed out loud at the sight of the Flame Alchemist because he knew the bags under the man's eyes and bad posture were effects of this blast-from-the-past he was experiencing, too. Kimblee took a nihilistic view toward his shit, the Colonel wanted to have a heart about it. If Mustang was as smart as he was dedicated, the man would know better than to feel guilty over orders. Bringing morality into war just slowed a person down, and usually led to defeat.

The navy-haired alchemist shook his head and looked back at the little music-playing device in his hand. He admitted he was addicted to listening to the noise on it in his free time, and he didn't care if anyone looked at him funny when they saw the white headphones in his ears. Even in a room as crowded as the chow hall, Kimblee managed to stay under the general radar, but pretty much only because he was ordered by Archer not to fuck anything up and lay low while here. People like Mustang still had some 'hard feelings' toward him, apparently, because of pardoned_ misunderstandings_ in Ishbal… Kimblee chuckled to himself at the thought while toying through the songs. He recalled what Amy told him about her world and how music and movies played a huge part in overall thought for a group of people. He deduced, from the music, that social concerns in Amy's world included sex, self-satisfaction, and all the reasons why a person was or wasn't better than others.

Currently, the man listened to Pink Floyd's 'The Wall.' The current song in the sequence said 'bomb' in it, so Kimblee paid close attention to the rest of the lyrics.

_'Mother, do you think they'll try to break my balls?__  
__Mother, should I build the wall?_  
_Mother, should I run for President?'_

Kimblee thought about the president of his world, Fuhrer King Bradley, during the instrumental interlude. Didn't he overhear Amy mention something to Greed about Fuhrer Bradley at the Devil's Nest? Yeah, it was that Bradley was a fellow homunculus, controlled by Dante. Some deep shit. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, but now...

_'Mother, should I trust the government?__  
__Mother, will they put me in the firing line?_  
_Is it just a waste of time?'_

Kimblee tuned out of the song again as the last rhetorical question hit the less-nihilistic thoughts in his head. Basically his entire life up to this point had been a self-satisfying waste. Instant gratification didn't last long, he found out while sitting to rot in prison. The crazy bomber had this bizarre idea that perhaps doing something for a bigger cause would satisfy him more than short term projects, like making a few commanding officers go 'ka-bluey.' He glanced across the hall at Colonel Flame.

Perhaps the difference that made them enemies could make them a pair to reckon with. With his resources, Archer and the Fuhrer himself, and Mustang's ass-kissing team, surely they could come up with something. He could get used to playing the double agent.

Mustang's coal-colored eyes locked with Kimblee's from across the room. It took only an instant for him to register who Kimblee was before the Colonel stood, fully disgusted to be in the same room with the bomber. It was bad enough for him on the train ride here, to have to sit in the same car for hours. Mustang promptly turned and left the room, leaving his company without so much as a glance.

He highly doubted Mustang wanted anything to do with him, and personally Kimblee didn't exactly find Mustang a walk in the park after he got his ass handed to him by the guy. But Kimblee wanted to give his crazy notion a try; he didn't have anything to lose since he was supposed to die soon, anyway.

Might as well go out with a bang.

A big one.

_A/N: Go vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks for reading and please review. :D_


	27. To Foment

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Thanks for still reading, everybody, **but don't be scared to leave a review**. I don't care if it's in a different language, even- that's what google translator is for! I'm trying to bring more actual characters into the story and not focus so much on OC's… Hopefully everyone is in character. I hope y'all still like the story!

I'm (not so) secretly fangirling over "Inception" right now. If it rubs off into the chapter, forgive me! It was just such an awesome movie and a serious mind explosion!

**This chapter features: **Episode 36 "The Sinner Within." Ed and Al learn about a Philosopher's Stone rumor from the Ishballans on a relocation train. They are pointed in the direction of an exiled Ishballan, who tells them about Scar and the Grand Arcanum. Meanwhile, Winry learns that Roy Mustang was the man who executed her parents during the war. After being told by Ed and Al she can't travel with anymore, she returns to Central and finally learns about Hughes' death.

-/-/-

The young man with brown hair and brown eyes seemed like he blended in perfectly with the small, prosperous little town of Xenotime, yet he was a foreigner to this land of alchemy. Brandon had been sucking in every ounce of knowledge he could from the books he borrowed from Izumi on the train ride to the little agricultural dot on the map. As Brandon stepped off the train, he recognized this place as the town in the episodes of _'The Other Brothers Elric'_ in the series, where Ed and Al met Russell and Fletcher Tringham. Hopefully those brothers were still here so Brandon could have a chat with them.

Their father's journal had a page in it the young man needed.

Brandon asked around town where he could find Russell and Fletcher, and the magic of small towns (especially farm towns) was that everybody knew each other. They pointed Brandon in the right direction and in no time he ended up in the fruit orchards. He'd almost forgotten that the brothers specialized in plant alchemy.

The male brunette spotted the brothers working together to bushel oranges off the trees. Like Ed and Al, Russell and Fletcher were blond brothers; unlike the Elric's, the older brother could pass for Brandon's age, eighteen, because of his height but was only fifteen or so.

Brandon, being the blunt and social guy he was, simply walked up and probably appeared a little too excited for a first impression.

"Hey, guys!"

Russell, who was at the top of the ladder while his brother waited with a basket at the bottom, wiped sweat off his forehead before narrowing his eyes on Brandon. "I'm sorry, do we know you?" he asked skeptically.

Brandon shrugged. "Nah, but you guys know the Elric brothers and I do too, so we have something in common! Didn't you try to impersonate them once?"

_Now_ he had their attention.

-/-/-

The heavy artillery units decided to start their target practice early in the morning at the military base in the desert. The loud booms of shells exploding could be heard in Liore, but could be easily ignored since the sounds of the explosions were muffled by distance. But for those lucky soldiers located at the base, the wake-up call couldn't have been more diligent.

Kimblee couldn't have woken up in a better mood.

At first, the alchemist thought nothing, _absolutely nothing,_ would beat waking up to precise, accurately timed explosions that seemed to make a song in Kimblee's twisted brain. The units were firing practice shells close enough to the main base that the vibrations reverberated through the walls and into Kimblee's chest.

The tingly, overpowering feeling matched ecstasy, in Kimblee's mind, and he was reminded once again why he'd chosen the style of alchemy he practiced so artistically.

After awhile of laying awake in the half-dawn light with a perplexing smirk on his face, the bomber's high from sounds of explosions settled down as he realized that these gun-powdery little booms were nothing in comparison to the sounds he could make, that he _did_ make back in Ishbal. Even the explosions at Lab Five were more satisfying than the ones outside. He'd gotten a little too excited over amateur stuff; he guessed the equivalent example for normal people would be thinking masturbation is great until you get a taste of real sexual pleasure.

The Crimson alchemist couldn't wait before this damn uprising started, and then he could make the perfect explosions for his ears. He got the feeling that since he was some underground secret weapon, hinted because Archer kept him under surveillance 24/7, the bomber himself would get to be doing some illegal dirty work soon. And that went over well with him.

On a more noble side of things, Kimblee was going to throw a little more drama into the mix and reveal to Mustang that Bradley was a homunculus sometime today. By doing this, he was going to discover that there were ways to make explosions other than making something literally explode.

-/-/-

"_Worthless humans..." a maniacal voice whispered. The words echoed into the blackness the woman found herself surrounded in._

"_Hello?" she called out. Her voice seemed to go on forever, too._

"_You heard me, humans are worthless and better off dead. Soon enough, you'll all be dead or still under our heel. Pathetic."_

_The brunette thought she recognized the voice's cruelty- it was definitely Envy! She shuddered. "Show yourself!" Amy turned heel when she felt a paranoia right behind her. _

_Envy's wide, evil grin filled her vision. "Remember me?" he shouted. Amy screamed and fell backward... and kept falling and falling until..._

she was able to sit up in reality.

Her chest felt tight and sweat coated her skin. She would have to get used to the feeling of being covered in a sweat as Greed's envoy got closer to the hotter climate in the east. But she would never get used to the horrible, sick feeling she felt in her body now. Since when was she having nightmares about that bastard? She thought she was done with the horrors of Envy, ever since Kimblee rescued her, but she guessed that her subconscious didn't agree. After the torture she was put through, mental as well as physical recovery might take more than a couple days. Amy touched the bandages that wrapped her shoulder and her thigh. Hopefully her wounds would heal before she saw _him_ again.

Wait, why the hell was she thinking about that mad bomber? She knew they were done. The bracelet around her wrist was his parting gift.

Or was it?

Amy stood up and took deep breaths, trying not to disturb the boy next to her. She paused and glanced over his tiny, pale form. Hadn't she had a nightmare about Wrath too, right before everything went black and Envy came?

She thought hard for a moment, having difficulty recalling her dreams. This mental exercise was the same when she tried to recall her memories, but those were gone forever.

Oh, right! She dreamed that Wrath's alchemy went out of control when he got upset. She felt the bag of red stones in her pocket. Wouldn't giving the boy some stones to munch on keep his alchemy under control? He would know what he was doing, to an extent. The practice alchemy sessions Amy did with the boy were pretty much going nowhere. Wrath was too easily distracted and didn't want to transmute a rock to his fist anymore after noticing a lizard on a tree. Teaching session frequently turned into stressful hide-n-seek play time for Amy. She was losing patience quickly with the boy, but gave him a break because... well... he had the mind of a human child.

So, later that day...

The chimera crew sat down for some chow just before dusk; afterward they'd be on their way to wherever Greed wanted to lay low. Amy took out the bag of red stones and emptied what was left after Greed took a few (greedy bastard) into her hand. Stew was popular when trying to feed a couple dozen out in the wilderness, so when Amy was handed a bowl to give to Wrath, she inconspicuously dropped the red pebbles inside before handing the food to him.

"Chow down," she coaxed with approval. She watched the boy eat the soup with a fierce hunger, and she dully noted that he must have been hanging around Greed too much and forgot the table manners he learned at Izumi's.

Amy turned away from him to get her own bowl, and when she looked back Wrath was finished and sat on the ground with his hands in his lap. His eye color, which were a gentle indigo, flickered into a malevolent purple as he blinked a few times. The boy's breathing picked up as he eyed Amy's soup; before she could react, he snatched the bowl from her and gobbled its contents in seconds. A dissatisfied look came over his round face because the soup wasn't as fulfilling at the first serving.

The boy eyed Amy suspiciously.

She noticed that his deep violet eyes had a certain depth to them now, a certain understanding that wasn't there before.

Her intent stare back at him told him what he needed to know. She'd done something to him. He felt whatever he'd ingested take a hold of him and fill his brain with crazy memories he didn't know he had! Memories of eternal darkness, memories of a screaming blond boy who came knocking on the doors to the darkness, memories of putting his hand and leg together and coming outside of that darkness, to an island. The child's breaths were ragged now that the memories all returned in one second. He opened his eyes and found himself on the ground, curled into a ball. Amy gently stroked his back and asked if he were okay.

He felt... capable, yet less whole. He was missing something inside... Something important...

He knew he would never be able to return to the ignorant, carefree state he came to this world in.

Overwhelmed with his sudden burden of knowledge, he hit away Amy's hand and stumbled up. "Get away from me!" The amount of malice in his own voice scared him. What was in that _soup_? He was confused and he felt a hole in his chest. Every second he didn't understand the change, he grew angrier. He was filling that hole in his chest up with... with...

_Wrath_.

It all made sense now. The reason Amy and that red-head called him by such a weird name, Wrath, was because he _felt this way_!

"Wrath, calm down," Amy tried to ease.

"No!" he snapped. Even his teeth were different! They were sharp and pointed like Greed's. "Just get away from me!"

The chimeras nearby watched as Wrath kicked dirt at Amy before running off into the bushes.

-/-/-

"So you're telling us that Ed asked for our help, and you're here because he's busy with the state?"

The older Tringham brother sounded skeptical still.

"That's it. You guys have access to your father's old research, right? Ed found out he was helping the military with classified alchemy research, and he wanted to know if there was anything in his notes that could help the search for the stone." Brandon couldn't just come out and say _'I know exactly what we're looking for, but I'm not crazy or psychic!'_

Fletcher, the younger brother, was the one to give away that they did. He looked at Russell with a pleading look. "We were just talking about going through Dad's stuff. We're old enough and know enough about alchemy now."

Russell rubbed his head. "I don't know, how do we tell if this guy is even the real deal? We've impersonated the Elrics themselves. Wouldn't be hard to pose as one of his acquaintances."

Brandon thought about this for a moment. "I'll tell you something only people who know Ed and Al would know, then." The blonds seemed convinced. Brandon rubbed his hand under his chin. "Got it. Ed takes _extreme_ offense to short jokes, and everybody always mistakes Al as the older brother and FullMetal Alchemist because of his size."

They looked at each other for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, Brandon. We believe you. But we'll give you whatever we find on one condition."

Brandon raised his brows. "Name it."

"We go with you and visit Ed and Al. I'd like to see how tall, or lack-there-of, Ed's gotten."

Fletcher smiled, "and I have to tell Al about how accomplished we've become, brother."

The young man wasn't so sure about this... but then again, if they came, he'd have company and he could keep the boys from posing as the Elrics again.

"Deal," he told them.

-/-/-

Greed frowned. He was definitely too old to be chasing kids around. This trudging through the trees after Wrath was what henchmen were for!

He scowled when remembering how Dorochet and a scorpian-guy cornered the little bastard against a tree, and the damn kid performed some sort of alchemy Greed had never seen before, (and that's saying something because he used to hang with Dante). When one of his _genius_ henchmen tried to chop the scorpian-guy free, it turned out that Wrath had somehow _combined_ the chimera's DNA to the tree's, and when a hatchet went into the trunk, red tree-blood spilled out. Fucking fantastic. Needless to say, Doro and the other chimera were stuck in that tree until they could catch the little homunculus, and Greed was obligated to go do his own dirty work.

The avaricious boss stopped the chase in order to fix his special fur vest and push his shades back up on his nose with his middle finger. He surveyed the little clearing he stood in and tried to find some traces of the boy. He didn't have much luck.

Cursing, he turned and started running in a different direction. How the hell did this happen? Someone informed him that the boy was with Amy before he went berserk and ran off. Like _that_ helped- she was supposed to be babysitting the useful little runt.

To the left, Greed saw the bushes rustle. Something was in there.

With quick, homunculus speed, Greed jumped over the bush and grabbed the first thing he saw when he landed on the other side. To his surprise, it was not the kid, or even a wild animal.

"Let go!" Amy shrieked. Greed relaxed his grip and let out an annoyed sigh. He'd hoped this chase would be over by now.

"Tell me something, doll-face. What the hell kind of mother are you going to be if you can't keep one kid from going psycho?" Amy narrowed her blue eyes and tried to walk off. "Not so fast. Tell me what the fuck's up." Greed didn't have a lot of patience at the moment.

Amy let out a long breath. "I fed him the red stones. He had some sort of change in him, and it must have scared him, so he ran."

Greed seemed shocked, but then he rose in anger. "You fed him the stones without me? What the hell were you thinking?" At the end of his sentence, he raised up his hand, which was only for dramatic effect.

However, Amy flinched as if he were about to strike her.

In her subconscious, he already had hurt her. Well, Envy had, while in his form. Greed realized just that much as he brought his hands back down, before finally sighing. Her eyes held a look of honestly betrayed ignorance. "I didn't know. I saw him earlier, this way." She pointed the direction and took off before Greed could take anymore of his frustration out on her.

She recalled the anime- Envy fed Wrath the red stones, but also manipulated him into being no good. Did a homunculus have to be present or something?

Amy found out the answer when they spotted Wrath again. The boy stopped to rest at the base of a tree, which gave Greed the perfect opportunity to snatch him. Wrath struggled, because he was scared, but Greed's ultimate-shield arms held the boy and pinned his hands in place. He couldn't transmute without reaching his right arm to left leg.

"Calm down, runt. Everything's fine." Surprisingly, the kid eased and looked up at the greedy boss. The man took off his shades so Wrath could clearly see the color of his eyes. "What you're feeling right now is your 'birth' into being a homunculus. Before, you were just an empty void of the true being you are. You feed off the lives of the human souls in red stones, and that makes you a sin like me. Accept it, and move on."

Amy wouldn't have been so blunt, but Greed didn't exactly have awesome nurturing skills. Wrath seemed highly upset with someone telling him what he'd already realized but couldn't put into words.

Greed pulled something reflective out of his pocket, then made kid's head level with his own by tightening his arms under the boy's neck. Wrath struggled for breath, but then Greed let him touch his feet to the ground again. When the boy opened his eyes, he saw the similarities of himself and the older homunculus in the little mirror. Dark hair, violet eyes, pale skin and sharpened teeth. All of these features differed from Amy, who was a human, Greed pointed out next. He released the boy and talked to him with hands on hips. "We're human-like. Our structure is based off of them because we were human once, but we can't die as easily as they do. And… we can't perform alchemy."

"But," Wrath protested. He looked at his limbs that he somehow knew to clap together to create an alchemy array within himself. "I can."

"You're the exception. So cherish the one-up, kid. You have something I don't have, and that fact's a first and a last." Greed turned heel and didn't have to do anything except motion to get the boy and Amy to follow him back to his chimera envoy. "You have some cleaning up to do. Aside from that, you're off the hook, kid. I expect you to be taking the practice sessions from doll-face over there seriously from now on. You need to be ready for whenever I can use you."

Wrath nodded with a certain enthusiasm. He really looked up at Greed as if the bastard were a _mentor_, all of a sudden.

After watching all of that, Amy realized what Izumi was struggling to comprehend: homunculi were not human. Therefore, the brunette couldn't nurture Wrath like she would a human child, and she wouldn't fully understand him when he got upset over being a sin of an alchemist.

On the thought of Izumi and Wrath, Amy hoped the youngster wouldn't have the deep mommy-issues he had in the anime, but something told her he would always be bothered by Izumi- and crying babies.

As she followed Greed through the trees, her thoughts wandered until Amy realized something _else_. Something that sent a nervous shiver up her spine.

She had _no idea_ what was going to happen concerning Wrath and Greed and the chimeras! By now in the anime, Greed was dead, Wrath was an evil little thing under Dante's control, and the only chimera left was Marta, who would've been stuck on revenge.

Before, Amy waved her all-knowing information like a pot of gold. The knowledge was a comfort in this alien place.

But now, with no past to look back on thanks to memory loss, and no way to determine the future… Amy felt utterly lost.

-/-/-

Envy, at the moment, wasn't exactly high on the list of people Dante wasn't pissed at, but quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. He did his _mother's _bidding because it tied in with his agenda. Causing pain and suffering to humans where ever he went, and maybe someday finding the _bastard_ who created him. With the Philosopher's stone Dante got from his bastard father gone, it wouldn't be long before that man came crawling back to Dante after she created the new stone. Then he could finally make that bastard suffer for abandoning him.

Dante would succeed in getting her little stone with Envy's help, of course. He relished in the fact that even his _mother_, who pulled all the strings around here, was only a human trying to play God with the legendary stone, and she was powerless without her minion's help. He would give her the heartlessness, however- hers nearly matched his own. Guess he knew where he got it from.

Currently, the sin watched the new body Dante paced in try to mentally work out her next move. She ignored Envy completely until she wanted to speak to him. "An eye needs to be kept on the Elrics. I don't want them putting their noses anywhere they shouldn't be. They can still be of use to us."

"I'll get Lust right on th-"

Dante's voice was as cold and cut-throat as her sense of justice. "I want_ you_ to follow them. Lust is going to monitor the situation in the east with Gluttony, Sloth and Pride must be ready to lead this country's military. With Greed and the new boy nowhere to be found," she said this with a certain poison directed at Envy, "you're the only one not pulling your weight."

Envy growled at the woman. For such a youth, the eternity in her eyes' was really starting to piss him off. She could pull the 'I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-immortal' act with anyone except him.

"If you _ever manage_ to find Greed, make sure he is eliminated. The new homunculus could be useful with his alchemy, but I want Amy Teller's body as a vessel at all costs. I suppose there's no rush since I don't have a stone right now, but if she turns up dead somewhere, Envy, it'll be _you_ I turn human."

Envy scowled. She referred to the empty promise she made to the other homunculi to turn them human in return for their pathetic groveling. Envy doubted Dante could actually do it, but then again they were talking about the Philosopher's Stone. He'd seen it's power before. Becoming human sounded like a complete nightmare to Envy. His fists became tight balls with white knuckles as he saw the honesty to the threat in her eyes.

Did this bitch really have no remorse for what she and that bastard did to him? First, they murdered him with mercury, thinking it would help him become immortal and not realizing that the shit was actually _poisonous_... Then his _father_ brought him back as a heartless monster who couldn't die, and now the bitch wants to make it so he can die _a second time_?

What the hell was keeping him from killing her right now?

Maybe it was because there'd be no fun around without her. No prime opportunities to foment rebellions or cause wars and go seemingly undetected. His fists unclenched as he lost the will to harm Dante, but the murderous craving was still there.

"There will be plenty of opportunities in the near future," she said, as if she knew exactly what he wanted. "Tail the Elrics for now, but look out for Greed in the east. He never liked to stray too far from me, and that's where I'm headed."

Envy jumped down from his place on the banister and stomped away like a child throwing a tantrum.

On his way out, he grabbed one of Greed's ribs off the table and shoved it into a pocket he created. _Just_ in case he ran into that worthless pile of waste on the eastern front.

**A/N: Serious question! Will anyone have to stop reading if I change this to M? This chapter could have been a lot dirtier on Kimblee's part if it were rated M. (It was still pretty dirty, eh?) -chuckles disturbingly- Please tell me when you all review.**


	28. Ignorance

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Rating has changed to **M**. I hope I finish this soon, but I've been busy with school work recently. This'll be the second long FMA story I complete (the other being the awful first version of this same story. This one is way better than that one, in my opinion. **XD**)! I say this because it's near impossible for me to stick with a story I've been writing on for more than two years. I usually just give up, but I'm really trying on this one! Maybe after three years of writing, it'll get finished.

Is there anything you guys definitely want to see happen by the end of this? Do you guys want a happy, sad, or bittersweet ending? Or do you just want to be surprised? I write for the fans, so lemme know. -blows kiss-

Shout-out to: **Yolea Irk's**, **Youz**, **Ce-Ce Riddle, ****Kumajirou17, ****Skippy the Hobolo **and **BAYALE** for their feedback for last chapter. =D

**This chapter features: **Episode 36 "The Sinner Within." Ed and Al learn about a Philosopher's Stone rumor from the Ishballans on a relocation train. They are pointed in the direction of an exiled Ishballan, who tells them about Scar and the Grand Arcanum. Meanwhile, Winry learns that Roy Mustang was the man who executed her parents during the war. After being told by Ed and Al she can't travel with anymore, she returns to Central and finally learns about Hughes' death.

-/-/-

"Don't even _think_ about picking up that cat, Al!" Ed warned, his temper at bay.

Al laughed nervously as a black cat purred and rubbed itself around Al's feet, then moved on to Kelsey and Winry. The cat glanced up at Edward when it reached his legs, as if seeking permission to rub its side against Ed's leather boot.

Edward gave the thing a mean glare, which scared it into running off into the bushes. Al seemed heartbroken. "Brother! That was so cruel."

"Yeah, Ed. What did that cat ever do to you?" Winry sided with Al.

"Whatever! Look, here comes somebody." The alchemist drew their attention down the dirt road they were standing on, which was near the edge of a forest. Coming up the path was a modest old man with his horse-drawn cart. Edward waved at the old man, hoping to hitchhike on his cart since they were all headed east.

Ed and his brother decided awhile ago that they were going to find a different way to get their bodies back other than sacrificing human lives. They hoped to find some answers in the Ishbal ruins, which were east, out near Liore.

"Come on, everybody!" Edward motioned enthusiastically after the old man accepted Ed's proposal. The man told them he would start heading south about fifteen miles down the road, so they'd have to get off by then. "Alright, that'll give us plenty of time to rest our legs."

Out of the group, the girls were most relieved to rest their legs. Unlike Ed and Al, they didn't walk everyday for several miles. Winry's strength was in her upper body, and Kelsey, back in her world, usually only walked a mile from high school to library with her friends. And Kelsey, unlike the others, could not get used to the lack of cushion everywhere they went. Never again would she take the holey seats in 80's model cars for granted! The old man's wooden cart was lined with a thin row of hay and didn't know the meaning of the word 'shocks.' Each and every bump of the road was felt on her tush.

"Ow," Kelsey whined after the cart hit yet another rock. "Are we there yet?"

-/-/-

Kimblee waited casually outside with his tattooed hands in his pockets while he leaned against a stone wall of the headquarters. The blaring desert sun gave farmers tans to the current PT crew that exercised in the heat. The alchemist watched them indifferently while he waited.

Even in his white tank top, he was working up a sweat. Damn thick, military-blue slacks. Not to mention the nostalgia was starting to become a bitch.

Anyway, the alchemist waited casually for a certain Colonel and his blonde-haired Lieutenant. Yesterday had been the day he'd dropped the H-bomb, aka revealed that Bradley was a _homunculus_. Of course, he'd done it completely in secret by the use of a note, which Mustang was instructed to burn after he'd read it. If the man found any truth in the message whatsoever, he was supposed to seek Kimblee around this hour. Hopefully their meeting would be brief and private, _if _Mustang didn't hate his guts enough to show.

In the opposite degree, Kimblee didn't have to worry about the Colonel turning him into the Fuhrer or anything because the man was just too self-justified. The alchemist smirked and kicked some dirt with one of his feet, still waiting.

A small object flew from the right and landed at the bomber's feet. Upon inspection, Kimblee saw it was a bullet.

So, they had sought him out.

The Crimson alchemist walked away from the open, around a corner to a more secluded part of the exterior structure. The Colonel's blonde Lieutenant, the sharpshooter, waited. Without her superior.

So, the Colonel apparently still hated him. Understandable, Kimblee guessed.

"Kimblee," the sharpshooter began, but he cut her off.

"It's Lieutenant-Colonel Kimblee to you, sniper," he teased. This was true, and he _did_ outrank her.

Hawkeye put a palm on the handgun strapped to her side as if to say _'you are messing with the wrong sharpshooter!'_

Kimblee visibly surrendered with two hands. "Calm down, Lieutenant. Deliver your message and we can go on with our lives."

The blonde only glared. Her posture didn't relax until well into her speech. "The Colonel believes you. For him, the facts clicked together quickly. He wants to know what you intend to do with this information, and he assumes that you want him to be a part of it."

The bomber couldn't stop smirking. "You make an excellent messenger bird, Hawkeye." She glared again. "Tell Major Flame that I want to take him out."

The woman looked confused for a second. "I thought you wanted the Colonel's hel-"

"Not Mustang, sniper. The head-honcho."

Hawkeye almost couldn't believe her ears. "We can't just get rid of the King! We should take this information to the public and let government remove him."

"Don't know if you noticed, but Bradley _is_ the government around here. Going to the people will only spark more rebellion and war, which I'm not against, but it would take more time than if we just took care of it ourselves."

She couldn't argue with that logic. Still, it didn't seem like the way to handle it, but that was her womanly intuition kicking in. Without a goodbye, she moved to depart. "It's better if we're not caught around each other again. We'll communicate through a note system to reduce suspicion."

"Whatever," Kimblee replied, just to tick her off. She turned the corner, but he stayed for another minute so their pairing didn't attract attention.

Damn, he thought as he walked back inside the headquarters. He was turning into a self-righteous bastard. Note to self: _stop actin' like Mustang_.

-/-/-

The Flame Alchemist casually wiped the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief he received from one of the (attractive) local ladies he met before arriving at the desert headquarters. The cloth was pink with a little floral design on the corner- Hawkeye seemed to be visibly seething as Mustang dried his skin with it, before tucking it away in his pocket. When he glanced at her again, she seemed indifferent.

He knew better, however. "Want me to give you one?" he asked her, testing her mood.

She didn't seem all that enthused.

"He said he wants to take out the Alpha, and he wants you to help him do it. Said we should 'take care of it ourselves,' and prevent internal rebellion." Of course, she referred to Kimblee and their conversation about assassinating the Fuhrer.

Mustang pondered the news for several moments. He already knew Hawkeye wouldn't like what he thought about it.

"As much as it pains me to admit, he's got a point."

Her amber eyes flared. "You do realize that if you're involved, you can never reach the top. The people won't allow it."

"I didn't say we'd help him, I just said he has a point."

Riza crossed her arms under her breasts. She lost patience with this subject rather quickly. "If my opinion means anything in this, I think we shouldn't get involved. There's a war about to break out in Liore, we should focus on finding Scar."

"I agree. But there's plenty of chaos in war- we know that better than anyone. With chaos comes opportunity to create a power vacuum and fill it again. As much as I want that psycho locked up, Crimson can help us. I don't want a homunculus running the country, creating wars for reasons as selfish as creating the stone. It needs to stop, someway or another." Mustang pinched the bridge of his nose as he admitted this. He was really agreeing to work with Zolf J. Kimblee, wasn't he? "Tell him that we will operate under my terms, not his. And no innocent blood will be shed."

"Are you sure you don't want to consult with Hughes before making any decisions?" Her eyes were soft and familiar now. Those were the eyes he knew and loved.

"It's best if we keep him in the dark... safe." Mustang's smug expression turned to a frown at the thought of his friend, Maes, getting hurt again.

His blonde Lieutenant walked over and set a warm hand on his shoulder; he clasped his fingers into hers, recognizing that the connection was familiar and... wholesome. The two separated when they heard footsteps outside the door. The Colonel's subordinates entered the office to see their superior gazing out of the window, while the Lieutenant stood near the tea dispenser on the opposite side of the room.

Secrecy was the key to everything in their forbidden games.

-/-/-

The Elric entourage spent the night in a farmer's barn before they were going to head east the next morning... Kelsey stuck around with Winry, who offered to fix the farmer's tracker, while Ed and Al said they were going to go 'scout,' which basically translated to 'go find some trouble.'

Turns out that Kelsey found herself in a part of the episode the FMA guidebooks described. There was a part of episode 36 where Ed and Al stumble upon a train carrying Ishbalan refugees to the designated camps the military forced them to live in... Ed decided to be a nice guy and relieve them of the heat for awhile by messing with a water tank and making it rain- in exchange for information on Ishbalan alchemy. Even though the refugees didn't know anything ('cause alchemy was forbidden and all), they pointed Ed and Al in the right direction, which was to talk to the one exiled Ishbalan.

After learning this, the Elrics were discovered by the military, who were looking for Ed because Mustang wanted Ed on a shorter leash as wartime crept closer. At that point, Ed and Al had to hitch a get-away-ride from Winry and the tracker she fixed. "The farmer said I could keep it if I fixed it, but I don't think he realized who he was dealing with!" she exclaimed. Kelsey sat in the back of the tracker, wide-eyed and gripping the sides for dear life since Winry liked to drive _a little_ crazy.

Turned out that Kelsey saved the Elric brothers lots of time by telling them the Ishbalan method to create a Philosopher's Stone. She previously didn't know about this method until she saw a quick note scribbled into the guidebook by Brandon. "The Grand Arcanum is what it's called... It actually requires more lives than Marcoh's method of creating the stone. That's what Brandon wrote."

Needless to say, Ed had not been in a very good mood after learning that.

Kelsey and Winry both tried to be optimistic and cheer Ed to keep heading east to the Ishbal ruins. "Maybe there's a forgotten clue there that you guys can find," Kelsey suggested brightly. Ed shrugged.

See, unlike Brandon and Amy, Kelsey didn't know that nothing waited for the Elrics at the Ishbal ruins except crumbled stones and a bunch of sand.

But ignorance is bliss... while it lasts.

**A/N: Click that review button below! It's rather painless... promise. :)**


	29. Truth and Tension

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note: **Thanks for the feedback everybody! I love you guys.

I've been busy with school and collaborating on other works with Swan's Catastrophe, but it's all good in the hood. I'll keep going till this thing is _done_.

_Reviews give me incentive!_

-/-/-

Within the busy schedule of teaching Wrath how to control his alchemy, keeping on the move with Greed's entourage and then doing her share of finding food and shelter, Amy lost track of the days.

Upon asking Dorochet, he mentioned they'd only been out in the wilderness for a week. Coming from a previously city-raised girl like Amy, seven days traveling on foot and camping in the _great_ outdoors was enough of hell for her. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was tangled and greasy, and her skin felt like all the sweat had dried onto it several times over- oh wait, _it had._ On top of this, the group headed closer to the desert in the east, where tree shade and shelter would be even more scarce than in this mangy grassland between the lush forest and heated wasteland.

The brunette wandered away from the group to find one of the last creeks in the area to bathe.

Even if she could barely remember the world she came from, she knew it was a heck lot more luxurious than this one. She felt cheated, knowing that in her old world, she could find all the food she wanted at a supermarket for a decent price, but here, you were lucky to find a vendor in the passing towns and villages that sold exactly what you were craving.

There was nothing else to do but suck it up, but the young woman couldn't help but be a little snippy sometimes. Amy now found herself knee-deep in the only some-what-secluded creek on the plain. Completely naked, because how else would one bathe properly? The tiny bit of soap leftover after being used by most of the group lathered in her hands. She cringed at the thought of germs and microscopic bacteria, but eventually got over it after feeling refreshed by the bath. She would never taken a shower for granted again after this over-extended camping trip. Once Greed found a decent place to lie-low in, she could relax until he gathered his team together for a joint attack against Dante and Pride, aka the Fuhrer.

At least, that was the big plan.

So much could go wrong. People could _die_. _She_ could die. Amy thought about her friends and felt longing in her heart. How long before she would see them again? The breeze caught her wet body and sent a shiver up her spine. She heard a twig snap behind her, then she ducked into the water.

When she jerked around, she saw Marta walk out into the open. "Just came to check on you."

"O'course. Thanks." With that, Amy exited the shallow water and started squeezing out her hair. Marta sort of froze, watching Amy move around completely naked without feeling embarrassed or self-conscience of herself.

After a moment, the chimera averted her eyes, just to save herself from the awkwardness. "This is new."

"What is?" Amy questioned indifferently. She used the extra shirt she brought along to dry herself before dressing. Another simple pleasure she missed: clean clothing.

"Really? You used to make me turn around whenever you were changing in the same room back at the Devil's Nest. Now you're just walking around in the open like it's normal."

Amy gave her a funny look. "What? We're both females. Or so I hope," the woman teased. Amy felt no shame with being naked in front of another woman... but a man? She guessed she'd feel a little awkward. The woman tried to think of a reason she would feel awkward- it was as if the cause for shame wasn't in her anymore.

The chimera glared. "Whatever. You're more fun when you're loosened up, just watch who you're loose around."

Amy watched Marta skulk back to the group. She had a vague impression she'd just been insulted, but maybe she was over-analyzing. Amy shrugged, and then followed Marta.

According to Dorochet, the group was a couple days away from the Ishbal ruins, which was in the desert where baths would be impossible. The entourage planned to camp and regroup outside the old Ishbal before finding a more desirable hiding place, probably somewhere on the very easternmost border on the other side of the desert.

Amy convinced herself that she would never see a certain stupid, sexy bomber again, even if they headed his direction.

-/-/-

Kelsey, the red-headed optimist traveling with the Elric's and their mechanic, flopped happily on the double bed at the inn the brothers rented for the night. "A real bed! I'm never going to underestimate how comfy a pillow is..." She rolled her face into said pillow and the rest of her excitement became muffled. Edward, who leaned against the door frame, actually smiled at her peculiar behavior.

"By your and Win's good moods, I take it you guy aren't used to sleeping outside all the time."

"_Mope_," Kelsey's smothered reply came. She giggled now, for no particular reason. Ed walked over because he was curious to what she found funny.

Right as Ed leaned over her, Kelsey tossed the pillow up and hit him in the face.

Needless to say, the alchemist found what was funny. He grabbed the pillow and hit her back- Kelsey armed herself with the remaining ammo and the two shorties jumped all over the room as they engaged in their pillow fight. Edward was surprised at how much fun these could be! He dared admit he had forgotten from his boyhood.

"That was a cheap shot!" the alchemist complained with a grin after she whacked him good. Kelsey tried to go for another, but her footing on the edge of the bed slipped and she fell forward toward Ed, who was on floor-level to catch her. "Woah, watch it! Maybe there's a reason I haven't had a pillow fight since I was seven," the blonde teased. The alchemist caught her easily in his arms, but after he stood her upright, she winced and took hold of her arm.

"Ouch, I think your automail may have sprained my wrist," Kelsey told him. She noticed that Edward froze as she said this. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

He wouldn't finish and the red-head thought about what could be wrong. "It was just an accident! And it's nothing, see?" The girl waved her wrist around to prove it was okay- which was a mistake. She couldn't hold back a cringe. "Er..."

The alchemist took a step back, separating himself from her again, like he always did. Kelsey felt like the boy didn't want to get personal, but he did that with everyone 'cept his brother. That was Edward for you.

"Just, uh... you've told us, Al and I, about everything, right? We agreed, no more secrets." _Now_ the blonde met her eyes.

Kelsey was frozen for a moment, milking Edward's golden eyes with her green for every rare second she could get. "Yep," she lied. There was just _one, maybe two _more things, but Kelsey knew now was not the time to share, and Edward was not the brother to tell it to. The alchemist broke his eyes from hers when he heard footsteps outside the door.

Right on cue, Al and Winry walked into the room, carrying a bag of food and supplies needed for tomorrow after they officially entered the eastern desert. "Let's eat!" Winry announced happily.

-/-/-

After every ate (who could), Kelsey waited for an opportunity to get Al alone, so she could bring up _that one thing_ to the brothers. After that, she would owe nothing to either brother, except friendship. There would be no collateral for Ed to always demand she tell him what she knew, and use that as an excuse to be rude to her.

The chance came when Winry needed to do some automail tune-ups on Ed's arm, and they went into a different room to do that. Al and Kelsey hung out quietly, but the silence wasn't awkward.

"So, Al..." Kelsey started sheepishly.

"Yes, Kelsey?"

The red-head hesitated. She knew _this_ subject was reserved for Al and his brother alone, possibly Winry. But she agreed, no more secrets. "I wanted to talk to you and your brother about something, but it's not really my place. Although, I think you'll handle the topic much better than Ed."

"Probably," the younger brother agreed cheerily. The boy was so open and friendly, so Kelsey felt confident as settled herself next to Al on the bed's edge.

"Okay, I want to say that I know you and Ed tried to bring back your mom... And a homunculus is created from a failed human transmutation. So, naturally..." The red-head's words were slow and sticky. She knew the sudden stillness in Al was not because he was made of armor.

"The Fuhrer's secretary," the boy replied after a few frozen seconds. "I know that brother has seen her. She looks just like our mom. Whenever I bring it up, he shuts down and changes the topic." Kelsey respected how sincere the brother could be with her. The girl set her hand on Al's cold, metal leg- even if he couldn't feel it, the thought counted.

"I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment."

"We'll have to face her, sooner or later. Which reminds me, before we get to Ishbal, is there anywhere you or Winry want to visit?" Al had quickly deviated from the subject; Kelsey tilted her head. She definitely did **not** know the geography of Amestris, so she wouldn't know where to go.

"Not really, no."

Al shifted as Winry walked into the room, and he asked her the same question. After that, the conversation could not shift back to Sloth, aka Elric-mom-look-alike.

The girl wondered why Al would ask her and Winry that out of the blue. Hm...

-/-/-

"Stay together! It's easy to get lost in the big city."

Brandon felt like a babysitter more than a peer. The brothers Russel and Fletcher were too busy marveling at the size of Central to heed his warning. The boys, who couldn't believe the number and variety of stores on the main strip, rushed off before Brandon could put a leash on them.

At least the train ride was productive. The three of them discussed what they'd be doing once they found the old Central, which was hidden away underground according to the journal entry.

Brandon felt psyched when putting the hamster wheel to work in his head... Explosives, traps, ambushes... If he was going to rig up the final battle ground, he was going all out! The guy sorta wished Amy had taught him more of that bombing alchemy she learned from Kimblee. It was only basics, but better than the knowledge he had... which was only what he could manage from Izumi's books. At least he had two other alchemists to help him out with ideas, even if the Tringham brothers were more botanists than anything else.

Speaking of the Tringham brothers... they were currently missing.

Brandon looked around and couldn't spot the two blondes. You think it'd be easy to spot Russel, with all his height! Brandon jogged down the main street, searching.

The sooner they could start rigging up old Central, the sooner Brandon could have a chance at going to the east to find his friends, or help the cause. He just wanted purpose, after all.

-/-/-

The Elric entourage began to settle into their warm beds for the evening after the sun went down. Those beds would be the last few they'd have after they entered the desert tomorrow. In the girl's room, Winry stretched soundlessly before falling straight into sleep, which was the opposite for Kelsey. With so much on her mind recently, the red-head had been having a hard time sleeping at night. Kelsey tossed around in her covers, uncomfortable and restless. Instead of laying awake for hours like she normally did, the girl threw herself out of the tangling covers and decided to go for a quick walk around the inn.

She met Al right outside the room, who had the same idea. It wasn't possible for him to sleep, after all, so it was common for Alphonse to take nighttime strolls instead of lay in the eerie silence.

The girl exchanged a friendly greeting with Al and they continued on their opposite paths, until she got the impulsive, and not-so-brilliant idea to knock on Ed's door. He opened it quickly, and judging by the frown forming from a fallen smile, he had expected his brother, _not_ the curious red-headed girl.

"I couldn't sleep. May I come in?" Kelsey asked lamely.

Edward merely stepped aside, not denying or accepting her request. She crossed into the room and sat on the edge of Al's bed, with her palms flat on the comforter. After Ed closed the door, the realization that coming in here had been a terrible idea hit her, and Kelsey wanted to leave before the thick air got any thicker.

But that would be rude.

The male was only half-dressed when he opened the door, Kelsey noticed and was still noticing, so the alchemist quickly dug out a shirt to throw on. The stuffy air didn't get any easier to breath, and the girl had a feeling that it wasn't because of the humidity outside.

"Kelsey?"

The girl was shocked to hear Edward's tone. It was sad and tender, so different from his usual way of speaking to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him if he asked... "Yes, Edward?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what's comin'. You already know what Al and I are heading east for." He loved to sarcastically humor her knowledge for his world and it's future. Too bad she was the worst one for this because she hadn't seen an episode passed 27.

Kelsey thought for a moment. Did Brandon or Amy ever mention it? "Because you're looking for another clue about the stone, right?"

"Yeah. Everything so far points to using live people. I'm going to find a way without having to kill anybody. Like you said, the remains of Ishbal may tell me a thing or two." His voice hinted that he wanted Kelsey to finish his sentence or something. Maybe he thought she could enlighten him on a method. The red-head bit her lip; Amy and Brandon warned her she wasn't supposed to tell Ed about Scar making the stone in Liore by using the military's soldiers. If she did, there was a chance he would stop it from happening.

"Let's say, hypothetically, someone were to make the stone using the method you already know. If they use live people, and they did it for selfish reasons, would you take the stone from this person?" Kelsey asked.

The alchemist automatically put his flesh hand on his metal arm as he thought. "Hypothetically, if this person could live with themselves after taking people's lives, I probably would take it from them. I would do it for Al."

"And if they made the stone for noble reasons, would you take it then?"

"Depends on the scenario, I guess. Murder is murder." Edward crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. He was having to think too hard and too seriously too late at night. The air was still uncomfortable.

"You guess?"

"Are you trying to get at something or am I just wasting my time?" Kelsey winced as his usual tone with her came back. The demanding and accusing one.

"I just..." _want you to trust me without me telling you every pain-staking detail._ "If you knew this person was going to make the stone, and after they made it, he was going to give it to you... Would you stop him from using people, even though the blood won't be on your hands?"

Edward's golden eyes darted straight into her green. He searched desperately for the truth in those eyes! "A-are you telling me...?"

"I can't." Kelsey turned away and buried her hands in her lap, as if that action was going to bury her confession. "I'm not supposed to tell you. You might stop it from happening, and I can't let you do that!"

Edward seemed insulted. "Why would I try and stop myself from getting the Philosopher's Stone?" As soon as he asked this, he realized what she mentioned: whoever was going to make the stone was going to use live humans. And the only way Edward knew to make the stone was with masses of people. An entire city wiped off the map in a single night for Al's body?

But like she said, the blood wouldn't be on his hands...

Except now he knew what was going to come. And because Kelsey was currently trembling slightly, trying to hold her tongue, he deduced there was a fair chance he could stop it from happening.

Did he really want to make this decision alone? He should consult Al. Wait, _he_ was the older brother and should know what's best. No no, his ego sometimes got the better of him... As Edward had a mental debate with himself, Kelsey slipped off of the bed and tried to sneak passed Edward to get out the door. "Wait," he half-begged, and set his automail hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and turned, her emerald eyes were wide.

"Tell me who's going to do it, and where!" Edward demanded simply. He had a determined look on his face and fire in his eyes that made her want to say everything.

"I-I don't kno-"

"That's bull!" He called her bluff perfectly. Edward didn't play when it came to getting Al's body back.

"Okay! I'll tell you, but only if you take me with you. Don't send me away like you and Al want to do with Winry and I." _That's _why Al asked that weird question earlier. And if they _did _send her away, it may be the last time she ever saw Ed, according to what the episode guides told her. Her adventure would end.

Ed was somewhat shocked. "We only want you guys to go back to Resembol or Central or something so you aren't in danger."

Kelsey sealed her lips tight, until they turned white. She wouldn't tell unless he agreed.

Apparently he wanted to know bad enough that he didn't think about it. "Fine, you can come with us. But I reserve the right to make you stay somewhere safe if things get choppy!" The warm, playful Ed finally emerged as he reverted back to his arm-crossing. "Al and I always manage to find some trouble."

Kelsey giggled. " _'Al and you,'_ or just you and your short temper?"

The girl turned and ran down the hallway before Edward's rage could be unleashed at the mention of _'short.' _

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SIZED MIDGET WHEN YOU CAN BARELY REACH MY NOSE?"

Al poked his head out around the corner of the hall. "She didn't say that, Ed."


	30. Crossroads

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note: **I'm reaaaaaaally excited to write this chapter! I hope you're excited to read it.

-/-/-

Kelsey cringed when thinking back on how angry Winry had been after Ed and Al straight-out told her that they wanted to her to go back to Central or Resembol. Kelsey had to be the one to smooth it over and tell her that it was because they cared about her, not because they wanted to get rid of her.

Such was the curse of being friends with the Elrics: they cared so much sometimes it seemed like they didn't care at all.

When Winry had questioned why Kelsey wouldn't be leaving with her... the complications made Kelsey feel even worse. _She _got to stay with Ed and Al, in the midst of danger, while _Winry_ had to be carted back home. The blonde, angry mechanic wouldn't even say more than a good-bye once she got on the train, (which was headed toward Central, so she could say hi to the Hughes family).

All of that had been yesterday.

Currently, the red-head was following Ed, Al was following her, and the group walked into the late-day sunset. The tractor Winry fixed up for them awhile back ran out of gas a few miles ago, so they had to continue on foot. Kelsey didn't dare complain, and she barely talked with Ed at all, less he might just want her to tell him who was making the stone and where.

She knew she would have to tell him, but it killed her go against what her friends warned her of. It was as if Edward didn't want to understand that. The girl felt like Ed didn't care about her_ personally_ at all, and only wanted the information she could give.

Certainly how he acted.

She would have gone crazy by now if she and Ed were by themselves- thank goddess Al was here to make conversations friendly. Kelsey looked at the setting sun... perhaps her friends were doing the same thing right now?

-/-/-

Sure, Amy could have used a small tan, but the sun was burning her skin when it was only the second day they'd been in the desert!

Greed's group was traveling smart- making shade during the hottest part of the day and traveling in the evening when it wasn't so hot- but the eastern desert sun in the late afternoon was still incomparable to Dublith at noon. Amy grumbled at the setting sun, hoping the thing would disappear faster. Without any shades, sun in the eyes was not cool.

The woman glanced at Wrath, who walked next to her side, completely untouched by fatigue or thirst, just like Greed. Turns out that feeding red stones to a homunculus makes them more super-human, which was what she thought.

The boy looked up and her and she smiled- he did not smile back. "Why the long face, Wrath?"

He shook his head and didn't reply. Before Amy could probe him further, someone appeared on the horizon and Wrath pointed toward them. It was Marta, coming back from surveying the area ahead. The snake chimera reported straight to Greed, who liked what he was hearing and encouraged everyone forward. It was better to send one person ahead to check for military rather than the entire group. Tomorrow, Amy and Wrath had that duty.

Before the woman could ask the boy what was wrong again, he ran forward to walk alongside Greed. Amy shrugged it off. Not like he was her kid.

Although, less than a week ago, she'd been defending the child like he _was _her kid. Seemed as if the motherly instinct she once had was just... gone.

-/-/-

It was Brandon's turn to run free now! The brunette male had just been with the Tringham brothers in the underground, forgotten Central. They'd found the entrance earlier that day and spent all morning walking around the vast place. While Brandon was trying to map possible exits and plan spots to rig up, the plant-lover brothers found some weird moss that they started experimenting on. Not exactly Brandon's cup-o-tea, so the boy left them to it so he could grab some dinner. The trio was meant to meet back at the hotel after sunset.

The young man walked rather aimlessly- the time was near sunset, so it would be a waste to go all the way back to the secret entrance to underground Central if he just had to turn around and leave again. But there was still time to kill before he had to meet the Tringham brothers.

Brandon looked around to see if there any anything interesting to do right in front of him.

Nope, nothing special on this street. However, this block seemed _really_ familiar when he took time to stare at it...

He turned toward a row of apartments on his left. Of course! This was where the Hughes' lived! He remembered from when he and Kelsey came to the Lieutenant-Colonel's house to warn him of certain death... which they successfully avoided. The brunette found the right door to knock on and decided it'd be nice to say hi and really see the accomplishment in the flesh: Maes Hughes still alive.

His pride swelled in his chest when Mr. Hughes opened the door.

There was a brief moment of recognition- Brandon smiled and then the older man remembered everything. "Yo, Brandon! How've you been? Keeping out of trouble?" The overly-friendly greeting made Brandon laugh.

"I'm great, although trouble seems to be my middle name now-a-days. Have you fully recovered from your accident?"

"Yep, totally great, thanks to you and Kelsey. Come on in. It seems you and Winry came around the same time."

Brandon snapped his head up. "Winry?" The question was filled with excitement and apprehension. The last time he'd seen her, he'd left her on a train platform after he kissed her cheek. Without a moment to waste, he tried not to full-out run inside and find her, but his anticipation got the better of him. He jogged into the living room just as the blonde mechanic stood up, thinking she'd heard Brandon's voice.

They stared at each other for a second that lasted a century. In that long moment, they both tried to decipher the reaction they should have, where the two of them stood in their relationship, and most importantly: what the hell to say to each other.

Brandon's voice was caught in his throat, and it seemed Winry's was too... So after that timeless second passed, the two of them just came together for a tight embrace.

It was probably only because of Elysia's hysterical giggling that they let go. They'd both forgotten there was an audience.

"I take it you both didn't know the other was in town," Gracia mentioned. She contained her laugh as Maes did what he did best, which was embarrass the crap out of his loved ones with outland-ish remarks.

"Woah there, Winry! No kissing boys in front of your little sister, it's a bad influence!"

The blonde turned ruby-red. "We didn't kiss!"

Brandon chuckled, "yet." Winry shot him a look, but couldn't hold her laughter.

Brandon ended up not meeting the Tringham brothers at the hotel until several hours after sunset. Winry was going to stay with the Hughes family, so he knew where he was coming first after he woke up in the morning!

Before he left the apartment, he promised Winry he'd show her something secret the next day. Perhaps with her machine-knowledge, she could help him manipulate the underground city to their advantage.

-/-/-

In the early morning of the next day, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was actually surprised to see the Colonel awake and in the office at the crack of dawn. The room was stuffy, since cool air was not a luxury inside the headquarters near Liore, and the Lieutenant was about to comment on this before Mustang raised a single finger to her, which told her to hold her thought. She inspected why he would do that: it seemed she failed to notice the man was on the phone, which was previously hidden behind his raven hair.

"Interesting. Thank you, Hughes." The Colonel hung up and turned his roller-chair toward Riza. "It seems Fullmetal is no where to be found, but last Hughes heard from his mechanic, he was heading _east_."

The blonde sharpshooter raised a brow. "So, you're still trying to get a leash on him before war breaks out?"

"Of course. Can't have my assets running around when they could be utilized here." Mustang said this with a certain sarcasm, but he knew his Lieutenant was the motherly instinct when it came to the Elric brothers. When Roy would want to throw them into the fire pit, Riza would want to shelter them and keep them out of the State's conflict.

"Just tell Havoc and Breda to check out the old Ishbal. I have a hunch they'll be around there."

"Yes sir," Riza replied. Her voice remained opened, like Roy needed to finish his sentence.

"And after they're here, I can keep a close watch on them to keep them out of trouble." The man smirked. Hawkeye seemed pleased with this, and she excused herself from the room to fulfill her order.

-/-/-

Amy shook Wrath awake from his nap rather diligently; the young boy was not happy with his wake-up call. "Time to go scout," she told him. His slight glare didn't ease, so Amy rolled her eyes and moved on without him. The kid had grown really annoying lately- he stopped giving her respect in their training sessions, he would give her flat looks or talk back when she gave him an order... Amy wanted to pull her hair out because of his stubbornness.

Right now, though, they were supposed to go scout for any military in the area by running a few miles ahead of the group, then coming back to report.

However, Amy looked at the flat, yellow horizon without much hope. There was definitely no military that was going to be out in the middle of nowhere. The sun had just rose from the east, but already threatened its heat.

She foresaw the day being long, hot, and dull. _Yippee._

_Later that day..._

Noon in the desert was taking its toll on Amy with all the heat, while Wrath stood around next to her, always pale and untouched by thirst. The young woman stopped their jog in order to transmute a small well and hopefully find some water. No such luck, so far.

"Maybe you can find some water over there, by those ruins," Wrath pointed out with mild impatience.

The brunette's head snapped up from the deep hole she'd transmuted. The boy's finger pointed toward several crumbling sandstone walls about a half-mile away. There was a click in Amy's head and she figured that those must be the Ishbal ruins. Crap, they must have gone too far north to be running into _those_ ruins... Amy knew there was a possibility that military might be snooping around there, which she remembered from the episodes.

"We haven't seen anything interesting all day, let's go check them out!" Wrath insisted.

Before Amy could stop him, the boy ran off toward the lost city of Ishbal. The woman couldn't catch up to him since sand wasn't the best medium to run on. She only hoped there wasn't anybody waiting to snatch them up once she chased the kid down!

-/-/-

"Lemme see that map!" Edward snapped, yanking the paper from Kelsey's hands. The girl glared at him as her frustration with the blonde grew.

"The map says that this is, or, _was_ Ishbal!" Kelsey told him. She glanced around at the near-disintegrated stone walls that lined what probably used to be streets. Edward looked from the depressing site to the map, then back at the rubble, then the map...

"Brother, she's right. Now can somebody dig me out of the sand?" Al was buried waist-deep in the sand about five yards away. The thing about being a hollow suit of armor was that you filled up with sand pretty easily. However, Al's rescuers seemed too in-tune with bickering to notice his helplessness. The younger brother sighed, watching Ed and Kelsey's disagreement escalate to shouting.

"Did you know that there was hardly anything left of Ishbal? Did you?"

"I swear, I didn't!" Kelsey put up her arms in defense. Edward, however, just threw the map into the sand.

"Dammit! Are you capable of anything but lying?"

_That_ statement hit Kelsey in the center of her chest. Usually when the 'hurt' button was pushed, she would shy away to go cry in a corner, and Amy or Brandon would take care of the issue for her. Right now, however, Amy and Brandon weren't here. This was between _her and Ed_.

The red-head flared her nostrils and stared Ed straight into his fiery-golden eyes. Docile Kelsey was **gone** for the moment.

"_You take that back, Edward Elric!_" The boy was surprised and took a step back; the girl took one forward. "I have been nothing except nice to you since we've met. I may have withheld some information from you, but overall I am keeping to my promise to tell you everything, while at the same time I'm trying to keep my promise to my friends to tell you only some things. Don't you realize that? I am _torn_ on the inside between helping your ungrateful, **rude** self, and staying loyal to my friends, who I have known much longer than you!" She jabbed the blond with a finger every time she accused him of something. "I am **sick** and **tired** of you treating me like garbage when all I **ever **wanted was to help you and your brother, and go on an amazing adventure with you! Oh, and find a way home once this is all over. Can't forget about _that._"

Edward's ass hit the sand as Kelsey finished her rant by shoving the blonde to the ground. He sat in total shock at her outburst, and his expression looked as if Kelsey had slapped him across the face, hard.

"I don't even care if you accept me as your friend or not anymore!"

With that, the red head turned and stomped away with stream seemingly rising out of her head.

-/-/-

"Damn brat," Amy cursed under her breath. Sand _sucked_ to try to run long-distance on! Somehow, though, she caught up to the homunculus right as he reached one of the sand-stone walls of the ruined Ishbal.

He tried to fight her hand off, but she grabbed his shirt and pinned him hard against the worn rock wall. "What is wrong with you?"

The boy was about to argue back, but the two heard shouting- and it wasn't far off. Amy gagged Wrath's mouth with her hand while she poked her head around the corner of the wall. _"You take that back, Edward Elric!"_ Amy dropped her jaw when she focused her eyesight on her best friend, Kelsey, who had the most enraged and intimidating tone she'd ever heard the girl have. Obviously, the shocked Edward had pushed a button in her _no one_ had ever pushed before.

Amy wanted to walk over and hug her friend, but at the same time, she wanted to witness this historical reproach.

The boy under her head-lock started squirming. Amy crushed him even harder into the sandstone wall. "Hush! I wanna see this," the girl hissed. The boy started whimpering, which was surprising and got Amy's attention. Perhaps she'd pushed him a little too hard into the wall... She quickly inspected his head, which seemed intact. "What's your problem?"

The boy was not looking at her at all.

And as Amy heard the '_click'_ of a gun round turning into place, ready for fire, she knew why.

"Turn around slowly and put your hands in the air. Come quietly, and there'll be no reason for me to use this."

Amy did as she was told, and turned to see Lieutenant Havoc, one of Roy's subordinates, pointing a gun at her face. Behind him was Lieutenant Breda. She frowned, remaining calm while Wrath shook quietly in his place. Only moments ago, the kid was acting like tough shit; now he looked like he was going to wet himself. Amy glanced down at him, and as he looked up at her with complete desperation in his eyes, she realized why the kid had been so rude to her lately. It wasn't her, it was Wrath trying to cope with the _new _him. Even if he was a full-fledged homunculus now, deep down inside, he was still a scared little boy who craved a comforting mother. He'd been trying to front that vice by being crude, like Greed usually acted.

"Don't worry," she whispered warmly. He stopped shaking.

Right at that moment, Kelsey stomped over next to their standpoint, and Havoc pointed his handgun at her momentarily.

Amy took this distraction to quickly transmute a barrier out of the rock wall around Wrath and herself using the bracelet on her wrist with the different array charms. Looks like Kimblee's gift was useful after all. Next, the woman heard a gunshot. Panicked, she glanced over at Kelsey, who was fine, which meant the bullet must have been aimed at them and stopped by the sandstone. Amy transmuted another two sides to their barrier before turning to Wrath. "I need you to run back to Greed and tell him not to come this way, do you understand?" she told the boy. Wrath nodded, but wrapped his arms around her neck. The scared little boy within didn't want to leave Amy. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, you'll be alright... Now go!" Amy all but pushed Wrath's arms from her and shoved him forward to get a head start.

She knew she needed to take the fall so Wrath could get away. The military could_ not_ capture him, whatever it took.

As soon as Wrath was running the direction they came, Amy tried her best to transmute an explosion under the sand so a small sandstorm would blow up. Havoc and Breda, who'd been chasing after Wrath, lost sight of him as Amy jumped inside the screen and started shouting insults. The two Lieutenants were distracted and quickly found the source of her voice.

Amy wrestled the two men with some of her martial arts for several seconds, kicking necks, dodging the hands that tried to grab her arms and pin her down; there was a moment where she might have been able to get away, too, but that hope was lost when the Fullmetal alchemist created his own transmutation in the sand. Heavy rock shackles formed around Amy's feet so she couldn't move, and once she hit the ground, the same imprisonments appeared around her fists.

The woman stopped struggling and let herself he hauled up. She may have been caught, but at least Wrath got away... She sighed with relief.

"Amy." The woman looked up at Kelsey, who appeared happy and melancholic at the same time.

"It's good to see you, Kels." The red-head smiled her sad smile.

"What the hell just happened?" Edward interrupted. Al followed him this time.

Lieutenant Havoc turned toward the boys while Breda held Amy in place. "We have orders to escort you to base if we found you two out here." He glanced at Kelsey. "I suppose that applies to any company, and criminals as well," he looked at Amy now.

Edward had a quizzical look on his face for several seconds; he was probably internally debating with himself. He glanced at Al and Kelsey once, who both nodded their heads. "What base? Eastern headquarters isn't near here."

"I'll let the Colonel explain that one when we get there," Havoc replied.

Edward muttered something about a 'damn bastard,' while everyone followed the men in blue military uniforms. None were prepared for what waited on the other side of the horizon... War with Liore was really going to catch Edward off guard, Amy knew, but she held her tongue.

Some things, like making the Philosopher's Stone, just had to happen without their interference.


	31. Explosives in Demand

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note: **Reviews don't kill you, I promise. Song of the week: Tchaikovsky's _1812 Overture_.

-/-/-

The Crimson Alchemist's morning was just like any other previous morning on the base: constant surveillance, followed by a quarantined breakfast, and then topped off by sitting in an odd place around the building while listening to the liberated Ipod.

Today's choice of spot-to-sit-under-the-radar-while-avoiding-his-surveillance-officers was in a hidden corner outside the stairwell. How he found this space, a mystery. However, it was oddly comfortable and he was moderately amused by passing officers who hardly noticed him, and if they did, had a spectrum of reactions.

_Coincidence_ would be the word he used to describe the following event, because as soon as he skipped a song on the playlist that reminded him of the owner of the musical device, whose voice should he recognize but hers?

At first, he thought it was the intro of the next song playing tricks with his mind (wouldn't be the first time his mind misled him), but after pausing the song and expecting silence, it came again.

"Get your hands off me, scum!"

Yep, that PO'd shrill had to be Amy.

_Dammit_, the man had almost gone an entire 48 hours without thinking of her specific name. He shrugged and slid his body to stand, and he confirmed that his mind wasn't deceiving him, Kimblee stepped into the hall and saw two officers leading the familiar brunette woman presumably to the prisoner cells on the lower floor. Her hands were cuffed, clothes sandy and skin much more tan than he recalled- although, he probably looked similar on all accounts except the first.

The men were enlisted, so with Kimblee's much higher rank as a Lieutenant-Colonel, a simple palm in the air got the trio to stop.

Kimblee searched Amy's eyes and face for a brief moment to determine everything he needed to know. Her jaw muscles her clenched, so she was restraining herself; her eyes were fixed on him and somewhat wide, so she hadn't expected to see him right then, yet still anticipated this very moment of reunion; one more thing was in her eyes: a slight pleading to be saved. He smirked when quickly glancing over more appealing attributes, like her wild brunette hair blown and attractive in a messy way, and her one smooth shoulder exposed from the shirt she wore being too big.

His grin intensified when calculating how he would get her out of this prickly situation.

-/-/-

_Goddamit, help me!_ was all Amy repeated in her thoughts as Kimblee stared her down. She actually worried if he would assist her or not. He _did_ leave high-and-dry, and the _lovely_ officers to her sides stole the alchemy bracelet he gave her (so she wouldn't pull a fast one on them). Forgive her if she was confused on what 'grounds' she and he both stood on.

The soldiers questioned Kimblee's interest, and upon request, debriefed the bomber on their task. Which was to lock her ass up for assault on two officers and suspicious activity.

On any normal day, she would just be detained, perhaps spend a night in jail for the 'misunderstanding' (like after pleading self-defense) and let go with a slap on the wrist, but Amy knew this was a time of war, _almost_, and the Fuhrer would have ordered all suspicious individuals to be captured. Which totally sucked for her.

"I just need to catch up with an old friend," the bomber explained. His sound smile looked confounding to the glint in his eyes as he switched to her. "You look like shit compared to the last time I saw you, and that's saying something considering your predicament then." Such nice things Kimblee had to say to Amy for their first conversation since he took off. Amy recalled the bleeding, wounded state she was in when Kimblee decided to ditch her.

For all the nights Amy spent missing him, as soon as he said that to her, all she wanted for him was to jump off a bridge. She narrowed her blue eyes. "Hello to you too, asshole."

"Is that any way to speak to the man who saved your life?" he countered cheekily.

"Fuck you."

He smirked. "Maybe later." As soon as he said this, she threw her cuffed hands in his direction to uppercut his jaw, but his quick reflexes and the officers holding her back saved him. The men taking her to the prisoner cells downstairs pulled her along down the hall after apologizing to their superior officer.

As Amy walked, she didn't understand why he was being such a jerk. He normally didn't bother with thoughtless comebacks, he usually thought of something a little more complex. Was that encounter meant to play on her short temper? There was the possibility that his behavior had been a show... There was also the (more likely) possibility that he was just an asshole, able to do what he wanted in a war-zone again.

Defeated, Amy let herself be locked up. The tiny cell wasn't much different than the confined experience in Dante's mansion; her nostalgia on_ that _subject wasn't pleasant when it kicked in.

-/-/-

The Elric brothers, Kelsey, Colonel Mustang and some of his subordinates stood around in the Colonel's office at the base. The trio that had been rounded up from the desert were clean and refreshed by now, and the red-headed girl hadn't counted a single rude comment directed at her from Ed since yesterday after she chewed the boy out.

Kelsey couldn't help but smile as she shook Colonel Roy Mustang's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Colonel Mustang!" the girl greeted happily. Ed, however, was visibly fuming in the background.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss...?"

"Kelsey," the red-head replied with honor, as if it were a privilege to know Roy Mustang. Which, for any fan, it was. Edward's mutter was muffled by their casual conversation.

"Kelsey," the man repeated with an easy smile. A smile that would make any girl's heart melt, of course. "Why is such a gentle girl like yourself following the Elric boys around the desert?"

"_That _is none of your business, Colonel," Ed finally interrupted, and as rudely as possible.

"You're wrong about that, Fullmetal. I need to know where my subordinates are at all times. Leaving without a word, regardless of my letting you freely search for the stone, could be called insubordination, and for that I could court-martial you." Edward crossed him arms in defeat as Mustang said this. As went the usual conversation between Roy and Ed; a weird rivalry and respect-hate that constantly went in and out of flux.

"I see, you want to get your dog back on a tight leash before war breaks out," Ed muttered with distaste. The boy glanced out of the office window at the troops lining in formation outside with their guns; in one movement, each person in the line saluted to their commanding officer and stood at attention. "You still should have told me sooner that _I _was the one who brought this upon Liore."

Kelsey glanced at Ed's golden eyes. There was a tinge of hurt in them concerning Liore's destruction.

"I determined that you were not mature enough to handle the truth back then," the Colonel explained briefly.

"Like hell," Ed mumbled, but he knew that Mustang was probably right. When Edward and Alphonse first went to Liore, they uprooted the fraud priest and thought they did the town a great good, but it turned out a rebellion broke loose in the city shortly after the brothers left. Loyal followers disagreed with the people who opposed the priest. When the military got involved, things started looking like Ishbal all over again.

"Is that Liore on the horizon?" Kelsey asked, and only to melt the fragile silence that fell over the room.

"Yes," Mustang answered.

"And just why are you here, Colonel?" Ed insisted now. "The glory you got in Ishbal wasn't enough for you?"

Everyone in the room looked at Ed with disbelief after he said this. "Brother, don't be so rude!" Alphonse strongly advised.

The blonde runt only crossed his arms. He was still pretty pissed at Mustang for not telling him about a flippin' _war_ he potentially caused. However, the raven-haired Colonel didn't seem to flinch at Ed's comment, only let his frown set in deeper. As the room waited to see if Mustang would answer him, the door to the office opened and Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in with a manilla folder in her hand.

"Sir," she greeted curtly, and then handed the folder to her superior.

The Colonel sorted through the papers inside the folder before pulling one out and holding it up for Ed and Al to see. "Does this look like anything to you?"

Kelsey glanced at the paper... and saw it was an aerial-view image of Liore. There seemed to be a weird interlacing design running through the city's streets, and it covered the entire page. Wasn't that symbol something Brandon scribbled down for her to show to the brothers? The girl glanced over at Ed, whose golden eyes were now wide with shock.

"I don't believe it... See it, Al?"

The younger brother nodded. "The symbol for the grand arcadum. It's the Ishballan form of alchemy."

A series of gasps came from Roy's subordinates. "I thought they didn't practice alchemy," Havoc said.

"Some did. I bet one would at a time like this." Edward looked up at Mustang and there was an acknowledgment between the two. "Scar."

At the mention of Scar's name, Kelsey squeaked. Ed gave her a weird look.

"Right, Fullmetal. We're here for Scar, and nothing more," the Colonel explained.

"_You_ may be here for Scar, but _King Bradley_ looks like he wants any excuse for war."

Again, Kelsey made an odd noise. She tried to detach herself from the conversation and gaze out of the window. Her palms started sweating as she twiddled her thumbs. _No no no, I shouldn't tell him, I shouldn't tell him, no no no,_ she thought.

Soon after, the trio was able to leave the office and go back to their own room. It was decided Kelsey would stay in the Elric brother's room for at least one night, until proper arrangements were made for civilians such as herself. Al insisted she sleep in his bed, since he couldn't sleep anyway, and he would find something to do during the nighttime.

"Thanks, Al," she told him with a bright smile.

Ed watched the girl move around the room, until she took notice of his intent stare.

"Everything okay, Ed?" Translation: Why are you staring?

Ed shook his head, but then decided that asking about it now, while the three of them were in a secure place to discuss the topic, would be beneficial. "You looked like you had something to say right before we left the Colonel's office. Something you want to tell me and Al, by chance?"

Kelsey squeaked and felt her palms get sweaty again. At least the blonde was trying to be nice about it now. "U-uhm, do I _want_ to tell you? Not really. Am I obligated? Yes." The red-head turned herself so she faced both brothers. Her voice fell to a whisper. "I am really not supposed to tell you, but you'll find out soon enough, according to Amy. See, Scar wants to make the Philosopher's Stone in Liore..."

"That bastard! Using innocent people-"

"Listen, Edward!" Kelsey snapped heatedly. With a sigh, her gentle, nervous nature returned. "Scar plans on using the soldiers as ingredients after they invade the city, not the people of Liore."

Ed looked stupefied. She imagined Al would have had a similar expression if armor could express facial forms.

"You should really go speak with Amy about the topic... She and Brandon know the details so much more than I do. I haven't seen any of these episodes, so I'm really just as blind as you- no offense." She added the last part with a small blush because Edward was about to open his mouth to take offense. "Speaking of Amy, do you guys know what's going to happen to her? I'm so worried..."

The red-head let her gaze wander beyond Ed and Al's heads as she tortured herself with concern.

The girl was shaken back into focus as Ed's flesh hand rested on her shoulder. A slight squeeze told Kelsey that the guy actually cared. This was new. "Don't worry about your friend. I'll go talk to someone who will let her leave this base with you. She isn't a hardcore criminal or anything."

"If nothing else, she could plead self defense and be out of holding in no time!" Al added on enthusiastically.

"Yes, I hope so." The girl made a mental note to pray about this later. She recalled the protection spell she cast on all of her friends back at Izumi's house and thought she should renew it soon. "But, where would we go?"

"I want to send you to Resembol with Winry. That way, we know we can go home to show you our new bodies once we get our hands on the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said this with a refreshed passion in his eye. Al nodded at him when the brothers exchanged a glance. "I can't wait to get your body back, Al."

"And I get you your arm and leg," the younger brother added.

"You first, though," Ed argued with a grin.

Kelsey only smiled at the brothers while they held so much hope in their chests. "I'll do whatever I can to help you while I can."

-/-/-

"So, you say we're helping Ed and Al by making... bombs?" Winry felt skeptical.

"Any sort of bomb or trap; really anything you can think of," Brandon replied. The young man was taking the skilled mechanic to the underground Central for the first time as their conversation ensued. "I figured you could rig something up with all your mechanical expertise."

"You figured right about _that_. Where are we going_ exactly _that involves all of these traps and things?"

"You'll see!" The mischievous grin on Brandon's face reminded her of Ed's when he was about to do something risky that would usually end in the destruction of his automail.

Little did the blonde know... the vast underground city was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. And in an odd, tragic sense, it was a beautiful landscape to behold. Old buildings covered the expanse of the cavern, overflowing to the point that some buildings crawled up the sides of the rocks walls. The city was truly a masterpiece in itself; a giant grave marker with no bodies to represent. The people who lived in this city once had all been sacrificed to the stone, Brandon explained. Somehow, the town's structures had been pulled underground in the creation of the celestial stone.

"Weird, yet somehow poetic and somber." Winry felt a slight breeze run through her hair, even though they were below the surface. "I know that's cruel to say, but that's how I feel when I'm looking at this sight and know the background story."

"I know whatchu mean," Brandon replied from behind her.

His deeper feelings were turned on at the moment. He wasn't just a shallow guy telling the girl he liked what she wanted to hear- he_ actually_ understood what she meant.

"Really?"

Winry turned to face toward him, and misjudged how close he stood behind her.

Before she could take a step away, or before Brandon chickened out, he took hold of her wrist and pulled her lips closer for a quick kiss.

Which turned into a long, heart-soaring smooch.

When Winry finally took her step back, she hid her blush and grabbed Brandon's arm. "C'mon, let me show you where I think we could put a homemade explosive!"

Brandon grinned and let himself be dragged along. Yep, he'd died and gone to heaven, because Winry must be an angel from a male's perfect wonderland.

-/-/-

Even if the Crimson alchemist would never admit it out loud, he was completely smitten by the effervescent Amy. Kimblee knew he liked the artistry behind his explosive alchemy, but Amy's angry outbursts were admirable. He noticed how her skin would boil pink with her rage, and the defiance lit a wildfire in those cool-blue eyes. He should try to provoke her all the time if that feistyness was the reward.

Kimblee shook his head clear as he walked to the prisoner cells in the basement of the headquarters. Maybe the bomber was just a little _too_ ecstatic at having her back in his life.

Well, almost. He had to bust her out of holding first.

That certain eventful night, where he rescued her from Dante's mansion and then dropped her off without a goodbye, was expected to be the last time Kimblee ever saw Amy. _That night_ was supposed to be the night he said goodbye to all those foreign, fuzzy feelings in his chest when he saw her, the night he dissolved the attachment between the two of them, because it was for the better. Kimblee thought she would hate him for joining the military (even though he'd helped Greed like she wanted), and even if she got over that, there was just one tidbit of info that kept them at bay: _he was supposed to get killed in action soon by an Ishabllan_. Irony was such a bitch.

Nevertheless, here Kimblee was, unable to think of anything except how to free Amy and keep her safe.

Anyway, if he'd truly wanted to dissolve their strange relationship back on that night, he wouldn't have kept her Ipod, which was basically an everyday reminder of her; or give her that alchemy bracelet, which was her everyday reminder of him.

Yep, he was a twisted man who liked to make things explode and be a secret romantic.

A flight of stairs and two salutes later, the Crimson Alchemist entered the dimly-lit corridor where Amy's cell resided. After he focused his eyes in the darkness, he first saw the guard for the hall standing in front of a certain cell. "You know I can't do that," he said to somebody. The guard seemed pretty focused on whoever was inside instead of doing his job; a moment later, a hand reached through the bars and drew the guard's hand up.

The curious Kimblee ventured closer to see _Amy_ on the other side of those bars, teasing the bastard-of-a-guard's index finger with her mouth by gently sucking on the tip. "Let me out of here and maybe you'll get more," she tempted him in a sultry voice.

After the Crimson alchemist registered this, something inside him snapped.

The next thing he fathomed was the guard's powdery anatomy floating in the air after he made a loud, internal explosion on the damned shmuck. The thick scent of sulfur hooked itself into the atmosphere as the dead man's particles evaporated and the haze cleared. Kimblee's gold eyes focused on Amy's tearing blue. The woman had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden explosion, and now she stared up at the bomber as if she'd been caught doing a great wrong.

"What the** fuck**!" he shouted, demanding explanation. The man put his hands on the bars and felt as if he could pull them apart with strength alone. Amy trembled on the ground; she actually felt grateful for her cell now that it kept Kimblee from hurting her in a blind rage.

"I-I didn't know if you were going to help me... I just wanted him to get out his keys so I could knock him out and t-take them..." Tears fell from those cool-blue eyes in streams.

Kimblee, still enraged despite her testimony, lowered his voice to a low growl. "It's teasing behavior that will get you raped for a _second_ time, Amy!"

The woman's crying ceased and her scared shaking stopped. She jumped to her feet and there was lightning in her eyes again as her fear fled instantly. "I have** not** ever been raped, and I don't plan on starting today!" she snapped boldly. "Why would you say something like that?" Kimblee took a step back from the bars as he heard her say this. His face looked as if she'd slapped him silly. "I know you're angry, but killing that man was uncalled for!"

The bomber recovered from his shock about her memory lapse just as a series of footsteps echoed into the corridor. Leading a group of three enlisted men with rifles was none other than his new boss, Colonel Archer.

Apparently his superior quickly took note of the unmistakable scent of sulfur in the air and glared his snake-eyes at his subordinate. "What is the meaning of this, Kimblee?"

The Crimson alchemist only shrugged and put his tattooed hands in his pockets. He had to act nonchalant around Amy in front of his superior if he wanted any chance of getting her out of this. "That guard had it coming, right you naïve little girl?"

"Little girl?" Amy shot back with disbelief.

When Colonel Archer glanced over at Amy, and she shot a sharp glare at him, the snake-like man actually seemed surprised. Instead of the Colonel giving Kimblee a lecture about not abusing his freedoms, the man ordered the enlisted men to remove Amy from the cell and take her to his secret lab that was underground, (the one where that freak Tucker did all of the chimera-making so Archer could kiss the Fuhrer's ass), so she could be interrogated.

Great. Since when did Amy get involved with Colonel Archer? Kimblee wasn't sure if he was going to be able to help her out of this one...


	32. Wishing

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Thank you _so_ much for the feedback, especially Artiista. BTW: your grammar is perfect! If you ever decide to write something, I'm sure it'd be interesting in the least!

I'd love to receive over 80 reviews this chapter. Pretty please? I made it extra long for everyone to enjoy. I am _so_ totally going to finish this! I'm just deciding if I want to add in this other subplot I have in mind or not, which could make this a few chapters longer than it would be otherwise.

Another thing, does anyone know when the new season of Brotherhood is coming to adult swim?

-/-/-

Kimblee hid his curiosity and followed Archer soundlessly to the secret, underground lab where that _thing_, half-chimera Tucker, conducted his experiments to create chimera. Any officers who knew about this place were bribed to keep their mouth shut, like the three men Archer toted around with him right now.

Chimeras stirred in their cages as the group entered the lair; the beasts came to the bars of their prisons to survey what was happening.

Archer ordered the enlisted men to tie Amy to a chair in the center of the room, and when they complied, Archer ordered them to "tie to ropes tighter!" Amy bit back her wince, and the only thing the bomber could do at this point was lean against the door and keep quiet, less he revealed something detrimental to Amy. Obviously, that snake Archer was smarter than Kimblee gave him credit for, because he probably suspected Amy had something to do with Greed if he were bringing her into _this_ room for interrogation.

In fact, Kimblee wondered if the man was above **killing** insurgents...

Knowing Archer was just as twisted as he was, Kimblee figured he really needed to do something soon, because Amy was in some _serious_ trouble.

The young woman glanced at Kimblee once, but then took time to look at everyone else so their affiliation didn't stand out. The Crimson Alchemist rubbed his chin with his right palm. If Amy was strong enough to survive a day in Greed's boss' mansion, then Archer should be a walk in the park...right? He tried to give his body language the indifference he normally stood around with while still closely watching the scene.

Amy leaned back in her chair and got the nerve to lock eyes with Archer. Kimblee could _feel_ her rage emanating off her as the Colonel took a step forward.

His chest seemed larger than he normally carried himself around with... Was the guy actually going for intimidation? "State your name, and what you were doing wandering around the eastern desert only weeks after the Devil's Nest was shut down."

"I'm Vanessa, and since when is working on my tan a crime?"

Colonel Archer didn't hesitate to strike her, and the skin-on-skin contact cracked through the air loud enough that the beasts in the cages started growling.

-/-/-

After the initial shock passed, Amy gritted her teeth together and absorbed the pain in the left side of her cheek with even breaths. _'I've been through this before, even if that's distressing to think about, and I can get through it again.'_ She had to stay strong if she wanted to get out of this... She wouldn't- _couldn't_ break down and cry, even if the scared girl inside wanted too. The sad part was that Archer was supposed to be a respected officer in the military, yet he was slapping a woman around like that devil Envy did without a single regret.

Kimblee stood over by the door looking at the ground. His crossed arms looked indifferent, but if one peered more closely, they could see how tightly he gripped at his sleeves on either side to suppress himself.

"It would be in your best interest to tell me everything," Archer said in the most even, yet somehow arrogant voice. Like he hadn't just raised a hand at all.

It made Amy's blood boil, which brought more pain to her cheek.

She really, _really_ hated this guy. For one, he brought Kimblee back to his old habits and exploited Kimblee's alchemy technique for the worse. Second, he was a sick, sadistic bastard who liked war waaay too much. The third reason was the sting in her left cheek, and the fourth is that he would eventually shoot Mustang's eye out, (but that one was just a minor detail to add like a cherry on top).

"I'm telling you, my name is Vanessa Hudgens," Amy repeated more firmly, yet with some desperation to make herself seem believable. She didn't know where the hell she pulled that fake name from, but it somehow sounded right to say even if she had no idea who 'Vanessa Hudgens' was. "I was traveling to Liore to visit some of my family. They've told me it's like a war-zone there, and I wanted to convince them to leave."

"Yet, you ended up in the ruins of Ishbal, some twenty-five miles off your mark." Archer sliced right through her lies with a strict, level tone. He crossed his hands behind his back and paced around her in order to intimidate her further.

"Easy to get lost in a bunch of sand. Next thing I know, I have a couple statesmen pointing guns in my face. Look, I've told the other officers this when they questioned me earlier. I'm innocent, and you're holding me here against my will at this point." Her insolence returned as the pain in her cheek numbed away.

Archer stopped pacing and reached a hand out from behind his back. Amy flinched, but the Colonel only grabbed her chin and yanked her face upward at an uncomfortable angle.

Ticked-off by his encroachment, she tried to bite his hand, but his strong fingers grasped tightly around her throat instead. _Don't choke! _Breathing became a careful chore instead of an involuntary function. The woman could do nothing but stay still and fight for the little air she could gasp.

Slowly, the callous Colonel loosened his deadly grip on her neck and let his pale fingers skate along Amy's exposed collarbones.

The touch repulsed her, but she couldn't pull back any further. Right then, her pulse started beating loudly in her ears. She wanted to hyperventilate while cold sweat broke out on her forehead. She felt like she should be in a complete panic because of Archer's fingers...

But why?

Why such an acute reaction to a male overstepping a single boundary?

Amy thought about what Kimblee said right before they'd come to this room, _'...raped for a second time!'_ Why would he say something like that?

Unless...

Well, unless Kimblee knew something about her past she'd forgotten about because of the memory loss she'd been suffering from. Kelsey had warned her, every time she used alchemy, her memories would slip away more and more.

Archer withdrew his touch, and a sigh of relief visibly washed over Amy like an ocean wave. She may not have been able to remember, but the negative physical reactions were still imprinted into her. The shaking, the sweating, the panicking... God, all these traumatic feelings were induced with just one unwanted touch? Just _what_ exactly happened to her? In some small part of her mind, Amy wanted to know what had been done to her instead of drawing a big blank when thinking of something as serious as _rape_.

Amy glanced at Kimblee again.

_Goddamit, that was a mistake. _Right as she took her eyes away, the cruel Colonel looked over at the Crimson Alchemist and made a connection of their acquaintance. "Tell me about the Devil's Nest."

"What about it?" Amy asked. Now she was just testing her luck with the cheeky answers.

"_Everything you can,_" he replied sharply. "And don't forget to mention the boss."

"The boss of that run-down place? God, he was such a jerk; a regular play-boy. I only kept going back because Kimblee over there was the best bartender in town... And they didn't check ID's." Might as well play off her mistake. "I was around most every weekend. Bummer when the place closed down."

Archer surveyed her face for any sign she was lying, and when he wasn't sure if he'd found any, he glanced over at Kimblee. The alchemist shrugged with indifference. "True as far as I know. I've seen her hangin' around the bar for awhile," he told his superior officer. Archer still didn't seem convinced, so he turned his gaze to a dark corner by the chimera's cages.

"Tucker. Get out here."

Amy jerked her head around to look at the poor excuse for a man- who didn't even look like a man anymore because of how his experiments turned him into a weird half-human, half-bear thing. Tucker's upside-down face looked nervously around at all the people in his laboratory before he found Amy. The girl flared her nostrils at the freak, and the man looked elsewhere.

"Is this girl's claim true?" Archer demanded.

Tucker hesitated before answering. When he'd glanced over at Kimblee, the alchemist had given him a death glare with a clear meaning: _Lie to him_.

"I never really came out of the room I was in... I may have seen her once, but it was always so dark in the bar..." His whispers were almost inaudible from across the room, but Archer heard him and didn't seem happy with the reply.

"You know what I think, girl?"

Amy looked back up at Archer with hatred in her eyes. "That you want to let me free now?"

His lips twisted into a frown. "I think you were traveling with the homunculus Greed and we happened to catch you. You've failed to mention the boy that was with you that escaped custody. You've failed to mention many important details, which leads me to believe you're lying. You _will_ tell me where Greed was headed and how many chimera are with him. Whether you tell me before or after I torture the living hell out of you is up to you."

"You can't do that! I am a legal citizen of this country. I have rights!" Fear did flicker in Amy's eye now. She held herself back from looking at Kimblee for help.

"Even if that's true, this country is in a time of war, and during war, human rights tend to get brushed under the carpet. No one is going to hear you down here, or believe you if you try to testify in a court. Also, I have more witnesses than you do at the moment to back up _my version_ of this interrogation." He motioned toward the three officers standing behind him.

"Please, I honestly don't know anything. Please don't do this." Amy trembled slightly in the chair- and for a moment she started to believe her own lie. "I bumped into that boy back in Dublith and he'd been following me around like a lost dog. _Please._"

"Yes, _please_ start telling me something useful," Archer mocked coldly. Amy started tugging at the restraints as Archer asked one of the officers behind him to fetch his saber.

"No! I can't tell you something I don't know! I honestly know nothing that could be of use to you! Please believe me." The woman's conviction grew the more she believed it herself. Archer seemed to consider her while he admired his saber appreciatively. He drew the blade slowly from it's sheath, which caused Amy to became more panicked.

"You know, Colonel, I actually think she might be telling the truth." Kimblee's cool tone was a mirror of Archer's inhuman calm. He stepped forward, expressing a face of casual scholarly debate rather than the panic he felt inside to help Amy out.

"Perhaps, but we'll know for sure after we've pushed her to her limits," Archer replied unethically.

Kimblee hesitated to say anything more, less he make his allegiance to Amy known by the cruel Colonel, who was sure to take advantage of it. Amy knew this and quickly thought of some bullshit that would satisfy the guy. "Okay! I do know something. Just don't hurt me."

"Speak up, then."

"Before the Devil's Nest closed, I asked the boss, Greed, about why he was leaving and he said he needed to '_take care of things._' He was really vague, but he did tell me he wanted a change of scene, and wanted some cooler weather. I guess he meant he was heading north, but I don't know for sure."

"And that boy?"

"Exactly what I told you. Some kid I was taking to Liore with me."

Archer looked at the sword in his hands and seemed to be thinking if he wanted to use it.

He took a step toward her, the saber in hand...

Amy felt alarmed when he brought the sharp side to her skin, so she instinctively jerked away, which ended with knocking her and the chair she was tied to over on its side. She cursed as the weight of the chair pressed down on her arm, but now her fingers were close enough to the ground to draw a simple transmutation circle in the dust on the floor. She quickly alchemized the ropes apart in a blue flash, and then wasted no time to scramble up and head straight for the door.

A heavy body tackled her against the wall when she reached for the handle- which was Kimblee.

"Trust me," he hissed into her ear, then roughly shoved her from the wall and on her knees before his superior. The strong hand tangled in her hair only_ looked_ painful. "Looks like we have a feisty little alchemist here," he said to Archer with a psychotic-looking grin. Amy struggled just for the show, and Kimblee placed his free hand in front of her line of vision. "You remember what these hands can do, don't you? Remember that guard right before we came in this room?"

Right on cue, Amy paled and stopped moving. "Y-you monster... You k-killed that man..."

"And don't think for a moment I won't turn you into a bomb too."

Archer saw the scared woman gulp, and he seemed satisfied with the fearful treatment Kimblee was giving her. He also overlooked the fact that Kimblee murdered an officer of the military only minutes ago.

"Colonel, an _alchemist _shouldn't be kept in the regular holding cells. She could just transmute herself out, like I saw her doing right before you came," Kimblee said. "An alchemist able to figure out the components to the bars in the cells so quickly obviously has some skill to reckon with. Perhaps _I_ could volunteer as her... her _guardian_ for the time being." Before Archer could open his mouth, Kimblee pointed a finger up in order to make a point. "You keep telling me not to draw attention to myself, but it's boring as hell in this place. I think I'm entitled to a _toy_, wouldn't you agree?"

Amy, still acting along, made a disgusted noise and tried to fight Kimblee's hand out of her hair. He shoved his tattooed palm in front of her face again, which made her whimper and settle down.

The snake-faced Colonel considered the proposition like it was a military strategy. "If it will keep you in the seclusion I want you in, then I don't have a problem with it."

_As if the bastard feels anything,_ Amy thought with repulsion. "You _cannot _do this to me!" she argued pointlessly. Archer put his saber away and seemed like he'd become bored with this entire torture-session. He ordered two of the enlisted men to come with him, while the third he ordered to help Kimblee move the woman to his room.

Still acting like it was the end of the world, in her mind she was glad that they'd pulled off tricking Archer.

-/-/-

"What do you mean she's not in holding?" Kelsey's young face washed over in complete worry. Ed had just told her that he went downstairs to see if her friend Amy was there... and she wasn't.

"They actually tried to deny there had been any prisoner, but I just threatened to beat them into a pulp until they told me something useful." The blond looked rather evil when recalling the event.

"And?" Kelsey inquired.

"And they said she wasn't there anymore. Wouldn't give me a definite answer of her release, but I'm sure she's on her way to the closest city, excluding Liore, as we speak. Kinda sucks, I was looking forward to speaking with her."

Kelsey knew Ed was just trying to make her feel better by reassuring her, but Kelsey had a gut feeling that Amy _wasn't_ on her way back to safe civilization.

She had a feeling her friend was somewhere _here_.

The red-head followed Ed as he walked out of the living dorm; she didn't want to stay cooped up in there all day. Al had the right idea by leaving to take a walk. "Colonel bastard hopes to get you an escort off the base by the end of the week. I'd escort you to the nearest train station myself, but I'm planning on going into Liore and getting to the bottom of this Scar and Philosopher's Stone business."

Kelsey tilted her head. "Oh? Does Mustang know you're going to do that?"

Ed smiled mischievously. "He won't know about it. I'm going through someone else so I can get what I want."

The girl was barely listening at this point; she was looking out over the courtyard, hoping she would see Amy walk by casually. Fat chance. "Make sure you stay safe," she added thoughtfully.

The blonde offered her a genuine smile. "I'm going to get us some lunch. Are you coming with me or should I bring it back?" Ed asked. Kelsey really liked how the boy was being nice to her now, after her outburst in the desert. He hadn't been unusually snappy or criticizing since she called him out. She bubbled with pride at her out-of-character tantrum.

"I'm going to stick around here, so go on without me," she replied with a smile.

In all honesty, she wanted to look for Amy_ her own way_. As soon as Ed nodded and left her presence, she pulled her pentacle necklace out from her shirt and pressed it between her warm hands.

The living dorms were on the second story of the headquarters, and they all faced an open, interior courtyard where some sort of marching or training usually went on in. Kelsey stepped forward to the rail, where she could easily see every person in the courtyard, and closed her eyes. She brought her pentacle to her lips and hoped that a simple spell she knew for finding lost objects would work for finding lost friends. "_I now invoke the law of three, what once was lost returns to me. I now invoke the law of three..."_

The witch repeated this phrase several times until she felt confident in a direction. Any hint of guidance would help Kelsey in a place as big as this, so she opened her eyes and began walking the way she felt was right.

In her mind, she clearly pictured Amy's brunette hair, cool blue eyes and smooth face, which had really great bone-structure in Kelsey's mind. The red-head cared for her best friend dearly- they'd been through so much, even before coming to this world. Amy had been more like a big sister than anything else, so Kelsey noticed how odd Amy recently acted in the desert. She'd been rather critical, very blunt and a little stuck-up. Sure, Amy had been traveling in the heat for a couple weeks, but she seemed _different_, somehow. Kelsey couldn't help but wonder if the memory loss had something to do with it.

The girl's foot took another turn down a corridor. She had no idea where she was anymore, so she held her pentacle tighter. Before she knew it, she turned another corner and ran straight into a familiar face.

"Kimblee!" the girl chirped excitedly.

"Hey, Red." Yep, the Crimson Alchemist could still get shocked, and right after he thought he'd seen just about everything.

"Did you know Amy was in holding here? She's not anymore and I don't know where to find her." The red-head looked so hopeful for an answer, it was almost pathetic in Kimblee's eyes.

"I did know, and she's currently in my room. I figured it would be more comfortable than the cells." Somehow, the man felt like such a truthful gentleman around this girl. She was just so... good, and innocent. "My superior considers her a prisoner of war, so she won't be going anywhere soon."

Kelsey's brows knit together in frustration. "Drat! I'm supposed to be in a train out of here by the end of the week. I hoped Amy would be coming with me."

Kimblee shrugged, starting to walk toward his dorm. "Follow me. She can't leave, but you can visit all you want." In the alchemist's mind, he remembered how much joy it brought Amy to be around her friends. That was what crossed his mind when he invited Red over whenever she wanted. Otherwise... his room was _his _room.

"Oh, thank you!" the girl replied enthusiastically.

Once they reached Kimblee's room, he opened the door and they saw Amy's back by the dresser, yanking out Kimblee's slacks and tossing them all over the place.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted angrily at her, after pushing Kelsey in the room and closing the door behind him.

"I can't find those clean pants you said would fit me!" she shouted back. When she turned around to glare at Kimblee, she completely changed from angry to surprised. "Kelsey!"

And suddenly the room's atmosphere was filled with girl giggles and shrieking. Kimblee turned straight back to the door. "Hell no. Not dealing with this," he muttered before escaping. His absence was barely noticed by the girls, who settled on Kimblee's bed and began catching up.

Again, Kelsey easily noticed how different Amy was.

She was still Amy, her best friend, but she wasn't the same. Her replies were somewhat snippy, her opinions were immature... She just wasn't the humble person Kelsey remembered.

It was horrible to say, but maybe Amy's past experiences from their world, (the rape included), all of the trials and life lessons learned, were what made Amy a caring, level-headed individual. Without a platform of memories to stand on, the young woman was just as insecure and confused as ever.

Kelsey's theory was realized when Amy went quiet and anxiously moved a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Kelsey, have I ever been raped?"

The question shocked the red-head more than anything. She didn't know if she should tell a white lie or be truthful... So Kelsey did what she would want Amy to do with her if the roles were reversed. "Yeah, back in our world. It was prom night your junior year. Your foster mom took the guy to court and he was taken care of, but you took a long time to recover."

"I know Kimblee helped me with that, but... Is it wrong to wish to forget, and then wish to remember? It just seems counter-productive to me."

"It's a classic _'be careful what you wish for'_ scenario," Kelsey offered kindly. She smiled at her friend, trying to be supportive. Amy just grabbed the pillow and hugged it close for comfort. "If you want, I could look in the Advanced Witchcraft book for something on memory recovery."

Amy fell over on her side, her hair fanning out underneath her. Her eyes looked gloomy. "No, that's alright. Since we're talking about cliches, I'll just continue '_laying in the bed I've made for myself'_ or however that one goes."

Kelsey reached out to rub her shoulder, then her stomach growled with rage. "Oh, I almost forgot about Ed bringing me lunch!"

"Yeah, you might want to go, then."

Kelsey frowned at her friend's self-pitying state. It really wasn't attractive. "Feel better. I'll be back either later or tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll think of a plan to kidnap you so you can leave this place with me and we can meet up with Brandon."

Amy waved as her friend disappeared out the door.

The brunette remained curled up on the bed, her thoughts swirling in her head. _'A spell for memory recovery...'_

Even if there was a spell, Amy knew she had to make a decision: keep laying here feeling lost, without her memories (the good_ and_ the bad), or reclaim what was hers and suffer the consequences? She knew she had to pick one and stick with it.

As Kelsey said, she had to be careful what she wished for.

-/-/-

_At the Ishbal ruins in the middle of the eastern desert..._

Envy stood impatiently next to Gluttony as the fat homunculus sniffed the air.

"Well?" the palm-tree haired homunculus demanded. He glanced around the old Ishbal ruins with a feeling something akin to joy. _He'd_ single-handedly caused this civilization's destruction, back when he shot an innocent child, which was the catalyst to the entire civil war. It was a pleasing thought to someone as evil as him.

Gluttony finished sniffing the walls, then the air, and then he stuck his chubby finger in his mouth. "I don't smell Greed," he said sadly. "But I do smell the Elrics, and the human that master wanted..."

Envy was about to let his temper slip until he heard Gluttony's second part. "Oh really? Which way?"

Gluttony followed the scent a few more steps, then pointed the direction.

Envy grinned ear to ear.

Pride's military base was just a few miles ahead.

Even if the lithe homunculus couldn't track down Greed, and hand the guy's own ass to him, he could still do something for Dante and return the stupid girl who'd escaped. He wanted to do that personally, because_ no one_ blows up Envy and gets away with it.


	33. Boredom

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** NEW BROTHERHOOD IS ON ADULTSWIM. :DDDD I recently re-fell in love with Kimblee's English voice actor, Eric Vale. Someone told me the Japanese voice was sexier, but I couldn't decide which I liked better. Travis Willingham as Roy Mustang tops them all! Can't wait to meet him one day. XD

The reason I'm talking about voice actors so much is because I just attended Ikkicon, an anime con in Texas over New Year's weekend. Christine Auten, the voice for Izumi Curtis, was there! Got some of my original FMA DVD's signed. Now I'm all hyped-up about Fullmetal again!

As always, **I want to thank everyone so much for their reviews and support**. _Keep em comin'! _I know I'm a heartless bastard for not updating for so long. Forgive me?

-/-/-

The oily smell of polished metal... The slight stench of welding... The salty sweat of hard workers...

Add all of these and you get a very satisfied Brandon, and a few kick-ass traps.

The musty Brandon pulled both of the Tringham brothers under his arms and grinned at all the rigging they'd done around the underground Central. Russel peeled Brandon's arm away, but Fletcher seemed just as eager as the brunette. "This is going to be so awesome!" he chirped.

Of course, none of it was possible without the dictatorshi- er, the _watchful expertise_ of Winry, the best mechanic ever. Brandon turned to her for an exuberant high-five, which ended in a quick peck on Brandon's lips. The Tringham brothers turned away at the couple's romantic actions, feeling just as awkward as the last time it happened. "I hope this helps Ed and Al out," she told the male.

"Don't worry. If you designed it, I know it will." He eyed the last contraption with admiration. "The only way they won't work is if the bad guys don't come here. Which won't happen- this is totally where the final battle is going to be. I can feel it." Brandon seemed to be sure about this, but maybe it was just because he knew how the series ended. Dante is going to go into hiding in the underground city with a handful of homunculi after the stone is made in Liore... and when she does, there will be traps to catch the minion homunculi like Envy and Gluttony. All thanks to them.

After their 32-hour work session, the exhausted males left the underground Central and headed back to the inn for rest and showers, while Winry headed back to the Hughes' residence for the same.

-/-/-

Dusk barely stretched over the desert sand as the Fullmetal Alchemist walked _alone_ to the side entrance of the base. He was on his way to his ride, which would take him away from the military base- to the city of Liore on the horizon.

The looming conversation he'd just had with Archer weighed on his mind...

"_You'll leave your brother here, as collateral," the snake-eyed man said. His lips were pressed into a smile but his implication told Edward that this Colonel was trouble. Unlike Mustang, who actually tried to look out for Ed._

Whatever, as long as Edward got permission to go to Liore, which was something he knew Mustang wouldn't give him.

There, he could only hope to get to the bottom of Scar's plan to make a Philosopher's Stone.

-/-/-

The following day... Brandon thanked the Tringham brothers for their hard work, and their information on the location of underground Central in the first place. He shook their hands and headed out the door with a backpack on his back, as if he were going on a trip.

"Wait, are you leaving?" the older brother asked.

Brandon considered his question oddly before rolling his eyes. "How stupid. I must have forgot to mention it..." he mumbled. "Yeah, I am leaving. I expected Kelsey, one of my friends, and maybe Amy to be here by now. Haven't received any word, so I need to go get 'em. With any luck, I'll be returning with the Elric brothers." _And hopefully the Philosopher's Stone._

"Oh, ok!" the younger brother replied with a smile. "Make sure you tell Ed and Al we said hi."

"I will," Brandon said, and walked out. His train to the east was supposed to leave at the top of the hour. That left him thirty minutes to go see Winry.

The brunette arrived at the Hughes' apartment at the top of the hour.

Teenage butterflies were definitely floating around in his stomach as he waited for Winry to come to the door. He stared at the panels on the door's surface as great anticipation rushed up in his insides... When someone finally answered his knock, the churning all but climaxed into excitement- except that it wasn't Winry who answered.

"Come on in," Mrs. Hughes said politely. Brandon chuckled nervously, feeling stupid for acting like a giddy little boy with a crush when he was nearly a grown man.

But he couldn't help it.

Hormones were raging for sure, and Winry was_ interested_. So far. Brandon's gut took a turn to the uncomfortable as he thought about Winry dumping him for Edward or something. The male quickly checked his hair in a nearby mirror as he followed Mrs. Hughes to the living room to wait for the cute mechanic.

"Good morning, Brandon."

The brunette snapped his head up at the voice to see who he wanted to see. Winry looked like she'd been expecting someone special, because she looked more dressed-up than usual. Brandon stood and offered Winry a seat before he brought up the topic of his departure in, "Say, twenty minutes, or so?"

"What? You're leaving so suddenly?" Her face seemed hurt for an instant, but she easily masked it with annoyance. "I guess I shouldn't act so surprised. I'm used to the people I care about leaving without a word for undisclosed periods of time." She wasn't taking the news so kindly; Brandon seemed apologetic.

"Yeah but, I'm not leaving without a word. I'm telling you right now. And you can rest easy knowing that I'll be back soon, within the week if I can manage it. I _promise_. I need to go find my friends, but I also want to bring Ed and Al back to you." Jealous or not, he knew Winry loved those boys- like brothers or otherwise. The least he could do is point them in her direction as often as he could, to make her happy.

The blonde smiled at this. "I was planning on heading back to Resembol by Friday, though..." She nervously pulled hair behind her ear.

"Great! I'll bring everyone there. It'll be a great rendezvous, and the only time all of my friends and your friends will be in one place," he laughed. After Winry conceded the point, he scooted a little closer to her on the couch. She didn't miss a beat, and looked up at Brandon with a questioning stare. "I have a favor to ask of you, Winry."

Cue the slight blush. "Is it a favor I'll want to give?"

"Hope so. See, the Tringham brothers... I sorta promised they could see Ed and Al if I managed to drag them back with me. Would it be possible to take them to Resembol with you?"

Winry stared at him blankly for a second, before laughing. "You really scared me! I thought you were going to ask me to hold onto your heart until you got back, or something really cheesy like that," the blonde admitted.

Brandon grinned. "That was my second favor."

The mechanic punched his arm and hid her red cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll take them with me if they want to come. Gran will like the extra help." She stood, stretching her arms above her head. "Come on, I'll walk you to the station. You said Ed and Al are in the east? Which part?"

"The desert. There's some official military business out there. Need to get Amy and Kelsey out before things get hot-and-heavy."

-/-/-

No noise, except the sound of his finger sliding down the edge of a book page to turn it over, and maybe the woman on the bed shifting her relaxed position from one to another.

The Crimson Alchemist leaned against his bed with a book in hand to pass the time; his eyes slid over the words, but what the letters on the page spelled didn't register in the slightest as the female's delicate touch found the hilt of his ponytail, and tugged softly at a few strands of hair. Kimblee's head rolled as the gentle pull on hairs attached to the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine.

This was the first contact between the two since yesterday, when Amy brushed passed Kimblee on her way into the bed (which she hogged and made him sleep on the floor). He had questioned why she was turning in so early, and she simply replied _because_, which was totally detached as far as answers went.

The alchemist noticed she'd been moody and acting weird, so he just steered clear. Her touching his ponytail now, however, was like an acknowledgment of sorts.

Just as he turned around to meet Amy's pretty blue eyes- which pleaded softly for his attention- a knock came at the door. Kimblee groaned and marched over to open it. _Whoever it is better have some damn important news..._ He opened the door and saw a familiar enlisted man.

"Report."

The soldier delivered his message and then got the door closed in his face with only a nod from Kimblee.

"Who was it?" Amy asked purely for the sake of conversation.

"Just my personal guard telling me I have a meeting downstairs in your _favorite _room," Kimblee replied with some pestering.

Amy thought for a moment, then caught the joke. He was talking about Archer's secret lab- the room she was kinda_ tortured_ in. "Very funny."

"Don't sound so ungrateful," he warned as he walked to the bathroom to do a quick shave. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be down in those cells."

Amy walked up behind him and peeked over his shoulder to see herself in the mirror, then she started talking to his reflection. "I wasn't being ungrateful. In fact, I'm feeling quite the opposite right now. This is the second time you've saved me from some bleak demise." The woman wrapped her arms around the man's chest in an attempt to show affection. Kimblee still felt awkward around conventional things like hugs (after being in prison so long), but he had to admit, the warmth of her pressed against his back felt nice. "It's my turn to save you, you know. I don't want you to start a tally."

"It's hard to _not_ save you. You play an excellent damsel in distress," he teased. Somehow, his compliment shined through and Amy didn't get too puffy in the cheeks. He continued to concentrate on not cutting himself with the razor, while Amy still didn't let her arms from around his waist.

Eventually her arms dropped, but once he was finished and wiped the shaving cream off his face, he turned and didn't expect her to be right in the door frame, blocking his exit.

Her blue eyes were doing some strange thing where they seemed... appreciative of what they saw.

Curious toward her behavior, he tried to move her, and when she resisted to budge, he let out a groan. "I have a meeting to go to. Move."

"I don't want to," she replied defiantly. Yet... she sounded similar to his teasing from earlier.

A thought crossed Kimblee's mind. The woman was _flirting_. Maybe. He glanced at her pose- was it suggestive? He couldn't think clearly when her hip was curved out so far and she looked at him like she was hungry.

Acting on impulse, the Crimson alchemist lowered his head to kiss the woman, and then she let her body slack. After he broke their lips apart, Kimblee moved her aside and grabbed his military jacket. Perhaps she would stop acting weird by the time he got back.

-/-/-

The Crimson Alchemist stood around in the top-secret little group down in Archer's laboratory. Members of the group included himself, the freak Tucker, and the Fuhrer in the flesh. The President must really be a homunculus, or at least a corrupt official, if he bothered to meet with vermin like himself. Kimblee wasn't actually surprised by this meeting at all- he'd known all along he'd only been enlisted back into the military as a secret underground weapon.

"What an honor this is, King Bradley," the alchemist greeted in his usual mock voice.

Bradley's demeanor was as stiff and mighty as he looked. The guy was almost a full head taller than Kimblee, and scarier than hell up-close with that eye-patch. Good thing for Crimson, intimidation by size never really worked. He knew it all mattered on how you lay the cards down, and he planned on laying his cards down so Mustang's crew could have a straight shot at this guy.

"I have a mission for you, Kimblee. A _secret _mission." Crimson smirked, calling the predictability of this entire rendezvous. "I want you to take Tucker's chimeras and go into Liore."

"I get it. You want me to provoke them just enough so we can say _they_ attacked first."

"Yes. I also hear that the Fullmetal alchemist is in Liore. I have no doubt that the rebels have killed him. Make sure you bring his corpse back." The Fuhrer's one-eyed glare was truly menacing. The bomber alchemist probably had a similar gleam in his own stare.

Kimblee's spine tingled with the implication. "Civilians love a martyr. Don't worry, if he's not dead yet, he will be."

Damn the little voice in his head that told him not to take innocent lives. He blamed Amy for that. Ah well, the voice wasn't _that _loud; he could easily ignore it. Satisfied by the transaction, the Fuhrer turned to leave, and without a rude comment to Tucker, Kimblee left after the chimera-guy explained how to control the beasts in the cages.

When he'd returned to the room, he heard the rush of the shower in the bathroom.

The noise calmed his buzzing mind; tomorrow at dusk, he'd be in Liore, on a mission he wasn't supposed to come back from. How the hell was he going to avoid getting killed by a man bent on murdering him? Easy, blow him up. But there was no guarantee he wouldn't be blown up first, from what Amy told him. He gathered himself over to the bed, shrugging his jacket off and then falling into the sheets.

Dammit, they smelled like her.

Too soon, the rush of water shut off and Amy emerged, wearing one of his maroon shirts and a pair of female slacks he managed to get from one of the receptionists in the building. He groaned, going ahead and rolling off the edge of the bed to the cot on the floor.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked, simply to strike the silence in the room.

"There's a top-secret mission I execute tomorrow." He watched her body stiffen at the news. "I leave before dusk."

Amy slid on the bed next to Kimblee's cot, keeping her body on the edge so she could stare down at him. "That means... this is your last night, right?"_ Last night to live,_ she meant to say.

"No confidence in my return? Now that I know what_ could_ happen, I can change it."

Amy seemed skeptical, but relieved. "I'm glad you at least care what happens to you." Silence crept up after she said this like dark does over the failing day. She fumbled for what she wanted to say, knowing that her words now could be the last few she ever said him. "What if you don't come back, though?"

"Then I don't come back. The sun rises and sets. Life goes on."

Amy bit her lip, avoiding the thought of his death in her head. "I meant to say, how about you spend your last night doing something worthwhile?"

"Like what?"

Amy turned red and patted the sheets of the bed. "Join me."

Kimblee's eyes looked wide as what she implied clicked in his head.

And he wasn't ashamed to be on top of her without hesitation. She offered him an amusing idea and he didn't need to think about it- that was that. His lips smothering hers and his fingers trying not to grab her skin too roughly was simple, too- he was just taking advantage of his potential last night of life, nothing more...

Right?

Well, that was certainly the plan, but as soon as his fingers traveled underneath her shirt, the woman's chest started heaving and her body shook uncontrollably. Amy escaped from under him to regain her composure, but when she didn't calm after a few seconds, she mouthed a pathetic apology before running out the door.

Kimblee tilted his head, looking at the closed door with mild confusion.

What the hell happened?


	34. Silver Lining

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Thanks for not hating me! I _really_ appreciate the reviews. They help.

Forgive me if the story is getting too much romance with the combination of Brandon and Winry and then Kimblee and Amy. My specialty is romance, but I want the core of the plot to be action and adventure! So I'll try to keep the uber-romance at an all-time low.

All of you silent readers should review! Come on, it's the 21st century. We're all allowed to express our personal thoughts now! (via internet and anonymously, anyway). Oh double standards, how I love you. **I WANT TO REACH 100 REVIEWS SO BADLY! Contribute, yes?**

-/-/-

_What was there to do around here?_ Kelsey thought as she sat by her lonesome.

Edward had run away to Liore to sort out Scar and Philosopher's Stone business, and after she'd told Alphonse the news, he'd been hurt and not surprised.

The red-head felt bad for the younger brother. Ed and Al were a fabulous team, but it must really suck when one brother kept things from the other. And Ed going off on his own into a war zone was safer for Al, but not the best thing to do for the sake of the brotherhood between the two.

Her head hit the pillow with a _thump_. With no more books to read and no friends that could come visit, the girl felt utterly bored within these four walls.

She thought of a steady, ticking clock in the silence.

_Fire! Alphonse coming back through the door from his cool-down walk. Anything! _She imagined random, exciting scenarios in her head.

Then a knock punched at the door.

Kelsey jumped up and thanked the universe for its awesome timing.

(But perhaps she'd thanked the universe too soon). Kelsey gasped at who was behind the wooden door.

"Hi, Amy! Didn't expect to see you out... at all. Not that I'm complaining or anything- you look green." Kelsey's brows fumbled together as she saw the beads of sweat on Amy's upper lip and paleness in her cheeks. Her friend looked like she was going to be sick any second, and her body swayed with unsteadiness.

Amy shrugged, but nearly tripped when she walked inside. "Kelsey I need your help," she explained.

"What's happened?" Kelsey helped her friend over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Amy wrestled with her words- her hands shook with hysteria. "I... I just tried to seduce the Crimson Alchemist!"

Okay, not what Kelsey was expecting.

She palmed Amy's back comfortingly. "I take it went... badly?"

"No... I mean, yes, but it was all my fault." She held her head and took a breath to calm herself. "I mean... okay, basically when we were getting really into the moment, I panicked. I've been thinking a lot about what you told me, about me being raped... I must be crazy to even suggest this..." She forced more even breaths. "I want to know what all had happened to me, good and bad. I _actually_ want to remember it, so I can properly get over it. Because right now, my body is afraid of something I don't even recall, and that unknown is really freaking me out."

When Amy got everything out, she looked up at Kelsey with eyes that said _'please tell me I'm crazy!'_

Kelsey shocked Amy by bringing her closer in a hug. "You're not crazy. Humans are naturally curious. And if you want my personal opinion, I think this is a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kelsey wasn't sure if the spell she found in her book was going to work on Amy and bring her memories back, but nevertheless, the girl hated watching her friends forget themselves and turn into different people- and in Amy's case, the difference wasn't good. She'd become lost, not free of her traumatic memories.

Amy smiled slightly.

In the minutes that followed, Amy told her friend her thought process of why she'd tried to seduce the Crimson alchemist in the first place, while Kelsey set up the spell as the book instructed. Once the two females were positioned across from each other in a large pentacle drawn on the floor, with candles lit on either side, and the Witchcraft book stolen from Dante open in front of the witch, boredom had officially left the four walls.

"Hopefully Al doesn't walk in on us... I want this to be perfect." Kelsey didn't mention that she wasn't sure if the spell was going to even work. It was a spiritual centering idea, where you wanted center and peace. The answer you sought came to you in some form- so long as you accepted it. "Relax, and keep your palms flipped up," the red-head instructed carefully. She glanced over the text a few more times before settling herself on the floor. The witch steadied her breathing, and while she closed her eyes to concentrate, Amy noticed that the life in the candle flames seemed to follow the girl's breath.

"Astounding," Amy muttered absently. Kelsey smiled with gratitude before telling Amy to concentrate as well.

"Imagine yourself as a whole... circles always work best for me. You desire to feel complete, so desire it with everything right now. The idea is that you want to receive whatever the universe wants to offer to you."

Amy nodded, took a breath and closed her eyes like Kelsey had... She allowed only the sound of Kelsey's voice to penetrate her thoughts as the witch began to recite the incantation:

"_Earth, wind, water fire,  
guide to her what she desires.  
As the moon is full and round,  
let the memories that are lost be found.  
Earth, wind, water, fire, guide her..."_

Both girls continued their concentration, and then...

The pentacle drawn on the floor began to glow a bright blue, and an invisible force much like wind crept in a circular motion around the two. Amy opened her eyes to look for the source of the wind, but she only saw Kelsey sitting across from her, still intently chanting the incantation. Suddenly, one thought reached the front of her mind: Sacrifice.

What did she have to offer in return of her memories?

Amy momentarily panicked and stared at the ceiling. Nothing was there, but she felt some source, or power in the exact spot above her. To offer? All she had was the gift given to her when she arrived in this world, which was the vast knowledge of alchemy.

Just then, the creeping wind that had been circling around the girls accelerated into a full on tornado! The candles extinguished and the pages in the book thrashed against the binding. Kelsey finally broke out of her trance and held her red curls tight against her head as the wind whipped her skin and clothes. She glanced over at Amy, expecting to see the same reaction, but instead she saw her friend fixedly staring upward.

What the heck could Amy be looking at when an invisible tornado had just broken out in the middle of the spell?

Right as Kelsey wondered this, a bright burst of light appeared in the area Amy stared at.

The light was eerie, yet magnificent. Kelsey couldn't help but keep her eyes steady on the light as it sustained itself and filled the entire room- to the point it was like she and Amy were on a separate plane of existence. The wind died as Kelsey braced herself on the floor of this white, limitless room.

When she looked at Amy again, the woman stood with outstretched arms and a look of excursion in her eyes. That was when the witch noticed a gigantic set of bronze doors, which she swore hadn't been there a moment ago. Amy took a step towards those doors, and they opened a jar in spite of their massive weight. Unable to do much else except watch, Kelsey witnessed streams of colors and images spring from the crack between the doors towards Amy's head. The brunette fell to her knees when the last of the stream phased into her, and then, in reciprocal, an even more colorful banner rushed out of her skull and soared back into the bronze doors.

As Kelsey's green eyes viewed the images going back into the doors, she gained the sudden knowledge that Amy had just received her memories at the cost of knowing "the truth," as Edward called it, and that the giant bronze doors were the Gate of Truth she'd been researching how to get through in order to get back to her world.

When it was done, The Gate closed and the white vastness drained away in the blink of an eye.

Kelsey felt like she'd fallen down from heaven, but in reality she hadn't moved from the ground below her body. She and Amy were back in the room, pentacle drawn on the floor, candles unlit and knocked over, and the book nearly torn apart.

Whatever had happened...

Was over. Just like that.

And the quiet that followed the experience was profound.

-/-/-

The time between the start of the spell and the finish had been a blur... in which Amy wouldn't recall the gate and the room of white at all like Kelsey would.

What she _did_ recall, though, was everything about her life before they'd come to this world.

Her revelation was short-lived, but ended with her in tears. Happy tears.

Amy felt Kelsey's arms lace around her to comfort her, but Kelsey misunderstood her crying for pain instead of _happiness_. The woman felt an incredible sense of _peace_.

Amy remembered things like the name of her high school, her adopted mother who worked non-stop to keep a roof over her head, Kelsey's family that had cared for her when times were tough, and her crappy part-time job down at the burger-joint. She remembered going to the library most every day after school to hang out and do homework, the never-boring friday nights she and Brandon and Kelsey would get together to watch the latest flick. She recalled the fall carnival the school hosted for the children of the community, and last of all, she remembered that terrible night of prom.

Oddly, however, the terrors of the rape on prom night didn't overpower the happiness of having a memory of her childhood. Of her family she'd made over the years because she'd never really had a proper one. Of every smile she'd shared in her life.

She felt so unbelievably whole now, that when she tried to summon a memory of her 10th birthday, she could! There wasn't a blank, nothingness inside her mind where memories should have been. Yes, the rape sent fear through her, but when combining the nightmare with_ new_ experiences in this world- all of the times where Kimblee forced her to get over fear of men by confronting it- she felt confident, like she had successfully moved over that obstacle in her life.

"Thank you," Amy told her friend. Kelsey looked puzzled, but when Amy smiled, the witch realized that Amy **hadn't** reverted back to that closed-in, shy state she'd been in for so long. In fact, she felt more defined than before.

After helping Kelsey clean up the room, Amy left before Alphonse finished his nightly stroll, and returned to the Crimson alchemist's room.

The light was out, which meant Kimblee probably was asleep.

He had to prepare for the_ important_ mission tomorrow, after all. Amy felt stupid for trying to seduce Kimblee in the first place... like sex would change _anything_ the universe had in store for him. She scoffed at her own idea and carefully navigated to the bed through the darkness.

The woman set her hand on the bed for balance while she stripped off her shoes- and then something locked around her wrist and yanked her into the sheets.

Amy landed ungracefully, but the warm body inside equally warm sheets was an automatic comfort. Even without light, she knew it was Kimblee by the smell of his shower soap in combination with the slightest bit of sulfur. "Mind explaining what the_ hell _happened with you earlier?"

The brunette wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled herself closer. "Nothing worth noting, unless you count me getting my memories back."

In the darkness, Amy only felt Kimblee draw back, so she had to imagine his "oh-shit" face.

"Everything is fine, though. I freaked out earlier because I was feeling... lost without them." Amazing how easily she could just talk to him now, and he seemed to actually listen. "I've found myself again, though. Kelsey helped me." Hard to tell without seeing his eyes.

A large hand touched her hair and traveled down her cheek, leaving tingles, then to her neck and shoulder. His other hand snaked around her back to keep her close against him. "Good to hear." She felt his breath only an instant before his lips aimed for hers and missed by an inch, then quickly rerouted for their destination and planted there. As a soft moan left her mouth, she knew she needed to entertain her earlier idea again.

Somehow, she knew they both needed this intimacy tonight.

…

In the morning, when Amy awoke, the man was gone.

The silence in the room was the calm; her calm before his storm.

_(**AN:** To read the un-cut scene, find it on my deviantart (user: mretie) or my blog on tumblr (xxdarknessxfallsxx dot tumblrdotcom) and search the Kimblee or smut tag.)_

-/-/-

"What do you mean civilians can't visit the base? Do you have any idea _who _I am?"

Brandon was hoping the high-and-mighty act might get him somewhere with the local authorities, but he wasn't having much luck.

The young man had just got off the train to the eastern-most city the trains ran to, which stopped right in front of the desert. And with a ten mile walk to the military base he knew Kelsey was at with Ed and Al, Brandon needed to find a way to get a message out there. He wanted to tell Kelsey: "Hey, I'm in this town to pick you up. We'll go back to Resembol together and wait for Ed and Al to come with the Philo-stone." Or something a little more coded.

Buuuuuut... since the people at this town's information desk kept telling him that he wouldn't be allowed access on the base, being a civilian with no ID and all, he skulked away from the authority's office to the nearest pay-phone.

At least they'd given him the number to the public line.

After relaying his message to a military secretary with a pretty voice, assuring the woman that the message was for Colonel Mustang, the young man hung up the phone and plopped down on one of the train station's benches to twiddle his thumbs.

His mood couldn't stay all bad, though. The day was a beautiful and peaceful one.

-/-/-

The morning after Kelsey performed the memory spell on Amy, the witch noticed a change in her understanding of alchemy.

How had she come across this realization? Alphonse had _finally_ taken the red-head to the small library on the base, where she came across a copy of Advanced Alchemy like the one she had in the room. She wasn't going to bother with trying to decipher the complex concepts and intricate arrays, (like she had a hundred times before), but her curiosity got the best of her and she opened to book- and gained an unexpected shock.

After just skimming over a concept for changing iron to nickel, comprehension clicked within her brain.

Just like a lock-and-key mechanism, her mind could suddenly _take in_ all of the information in the pages. It was like someone had dumped scientific theory after theory into her cerebral cortex. Kelsey had quickly shoved the book back on the shelf and escaped the room to pace over the recognition.

How could something like that happen?

Her brain gave her that answer almost instantly: She'd seen the _truth._ Indirectly, but she'd still seen it when it was coming out of Amy's head. As the witch realized this, she almost couldn't accept it. She now understood pretty much everything Edward could... but she definitely hadn't given her arm or leg for the knowledge. And when she tried to recall memories of her world, she remembered everything perfectly, so she hadn't exchanged that.

Had she_ cheated_ the Gate? Was something like that even possible?

As the red-head paced up and down an empty hallway, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice 2nd Lieutenant Havoc walk up to her.

She jumped when he made his presence known with a wave, which made him chuckle before he rolled his cigarette in his mouth so he could speak.

"Didn't mean to scare you, miss. I have a message for you."

Kelsey tilted her head with wonder; Havoc chuckled again.

"Too bad you're so young. Anyway, a Brandon Mindoah left a message for you. Well, he left it for the Colonel to relay, but anyway, he says that he's waiting for you in the nearby town the Colonel was hoping to get you a ride too, so this works out great. There will be an escort for you to leave the base at 1600. You can finally get away from this hell hole- pardon my language."

Kelsey blushed, but felt her happiness swell. Brandon was waiting for her!

Another thought struck her as Havoc turned to leave; she grabbed the cuff of his uniform and he nearly dropped the stick in his mouth. "My friend, the one you captured back in the desert?"

Havoc nearly rolled his eyes. "_That_ one."

"I can't leave without her. Could she come with me? If it's allowed..." Kelsey's timidness made her all the more innocent. She crossed her fingers as Havoc processed her words.

The chain-smoking Lieutenant sighed and rubbed his eyes with mild frustration. Probably still feeling sore from trying to apprehend Amy at the Ishbal ruins. "I'm sure the Colonel could get clearance for something like that."

"I'll go ask him for you!"

Before Havoc could stop her from being informal, she darted away to where she remembered Mustang's office being. "You can't just barge in! We have rules around here, y'know!" Havoc tried to tell her. But the girl couldn't contain her excitement, she couldn't have patience at a time like this!

The trio was going to be reunited soon enough!

Kelsey felt like she was in bliss at the thought. She prayed that her hope wouldn't betray her.

"Colonel Mustang, Colonel Mustang!" she shouted and bounced over to his desk. His dull day of paperwork was contradictory to Kelsey's mood, so the raven-haired Colonel was more than surprised to see the exuberant girl in his face. "Lieutenant Havoc_ just_ told me the good news."

"Tried to stop her, sir," a breathy voice came from the hall as said Lieutenent stumbled in and shut the door.

"Y-yeah, you'll be escorted off-base at 1600." He regained composure quickly. "No need for a thank you. It's the least I can do for the girlfriend of Fullmetal."

Any other moment, Kelsey would have choked on that statement. But her excitement seemed to give her all of the smooth conversation skills of Brandon at the time. "I'm not his girlfriend, but I do have a favor! My friend was taken into custody when Lieutenant Havoc and Lieutenant Breda found the Elrics in the desert. Would it be possible for her to come with me too?"

"If this friend was taken into custody," Mustang glanced at Havoc for a more detailed report.

"U-uh, technically the girl was charged with being a nuisance to the state, and that was days ago."

"Those are slap-on-the-wrist sort of charges around here, especially at a time like this. The Fuhrer has more important things to worry about..." Colonel Mustang let his words fade as he glanced out of his office window. There was ambition stricken into his black eyes that Kelsey felt proud to witness.

"Thank you so much, Colonel! The jester will not be soon forgotten." The girl didn't hold back a bow.

Moments later, the red-head let her high spirits propel her through the maze of hallways. She felt so joyous, it were as if she could jump from the second-story ledge and float away in the sky... Except Kelsey knew she lived in a world where gravity existed. She skipped along instead, where she met Al at a cross-section.

Bursting with exuberance, the girl shouted out everything without much warning. "Al, I'm getting to reunite with all my friends! The Colonel is getting me and Amy an escort to town. The next time I see you and Ed will be at Winry's!"

The metal brother was so surprised, his initial response was delayed. "That's great! But, how do you know we'll see you at Winry's?"

Kelsey smiled one of her I-know-more-than-you smiles and skipped away before Al could question her further. "Until we meet again!"

The next stop was the room of the bomber alchemist. When Amy let her inside, she looked the opposite of how Kelsey felt, but the red-head was confident that she'd be able to cheer her friend up.

"Amy, I have great news. Life is looking up!"

"Is it?" The woman sounded interested, but not positive. Kelsey made a mental note to ask Amy what happened, but when it was a less-tender subject.

"How does getting out of here this afternoon sound? Oh, and having Brandon meet us at the nearest train station."

Amy's frown dropped into disbelief. "No way."

Kelsey grinned- then the two squealed when the urge to hug overwhelmed everything. "How did this happen? When exactly are we leaving? You know, it doesn't really matter. You can tell me after we've left and I'll believe it then!" Amy was positively beaming.

The girl nodded, her grin still plastered on her face. It was probably going to stay there for awhile. "1600 was what they told me. That means... 4 o'clock, right?"

Amy absently rubbed the bracelet on her wrist while she thought. "Yeah, think so. Military time, ugh." Kelsey noticed that the bracelet had tiny alchemy symbols on it.

"Woah, where'd you get that?"

Amy looked at her wrist and sighed sadly. "Oh, that." Kelsey mentally slapped herself, realizing that this was the tender topic she tried to avoid. "A bracelet Kimblee made for me awhile back. It was taken from me when we came here, so he must have got it back for me."

Kelsey observed Amy's tone, overall body language, and then she noticed the pale purple markings on Amy's neck, half-hidden underneath her brown hair. "We are _so_ talking on the ride to the nearby town." Amy smiled as a rare blush brushed across her cheeks. Kelsey hugged Amy again as elation spread through her. "I'll be here a little before four- right now, I have to go pack," the red-head assured. "Just think, we'll all be together before sunset!"

-/-/-

Kelsey must have had a contagious smile, because Amy had a grin stay on her face after the girl walked away. That overwhelming happiness warmed her torso until she full-on grinned.

Life really was looking up, despite recent losses.

The brunette may have awoken alone, but the bracelet Kimblee made for her had been placed on the sink's edge- somewhere she would have definitely seen it. Even when he was marching off to get his fill of murder and then receive of taste of his own medicine... he was thinking of her. Amy shoved the idea of Kimblee's death into a tiny box in her mind. Things honestly were feeling better, and she couldn't ruin the good news Kelsey brought her by thinking about something that may or may not happen, as he had mentioned. Now that he knows what's coming, maybe he'll change it.

Maybe the Crimson Alchemist will avoid his own death.

Amy took a deep breath and allowed herself to smile. It became easier and easier to see that silver lining on the clouds.

A sudden, sharp knock on the door interrupted her positive mood.

Thinking it was Kelsey, back to cheer more, Amy hurried over... And after a moment of shock, she cupped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

The _Crimson Alchemist_ stood in the doorway, but when her emotions tried to give her hope (that Kimblee had aborted the mission), her brain shut the idea down and set Amy into escape-mode. One familiar thought came to mind as she slammed the door closed with everything she had: _That was not him!_

Something about his hair, or maybe his face, or maybe it was the fact that his lips were not bruised with kissing like hers, and not a single mark showed on his neck, was what gave him away. The man beating at the closed door was not a lover, but a monster.

Amy glanced around the room for a heavy object to beat the trespasser with after he managed to overpower her weight pushed against the door. She wasn't as strong as Envy, so it was only a matter of time before-

Her body was thrown across the room as he slammed the door open. "Found you," he said with a sinister snarl. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a metal dish from the mess hall, and flung it as hard as she could into Kimblee!Envy's chest. The thing did little-to-no damage, but did provide Amy with an opportunity to run. She took a sharp left outside the room, and didn't get two strides before being knocked back on her ass by a stout, short man dressed in an awkwardly-fitting military uniform.

As the chubby man opened his mouth, a tongue with a red oroborus tattoo hung out.

_Gluttony!_ And he looked hungry. Amy stumbled to stand and was running before she could balance properly. Where the hell did she go for help? She was technically a criminal on a military base where a fellow_ homunculus _was the law of the land.

She couldn't run to Kelsey because that would put the girl in danger. Gluttony could follow scents very well- probably how Envy found her in the first place.

She couldn't run to Colonel Mustang since the guy knew Ed but not her.

Amy turned a corner and stopped to take a quick breather. The only place to go... She stared out at the endless, yellow desert in front of her.

Fuck.

An angry, incoming shout let the woman know that Envy was just around the corner. With quick reactions, she ducted her head below an arm that swung around the corner to grab her. Annnnnnd the quick breather was over. Amy momentarily wondered why the hell no soldiers were in any of the corridors she decided to run down. Was no one destined to witness her run for her life, and possibly help her out?

As she turned a few more corners to shake Envy off her tail, there came an area that basically screamed "ESCAPE HERE!"

The landscape was free of fences and soldiers practicing their marching. There was just her, the freedom of the desert, and about ten yards of hallway.

Her heart was on fire as she started running toward that perfect exit- it pumped too fast to feel broken as she realized that she, Brandon and Kelsey would _not_ be together by sunset.

So much for the goddamn silver lining.


	35. Possession

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Thank you for still reading and reviewing! I love you allll~ I love feedback, so don't stop givin' it! My reviewers have been so awesome with letting me know how I'm doing. :D

If anybody's figured it out yet, I love history, so forgive me if there's a bunch of references. Enjoy the informative chapter~!

Another side note: I met Vic Mignogna, Ed's voice actor, at RealmsCon recently. I'm all uber excited about FMA and FMA: Brotherhood again! Got my Edward plushie signed... my life is complete, lol. Agree/disagree: Brotherhood's Kimblee is waaaaay sexier than the original? I can't decide.

-/-/-

When four o'clock came around, Kelsey skipped happily to retrieve Amy so they could take their leave. Alphonse escorted her, since he didn't have much else to do while his older brother was absent. The girl's elation heightened the closer she came to getting her trio of friends back together.

But her elation wouldn't reach its peak today.

With the precision of an archer's arrow, the girl's happy-go-lucky mood was shot down when Kelsey approached the room that was the Crimson's Alchemist's- and the door was wide open. The sudden ominous, dreadful feeling that claimed Kelsey's senses came from within the room.

"Amy...?" Kelsey's horror intensified when she saw the signs of struggle inside.

Even though fear funneled through her body and her heart raced, she stepped through the door, Al close behind. The two of them didn't voice what they were looking for, but they sighed with some relief when they didn't find anything like blood or perhaps worse... A body.

"There's a chance she managed to get away," Al finally said. Kelsey tore her eyes away from the scene and glanced at Al's armored face. The terror in her wide, green eyes was something Alphonse wished he had a human body for, so he could express his own emotion and comfort a fellow human. For now, however, while trapped in his empty shell, all he could offer was a gentle pat on Kelsey's back while he said, "Let's go check with security- they'll know if something out of the ordinary happened."

The red-head nodded absently but focused on the small bag of things Amy left on the bed. Inside were some borrowed clothes, a tooth brush... and her Ipod, of course. The girl slung the bag over her shoulder before following Al out.

As she stepped in time with the armor, she closed her eyes and prayed. _Please be safe! _Too late or not, another protection spell was happening tonight. For _all_ of her friends.

-/-/-

The brunette-on-the-run thanked whatever higher power existed when the city limits of Liore was not a far-away goal on the horizon, but a shiny destination just a few yards away. The woman had literally walked and jogged for the entire afternoon- the blistering sun rested on the cusp of the earth by the time Amy reached any shade or access to water.

The city of Liore was calm and quiet in the area Amy entered, which was abnormal considering the military presence only a few miles away. The ghost-town scene in this part was probably because there was only stone rubble and thin frames of buildings left to look at. Absentmindedly, it reminded Amy of the pictures of WWII-stricken England; homes were either demolished or missing chunks in the roof and walls.

Still, the plumbing seemed to be intact, which drew Amy into the nearest building for a quick drink... Or turning the faucet on blast and sticking her head under the water.

Water, water, water... She found what was once was a kitchen, and then twisted the knob on the sink. It took a few seconds, but water eventually poured out. Amy never thought she'd be so happy just to see a faucet doing it's job properly! Shortly after she shoved her head under the waterfall and opened her mouth to rehydrate, a not-so-far-off rumble drew her out of her watery bliss.

_Boom, BOOM! _

There was a mixture of small and large explosions, and when combined seemed to sound like... music?

"Kimblee," she mouthed. Her heart pounded with joyous realization, then sinking apprehension; Kimblee was alive for now, and would probably lose in a duel with Scar..._ But_ fleeing here gave her a chance to change his fate for him.

Envy had _actually _done her a favor by forcing her to run!

Another verse of melodic booms moved her weary legs toward the back of the house, which faced the dark-half of the sky.

Amy braced herself against the crumbling door frame and glanced at the ruins of Liore. A short distance away, Zolf J. Kimblee was still alive. (Her chemically altered brain, aka "love hormones" from the sex overlooked the fact that he was killing people right now, provoking them to fight...) So the woman only half-worried about getting caught in the bomber's crossfire as she took off running toward the other side of the city.

With a new-found burst of energy, the brunette focused solely on her new mission: operation save her psychotic-but-still-empathetic lover.

-/-/-

Kelsey's petite form felt like a thousand pounds as night fell and she walked into the train station. Brandon welcomed the girl with a huge grin on his face and open arms, which the redhead enveloped herself in, yet felt like crying.

The guards on post during the time of Amy's disappearance reported nothing out of the ordinary, which meant that Al's optimism and Kelsey's fear could not be confirmed or denied. Amy could have escaped with her life, or been captured and silenced. Whatever had happened, the red-head was forced away from the base without her friend; on the brighter side, Brandon now joined her company.

After telling the male about the devastating news, he could at least share her grief.

"This is _Amy_ we're talking about, Kels," Brandon offered with a sure smile while rubbing Kelsey's back. The girl held back a sob while sitting on a train station bench, her head in her hands. In the background, one of the final trains of the evening was boarding. "She knows how to defend herself and run faster than anyone we know. That's all she would have needed to get away."

The normally optimistic girl wasn't completely convinced, but one glance at Brandon's determination gave her some courage. "You're so sure," Kelsey replied in wonder.

The male smirked. "I figure I would have felt something if either one of you died. I'm feeling pretty good right now, so I figure she's pretty good herself."

Kelsey sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could afford your happy logic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon tried to look hurt, but his goofy smile wouldn't disappear. Just as he was about to catch Kelsey up on all of the eventful things on his end, the train's final whistle sliced the air. "I _think_ we're supposed to be on that train."

"You think?" Kelsey giggled. Collectively, they scrambled up with their things and ran after the sluggish caboose. The male jumped onto back car first, then reach out to pull Kelsey up; right as their hands intertwined, the young girl tripped and fell down, out of Brandon's grasp. "No!" The redhead hit the ground, while the train starting gaining speed. She looked up at a panicking Brandon, but before he could do anything, she staggered up and ran along the platform with a sudden determination.

Problem was, the platform was running out. Fast.

Kelsey willed her legs to move faster, but the train seemed to laugh at her efforts as the few feet between Brandon's outstretched arm and her grew. Hot tears reached her eyes as all hope seemed lost. The young witch gripped the pentacle around her neck and begged, "Don't leave without me!" She imagined her body propelling through the air, she envisioned her body moving towards Brandon's hand.

And the next thing she knew, he was close enough to grab her arms and pull her onto the train.

The friends tumbled backward and watched the station grow smaller and smaller as the train rolled into the night. Kelsey felt as if the moment was surreal, and she knew Brandon felt the same when she glanced at the utter shock on his face.

"Y-you flew! Kelsey, you shot through the air... somehow! Your necklace started glowing blue, and, and..." The boy could barely make words.

Kelsey glanced down at her pentacle necklace. "Glowing blue?" She recalled the time when she cast a protection spell and the pentacle she'd drawn on the floor glowed blue. Could this be the same? The train was supposed to reach Resembol within the hour; a curious idea lit up in Kelsey's head for when they arrived.

"Brandon, I need to test something, and it's probably going to freak you out."

-/-/-

The bomber _should_ have been feeling totally alive when he arrived in the city to complete his mission: provoke the citizens of Liore to attack. He _should_ have been ecstatic with the thought of blowing weak, insignificant humans to pieces. He _should_ have been exploiting the red stone around his neck to it's full potential.

Yet the sad bastard wasn't relishing in the adrenaline-pumping high he used to get when he turned fellow humans into firecrackers. He had come with plenty of chimera to run ahead and sniff out where the people were, and then he would work his alchemy on those tanned, sulfur-rich bodies as they ran from their hiding places.

But where was his deranged laugh? That awesome ego-boost that came with exploiting his bomb-tastic talents? He actually felt a bit of uneasiness with every scream that erupted from the people's mouths right before they turned into gun powder. Their inability to escape what was coming made his neck hairs stand up, but how could that be? Dammit, he must really be getting soft.

Or was he beginning to give a fuck about others, in the most general sense of the word? Actually care about his own kind?

The bomber scoffed at the thought.

His mission was _still_ his mission. He was a soldier who had to get these rabid weaklings to fight back. His sudden sense of morals wasn't going to get the job done.

Although, he could be pleasantly reminded of the woman who'd definitely awakened those pesky morals.

Kimblee focused again as the chimera sensed another enemy. As a pack, they darted around the corner on heel, ready to attack... But the immediate whimper from a mutt was not expected.

"Finally, at least one is putting up a fight," Kimblee said with satisfaction.

Little did he knew who was around the corner.

-/-/-

Amy jogged along the sand-covered streets until she met a handful of Liore's population. She thought it'd be wise to keep herself hidden, but the worn faces of the tanned people didn't seem to care about her passing in the slightest. A small bowl of pity filled in her stomach- even if these people weren't being sacrificed for the stone, they were still losing their home. And speaking of sacrifices, there were plenty of fine military men who wouldn't be returning from this eastern convey. They may not have done anything to deserve death, they may have families waiting for them back home...

How awful were she and her friends for keeping the facts from Ed? _He_ could have done something to stop mass murder by Scar- and ultimately, Dante.

Right as she thought of this, who else should she run by except for Edward Elric himself.

"Amy?" he called, confused to see one of Kelsey's friends in Liore- and right before Scar and Dante were going to evacuate the townspeople!

"Ed," Amy replied, elated that the little alchemist actually remembered her name.

She noticed that Edward was still in handcuffs... This meant that the people of Liore weren't being evacuated yet. Yet, she heard bombing in the background. Kimblee was definitely here. So... "Where is Scar?" Amy asked nervously.

Ed looked surprised for a second- but remembered that Kelsey and her little friends knew all about the future of his world.

"He just left," Ed replied. "He wants to use the military to make the stone, but I'm going to try to stop him... as soon as I get Rose and her people out of here." Ed glanced inside the window of the house behind him, where Rose sat at a table, cradling her baby.

Amy's eyes went wide as she saw Dante, in Lyra's body, sitting across from Rose at the table.

The brunette quickly moved out of the window's line of sight- the last thing Amy needed was the evil bitch capturing her while she was trying to rescue Kimblee.

"Edward, listen closely," Amy began in an urgent voice. The blond alchemist leaned closer with interest. "That woman in there... isn't who you think."

"Who, Rose?" Ed seemed confused.

Amy blinked. "What? No! _Lyra_... She isn't who she appears to be. I don't think we ever told you about the person who controls the homunculi."

"Al and I figured there was a leader behind them... Don't tell me you think _Lyra_ is the one controlling the homuncli!" Ed nearly laughed at the thought.

Amy glanced inside the window again, before hiding out of Dante's eyesight. "Izumi's teacher was an old woman named Dante. She's an evil, conniving being who has been using the Philosopher's stone to transfer her soul from body to body over the centuries in an attempt to achieve immortality. That person in there isn't Lyra, it's Dante in Lyra's body!"

"Transferring a soul from person to person?" The alchemist questioned if this were possible.

"Just as possible as attaching a soul to a suit of armor," Amy reasoned.

The blond weighed the science of the idea in his mind, but he still seemed skeptical. "How can I figure this out for myself?" He didn't want to just believe Kelsey's friends blindly, even if they'd been right so far.

Amy thought for a second, then glanced back inside the window to make sure Dante hadn't moved.

Problem was, Dante wasn't seated at the table anymore.

Amy spoke as fast as she could. "You've probably noticed her strong perfume. It's not to mask her body odor, it's to mask Lyra's body decaying. That's the problem with transferring her soul from body to body over the years, using the stone... A little piece would be left behind after each transfer, which makes it impossible for her to inhabit the new body as long as the last. You can cut her sleeve or something to see for yourself." Amy noticed the door to the house opening. She couldn't let Dante see her! She started backing away slowly, so she could run as soon as she finished warning Ed. "She's using you, the homunculi and Scar to orchestrate everything in Liore. By morning, Scar is going to be dead, and she will try to keep the stone for herself. You can't let that happen, Ed."

With that, she turned and ran around the corner as fast as her legs would carry her.

She didn't stick around to see if Dante spotted her or not.

-/-/-

The conversation between Ed and Amy left the boy wondering many things- like why the homunculi would be loyal to someone who used the stone for themselves? How did one human manage to draw all of the homunculi together- because they couldn't all be her creation, could they? But most importantly... was the woman standing behind him right now really Dante in Lyra's body?

"Are you ready, Edward?" Lyra's voice asked.

Ed had suspicion as he looked over Lyra's features. _"You can cut her sleeve or something to see for yourself..." _Amy had said. It made sense that a person who transferred their soul x amount of times, even with the Philosophers stone, would lose a bit of their soul after each transfer. Even with the_ elixir of life_, immortality was impossible. Ed glanced at Rose next, who held her baby close. The alchemist formulated a quick plan in his head: do his job to escort Rose and her people away from the city, and while he was doing that, confront Lyra. If what Amy warned was true, that Dante was the mastermind behind the stone being created in Liore, he would come back and stop Scar however he could.

Or, if he were too late, he wouldn't let the stone fall into the wrong hands, i.e. anyone but his and his brother's hands.

The Fullmetal alchemist felt conflicted on whether it was _wrong or right _to wish for the stone's creation by the time he arrived to stop Scar.


	36. Brother's Conviction

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Thanks for keeping with me! I will never let this story go 8 months without an update again! Let's finish this thing! Too bad I planned out a few extra chapters than I originally intended... Oh well! HELL YEAH, FMA FOR LIFE.

I took more characteristics from Brotherhood!Kimblee and applied them in this chapter; mostly his photographic memory.

-passes out-

-/-/-

The train to Resembol arrived late in the evening. Brandon and Kelsey stepped onto the platform together, where Winry and the Tringham brothers waited for them. Brandon could tell the redhead was enthused to meet more familiar characters in the series; she greeted Winry as a friend before bombarding the Tringham brothers with questions- mostly pertaining to their adventure with Ed and Al in Xenotime. (Episodes 11 and 12). During the train ride, however, Brandon caught Kelsey up on all of his dealings so far, like rigging up the underground Central for whenever the final battle would take place there. He intentionally left out all of the details involving Winry.

He knew Kelsey would figure it out soon enough.

With one hand, Brandon grabbed the luggage off the train. With the other, he took hold of Winry's hand. They exchanged a silent greeting with glowing eyes and embarrassed smiles, before following the brothers and Kelsey out of the station.

Finally, when they arrived at the Rockbell Automail house, Brandon spoke to Winry low enough that only she could hear, and said "I told you I'd be back."

The brunette earned himself a quick peck on the lips before the blonde mechanic scampered off to accommodate her guests.

There were enough spare rooms in Winry's house for everybody if Russel and Fletcher stayed together, and if Kelsey joined Winry in her room, so Brandon was left alone in the remaining bedroom not occupied by Grandma Pinako. Later into the night, right as Brandon tucked himself into the warm blankets Winry gave him, Kelsey poked her head in his room and "pssst"-ed loudly.

Brandon trapped himself inside the blankets when she successfully startled him. After a brief moment of wrestling the covers, Brandon rolled out of them and landed on the floor with a solid _thump_.

The redhead giggled. "Everyone else is asleep- or they were," she teased. The brunette grumbled and pulled himself to his feet.

"What the hell, Kelsey!"

The short girl quietly shut the door behind her. Brandon finally noticed the bundle of cloth in her hand, and all of his frustration instantly disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. "Remember when I mentioned on the train that I wanted to try something?"

"And I wasn't going to like it?" Brandon finished.

Kelsey nodded and spread the cloth and its contents out over the floor. The several candles, chalk, herbs and colorful stones looked typical for one of Kelsey's spells- back in the world they came from.

"I thought Witchcraft didn't work here... remember?" the male reminded her.

The girl brought an old, leather-bound book into view. The same book Amy stole from Dante's mansion. "Yeah, Witchcraft from the 21st century on our side of the gate is a bit different from the early 14th century in this world." She opened the book and blew the dust off the page. "The magick here is pretty similar to that of-"

"Alchemy!" Brandon shouted. He saw a weird circle design on the yellowed page- it looked just like an alchemy array.

Now, Kelsey pulled the 'Advanced Alchemy' book into view, and opened it to a page with the same basic array. Brandon remembered that in their world, that book had been an Advanced Magick book... Somewhere in the gate, the book had changed, and Kelsey had been clueless with its contents.

He glanced up at Kelsey, who currently grinned from ear to ear.

"Wait," the male started. "I thought Alchemy didn't make a bit of sense to you... Now a similar subject has _enlightened_ you or something?"

The redhead smirked an all-knowing sort of smirk.

Brandon gave her a 'tell me' command with his rich brown eyes.

"When I did a spell to return Amy's memories, the gate took back it's 'truth,' and I saw most of it before it got gobbled back behind the doors."

Brandon dropped his jaw. "Is that even _possible_?"

"That's what we're going to test!" Kelsey bounced with excitement. "You take the Alchemy book and I'll take the Witchcraft book Amy stole for me... We'll look at the similarities and see if I can understand both magick and alchemy, because I'm pretty sure I've been performing alchemy all along without realizing it."

The male didn't wait another second before he dove into the ink on the pages.

-/-/-

"Finally, at least one is putting up a fight," Kimblee said with satisfaction.

The pack of chimera disappeared behind the corner, quick to attack whoever was daring enough to approach...

But the few beasts in the back retreated with whimpering cowardice as the ones in the front screamed in agony. Kimblee raised an eyebrow- not because he cared about the beasts, but because he thought he heard their bodies exploding from the inside-out. Interesting.

He waited for the attacker to round the corner, to step into view. It wouldn't take more than a moment to run over and blow them to bits, but Kimblee had to know exactly _who_ also employed the art of explosives. The alchemist continued to hear the sloshing booms of the chimera's rib cages expanding rapidly... Slowly, the technician of the explosions walked into view, and finished off the last of the mutts with ease. Kimblee analyzed the man quickly; the attacker utilized his right arm to create the bombs. The alchemy he performed seemed unrefined but still highly effective, obviously, considering the red smudges on the road where full-fledged chimera were just standing. Tanned skin- typical of desert people, but he wrapped himself in a large shawl. Kimblee thought Liore was a bit more advanced than the robed people of Ishbal, and this man's attire seemed typical of the latter...

The man stopped advancing; in the stillness, he and Kimblee met eyes. The _red_ irises that glared at Kimblee answered every query the alchemist had.

Ishballan.

"Zolf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist..." the Ishballan recited sharply. His menacing voice said Kimblee's complete name and title as if he'd been studying the bomber for years. Or maybe he'd been waiting for the day they would cross paths. _How cute,_ Kimblee thought.

And then he noticed the x-shaped scar that crossed over the Ishballan's eyes and forehead.

"Yes... that is definitely _my_ handiwork," he gloated.

The Ishballan looked ruthless. There was a fierceness in his red eyes that took Kimblee back to the exact moment when he'd met this particular man. On a mission at the eastern front to exterminate a civilization, similar to his present mission...

"I thought I got your arm," Kimblee remembered thoughtfully.

The scarred man tightened his fist over his shawl before throwing it to the ground. "I made an oath that I wouldn't kill another state alchemist... that I would focus myself on making the stone and saving my people..." The crimson fire in his eyes screamed with determination the longer they stayed on Kimblee. "But I will make one last exception! Your death will be all too quick, Crimson Alchemist!"

Kimblee smirked and glanced at the red stone necklace around his neck. Effortlessly, he activated its power and detonated a nasty little bomb to take out his revenge-bent Ishballan.

The imploding dust and rock _chinks_ were music to the bomber's ears.

"Too easy."

Pathetic, just like the rest of the race.

"AAAAAAUH!" A brutal shout to his right surprised the alchemist- the Ishballan was alive and faster than he expected! Kimblee jumped back and narrowly avoided getting blasted by his deadly right arm.

Shit! He'd underestimated the Ishballan.

The alchemist leapt across the street to gain his footing at a safe proximity. But his attacker didn't allow Kimblee time to properly recalculate his speed; he ran straight for the alchemist again. The dangerous hand almost made contact with Kimblee's chest-

Suddenly, the red stone around Kimblee's neck glowed and detached from the necklace. Like a magnet, it was pulled straight to the Ishballan's palm. Just as a sugar cube melts over hot tea, the stone passed through the Ishballan's skin, causing the man a great amount of pain. He gripped his arm and waited for the pain to subside.

"Don't bother using those red stones on me!" He shouted. "I'll just absorb their lives into my arm!"

Kimblee glanced at the strange, tattooed array that covered the length of the Ishballan's arm. "Ah, now it makes sense," he pieced together smoothly. "That's your brother's arm. How touching." The odd arrays explained the Ishballan's unrefined style of explosives. He was just deconstructing matter- the second of three steps in the alchemic process. Lazy prick. At least Kimblee turned his bombs into a gunpowder-like material, which was much cleaner.

The Ishballan struggled to his feet as the pain subsided. Having a solid object phase through skin probably hurt like a bitch, but Kimblee didn't have it in him to give a flying fuck.

With a wide grin on his face, the alchemist touched the wall next to him and let his explosive art totally take hold. The scarred man dodged the avalanche of stone, of course, but a little chase would certainly make this mission _that_ much more entertaining.

How odd, right now, that a small voice in his head told him this death-fight wouldn't end in victory.

-/-/-

As dusk withered away into night on the desert base, the younger Elric brother entered Colonel Mustang's office with increasing gusto and a note in his hand.

He'd found the note on top of the bed he didn't sleep in, left by Kelsey. He should have seen it much, much sooner, but he'd been out for a longer walk than usual. After all, his brother and his friend had left him- being cooped in a little room didn't sound too exciting. After reading what the note had to say, he ran straight to the Colonel.

_Dear Al,  
I already told you and Ed that Scar wants to use Liore to make the stone... What I didn't tell you both in detail is that Scar plans on drawing the military into the city and use them as components for the stone, not the people of Liore. They'll have escaped underground by the time the military gets there.  
It is up to you if you want to tell Colonel Mustang this. He should be able to stop the military from invading. If he's successful, the stone won't be made, and you and Ed won't be able to get your bodies back._

_I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner! Please forgive me.  
Sincerely,  
Kelsey._

Silence enveloped the office as Colonel Mustang read the note aloud. "Use the military as components for the stone?" He whispered under his breath, not believing that something so horrendous could be possible- and very close to becoming reality if he didn't do something about it.

Havoc fell back in his seat and hit the floor with a _thud_- it broke the glass of shock that encased Mustang's team.

"Al, how does that civilian know all this?" Mustang questioned furiously. His question was beside the point, but nothing was too insignificant- Kimblee had told him that the Fuhrer was a homunculus, and now Scar wanted to use the military to create the stone... There was definitely a connection. Kelsey and her friends seemed innocent, but Hughes once told him that they were _nonexistent_ in the files. This worried Mustang. Hughes also said he felt they used their knowledge for good. The letter proved that, at least. "Well?"

The younger brother seemed hesitant to answer. Kelsey came from beyond the gate; she and her friends knew very important bits of information because this entire world is a series on her side... was it relevant for the Colonel to know all that, though?

"Al," Mustang commanded sternly. The boy snapped back from his thoughts.

"I can't say much. Just know that Kelsey is on our side. I trust her, and my brother trusts her."

The Colonel wasn't completely satisfied with his answer, but he respected the brother enough to let it go.

"Al, I want you to meet up with Ed in Liore," Colonel Mustang ordered.

"Right," Al agreed. He didn't ask questions about Ed's agreement with Colonel Archer; Mustang gave him an order he was more than happy to comply with! He wasn't even in the military, but Al listened to his elders if they deserved it.

"Lieutenant, inform Colonel Archer and Major Armstrong they need to meet me in the Fuhrer's office in 30m."

"Yes sir." The blonde sharpshooter rose to comply with her duty. Al opened the door for Riza, being the gentleman he was. She smiled, but stopped right before she walked underneath the frame.

"Al," Riza said tenderly. Like a mother would. "You had the choice to not tell us about this. You and Edward could have gotten your hands on a way to get your bodies back. Why didn't you keep it to yourself?"

Al didn't hesitate before answering- conviction ran deep through his metal body. "My brother and I promised each other that no one would die for our bodies to be restored. We can find another way."

Riza Hawkeye glanced over at the Colonel, and they shared a look of great approval- and something that looked very similar to parental pride- before she looked up at the younger Elric. "I wish you luck, Alphonse."

-/-/-

Thirty minutes passed, in which Mustang scheduled an emergency meeting with the Fuhrer. He entered the office right after Colonel Archer and Major Armstrong.

Armstrong seemed stern while playing as Archer's side-kick, and Archer was smug with confidence.

That pale, inconsiderate Colonel spent far too long looking out over the 7000 infantry troops that were practicing formation outside of the Fuhrer's office. He saw them as a means to an end, not an army of individual and unique human beings. To Archer, the troops outside were expendable. To Mustang, they were all representative of himself on the eve of the Ishbal extermination.

Fuhrer Bradley gently stirred his tea, then sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

Roy stood at attention in front of Bradley with an entirely new perspective- this man before him was no longer a King _or_ just a man in a position Roy coveted. Now, Mustang knew the corruption went all the way to the top. _Fuhrer King Bradley was a homunculus._ Because of this, Roy figured that the Fuhrer would ignore his reasoning not to send in the men, and make up some bullshit excuse to still invade Liore.

But to Roy's surprise, the Fuhrer sided with him!

"I believe it would be in our best interest to try and solve this thing diplomatically, like Colonel Mustang suggests," the Fuhrer reasoned calmly.

Colonel Archer dropped his jaw. "But Fuhrer, that is never going to happen! We need to send in the troops!" Mustang couldn't help but be amused by Archer's child-like tantrum; the man craved victory in war _way_ too much.

Major Armstrong stepped in with his deep, resonating voice. "The Fuhrer is right, we can't attack without cause."

Archer was seething as his own right-hand-man spoke against him. His desert victory was on the line. _Tough shit,_ Mustang thought. _He'll just have to get over it._

Satisfied with his secret win, Mustang led the way out of the Fuhrer's office. He couldn't stand to stare another moment at the act the homunculus put up- sipping his tea, holding a polite expression on his face. No, Roy didn't see a King anymore. Just a fake, and he _couldn't take it.  
_

"Mustang," Archer raged, after they left the neutrality of the Fuhrer's office. Mustang turned, his face blank and uninterested. "I'd like to speak with you in _my_ office."

"Whatever it is, it can be said now."

Archer held back his snarl, and took a moment to smooth over his features. Another fake expression, Mustang noted dully. "You are making a mistake."

With that, Colonel Archer motioned to Armstrong to turn and walk away with him. _Ridiculous._ Roy contemplated how deep Archer may be involved with the corruption for a long moment, until their receding footsteps died down. Perhaps he and the Lieutenant should investigate where that man's rumored "command center" is in the morning.

-/-/-

A heavy line of sweat traced down the side of Kimblee's dirty face. The salty perspiration irritated the few cuts and scrapes he'd gathered from his chase with Scar. The Ishballan collected a few bleeding wounds as well- but neither man was near finished. The bomber's chest rose and fell as he attempted to catch his breath. An instant later, the alchemist ducked in cover as the wall behind him exploded and forced him to the ground. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and threw a counter bomb in Scar's direction.

The "psychotic bomber" inside of the alchemist was enthralled as Scar and he formed a sort of _dance_. A deadly, bomb-dropping, vie-for-power type of samba. Kimblee would strike, causing an entire side of a building to collapse on top of Scar, _boom crash thud__, _but the Ishballan's quick speed would maneuver around the debris and issue his own counter-explosion, _rumble clank chink_, in which Kimblee would tuck and roll to safety right on tempo; then the cycle would start all over again.

"We can do this all day, Scar," Kimblee mocked. He noticed the edges of the sun's light on the horizon. The night had been short, but all too sweet.

His heart pounded in his ears as another one of Scar's explosives threw him into the sand; he back-flipped across the street once he regained his footing. Scar dashed straight for him, but a bomb blew up right in his path and threw the Ishballan to the opposite side of the road. The alchemist smirked.

Scar staggered up, wiping a bit of blood from his forehead. "I'll go as long as it takes to avenge my brother, _Kimblee_." The hatred on his tongue was clear.

The next sound ended their deadly samba indefinitely: the ear-splitting _pop _of a gunshot made both men look over.

With ease, Amy emptied the casing from the rifle's chamber and pushed the next bullet into place- all before Scar and Kimblee could start blowing each other to high-hell again.

"Don't move, Scar!" she commanded strongly.

Kimblee's utter shock put his bomb-high on pause as she walked over toward him, keeping her rifle trained on Scar. He wondered dozens of questions, some relevant and some completely stupid. His mind-to-mouth connection decided on one of the stupid questions once the surprise passed. "Why do you have a rifle?"

Amy didn't take her eyes off Scar as she answered her psycho quickly and concisely. "Ever since I got my memories back, I haven't been able to wrap my head around all of the alchemy you taught me. So, I found this rifle on the way here; it got left behind when all of the people of Liore evacuated." Scar responded to this bit of information, but then his face hardened over to the blank scowl he wore before. "I needed something to protect us with." After a brief pause, she added, "I'm not going to let you die here. It's_ my_ turn to save_ you_."

The Crimson Alchemist, worthy of saving. What has the world come to?


	37. Eve of the Stone

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** I have been on a drawing rampage over Thanksgiving break! Check out my deviantart account, mretie, to see all the fan-art I've done for this story. The link can also be found on my profile.

I am so excited for what I have planned for this story! And yes, I indeed have a plan, in case anyone was wondering. I hope, as the story develops further, y'all like what I have in store. I wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

-/-/-/-/-

Ed's bangs swayed back and forth in sync with the steady rhythm of footfalls. The evacuating people of Liore were well on their way to safety, and to Ed, that meant Rose and her baby weren't going to be a component for the Philosopher's Stone. None of Liore's citizens would.

Only thousands of soldiers would suffer.

Shit, that didn't sound much better_._

Ed's face must have reflected his thoughts, because he felt Rose's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I believe Rose inquires what troubles you, Edward," Lyra interpreted. Since Rose was a mute, Lyra- or Dante- interpreted for the girl. The alchemist glanced judgmentally at Lyra, before softening his glance for his old friend.

"Don't worry about me, Rose. You and your people are going to be safe soon enough." The girl smiled, which also put Edward's thought at ease.

Just then, a terrible scream echoed up from the front of the group.

"What's happening?" Lyra asked out-loud for Rose. But Ed had already started running toward the front. He easily weaved around the many bodies due to his small size, but he didn't need to reach the front before he saw the reason for the people's screams. Water filled the tunnel up ahead! A handful of bodies were already submerged- but funnily enough, the water didn't fill up the entire expanse as it should have. It seemed as if an invisible wall held the water in place, drowning only a handful of people instead of everyone.

Panic swept over the people closest to the water-wall, and fear poured into the crowd around him as several more blood-curdling yells bounced off the underground tunnel.

"Get back!" and "Run!" were heard as Ed fought his way to the front. He needed to figure out what the hell was up with the water works. The blond fought and fought against the fleeing citizens- it took all of his strength to keep from getting trampled in their panic. Finally, the last of the people fled and he reached the edge of the water-wall. Just _how_ the hell was he going to make water flow as it should when it acted like its own container?

Ed didn't need to figure it out, however, because the water fell flat as soon as he reached out and touched it. The people trapped inside were freed, and they escaped after the others.

Which left the alchemist to face whatever _controlled_ the demented water.

If the water-wall wasn't weird enough, the puddles began to move on their own!

"What the hell?"

Each blob morphed together in the center of the passage. First, they formed a shapeless water ball, but the molecules stretched into the outline of a grown woman. Color was painted over the watery form with an invisible paintbrush, until the watery shape of a woman resembled real flesh, hair and clothes.

The face of the woman looked identical to Ed's mother.

"Why couldn't you save me, Edward?" she asked softly, her voice pleading.

Every muscle in Edward's body tightened. His breathing stopped. Sweat broke over his skin. His eyesight saw only black for a moment.

_This can't be, this can't be_...

_That voice._

_That face._

"Mom."

-/-/-

The night gave way to dawn on the military base outside Liore. Colonel Mustang avoided a military invasion, but had he avoided countless lives being sacrificed for the stone? Were the people of Liore in danger of becoming the sacrifices for the stone if the military didn't invade?

Roy Mustang wondered this and many more questions as he and Lieutenant Hawkeye marched down the last flight of stairs before reaching the base's bottom level.

This was where Colonel Archer's rumored "command center" resided... or so he heard.

Archer was definitely corrupted, but just how was his corruption tied to Fuhrer Bradley? What did the King have Archer doing in his secret office? Of course, Major Armstrong was playing Archer's side-kick to figure out these questions, and Mustang hoped they'd be answered today.

He and the Lieutenant stopped in front of the iron door. He glanced at her auburn eyes; she returned him a nod.

Together, they entered Archer's "lair."

Colonel Archer seemed angry before they'd breached his space; now he was even more livid, but he did his best to compose himself. "So this is the place I've been hearing rumors about," Mustang teased flatly. Defective lighting, cracked concrete floors and walls, hideous chimeras locked away in rusty cages. "Cozy."

"A successful man does what he needs to achieve his goals," Archer replied coyly.

Major Armstrong stood stoic-like between the men, monitoring which side he needed to be on.

That was when Lieutenant Hawkeye eyed the bear-like, chimera-form of Tucker in the backdrop. To her, he looked like one of the caged beasts had escaped.

Without hesitation, she drew her gun and fired off several rounds at him.

Completely terrified, he bounded behind the cages for cover.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang signaled her to cease fire.

"What the hell was that?"

Archer only smirked. "You may have known him once as Shou Tucker, the sewing life alchemist." Roy and Riza seemed startled by this piece of information. They only knew Tucker as a sick individual, who transmuted his daughter and dog to pass a state certification. Last they'd heard of him, he'd been executed. "As you can see, Tucker works for me now, making chimeras to protect the state."

"Spare me your corrupt bullshit," Mustang replied. "This operation you have going on here ends today."

"Oh, please. Nothing illegal is going on here. That is, nothing the Fuhrer hasn't already approved of. Isn't that right, Major Armstrong?"

The macho Major only shook his head, before he walked over to Colonel Mustang.

Colonel Archer's smug expression fell. "I've only been playing the part of your second-in-command to dig up the corruption surrounding you, Archer," the Major revealed. In his total shock, the pale man looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. Instead, he smirked again, and this time walked along the cages of chimera. The beasts snapped at his heels as he passed.

"You're naïve if you think a military can function without a little corruption." He motioned to Tucker to release the chimeras, and the man complied. The viscous beasts snarled, snapped at and circled Mustang, Hawkeye and Armstrong until the three of them were trapped, back to back. By then, Archer reached the iron door, and Tucker followed closely behind. "You had the Ishbal uprising... you killed countless number of people, and came home a hero. Now, I have Liore. It's my turn to be in the limelight."

"Wait!" Mustang shouted. But he was too late. Archer closed the door and locked the three officers inside. They were at the mercy of the chimera, now.

Mustang was hardly worried about the beasts, however.

He was only worried about the damage Archer would manage to accomplish during the time this troublesome distraction would take.

The raven-haired Colonel picked his first target- a green colored mutt that reminded him of a fighting dog, but had several eyes and a swiping tongue, like a lizard. The chimera made a hideous growl as he registered Mustang's challenging glare.

Two fingers pushed against his thumb, and the duel began.

-/-/-

Amy looked down the snipe of her rifle and focused the cross on Scar's chest. She wanted to be curling up into a ball, crying, screaming, or all of the above right now, but instead, she kept the gun trained on the Ishabllan as she walked closer to Kimblee.

What the _hell_ possessed her to do this again? Oh yeah, love hormones. Pesky chemicals.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as time ticked by. From remembering the episodes, it took more than a bullet or two to take Scar down for good. There was even an episode when he maneuvered out of Riza's sharpshooting! Was that possible in the real world? Probably not. But from what Amy had seen in the show, if Scar decided to call her bluff... she was fucked, and Kimblee was dead.

"Two more questions," Kimblee began calmly, as if they were taking a walk through the park. "What made you decide to acquire a gun and come between a mass murdered and myself... and secondly," his voice gained quite a bit of anger now. "What possessed you to come toward the explosions? You could have been killed by him, or worse- by me! Do you have any idea how **fucked up** that would be?"

"Thank you for your concern," Amy replied calmly. The only reason her voice was steady was because she was concentrating on Scar so intensely. If Kimblee distracted her too much, she was definitely going to break her solid stance... and end up dead.

"Amy, get the hell out of here._ Now_." The Crimson Alchemist sounded stern...but also really concerned. _That_ was unexpected.

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away. You've come too far," Amy bit back.

"That's for me to decide, woman. Get. Out. Of Here."

Amy sucked in a breath; she didn't cross the desert, find a gun, and risk her life just to get up and walk away.

Besides, she had no where to go.

"Zolf," she started curtly. The man stiffened, not used to people using only his first name. "You may not care that I'm here to save you from yourself. So how about this? I'm here to save you because_ I need you_." It took a lot to confess this to him. Spilling guts was not something that happened often in their weird dynamic of a relationship. "You've helped me so much. You're an important part of my life now, you've impacted me and changed who I am and how I carry myself- for the better. I _can't_ lose you now."

Unable to look back on whatever Kimblee's expression was, a silence dropped between them and Scar... Amy realized she was shaking. Scar noticed her faltering stance; his deep voice truly frightened her, but her grip tightened around the gun.

"Don't think for a second that I won't kill you, girl, _especially _if you defend a murder like him! Anyone who gets in my way is fair game." Amy swallowed hard. Scar intimidated her but hadn't moved an inch- he stared fearlessly down the barrel of her rifle, waiting. If he rushed at her, she would shoot, but probably not stop him from reaching her.

"Scar, this is between you and me," Kimblee shouted. "Don't bring her into it."

As he spoke, he pulled on Amy's arm. She shrugged him off, but he grabbed her again- this time hard enough to make her look away from Scar. His golden eyes said _"get the hell outta here,"_ and he attempted to give her a push in the direction she came from. Problem was, she didn't want to go.

In the moment she moved her arm from the trigger to push Kimblee off, Scar lunged toward them.

"Dammit woman!"

Time ticked in slow motion as the cause-and-effect destruction ensued:

Kimblee shoved Amy aside just in time to have Scar's fatal arm make contact with his side. The alchemist bit back his scream as Scar activated the destroying alchemy in his arm, vengeance bright in his red eyes.

When Amy registered that Kimblee was about to die- exactly what she wanted to avoid- her hand returned to the trigger. Without thought, adrenaline guided the aim of the gun and she squeezed.

The bullet entered Scar's right bicep, which disrupted the alchemy before it could fully activate.

Kimblee avoided getting blown up from the inside out, but the shirt_ and skin_ stretched over the right side of his rib cage suddenly disappeared. Blood spewed out in every direction. The red soaked into the yellow sand below their feet.

Scar, annoyed that the Crimson Alchemist wasn't a pile of guts, sought to eliminate the gun. Fire blindly raged in his bloody irises- but they targeted Amy now.

Kimblee registered Amy's impending death _before_ the bleeding hole in his side. In a simple stride, he clapped his hands and grabbed Scar's left wrist. A blinding light overtook Scar's entire left arm. A strangled cry left the Ishballan's throat as his appendage turned into a bomb. After the transmutation's glow died down, Kimblee shoved Scar to the ground. As the Ishballan wrestled with pain and agony, Amy ran to Kimblee's side. He expected relief to be evident in her blue eyes, but instead, she was nearly in tears with fear.

Cue the pain for the hole in his side. He grabbed at his wound and bit back a painful groan.

He felt something wet starting to soak his clothes- and it wasn't sweat.

Suddenly, Kimblee's legs lost feeling and he toppled over- Amy attempted to catch his weight but ended up hitting the sand with him.

Time resumed its normal pace again as Scar's screams and Kimblee's labored breaths synchronized. The alchemist pressed his hand over the gaping hole in his side, but still made the effort to watch Scar struggle with a bullet in one arm and a bomb inside the other. He watched as Scar's left arm slowly blackened, more and more. Soon, the alchemist knew, it would explode beautifully.

How satisfying to get _both_ of the Ishballan's arms.

Amy began tearing long strips out of Kimblee's state alchemist jacket. With shaking hands, she tied them around the bloody hole in his side, as tight as she could. She had to stop the blood from flowing, or else...

After she ran out of fabric, panic set in.

Kimblee grabbed her hand- she gasped, and glanced at the smirk on his face. "You did good. Don't worry."

_Yeah, right._

Another pained howl from Scar brought her down to a calmer level. Quickly, her mind registered how much she had just _fucked up_ the series. Scar's arm was going to explode any minute, but he still needed to create the Philosopher stone for Ed and Al! He didn't know the brothers were going to end up with the stone, but maybe she could still do something...

"Scar, rip off your arm! It's absorbing oxygen in the air- the longer you wait, the closer you get to detonation!"

The Ishballan stopped his torturous thrashing and seemed to listen. "What the_ hell_ are you thinking?" Kimblee shouted at Amy. She gave him a silent look that said _"trust me," _before she grabbed her rifle and stood up. A moment later, Scar took hold of his left arm and squeezed as hard as he could- combined with his alchemy, he manage to sever and cauterize the arm cleanly off. He chucked his amputated limb, which exploded in midair!

Scar took a moment to recover, his breaths labored, sweat drenching his brow- and then he locked eyes with the wounded Crimson Alchemist.

"Forget one man, Scar," Amy said. "You need to make the Philosopher stone so you can save your people!" He glanced up at her as she spoke, and as she positioned the rifle to target him again. "Please. Please forget him! I will shoot, and I won't miss your heart from this close!"

Scar's stony frown set in as she begged him to forget his revenge.

He took a step forward, a small flame still in his eyes.

Amy's finger tightened over the trigger.

_This is so messed up! I'm about to kill the only one who can make the Philosopher's Stone... Ed and Al, I'm sorry. _Amy took in a deep breath._ Aim, exhale, then pull_, she thought. Before she reached step three, the gun was ripped from her hands!

She jumped back in shock.

Her eyes followed two long, sharp, black nails that pinned the gun to a nearby wall. As quickly as they came, the long nails withdrew to the hand that produced them. The gun was left in pieces.

"Lust," Amy whispered.

-/-/-

"Mom," Ed whispered in total disbelief.

Except it wasn't his mother. He focused on the red oroborus symbol over her left breast. Her hair was too dark of a brown, and even her eyes were the wrong color.

This thing was a fake.

"That's right, Edward. I'm your mother."

The alchemist tightened his fists and glared at her mocking tone. "You're nothing but my sin. No matter how much you may look like the mother I lost, you'll _never_ be her."

He'd known he'd have to face this particular homunculus ever since he learned how they were created... failed human transmutation... the only thing he wondered since then was _when_ the inevitable would happen. Now of all times; it couldn't be a coincidence. This homunculus kept the people of Liore from escaping underground. But if Lyra- or Dante- was the mastermind behind the homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone in Liore, wasn't her plan to use the military as ingredients for the stone? Perhaps this homunculus was here to drive the people back into the city to be sacrificed. Did that mean that the military wasn't going to invade, and Dante was heartless enough to drive the people she pretended to protect right into harms way?

The whole thing barely made sense to Ed at the moment. All he knew, without a doubt, was that this thing before him was his mistake, and he needed to at least get her out of the way so that Rose and her people could reach safety.

Ed clapped his hands and touched the floor. With ease, he transmuted a dragon-shaped spear and aimed it at his mother's face.

The homunculus glared for a moment- probably upset that her likeness didn't distract him for as long as she thought. In an instant, her arms became long, water whips and she sliced them towards the alchemist's neck!

Edward jumped back.

He jerked his head back and forth to avoid her onslaught.

Left right, left right, left-

The pattern became too predictable and she whipped her right arm twice in a row, catching Ed in the cheek. She was made of water, but the impact felt like a real, leather whip. He was thrown into the opposite wall, but used his spear to regain his balance.

Behind him, he noticed Rose and Lyra- or Dante- standing closer to the fight than he would have liked.

"Get out of here!" he shouted. Ed didn't want to see Rose and her baby get hurt if he could avoid it. While he was distracted by their safety, the homunculus struck a critical blow to his backside. He slammed into the rock wall and landed face-down on the floor.

Through blurry eyes, he watched as the image of his mother walked toward him.

Time to face reality. He wasn't going to have the guts to kill her down here, right now. He just _couldn't_ yet. Call it insecurity, or weakness... He only felt human by not being able to kill the image of his mother.

But something needed to be done.

"Enough," he whispered. Before she could make a move, he clapped his hands and transmuted several giant spikes out of the walls surrounding her. She transformed into a watery mass before the points impaled her body, but he bought himself enough time to transmute a thick, solid wall between the regenerating homunculus and himself.

Ed rested against the barrier for several seconds... waiting for her to find a weakness in the wall he created... but she never came through.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to Rose and Lyra.

Or was it Dante?

"It's going to take more than that to defeat them, Edward," she said, narrowing her amethyst eyes.

His golden orbs stared back, judging, searching for her deception.

_You can cut her sleeve or something to see for yourself..._ Amy's words echoed in his mind yet again.

"There's another way out of here, right?" Ed asked, gesturing toward the roadblock he'd just transmuted.

Rose nodded, and led the way.

As soon as Rose and her people were closer to safety... the alchemist glanced at Lyra, or Dante. As soon as the people reached the end of the tunnel, Ed planned to take Amy up on her suggestion. Maybe then he'd settle the name game in his mind; was the woman really Lyra or Dante?

-/-/-

The busty, beautiful homunculus glared at Amy with those piercing violet eyes. "My master thought she saw her next vessel somewhere around here. I'll deal with you _after_ the stone is created." Amy swallowed hard- Dante _had_ seen her. While she rested at the mercy of Lust's sharp nails, Amy recalled what she knew from the episodes. Lust was created by Scar's brother, wanted to be human more than any of the other sins... In the end, she switched to Ed's side, but Wrath killed her.

So, if Wrath was good now, maybe Lust would survive after she switched sides. Perhaps she would switch sides sooner than later.

The beautiful sin's eyes slid from Amy to Scar. The Ishballan seemed to stiffen as she gazed over him. His body was in love with her, but his mind knew she was a fake. "Time to get down to business, Scar. Don't let something petty like revenge keep you from reaching your goal." Lust glanced to Kimblee now, who bled on the ground near Amy. The sin raised her hand and pointed two fingers at Kimblee's head.

Amy lunged over and covered his body with her own.

The homunculus frowned; Amy couldn't be harmed... Masters orders.

"She's going to take the stone from you as soon as you make it, Scar! Don't be fooled!" Amy shouted.

The Ishballan seemed to ignore her as he brought his remaining, injured arm to his face. The bullet Amy lodged into his bicep had almost been a through-and-through, but the bullet didn't quite make it out the other side. Scar used his mouth to squeeze the metal out with his teeth. Through his pained expression, he managed to remove and spit it out on the ground.

"That's right, don't let all your hard work go to waste. Besides, if you activate the transmutation now, that state alchemist you hate so much will get caught up in the middle of things, along with the military who are waiting on the outskirts of the city as we speak."

Scar's eyes followed Lust's to the outskirts of the city. The military was here already?

_Crap._ Scar was totally believing Lust. What to do?

Amy dug her hands into her hair, trying to think of _something_ to make Scar believe her. "Lust and her master have planned everything for this moment, so they can steal the stone from you. Lyra played you!" The Ishballan's eyes snapped back to Amy. Now she had his attention. "Yes, Lyra is the mastermind behind the homunculi. Her real name is Dante, and she's set everything up so you could create the stone for her. You're nothing but her scapegoat! Don't you see?"

Scar shook his head in denial.

"She's telling the truth!"

Everyone snapped their head toward the new voice.

None other than Edward Elric ran up to meet the assembly. Amy felt relieved to hear that he believed her, and he was like a guardian angel to show up when she needed back-up.

Now, it only mattered if Scar would believe them... and more importantly, what he would do after that.


	38. The Crimson Bloom

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Yay, update! Hope everyone had a good holiday season and spring break. Good luck with the spring semester if you're a student like me!  
I recommend listening to anything by** E. S. Posthumus** while reading this chapter.

-/-/-

Ed nearly fell to the ground, out of breath after he arrived next to Amy and Kimblee.

Unknown to his current company, he'd just confronted Lyra by cutting her sleeve. Just like Amy warned him, her flesh was decaying underneath the clothing. Lyra really was just a vessel for Dante, and someone who could transfer their soul from body to body was the perfect candidate for leader of the homunculi; just as he and his brother had deduced. After confirming, he ran like hell back towards Liore, while Rose and her people traveled to safety.

"Perfect timing, Full Metal boy," Lust taunted from afar. She didn't seem happy with the addition, but she could end anybody's life with a thrust of her hand.

Ed finally caught his breath and continued his defense for Amy's story. "Scar, she's right. Don't be responsible for mass murder. Military or not, those soldiers are still people with loved ones waiting for them back home. What right do you have to wipe them off the face of the earth?"

Scar didn't seem phased by FullMetal's accusation. "I've already explained myself to you, Edward Elric. I have no sympathy for the military!" His sentence hung in the air, as if he had more to say.

"Still, even if you make the stone now, the homunculi or the military will take it from you while you're injured!" Ed reasoned.

-/-/-

The Ishballan's steely mind quickly sorted through the facts: Dante was a puppet master looking to use the stone. Lust's presence here was to make sure he completed his transmutation. The military was nearly at high tide, ready to flood into the sandy ruins of Liore...

And blood dripped from the bullet wound in his brother's arm. Considering the fact he'd also torn off his left arm only moments ago, his exhaustion and blurring vision shouldn't have been a surprise.

He was running out of time.

"Tick tock, Scar," Lust taunted in her low, seductive voice. Fullmetal's presence here made her uneasy, he could tell.

If what the Elric implied was true- and he began to think it was- then Lust, the military, and that woman 'Lyra' or 'Dante' were all connected. The loss of his arm, and soon his brother's arm (after he activated the transmutation), would leave him completely useless to the stone if he created it right now. He had the locket to ward away Lust, but in his weakened state, he may not escape the military. And the _last_ thing Scar wanted was for something as powerful as the stone to fall into the bloodthirsty hands of the state.

"Oh god, Kimblee!" The panicked scream came from that heinous girl comforting Zolf J. Kimblee on the desert sand. Fear reached her eyes in the form of tears as she smacked the devil's face a few times, trying to illicit a response. His stillness gave her no hope. "No, no, you can't die, you can't die..." She grabbed his hand and touched it to her face while her fingers felt his wrist for a pulse.

The symmetry between this woman and his brother, when he was losing the love of his life, did not go unnoticed. How unsettling it was to think that anyone could feel such emotion for the Crimson Alchemist.

"Ed, please do something!" she pleaded now. Fullmetal's golden eyes grew wide, not knowing how he could help.

Everything rested on Scar's next few decisions, not Ed's.

The Ishballan took a moment to silently pray to Ishballah for direction.

"Brother, brother!"

The edition of the **other **brother Elric took everyone's attention, including Lust's.

-/-/-

Brandon rubbed his thumb over the state emblem on the cover of his official FullMetal Alchemist pocket watch. The grooves of the stylized dragon reminded him of the European coat of arms, popular during the Dark Ages and Renaissance. Many of the old families still use their family crest in the modern day to express their ancient prestige.

As Brandon remembered these few facts, he scribbled them down in his journal.

_Dark Ages, approx. 5th-15__th__ century, ended with Italian Renaissance... _The young man had a good handful of pages written with all his historical knowledge, starting from the War on Terror and going backwards to the Greek and Roman Empires. The only thing that made him uncomfortable were the gaps on the timeline. Really important gaps. Like, which President was in office during the American Civil War? What was the name of that one religion that dominated Europe until the age of enlightenment?

He hesitated to ask Kelsey about the gaps, because he knew it would only upset her.

Then again, she noticed his frustration when he couldn't remember big details about their world and would get worried anyway.

After making his mark, he placed the watch back in his jacket pocket and closed the journal. His attention turned toward his red-headed friend, who sat in the middle of the bedroom with her eyes sliding over a page in an Alchemy book. After a moment, she would switch to the Witchcraft book, finish a page and repeat the process. With her reading speed- which rivaled Ed's- finding parallels between Witchcraft and Alchemy was a task better left to her. Too much reading put Brandon straight to sleep.

"I've got it!" Kelsey exclaimed.

The male nearly jumped at the sudden shrill. "What?"

Kelsey seemed to ignore him and took out a potted plant and piece of chalk. Within moments, she had a transmutation drawn- or was it a fancy pentacle? Brandon noticed that the potted plant looked wilted, as if it were dying. She began mumbling a few words to herself, letting her hands flow from different points of the star. Gradually, the chalk began to glow a bright blue.

Brandon sat confused. "Okay, explain?"

She looked up at him- her eyes burned with an anticipation she could barely hold. The emerald irises looked so bright and... pulsating. And then she _clapped_ her hands together.

"Woah, wait!" Brandon shouted, and stopped her from putting her hands on the plant. "Are you trying to do a transmutation without a circle?"

Kelsey turned her head to the side. "That's what I was about to test."

"But..." w_hat if you lose your memories with every transmutation like I do? _He wanted to say. The reason he stopped her was because he **knew** she'd be able to transmute if she tried (considering all of her studying), but what price would it come at? "You took the time to draw a circle on the floor, though. You don't need to push things."

"Brandon, I'm not even doing alchemy. I'm casting a spell."

The male didn't seem convinced. "They look the same to me! Your 'spells' just involve weird mumbling and voodoo spirit chanting."

Kelsey's brows scrunched together. She looked insulted, but Brandon didn't mean for his words to come out so harshly. "Well, if you don't like it, then go to sleep and leave me alone."

Brandon was lost for words at her offended response. He thought he'd made a funny joke, not a mocking statement. "You know what? Sleep sounds great. _Goodnight,_" he bit back. He stood up and stomped his way out of the room, taking his journal with him. Kelsey stuck her tongue out at him as he exited.

"Next time you transmute without thinking about the consequences, I'm going to let you," he mumbled.

-/-/-

"Brother!" shouted Al.

"Al!" shouted Ed. He looked relieved and concerned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The younger brother stopped next to the Crimson Alchemist- who was still passed out on the ground.

"Kimblee? What's he doing here? He shouldn't be here..." Al said, pointing to the bomber.

Ed shook his head, trying to wrap his head around his brother's sudden appearance in this momentous conflict. "Alphonse! What are you doing here?" he repeated. His hair antennae was standing straight up.

"Colonel Mustang is trying to convince the soldiers to hold off on invading Liore!"

The older Elric hooked his fist toward his brother. "Good work, Al! I'm glad we're on the same page. I couldn't let anyone die just so we could restore our bodies."

Al pumped his fist the same way Ed had. "Right! We agreed to find some other way."

Scar looked back and forth from both Elrics, Kimblee and the woman, and then toward Lust. As he thought, his brain felt like the inside of an Amestrian watch, with the many parts all turning into place. As he stared from Elric brother to Elric brother, the gears clicked. Scar knew, deep down, that these brothers deserved the stone, (certainly a lot more than he and his brother did). Ishabllah in heaven, help guide him on the path he knew he was receiving from above.

He gripped the locket tighter as Lust glanced over and tried to decipher his stony expression. She saw that he'd made a decision, but what did he decide?

"You- girl!" Scar shouted at Amy. She was startled out of her worried trance. "Have Alphonse carry that piece of garbage out of the city." To actually command somebody to carry Kimblee to safety... Scar didn't recognize himself. This plan must truly be the wishes of Ishballah, he convinced himself. "Edward, be ready. I don't have much time."

-/-/-

Ed watched as Scar jumped up and darted toward the center of the city.

"Get to the outskirts, or you're going to be pulled into the array!" The Ishballan shouted back.

Ed's eyes went wide as he realized- Scar was running to the _heart_ of the transmutation. And after everything he and Amy just told him! This zealous nut was actually going to risk the military getting the stone!

All fired up, Ed didn't waste more than a second before he ran after the man. "I'm calling your bluff, Scar!"

"I don't think so, Fullmetal..." Lust's sulky voice traveled to Ed's ears just as her deadly nails stretched in front of his path. "That man wants to create the stone, and dammit, I won't let you stop him."

-/-/-

Amy looked toward Al with tears in her pleading eyes. "Al, you heard him! We've got to carry Kimblee to the soldiers on the edge of the city. There'll be a medic. They can save his life!"

While Amy spoke hysterically, Al watched as Scar ran- and brother followed. His first instinct was to follow Ed and help him eliminate the danger, as a team.

But the bleeding Alchemist on the desert sand quickly rearranged Al's priorities. Kimblee was still alive- barely alive, but still alive- and Amy was about to explode with worry. Her face now reminded him of Winry's face on the night he and Ed performed taboo- when he fell across the threshold of the Rockbell home with Ed in his arms (and a couple limbs short at that). She'd looked terrified- he arrived completely soaked, after carrying his brother's bleeding body across the stormy field in his new, hollow body. _"Please, please help brother..."_

"Please, please help him, Alphonse," Amy sobbed.

Al had enough faith in his brother to let him handle Scar alone. Besides, the compassionate younger brother couldn't live with himself knowing he could have saved a life but chose not to. He scooped up the Crimson Alchemist and headed toward the outskirts of Liore with Amy tagging right alongside.

The many uniformed companies waiting on the edge of town didn't take long to reach.

-/-/-

"Colonel, movement on the front!" A soldier shouted. The Colonel in command swiftly walked over... _This better be what I'm waiting for..._ he impatient Colonel was just about to send his troops in without cause before the scout reported activity. The entire morning felt like a big fat false alarm because of how deserted Liore looked. Kimblee was sent to stir up the rebels, not destroy them all in a single night.

The scout rechecked his update through the binoculars before handing them over to Colonel Archer.

He was hoping for a sighting of an angry mob, Edward Elric's mangled corpse, maybe even Scar himself. What he viewed through the binoculars may have pleased him even more. The younger Elric brother carrying the body of the Crimson Alchemist... Archer didn't care at the moment how things turned out like that, he was just happy to finally have the opportunity he was waiting for.

_The irony, Kimblee. Sent in as bait for the rebels, but now _you_'ve become the military's bait for invasion._

With a satisfied smirk, the sadistic Colonel threw the binoculars back to the scout and called for formation in the same motion. "The people of Liore have sent us a message of _war_ by attacking a State Alchemist. The tank division will patrol the perimeter, and the infantry will march into the heart of the city to put an end to the uprising."

The rows of uniformed men followed his command with quick obedience. Pure euphoria entered the war-happy Colonel as the troops marched into the city. _This_ was his rise to fame. His opportunity to make _his_ mark in history. He couldn't hold back his pride-filled smirk.

"Wait! There's no rebels in the city. The people of Liore have given up!" Al tried to protest. His words pulled the smirk straight off of Archer's face.

"You're carrying the _corpse_ of a State Alchemist, Alphonse. Surely that is the work of Scar and the rebels. The troops have every right to march in and capture him."

"He'd not dead," Al replied, but didn't deny it was Scar who put Kimblee in his condition.

"I found the medic! Bring him over here, Al..."

Archer turned toward the somewhat familiar female voice... He was fairly surprised with who he saw. A certain female _prisoner_ he thought was safely secured back at the base. And she was eager to help her captor? Things weren't adding up when it came to this woman and the Crimson Alchemist. He dully noted this before turning back to the younger Elric.

"Colonel Archer, please call off the troops!"

"If I remember correctly, Al, you were ordered not to leave base. Collateral, remember?"

If Al had a moving jaw-piece, it would have dropped with disbelief. "My brother is in there!"

-/-/-

Scar already had a decent head-start; Ed needed to get around Lust _quick_. The homunculus thrust her nails in Ed's path when he tried to dash past her.

Ed's agile body easily slid underneath her sharp weapons. Before she could strike again, he transmuted a blade on his automail arm. If it was a sword fight Lust wanted, Ed would give it to her. Right as the tip of his weapon finished forming, her black nails slashed through the last of the blue alchemy. The alchemist ducked, twisted heel, and ran along her nail's line of sight- straight for her heart.

The homunculus retreated in the nick of time.

Ed and Lust stood at a standstill, a long plane of sand stretched between them.

An even longer plane separated Ed from Scar.

The blonde alchemist took a moment to survey her facial expression- and the authenticity of her emotions. "What do you get out of this, Lust? Serving Dante, doing her bidding... You're powerful and immortal! You could do whatever you wanted without a master!" Ed challenged.

Lust closed her violet eyes for a moment, as if trying to remember a fuzzy memory from her fictional history. "Without her..." a softness came to her usually dangerous and seductive voice. "I couldn't be human. That's all I want. With the Philosopher's stone, she'll make us human, she said she wou-"

"You know that's a load of crap! Even if it were possible to turn you into a human, Dante wouldn't waste a resource as valuable as the Philosopher's Stone on something as expendable as a homunculus!"

Ed's logical reasoning and harsh tone hit Lust like the hair in that locket. She froze.

She froze because she knew Ed was right.

The alchemist took her paralyzed stance as his cue to run past her. No time to lose, Scar could already be near the heart of the transmutation...

He glanced to the right to see her black razors at the last second. He reacted by putting his automail arm up- which Lust's nails pierced straight through. She dangled the Fullmetal Alchemist off the ground for a moment, before flinging him across the plaza.

Ed hit the sand face-first. Before he could recover, she'd already pierced his automail leg through just like his arm. He glanced at her pale face; her expression was one of determination, but her eyes held a hurt behind them he'd never seen before.

The blonde shouted as she lifted him up and flung him again.

His face hit the hot sand again- this time he managed to recover and swing his automail blade at her oncoming assault. _Sssshink!_ He didn't negate all five of her fingers- one of her daggers pierced his blade and he was tossed about again.

He was no idiot- she was throwing him further and further from the center of the city.

A few more mouth-fulls of sand and they were well past the city limits of Liore.

"Don't bother trying to run after him now, Fullmetal. You'll only get pulled into the array," Lust warned. Ed gathered himself up out of the sand and glared at the homunculus- he knew she had a point.

On cue with Lust's warning, a bright red light started growing out of the heart of Liore. Ed heard the screams of the soldiers (which had apparently invaded the city despite Mustang's best effort), and watched as the red glow grew larger and larger until the entire city of Liore was engulfed.

He noticed how far in Lust was still standing.

Was she trying to... she wouldn't let herself... "Dammit, get back!"

Without thinking, Ed rushed over and clapped his hands together. A small, blue sphere of alchemy encased Lust and himself and protected them from the greedy appetite of the red glow.

As quickly as the red glow bloomed- it disappeared again.

Nothing remained where the ruins of Liore once stood.


	39. Spellbound

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Eek, sorry for the delay. This is where the big changes start happening. Please stick with me and let me know how I do! Also, something extremely dark happened in this chapter that I wasn't expecting to happen until I'd already begun to write it. Looks like my own characters can surprise me when I least expect it…

-/-/-

"My brother is in there!" Alphonse couldn't believe how tactless a distinguished Colonel of the military was being. Archer wasn't Mustang, that was sure. Because if Al had told Mustang not to march on account of Ed, you'd be sure there would be some hint of thought and hesitation behind his order than what was on Archer's face right now. Emotionless, creeping cruelty was in the officer's eyes as he blatantly ignored Al and ordered more troops into the city.

Amy glared at the Colonel from a few feet away. "Don't try to appeal to his conscience, Al! There's not a drop of humanity in him..." She whispered the last part, but it was still audible enough for Archer to catch. "Hey, Colonel Archer, why don't you go lead your troops into the city? Should be a nice, easy win for you now that your _prized_ Crimson Alchemist did all the dirty work for you."

There was a venomous taunt in her voice that caused the officer to narrow his eyes. She glared back, before hurrying over to Kimblee's injured body inside the medic's tent.

Al also turned away and followed Amy. He knew there was nothing else to be done- except pray that Ed either stopped Scar, or made it out of the city before Scar did what he came here to do. For the younger brother Elric, the next handful of moments passed as slowly as the sleepless hours of night he endured since entering the armor.

-/-/-

Colonel Archer felt his lip sneer as the prisoner shrugged him off and went to Kimblee's side. The taunt in her voice to follow his troops, the younger Elric brother's pleas to retreat... Before his urge to apprehend the female, it clicked for Archer that the troops storming the city were in danger.

Too bad for them, the Colonel didn't feel like calling for a retreat. To retreat would be equivalent to a failure.

What Archer could do, however, was save his own ass. He followed the female to the medic's tent, making his presence known when he stood just inches from her backside. "Perhaps I do owe to the brave Crimson Alchemist a guarantee for the swiftest of attention." On the cue of a sharp nod, two medics began scrambling for supplies and stopping the blood flow from Kimblee's side.

Just as Archer figured, the prisoner's neck hairs stood on end as a repulsed shiver ran through her body at the sound of his voice. For someone who clearly hated him so much, he would make it a habit to do the opposite of anything she said.

In the next instant, a red glow overtook the tent and a strong breeze ran through the hot air. Every soldier turned their head toward the light; Archer stepped out of the tent to assess more completely what was happening. The red glow was more like a red glowing _dome_, which draped along the city limits of Liore; it completely veiled any officers inside from view. Soldiers near the boundary of where the glow touched the ground ran back in fear, several others already inside tried to retreat but ended up disappearing.

"KEEP FOCUSED ON YOUR PATIENT, MEDIC!" The woman shouted inside the tent. Her shrill voice made the young officer's neck snap toward Kimblee's bleeding side, where he diligently finished the stitches. Red blood ran down white skin, soaking into the gurney. The medic pressed on the wound with several white swabs. When the work was nearly finished, the female grabbed a hold of the medic's uniform collar and brought him inches from her face. "You better do everything in your power to make sure he lives, or you will have to answer to me. Understand?" Her tone, coupled with the fading of the glow and the rising sounds of chaos outside the tent caused the shocked officer to simply nod. She released him and he sank back into his previous position, doctoring the alchemist's wounds.

"Al, come on!" She made a sweeping motion with her arm. Before getting anywhere, Colonel Archer grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Not so fast," he began, but she easily ripped out of his grasp and blocked his next attempt to grab her.

"I won't run!" As she said this, she glanced at Kimblee. Archer wasn't surprised as he connected the dots. "Just… let me help pick up the bodies of the wounded. I have basic medical knowledge; I can help! As much as it sickens me to be on the same side as you." Archer was confused by her statement for a moment. The wounded? He glanced over to where the glow touched the ground before it faded away. The yellow sand was running red with blood along the boundary line. Infantrymen were missing limbs- or worse. Beyond that, it seemed like the red glow had swallowed up all of Liore… and the soldiers in it!

-/-/-

As the red light around Liore faded, a flurry of thoughts rushed through Ed's brain like snowflakes in a storm. _Is Al safe?_ Check._ Still have all my limbs?_ Check. _Lust is still alive?_ Check- although he wasn't quite sure what moved him to save her from being pulled into the transmutation. He would blame it on the value of her information for now. Lastly, _where is Scar- and possibly- the STONE?_

The alchemist's golden eyes gazed over the blindingly smooth sand. The piles of rocky debris and decimated buildings were no more. Whatever remained of Liore in the rubble of its civil war was completely erased from the sandy landscape, _as if it never existed_.

Ed clenched his flesh fingers into a tight fist. Did that really just happen? Or was this some sort of twisted nightmare? His skin breaking underneath the pressure of his fingernails told him this was harsh reality.

"I can't believe he actually pulled it off," Lust said in awe. Her eyes showed appreciation for the vast emptiness before her, while Ed felt a wave of nausea roll through him.

"Wait here," he ordered Lust. His voice was shaky, but his body held fast as he took off toward where the center of the city had been.

The further the alchemist ran, the stronger the nausea became.

He made a straight diagonal toward where they left Scar; no paved roads to follow, not any buildings to maneuver around, absolute flatness surrounded him like a never-ending yellow sea. In the center of this massive circle was a body, covered in sand.

Ed hurried his strides to Scar's body- or possibly his corpse.

The man's scarred face was half buried. Ed fell to his knees and began scooping the sand away. "You crazy son of a bitch. No, please tell me you didn't just do what I think you did…" At this point, the alchemist was just talking to make himself feel better. Scar's lifeless body had no response.

"At least tell me you didn't die!" Ed shouted now.

He checked for a pulse. Nothing.

The alchemist began pumping on the Ishballan's chest, trying to revive the breath in his body. All this did was force more blood from Scar's wounds.

"H-he's dead."

Ed's head snapped up to the familiar voice. The towering body of his younger brother shielded the overhead sun from Ed's eyes. He was sure that his brother's face looked as stern and serious as Ed's was now.

"Yeah, Al. We were too late."

A silence grew between the two. It was a silence where they both expected some other sound would fill the void, perhaps even the wind, but nothing besides the deafening ringing in their ears came.

After a moment, Ed pushed back on his hands and landed on his bottom, looking more defeated than ever. As he moved, a red glow emerged from the confines of the sand.

"Ed, look!" Al pointed.

His small voice shook the same as Ed's hand as he reached out to pick up the glowing object.

"Is that…?"

Ed couldn't answer. As his finger came in contact with the stone, it instantly felt like he had been thrown back through the gate, and he was falling in the whiteness, or was it that the gate was falling towards him? Just as quickly as the vision slapped him, it was over. His hand had been thrown away from the stone.

"Woah." After closer inspection of the object, he saw that Scar had wrapped the stone in a piece of cloth, with Lust's locket as the tie. Smart, that way the homunculus couldn't get her hands on it for her master.

Carefully, Ed scooped up the stone. For a brief moment, both brothers gazed upon the rough edges of the object. Inside, the crimson glow was swirling around, implying that the stone was a liquid even though it felt as firm as granite in Ed's hand.

The object the brothers had so long dreamed of, wished for, and worked toward... it finally rested in Ed's automail palm.

"Yeah, Al. The Philosopher's Stone."

As Ed stared into its red depths, Al glanced at the empty landscape around them. A little ways off, the military was running in circles trying to figure out what exactly just happened. The younger brother Elric tapped Ed's shoulder, bringing the boy back to reality. "Brother, we need to go now."

"Right." Ed tied the stone up in the cloth and handed it to Al to slip inside the pouch underneath his armor.

-/-/-

Amy stared down at a soldier who twitched on the desert floor. He was the only soldier for a good forty feet- everyone else had either been gobbled up by the red light or ran away. This poor guy seemed to have been trampled, because one of his legs twisted into an unnatural position. Somehow the only open wound ran along his shoulder and ended over his Adam's apple. How had that even happened? Amy didn't dwell and stuck her fingers into the exposed artery in order to stop his bleeding until help arrived- just like in the movies. She wondered if she were doing it right, though, because his hot blood still gushed out around her fingers.

Her hand was shaking slightly. She tried to settle down so the pressure she applied would be more effective. _Don't think about the thousands that just died. Just focus on this one guy…_ she thought.

His eyes were blue, just slightly lighter than Amy's, and his hair was wheat blond. His face reminded her somewhat of Brandon's… probably just the nose, though.

"D-don't let me die…"

Amy's eyes widened as he tried to speak. She heard the blood gargling in the back of his throat as he pleaded for her help.

"Shhh, soldier. I won't."

"Is it true? The legendary Ph-philosopher's Stone… With th-that, Scar will be..."

Amy froze. This soldier must have overheard her and Al's conversation only moments before…

_The woman glanced around to make sure all of the scrambling soldiers were too busy to notice them. "Al, now is your chance. Go find your brother at the center of Liore. The stone will be there."_

_Al gasped. "The Philosopher's Stone?" he asked in a whisper. Amy nodded._

_"Once you and Ed have it, run. Greed is in the east, he will offer you protection if you choose to go there. Do _NOT _let the military capture you. If you do, Dante will dispose of you both and take the stone for herself."_

_The brother nodded, and then turned to flee._

_"One more thing!" Amy added on, remembering an afterthought. "Trust no one in the military, except Mustang and his team. That man will risk his entire career for you two. Convince your brother to let Mustang help you. He's on your side- we all are."_

_Al seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Thanks, Amy." _

_After Al turned his back toward her, she saw a soldier (whom she presumed was dead) twitching uncontrollably. She rushed over to him and put pressure on his neck wound. "This one's alive!" she shouted…_

During that chaos, Al actually managed to get away without being followed.

"Mustang? Colonel M-Mustang?" The soldier was repeating everything Amy had said, piecing things together when he should be focused on simply _surviving_. The woman felt a nervous sweat break out on her body. If this babbling idiot kept up, then the military would know Ed and Al have the Stone. Would know Greed's approximate location. Know that Mustang was a traitor. _FUCK!_ Why did this guy have to overhear? She was so stupid for not making sure all of the corpses nearby were just that. _DAMMIT!_ This guy was going to ruin everything!

_If he lives, that is._ As the thought occurred to her from some dark part of her mind, she audibly gasped.

The soldier's breaths were becoming shorter as his neck injury filled his mouth with the coppery liquid.

It wouldn't be long now before he bled to death. Help wouldn't arrive in time if she stopped holding the wound. She glanced up and saw a single medic making his way over to her.

Without a word, Amy removed her fingers and let the blood flow freely.

The soldier's blue eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Not sorry enough, however, to save this man over compromising her friends.

"You-!" He brought his hand up to his wound, but ended up choking on the blood in his mouth.

Amy swallowed and watched in horror as the man tried to gulp in air and only swallowed more liquid. He looked like he was underwater- except he was drowning in his own blood. Finally, the life faded from his eyes.

"Move back!" The medic shouted, quickly looking over the wounds on the soldier. After feeling a pulse and finding none, he glanced up at Amy. "Sorry, miss. I came too late." With that he was on his way again, moving onto the next person he could save.

Amy refused to look back at the soldier's body. She struggled to get to her feet, but ended up falling over and gagging up the nothing inside her stomach.

After several deep breaths, she stood up again, and followed the medic. She could help someone else, at least. Save the other soldiers that were caught along the border of the array. Something told Amy, however, that saving a hundred other men wouldn't make up for that one. And it certainly wouldn't make up for the thousands that were just sacrificed.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

-/-/-

Kelsey looked at Brandon expectantly.

A few minutes earlier, after breakfast, he asked her if they could talk- which translated roughly as "I want to apologize but I don't know how to start these things." It was rare that they fought. Usually it was Brandon and Amy that disagreed. Kelsey didn't exactly know how to resolve petty fights with Brandon either, so she decided to hear him out before telling him she'd already forgiven him.

"Well, you see, I got mad at you last night when I saw you practicing alchemy because… well, I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Concerned? About what?" Kelsey asked. She already knew, but it was fun to see him get so nervous.

The young man scratched his head, trying to form words. "I… How do I put it? I just… I know you worry about me losing my memories when I do alchemy, so of course I'm going to worry about that with you, too." He lowered his shoulders as he said this, as if he unloaded a heavy burden.

Kelsey smiled. "I forgive you. And thank you for worrying about me. Who knows what the equivalent exchange for me would be if I performed alchemy?"

"Exactly."

"But… I've been performing spells here, and it's so similar to alchemy…"

Brandon crossed his hands, making an 'out' motion like an umpire in baseball. "I don't care about the little differences. Alchemy is alchemy and witchcraft is witchcraft. You know the difference and that's all that matters." Kelsey pouted as he said this. He was being so stubborn! What a reversal from the humble, apologetic Brandon from five seconds ago. She'd studied the Witchcraft book Amy gave her… Kind of like Ishbal's forbidden art, witchcraft seemed to be some other form of today's mainstream alchemy. After their fight the night before, she had performed another protection spell for her loved ones- but this time she did it by the book. It certainly didn't feel any different from her other spells, so it was safe to assume that she hadn't performed alchemy.

"Okay, you don't have anything to worry about." Kelsey finally said. Her friend seemed relieved.

"Thank you. Now, you up for a tour of Resembool?" The male gestured towards the front door of Winry's home, where a beautiful day awaited them outside.

"Of course! Let me go ask Russell and Fletcher if they want to come." As the red-head jumped out of her chair, she was stopped in her tracks by a violent wave of nausea that suddenly rolled through her. It was so strong she ended up on her knees.

"Kelsey!"

She gripped her stomach as another painful jolt tore through her. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut! "B-bucket…" she managed, before she saw her breakfast for the second time that morning.

"Ew," Brandon groaned.

"Go tell Winry and I'll clean it…" Kelsey offered. The nausea passed, but the repulsed, sickly feeling remained. The girl wasn't sure exactly what happened, but she had a hunch it was more than just her getting a flash stomach flu. And even weirder, Kelsey couldn't stop thinking about Amy all of a sudden.

Could it be…?

-/-/-

Second Lieutenant Havoc stood outside HQ, having his morning smoke when the red flash dominated the horizon-line. As soon as that disappeared, every soldier on base was running in circles, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. On the dash back up to the Colonel's office, he'd put together fragments of passing conversations and came to the conclusion that something _big_ had happened. Code red, judging by the chaos.

"Did you see that red light?"

"We got several distress calls from the troops stationed at Liore's borders…"

"Medical back-up requested. Report to…"

"The Fuhrer will probably want everyone to move out…"

Hopefully whatever happened wasn't what Ed and Al had feared. Havoc burst through the office door, his breaths short and fast. "Colonel Mustang-"

Looks like he was the last to report.

Mustang stood tall and sober with his back against his team until the second Lieutenant fell into line next to Fury. "Havoc. Team. Looks like the worst is here."

-/-/-

Brandon reached out and flipped over the wet cloth resting on Kelsey's forehead. As the cooler side touched her warm head, she smiled up at the young man. "Thanks."

"No worries," he replied. "Why do you think you got sick so quickly? I mean, I'm not surprised; we are in a completely different world. Our immune systems aren't exactly used to all of the bacteria and everything… but still."

Kelsey shook her head. "No, I don't think this is a natural sickness."

Brandon looked puzzled. "Come again?"

He watched as Kelsey tried to formulate another way to explain. "Would you go get the Witchcraft book?" Brandon nodded and got up to retrieve the text from Kelsey's room. By the time he returned, Winry had entered the room with a bowl of steaming chicken broth.

"Here you go, Kelsey. Hope this helps settle your stomach."

The girl smiled at the blonde. "Thank you, Winry. By the way, where are the Tringham brothers?"

Brandon pointed at the front door. "They left earlier to go index the plants native in this region." While he spoke, he handed Kelsey her book.

"Good. I just want you two to hear this- if I'm right." She flipped through the pages with a worried look on her face.

"What's up, Kelsey?" Winry asked. Both she and Brandon sat on the coffee table in front of the couch that Kelsey rested on. The more the red head concentrated on the pages, the closer Brandon and Winry leaned. When Kelsey flipped to the page she wanted, she glanced up at them.

As her eyes met them, they snapped back out of her personal space.

Brandon glanced at the page she had opened. The header had 'Protection' written in bold, fancy letters. Hadn't Kelsey said that she did a protection spell last night? Brandon glanced into his friend's eyes to see if what he was thinking was true.

"So, this protection spell, which I performed last night," she mentioned, for Winry. "One thing it entails is that there can be a connection between you and your loved ones, so you can know if they are in danger. It doesn't describe what kind of connection or how strong, but I'm sure that depends on the witch and the potency of the spell. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that maybe the reason I'm sick right now is because of something Amy is going through."

Winry's eyes widened. "Wow, that's-"

"Strange." Brandon finished. His voice sounded stern, however. "What could you getting sick mean for Amy?"

Brandon knew his friend had a theory from the look on her face. And from her hesitation, it probably wasn't a positive one. Worry flushed through him, the same worry he'd had since Amy didn't come to the train station with Kelsey.

"Well, aside from the nausea, I've had this feeling of… horror. So if I'm somehow connected to Amy, I thought, what would repulse and scare Amy so much? At first I thought about the thing that already happened to her…" As Kelsey reasoned things out, Winry looked confused. Brandon leaned over and cupped her ear to whisper an explanation.

"Amy was taken advantage of back in our world," he told her. She had a look of pity and disbelief. "That's awful!" She whispered back.

Kelsey cleared her throat a couple times, which brought their attention back to her. "Anyway, assuming it's not that other thing, and considering how long it's been since we left the military base… and how involved Edward was with finding Scar and stopping him from making the stone... I'm guessing that the stone was created this morning."

Brandon and Winry glanced at one another. "Well, that's a good thing, right?"

Kelsey shrugged, a worried look still decorating her face. "I'm not sure."

Brandon scratched his head. "It's about that time in the series for it." He stood up and walked over to the front window. His chocolate brown eyes glanced at the mountains on the edge of the landscape, the ones that separated Resembool from the vast desert on the eastern side. "Let's say you're right, Kelsey. You usually are," he added with a smirk. "Ed and Al should be headed back through that mountain pass. And the military will be knocking on everyone's front door in a day or so."

"Wait, the military will be looking for them?" Winry asked. Her voice wavered with fear for the brothers.

Brandon came over to comfort her. "They'll have the stone," he explained.

"And to keep it from the bad apples in the military, they're going to run," Kelsey finished.

While it made sense in Brandon and Kelsey's minds, Winry scrunched her face along familiar lines of concern. Brandon noticed this and draped one of his arms around her shoulders. "Just think, their first instinct is to come back to the only home they have left. And we'll be here, ready to give them a warm welcome." That added bit made Winry smile. She let Brandon cover her shaking hands with his larger, warmer ones. The two of them shared a long look of silent conversation before Brandon kissed her cheek.

When the young man glanced up at Kelsey, the red head had fallen asleep.

Seeing Kelsey so serene in her sleep put Brandon at ease… but this feeling was short lived, because a loud knock came from the front door. He and Winry glanced at one another, before Brandon jumped up and motioned for the blonde to stay sitting. "You think those plant brothers would know they don't have to kno-"

Brandon couldn't finish his sentence once he opened the door, because his jaw dropped from shock.

Standing on the other side of the threshold was none other than Hohenheim Elric.


	40. The Amestrian Dream

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** I added a tiny little thing to the end of the last chapter to make an awesome cliffie!

Shame on me, I actually completely forgot all about Ed and Al's father. I'm rewatching the series to make sure I'm not leaving anything out (which I obviously did, haha). I realize that watching the episodes won't help me much since I've changed several things. Making myself be creative is hard work! It occurred to me that it may have been a long time, possibly years, since y'all have watched the original series. Can you believe that it came out in 2003? Because of this, I'm going to add in an episode synopsis in each chapter depending on where we are in the series. If you choose to read them, hopefully they will refresh your memory and keep you from getting lost in my tornado of a story I have here. Now, without further adieu, let chapter 40 begin!

**This chapter features: **Episode 43 "The Stray Dog." A strange man follows Winry and Shezka off of the train in Resembol; Pinako reveals that he is Ed and Al's father, Hohenheim. Meanwhile, Mustang leads a brigade on the Fuhrer's orders to capture Ed and Al. The brothers flee from Liore (Al as the stone) and head for hometown Resembol to take care of some business… Before they reach their destination, Mustang intercepts them and reveals his true intentions for following orders.

-/-/-

The Crimson Alchemist opened his eyes to a white ceiling, which was connected to white walls, a white floor, and finally the clean-linen bed he was lying in. The sterilized atmosphere of the room immediately told him medical ward, but what was all of the noise outside the door? Distinct military orders were shouted and fast-paced, shuffling steps moved back and forth out in the hall. In the bed next to his, an equal-ranking officer was passed out with bandaging wrapped around his head.

When Kimblee tried to sit up, a searing pain from his left side threw him right back down. He glanced down and saw the pristine bandages around his abdomen growing red.

"You idiot, you had a hole blown in your side and you're going to try and get up like nothing happened?"

The bomber turned to the sarcastic speaker; his confusion instantly lifted as he focused on her sunburned face and blue eyes. As she masked her worry with an annoyed glare, he recalled everything leading up to the moment before he lost consciousness. Pair that with all of the ruckus outside…

"I'm guessing that Scar succeeded in making the stone."

"Yes, and the people who are supposed to have it are on the run," Amy replied cryptically.

"You didn't go with them?" Hell, he hadn't expected her to show up in the desert like she did. He figured she would have disappeared the moment she had the chance. With Archer suspicious of her, and the homunculi after her… If she stayed here, he wasn't sure he could keep her out of enemy hands.

"Probably should have… But it's too late now. There's a guard right outside watching the door. I'm sure Archer wants to interrogate the life out of me as soon as all the chaos dies down." She sighed. "Anyway, even if those things weren't involved... I couldn't leave you in the condition you were in. Not knowing if you lived or died." He saw the amount of pride she surrendered to admit that to him. With nothing further to say on the matter, she looked away at something else in the room. There seemed to be other things on her mind. Actually, he noticed something he couldn't believe he didn't recognize sooner. Something in her features he'd seen dozens of times before; it was in the dark bags under her eyes and the affliction written all over her face. This look was identical to the soldiers' that were involved in stopping the Ishbal insurrection; the soldiers not like Kimblee, who couldn't accept that they were just doing their job when they slaughtered the Ishballan people.

"Amy, you've killed someone."

The woman's eyes shot open with terror as he announced this. "H-how… Did you get the ability to read minds while you were sleeping? I… I-" Her breathing picked up and soon she started hyperventilating. She rested her arms on the edge of his bed and set her head down. "I thought he was already dead, but then he overheard something he shouldn't have… I could have saved him, but I didn't even try, because… Oh god, is it that obvious? I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell…"

Kimblee grabbed her shoulder and yanked her up on the hospital bed, so she was close to his face. His golden eyes bore into her skull.

"Stop this crap, now," he commanded sharply. Her mouth snapped shut and her breathing seemed to stop as he continued, "You did what you had to. I know which direction your moral compass points. You wouldn't have done what you did if there was another option. The faster you accept that, the better off you'll be."

He probably could have handled that a little more smoothly, but there was something about that look- which used to amuse him- that simply irritated him now. Probably because he still saw it on the face of Mustang and sharpshooter, some decade later.

Before Amy could say anything in return, the door to the room opened and Colonel Mustang walked in.

Upon seeing the obviously private scene in front of him, he simply raised a brow and then looked away, at the other officer in neighboring bed. Amy slithered back into her seat, while Kimblee loosened his grip on her arm; he kept his eyes trained on Roy as the Colonel closely checked the other officer- to make sure he was asleep, maybe- before turning to the Crimson Alchemist.

"I thought I would confirm from an eye-witness," he glanced at Amy as well, "or two, about what happened in Liore before I head out with Archer to do the counts."

"The numbers are going to be in the thousands," Amy admitted quickly, as if she were guilty of a crime and, in a panic, wanted to spill everything. "Seven thousand, to be more exa-"

Kimblee grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, causing her enough pain to shut her up momentarily.

Offhandedly, he noticed that her skin was not only sunburned, but blood-covered.

"What was your name again?" The Colonel asked. His tone and gaze were suspect of her. After she told him, he said, "The head medic said to give you his regards. Your extra pair of hands saved at least a dozen lives before back-up arrived on scene. The military thanks you." He formally bowed.

Amy didn't know what to say, so she simply bowed in return.

The bomber glanced at the glossiness of her eyes now. Thoughtlessly, his thumb softly ran over the back of her hand.

As soon as he noticed this, he stopped.

"Flame. As soon as you get her on a train out of here, I'll tell you what you need to know. Preferably without Archer or King Bradley's knowledge."

The Colonel blinked with utter confusion, but like Kimblee said, he would know the _why_'s soon enough.

"Do this, and I'll play it by your rules."

It was the bomber's turn to be cryptic. Amy looked at him with wide eyes and traveled between shock, betrayal, curiosity, and most of all, a longing. He didn't return the look, less he give away his own longing for her. She would take the train to wherever her friends were, stay under the radar until things were over. Whether or not things ended well for him… well, at least she'd be alive and safe.

"Miss." Roy offered the door to her. Obviously he was cooperating with Kimblee so their plan could continue.

The big plan.

To take out King Bradley, aka Pride.

Anyway, Amy seemed dazed. The bomber could tell that she wanted to do and say a number of different things at the moment to express how she felt. But the only thing she opted for was to stand, look forward, and carry on without a word.

"Amy," he called out, just before she reached the door. She turned mechanically, and he noticed how much more evident the glossiness in her eyes was now. "Thank you for changing the outcome of my story."

-/-/-

To an onlooker, Kelsey was simply having an uneasy dream as she lay on the couch. For the dreamer, however, the world inside her head felt as real as if her eyes were open.

_Edward and Alphonse jogged along a vast sandscape. Ed's face was red with exhaustion, but his legs carried on. After a few more miles, the alchemist had to stop and rest, as well as shovel sand out of Al's armor._

_"You still have it?" The blond asked. His voice border-lined panic._

_Al laughed. "Brother, you've asked me that the last three times we stopped. It's right here."_

_The younger brother reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a cloth bag that was tied with some sort of locket._

_The rest of their conversation played out with Ed attempting to relax, before the boys carried on. Kelsey, who viewed this scene as an invisible bystander, knew what rested inside that bag. Actually, it was as if she had x-ray vision, because the jagged, hexagonal edges of a red stone were perfectly visible to her through the cloth._

_She was stuck in place on the sand, because the brothers now ran away from her, toward a mountain range. She wasn't able to follow them for some reason, so she called out to them. Neither brother glanced back, so she stretched out her arm and cried out. A strong feeling of loneliness and betrayal grew inside her, so strong that she screamed._

_Suddenly, she was Amy, screaming and reaching toward the brothers as they disappeared on the horizon. _

"Kelsey!"

Reality slammed into her as her eyes opened. Brandon was over her, shaking her awake. "Kelsey, wake up!"

"Ed and Al have the stone," she mumbled. "They're running, and Amy feels… hurt." She probably didn't make much sense to Brandon, but the more she tried to remember her dream, the faster it faded from her. She closed her eyes and tried to recall what she saw in detail. "It's in a bag, blood red, about the size of my fist…"

"The Stone?"

Kelsey looked up at the masculine voice, because it wasn't Brandon that questioned her. An older gentleman in a brown trench coat sat at the kitchen table in the next room, across from Pinako and Winry. Kelsey didn't recognize him instantly, because she hadn't seen this far in the episodes. She glanced at Brandon for silent permission, if it were alright to continue the topic in this man's presence.

"Kels, this is Ed and Al's dad. Hohenheim," he explained.

The red-head's eyes widened to their fullness, before she scrambled to get up and properly greet someone she considered very important. "You guys didn't wake me? It's such a pleasure!" She took his hand and shook it vigorously. Her face turned red when thinking about how embarrassing she must have looked, sleeping away on the couch, while everyone was at the table having a conversation. Probably drooling, or worse, actually _screaming_.

"Kelsey, I presume. The pleasure is mine. Your friend was telling me about my sons before you… woke up."

If she could have turned even redder, she would have. "Yes. They're quite a team."

"You dreamt they have a Philosopher's Stone?" he asked softly.

Kelsey blinked. "Yes. It's all they've been dreaming about for quite awhile."

Hohenheim seemed puzzled by the news. "Why would the boys need something like that?"

The red-head tilted her head, then glanced at Brandon, then glanced back at Hohenheim. "Do you really not know?"

Pinako scolded Kelsey for sounding so disrespectful. "He's been gone over ten years, girl. He's got quite a bit of catching up to do." The old woman took a puff from her long pipe before continuing. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure everything out once your sons come home."

This reminded Kelsey of her dream. "Yes, they're on their way as we speak!"

-/-/-

Roy Mustang was quick to close the door once Amy walked out of the ward room. The guard standing outside looked at Amy and started to tell Mustang how she wasn't allowed to leave, but he smoothly explained that Archer's new orders were for her to be escorted off of the base after her medical assistance was complete. Seeing as how Mustang outranked the guard, the man simply nodded.

The two of them walked for quite some time before he spoke.

Roy could tell that the woman needed some space to calm down after whatever just happened in that room. It was still bizarre to the Colonel that the Crimson Alchemist actually had an…_ attachment_, one which he obviously was taking measures to look after_ without_ turning her into a bomb. So far.

Still, considering how involved she was with Kimblee, Roy's first instinct was to protect the woman. Whether that was by warning her about Kimblee's psychotic behavior or at least escorting her away from him. Besides, once Mustang did this, the bomber vowed to continue the plan on _good_ terms. Mustang could use that as leverage if Crimson was as affected by the woman as Mustang suspected. "Would you like to clean up before you leave, Miss?" Mustang asked politely.

"Just Amy, please. And yes," she added with a defeated sigh. She led the way to Kimblee's living quarters, where Mustang patiently waited outside. After awhile, the Colonel glanced at the time on his state-issued pocket watch. In less than thirty clicks, he had to meet with Archer and take care of the complete mess the man caused. Despite Mustang's best efforts, Archer's carelessness ultimately was what sacrificed so many men for the stone. And not all of those men deserved death; no, none of them did. Roy thought over the last couple days in his head a few more times, making sure there was nothing else he could have done to stop such a calamity.

"Don't stress too much." Roy hadn't even noticed the woman had walked out of the room. He unpinched the bridge of his nose, which probably gave away his troubling thoughts.

She continued, "If anyone is to blame for all of those men disappearing, it's me."

The Colonel regarded her statement. He knew that this woman was tied to the other two, Brandon and Kelsey. Hughes told him there was no record of them anywhere. Were they foreigners? Spies? The last idea would explain why they knew so much… kinda. "And why would you say that?"

Her eyebrows knitted together with dismay. "I thought I cared more about the Elrics getting their bodies back than the lives of those sacrificed for the stone. Problem is… I think I still do. And that's wrong."

"So, you knew what was going to happen in Liore, before it actually happened."

She nodded, but her composure was slowly cracking. "We all agreed not tell anyone so that things could happen as they would without our interference. Our plan was that we were going to change things for the better. Now, I don't know what the hell 'better' is." She held down tears as she ranted on, showing no signs of stopping herself from letting everything out. "Better for some and not others? Hughes and Kimblee get to live because of us, but those seven _thousand_ really had to die? We could have changed that if we tried, I know we could have! And why? Why should we get to decide who lives and dies? We're just a bunch of fucking teenagers!" The woman beat her fist on the concrete wall, her voice nearly cracking with the emotion behind her words.

The Colonel could pinpoint every detail that was crashing down on her, causing her tears. Though he was missing some information to know exactly what she talking about, assuming that she and her friends simply knew more than was recommended, he thought of words of condolence. He had to get her out of here in a quiet and timely manner, after all, and so far they weren't being much of either.

"If my opinion is of any comfort to you, I think that having important information and not at least trying to shape the world in a new direction would be worse than choosing to do nothing at all. You say that this was meant to happen? You can't beat yourself up about the what if's. What if you had tried to stop it, and failed?"

"At least we could say that we tried."

"But Ed did warn me about Scar's intentions. I did all I could have on my end." As he spoke, he seemed to believe it more himself. "That means your friend must have told him after all, and he took the actions he thought necessary, which for Ed, was something as reckless as going after Scar himself."

This got a smile out of her. Relief relaxed Mustang as he saw her soften and begin to dry her tears. "Sounds like them. Kelsey can't hold a secret; Ed feels the need to carry everything on his shoulders."

The Colonel agreed and led the way down the hall, to where he would have one of his subordinates take Amy off-base under the cover of all the chaos going on. "Besides. I'm glad you chose Hughes as one of the people worth saving. For that, I am grateful to you and your friends." He wasn't so sure about Kimblee, but he felt that was a sticky topic at the moment and kept it to himself.

After a few twists and turns around the empty office hallways, they had reached the rendezvous point where Havoc was waiting with a mode of transportation.

"Colonel, you didn't tell me _this _was who I'd be escorting!" Havoc complained cautiously. This made the woman laugh; Roy only heard about how she had kicked his and Breda's asses when they apprehended her. She offered Havoc an apology as Roy helped her into the tall vehicle. He wanted to be quick about waving them off, but the woman signaled for him to wait.

"The Fuhrer's going to want you to pursue the boys. I told Al to convince Ed to let you help their escape."

Roy seemed dumbfounded that she knew he would deceive the military. Was it obvious?

Amy smiled. "I know more than recommended. Remember? See you in a days' time, Colonel." She gave her best salute before Havoc started the engine and drove away.

_A few minutes later…_

Mustang stood with his arms crossed under the hot desert sun. It was only 0800, but temps were probably above 100 already. He stared forward as Archer directed his men this way and that; some carried the injured to transport back to base, some scouted, others helped his man Fury do the numbers. The short subordinate walked up to Mustang and saluted before pulling out a clipboard.

"32 dead, 76 wounded- including 4 officers-" There was a slight pause as Sergeant Major Fury glanced over the numbers again on his clipboard, as if he wanted to make sure that what he was about to report was accurate. "And over 6200 missing."

Colonel Mustang didn't look as surprised as his subordinates with the news. "As we feared…" he mumbled under his breath.

He did his best to steer clear of Archer for now. He was too furious with the fellow Colonel to speak to him directly. Too soon, however, they stood side by side for the report to the Fuhrer, who came out to see the mayhem for himself.

Just as Amy predicted, the Fuhrer's logic targeted the Elric brothers. Archer's justification of Kimblee coming out of Liore wounded was weak but enough for the Fuhrer to feel that the soldier's charge was justified. Right on cue, Mustang spoke up and volunteered to capture the Elrics. "Fullmetal is my responsibility. I will bring them in and give them a chance to explain themselves."

Mustang stood firmly at attention as the Fuhrer gazed over him with his one good eye. Somehow, it felt like the eye under the patch was staring straight through him and could see every lie or desire that rested in the Colonel's heart. It seemed like the eye found some form of deceit, because the Fuhrer motioned for several soldiers in his personal brigade to _assist_ Mustang in retrieving the Elrics.

"Take these extra men. I want you to bring those criminals back- dead or alive." The menacing sound to his tone for that last bit caused Mustang to glare once the Fuhrer had his back turned.

It was said that a homunculus had no soul or human emotion. Bradley was certainly displaying that quality now.

In formation, every soldier apart from Mustang's brigade walked toward the train cars in order to retreat out of the desert's heat. This thankfully included Archer, whose grimace was missed by Roy as he concentrated on the expressions of his trusted few.

"We're really going after Ed and Al?" Fury asked with tender unsureness.

The Colonel glanced into Hawkeye's auburn eyes, which reflected the same as Fury's voice, however stern she looked. He nodded curtly in return.

"Everything will be explained soon enough."

-/-/-

Deep underground, in a city long forgotten underneath today's Central, Dante entered her old home. Some 400 years ago, she walked through these high-ceiling halls as a master surrounded by several servants. She had everything she could have desired at her finger tips then. Riches, status, and best of all, enough resources to create something like the Philosopher's Stone.

As her violet eyes glanced over all of the homunculus in the main sitting room, she felt amused that nothing much had changed.

Triumph rushed through her as she thought about the Stone. How similar to the last one would it look? Would it be bigger, since she incorporated more lives?

Regardless, she had reached immortality, this time on her own, without the help of Hohenheim of Light…

"Envy, Sloth, Gluttony. It's such a pleasure to see you three."

This greeting was not met with the enthusiastic reactions from her underlings as she expected. In fact, as she focused more closely on the inhabitants of the room, she realized that she'd missed the presence of Lust. Probably because the busty homunculus was pinned up high on the wall with five silver stakes. Two in each of her hands and biceps, and one through the center of her oroborus tattoo on her chest. She hung her head, her beautiful black locks spilling out around her shoulders. Immediately Dante knew that the homunculus had failed to retrieve the stone.

Dante's scowl caused Envy to smirk. Like a spoiled child, she knew that he gained amusement from seeing his 'siblings' in trouble.

"And the girl from beyond the gate?" Dante snapped toward him.

The smirk was smacked off his face and his eyes filled with hatred. "Are you sure you even want her for a vessel?" Envy obviously had other ideas for the female. Probably one that involved torture and death.

_Time for the fallback plan…_ Dante took in a calming breath, before calling for Rose and her baby to enter the sitting room. "Must I do everything for myself?" She complained out loud. "Sloth, find out what Pride is doing about the stone. Certainly he won't disappoint me like you all have." She especially pointed this comment toward Lust, who looked away once Dante's menacing glare daggered her deeper than the stakes.

"Envy, you know my orders about the girl from beyond the gate. Disobey me and there will be consequences." The eldest homunculus looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. But he knew Dante never issued a hollow threat.

Only hollow promises.

After 400 years, he should know at least that.


	41. Reunion

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** Good news for all of you dirty-minded readers. While looking through Kimblee fanart this week, I gained inspiration to write a full-blown smut piece about Kimblee and Amy. Find it on my deviantart (user: mretie) or my blog on tumblr (xxdarknessxfallsxx dot tumblrdotcom) and search the Kimblee or smut tag. It'll be worth your while, I promise.

**This chapter features: **Episode 43 "The Stray Dog." A strange man follows Winry and Shezka off of the train in Resembol; Pinako reveals that he is Ed and Al's father, Hohenheim. Meanwhile, Mustang leads a brigade on the Fuhrer's orders to capture Ed and Al. The brothers flee from Liore (Al as the stone) and head for hometown Resembol to take care of some business… Before they reach their destination, Mustang intercepts them and reveals his true intentions for following orders.

**This chapter features: **Episode 44 "Hohenheim of Light." Mustang corners the Elric brothers and explains how upset he is with Ed for not asking for his help in Liore. The boys explain how the Fuhrer and his secretary are homunculi, but keep hidden that Al is the stone. When the group arrives in Resembol, Ed doesn't hesitate to beat and condemn his father for abandoning them, while Al wants to spend time with him. Hohenheim later leaves to confront Dante after hearing she is still alive from his sons. Mustang offers to help the Elrics hide from the military and investigate the Fuhrer. Meanwhile, Ed digs up his mother's grave to get something that can destroy Sloth later on.

-/-/-

In the morning, she waved goodbye to Lieutenant Havoc and boarded a train to Central. Twelve hours later, Amy sat in an identical seat on a similar train headed to Resembol. The landscape passed by steadily, but she sat motionless with her chin propped up on her hand and forehead against the window.

Her thoughts ran in every direction.

At the end of this train ride, she will walk a short way to Winry's house and be with her friends again. By then, it will be the end of the day. But what about another end, like, _the end_ of this story? The end of this journey for her, Brandon and Kelsey. Would there ever be one? If they successfully got Ed and Al their bodies back…

Then what?

Would they all go home, like Kelsey wanted? Would the risk to get home be worth it if they had the option of staying in a land of fantasy? Did they really belong back there, after witnessing and being a part of so many things in this world?

Perhaps what caused these troubling riddles in her mind was that fact that Kimblee had somehow broken up with her again._ If she could even call it that._ Were they even a couple which _could _be broken up? Amy didn't think the term 'boyfriend and girlfriend' applied to them; it sounded so middle-school in her head. She thought about what makes two people an item and then made a mental checklist:

Spending lots of time together, frequently kissing, sleeping in same bed, had sex, risked lives for each other on more than one occasion…

That was definitely_ something_ but she wasn't sure 'boyfriend' was the right thing to call it. Still, he sent her away, when she clearly wanted to stay by his side. That was a big dagger to the heart. She winced when thinking about that fact- as if it caused physical pain. It didn't, but it was damn near close enough. Emotional pain was so much worse than an open wound. She'd take physical torture by Archer over Kimblee 'breaking up' with her any day of the week.

"Stupid bastard," Amy said aloud, venting frustration.

A small girl sitting with her mother in the seat adjacent to Amy's gasped. The girl tugged on her mother's shirt. "Mommy, that lady said a bad word!"

Amy shook her head, giving her best apologetic look. "No no, I said 'stupid… bat turd.'" The child laughed, her mother rolled her eyes- hell, Amy probably would have too at that lame excuse. The mother quieted the girl and Amy went back to staring out of the window.

After seeing that child, Amy couldn't help but wonder how Wrath was doing without her. Surely Greed was slowly corrupting him… But hopefully they were safe in hiding along the eastern border. She sure missed them, not to mention Dorochet and Marta.

Quickly, she closed her mind off when thinking about one other familiar member of the Devil's Nest. Don't think about Kimblee, don't think about Kimblee…

_Dammit,_ she cursed internally.

-/-/-

Mustang aimed his fire alchemy with deadly accuracy. Luckily for Edward, Roy wasn't aiming to kill. With a gentle flick of one finger over another, his ignition glove created a spark, which he then manipulated into a flame. The snaking fire struck the bed rock below Ed's foot, which sent the small alchemist off-balance and flying. "Don't let them get away!"

In this chase for the Elrics, the Fuhrer's soldiers weren't very much help at all. It was all his team that hunted the brothers down in the mountains that separated the desert from Resembol. Eventually Mustang's men trapped them in between a curve of massive rocks. The only way around was either into the river, which wasn't an option because of Al's blood seal, or to go through Mustang personally.

The brothers realized that this was what people meant by being stuck in between a rock and a hard place. With no obvious escape except to take Mustang head on, the Colonel approached them with a fiery determination in his eyes.

"That's it then, Colonel? You're going to hand us over to the state just like that?" The pipsqueak taunted. Mustang's jaw tightened under his anger with the boys. Finally, when he was far enough out of range of the Fuhrer's men, he burst. His true reason for following the Fuhrer's orders for a manhunt came out:

"Dammit, Ed. Why didn't you let me help you in Liore?"

The realization struck Ed like a fist in the face. The Colonel wanted to help them, not hunt them. Ed smiled one of his sinister, all-knowing smiles.

"I see. You came all the way out here just to ask me that? What a stupid Colonel you are."

And just like that, the fighting and chasing was over.

-/-/-

Three crisp knocks echoed into the dining room.

"I'll get it!" Kelsey called, since she was closest.

The girl stood in the cross section between the kitchen, dining room and entryway. Everyone was accounted for and at the table, ready for dinner. Hohenheim, Pinako, Brandon, Russell, Fletcher, and then Winry in the kitchen. So who could be at the door? With an unsatisfied curiosity, she hurried over and threw the door open.

She hardly expected her best friend to be on the other side.

"AMY!" Kelsey leapt up and locked her arms around Amy's neck. The brunette, who should have been expecting that, lost her balance and wrapped her arms around Kelsey before they fell back and hit the porch- Amy first, of course.

"Ow," she mouthed.

Kelsey jumped back up and pulled her friend with her. "You have no idea how worried we've been. When I went to Kimblee's room and it looked like there had been a struggle, I just… I didn't know…" Kelsey's green eyes began to turn puffy as she explained.

Amy hugged her again, this time while gently stroking her curls. "Don't cry. I'm perfectly ok! See?" She motioned from her head to her feet. "All in one piece." Aside from that, she wasn't perfectly ok, Kelsey could tell.

Brandon walked up behind them and smirked as he saw Amy's awful tan-line. Her pink-skinned face and arms had started peeling. "Sunburned as hell, though. What went down with you?"

Amy shook her head and let out a long sigh. "_That_ is a story for after I get something to eat. I'm starving."

Winry appeared from the kitchen, holding plates full of a delicious home-cooked meal. "I think I can help with that."

Amy's eyes locked on the food as her stomach growled. "Are you sure? I'm sort of an unannounced guest." Not that the woman knew anywhere else to go, Kelsey knew she was just trying to be polite in someone else's home.

Pinako and Winy both insisted that she come inside and sit at the table. "My granddaughter and your friends have been worried about you. Come on in, girl." As the granny said this, Amy absolutely beamed.

"Yeah, good thing I made extra!" Winry added.

The brunette glanced at Kelsey and Brandon, and the appreciation in her eyes was burning. Kelsey saw the genuine gratefulness in her expression. A moment ago, her friend had looked weary and sad, but as Granny invited her inside to eat, the girl was tearing with gratitude. Before entering, Amy turned her friends toward her and enveloped them in her arms. It was long over-due contact for the three of them, but Kelsey felt that Amy needed this more than them.

"I have so much to tell you guys… And I can't believe I'm here, being welcomed into the Rockbell home," she whispered to Kelsey and Brandon. "How cool is that?"

She and he exchanged looks. If Amy was so happy about being welcomed, wait until she saw who was waiting at the dinner table. Kelsey linked arms with Amy and pulled her inside.

Once the newcomer saw who was seated, she gasped. Kelsey knew that she never expected the welcoming party!

"That's… you're…" She could barely make words as she recognized the Tringham brothers, and then Ed and Al's dad. Her jaw dropped as her speech was lost.

"Everyone, this is our friend Amy we've been talking about," Brandon introduced smoothly. "Amy, I think you already know everyone here."

Her blue eyes grew even wider as everyone waved. Kelsey smiled to herself as she watched how awestruck her friend looked. Hopefully whatever made Amy upset would go away after meeting everybody- even if for just a little while.

Amy hopped over to each person like a bouncing fan meeting their favorite TV cast. She shook each person's hand and properly introduced herself; the last hand she shook was the Tringham brother's. "Nice to meet you both. Russell, right?"

The blond ran a hand through his luxurious bangs. "So you've heard of my brother and I? I'm happy our feats have reached the ears of someone so pretty."

Kelsey's breathing hitched as the brother said that. Last time Kelsey saw a boy hit on Amy had been at the food court in the mall back in their world… The poor guy had tripped over himself trying to run away as Amy chewed him out for interrupting a person while they ate. The female was notoriously short-tempered and never learned how to graciously take a compliment, which were qualities in her personality that probably were some sort of subconscious self-preservation techniques that developed after the rape. Kelsey cringed and looked to Amy for her inevitable reaction.

Surprisingly, and almost out-of-character for Amy, she gave an awkward smile to Russell and muttered a gentle 'Thank you.' Kelsey glanced at Brandon, who looked just as dumbfounded as she did. Finally, Amy added, "Hey, aren't you like fifteen?"

Russell's handsome smile turned to a frown.

Laughter erupted from Brandon and Fletcher. "Nice, Amy," Brandon choked out between bellows.

"Yeah, no one's rejected my brother in less than five words before," Fletcher added.

Russell seemed to steam like Edward did when people called him short. "Shut up!" he snapped at them. "Whatever. How old are you, anyway, miss Amy?" His tone became formal, like when one addresses an adult. Kelsey let out a held breath as the crisis was avoided.

"A little bit too old for you, I'm afraid. I'm turning twenty sometime this year." This sent another wave of laughter through Brandon and Fletcher.

As Russell glared at them, Amy shook her head and took a seat next to Kelsey.

"Teenage boys are so silly," Amy whispered to Kelsey and Winry, who giggled in agreement. The red head wondered what changed in Amy, but already knew. None of them were the same after coming to this world, for better or for worse.

Winry finished serving everybody a plate, while Brandon ran into another room to get an additional chair to sit in (since Amy had taken his unintentionally). With 8 people at the table, the 6 who sat along the longer sides barely fit shoulder-to-shoulder. Pinako and Hohenheim watched the 'kids' with amused faces as they all tried to find enough elbow room to eat. "Thank you for the meal!" Every guest said in unison before digging in. Winry smiled.

"Just as skilled as a mechanic as I am in the kitchen. Right, Granny?"

The old woman smirked. "Don't let your head get too far in the clouds, now, granddaughter."

Winry pouted and sat down in defeat. Brandon, who sat across from her, offered her food a compliment in order to put a smile on her face- which it did. Kelsey nudged Amy's side, and then motioned to the couple with her eyes. Amy realized what she was trying to say and conveyed her shock with her eyes since her mouth was full of food. Brandon sensed their silent conversation and shot them a suspicious glance.

And just like that, best friends were communicating without speaking even though they'd been apart for so long. It was a comfort to know nothing had changed between them, even though so much had happened in regard to everything else.

Except for Brandon's occasional memory flubs, everything was perfect for the trio.

…

As each guest finished their meal and left the dining room, the party dwindled in number. Granny got up to help Winry clean the kitchen- since they were the kind of people who didn't make guests clean up after a meal- but Brandon also got up to help- since he was the type of guest who liked to help out in exchange for hospitality.

Amy was ready to fall over on her plate out of exhaustion.

"Let me go get some pillows for you. I think there's some room on the couch," Kelsey offered. All of the spare rooms were filled. She wondered where Ed and Al would sleep if there wasn't even room for Amy.

The woman wrapped her arm around Kelsey's. "Thank you… but, could I sleep with you? I haven't actually slept alone for awhile now." The pain in her voice was back. "And I have a looong story to tell you, starting from after you told me we'd be leaving the base together."

Now this was a story Kelsey was dying to hear.

-/-/-

In the morning, Brandon groaned when he felt the sun penetrate his eyelids. Rather than rolling over and hiding his head under his pillow, he punched through his early-morning laziness and sat up. With the 'Rocky' theme playing in his head, he forced himself more and more awake before carefully creeping out of bed, careful not to step on the younger Tringham brother on the floor. Once he exited the 'male' guest room, he made a beeline to the kitchen for some water, before bolting out of the house for a morning jog.

This was his morning routine over the last few weeks or so.

Before they came to this world, a morning jog was something done once in awhile, as well as a trip to the gym, which were even rarer occasions. Aside from the mixed martial arts classes twice a week with Amy, he'd sacrificed exercise for endless hours of video games, and his body had showed it. In this world, he had _a little_ more free time on his hands. At first, he had missed technology so much he didn't have the will to do anything aside from mope around all day. But once they settled for a few weeks at one location, Izumi's, he started to get into a daily ritual.

Wake up and run,

Eat breakfast,

Train solo,

Lunch,

Hang out with the girls,

Dinner,

Study alchemy,

Bed.  
Annnnnnnnnnd repeat.

Without his PS3 or 360 (or TV or internet, for that matter), what else was he supposed to do? The PSP had died months ago, and besides, he was tired of Monster Hunter and that was the only game he'd had with him when they crossed over.

Anyway, he'd slacked off after leaving Izumi's place, but now that they had settled into the walls of Winry's home (for however long), he picked things back up. He knew his physical shape was improving, but he also knew it would go straight to his head if he knew exactly how much. For now, he would just keep working hard until someone noticed. He could clearly imagine Amy scolding someone after offering him praise, "his ego's already big enough!"

The early morning fog was still rolling off of the mountains surrounding Resembol, enveloping the rural community in a cool blanket of air before the sun created more heat later in the day. Autumn was approaching, but summer's heat still lingered in the afternoons.

Once Brandon finished his run, the sun was just barely touching the tops of the trees.

On fire and sweaty, the burn in his legs began to feel _good_ instead of torture like when he first started this whole exercise gig.

The walk along the dirt path to Rockbell Automail was a nice cool-down. He noticed that people were awake and moving around inside, but went around to the side of the house, where an outside shower spout stuck out from the wall. With clothes on, he turned on the cool water in order to rinse away the grime slick on his skin. Then, he spread out on the lawn for a few minutes to dry before going inside.

A familiar face appeared next to him. "Hey there. Laying down on the job?" It was Amy, and she shook a finger at the guy. Brandon smirked.

"I'll have you know that I just ran two miles. Or so."

Amy made a 'not bad' expression before sitting next to him. "Get me up tomorrow and I'll go running with you. I haven't done that in forever." He noticed that there were deep, gray-colored bags under her eyes. When he was about to ask her if she'd gotten any sleep, she handed him something rolled up into a handkerchief. Upon inspection, he saw it was some sort of weird omelet. He bit into it while she watched with an expression that looked like she was trying to read him. "Winry made this for you."

He scarfed the thing down in two bites. "I'll tell her it was delicious," he said with a full mouth.

Amy laughed and made a disgusted face at his poor manners. "Right. So, you and Winry? That is so cute. Is Ed jealous?"

Brandon choked down the rest of his bite. "No! He doesn't even know, really." He sounded more defensive than he meant to. "I mean, think about Ed's character in this series for a minute. Even if he likes her, he eventually makes the decision to leave her. Not just once, but twice! Once at the end of the show, again in the movie. She deserves way better than waiting around for several years just to get abandoned again. Come on."

Amy thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Ed cares about her, of course, same as Al, but it's not like he's called dibs or anything. Anyway, he doesn't seem like he's looking for anything with anyone until he and his brother reach their goal."

In the silence that followed that sentence, they thought of the same person.

"I think when all of this is over, we need to play matchmaker with two certain shorties," Amy suggested with a sinister smile.

"Yeah! Kelsey is so shy and Ed is so oblivious, they'd never get together without a nudge. You think she'll want to stay here if we pull that off? I'll be with Winry and you'll be with Kimblee. We'll all have somebody."

Amy's smile fell- she looked like she'd just been slapped in the face. Instantly, Brandon wanted to take the words back. "Er, sorry, I just assum-"

Amy held her hand up. "No, don't apologize. I, uh… it just caught me by surprise. The whole relationship was a surprise, really. I fought it in the beginning, but now…" As her thoughts got away from her, she stopped going down that lonely road in her mind and stood up. "Yeah, anyway. I'm going to walk around by myself for a minute. I'll see you later." Which was code for '_you've brought up some hurtful feelings and I need to get away from you for a minute.'_

Brandon scratched the back of his head. Opps. He could be clueless sometimes, like any guy. "Sure. Oh, and watch out for Ed and Al and everybody. They should be here any day now. Man, Al being the stone really complicates things-"

Amy whipped her head toward him with a confused look. "No, Al's not the stone."

Brandon returned her confusion with some of his own.

"Say what? I may be forgetting some things, but I _know_ I remember that much about the series."

The woman let a smile crawl along her cheeks again. "Wow. I can't believe that totally slipped my mind. I told Kelsey all of this last night. Want to join me on my walk?"

The young man crawled up and came beside her on the dirt path leading away from the house. "Speaking of 'slipping the mind,' I heard Kelsey helped your memories come back."

Amy nodded. "Yes, we did some spell that did the trick, but I haven't been able to wrap my mind around alchemy since then."

"Woah. Well, you know what they say," Brandon started, Amy cut him off.

"Please don't say _'Be careful what you wish for.'_"

The young man blushed. "Damn."

…

Half an hour and the end of the story later…

…

"And then I got on a train and here I am," she concluded with a sigh. "In retrospect, I should have gotten you guys together so I only had to tell it once."

"Yeah, well, at least you can talk about the Kimblee thing. Sucks, but you've gotten through worse." Brandon patted her on the back. Amy appreciated the verbal support, but normally Brandon would give her a great big bear hug to comfort her. Since when were they on a back-patting level? She let it slide for now as he continued, "Besides that, though. You really went to Liore, and threatened Scar with a _gun_? I'm imagining like Tomb Raider or something right now. I bet you were totally badass!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Is that really all you got from that? And it was a rifle, not a handgun," she corrected as-a-matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I don't think you're understanding the gravity of the situation. I _shot_ Scar in the arm and now he's dead. I let another soldier die-"

"But you said you saved countless more. And Scar used himself to make the stone. Chill out, Amy. Don't blame yourself for that shit. Once someone gets struck in an artery they can bleed out in less than five minutes. Even if you had plugged the bleeding, he probably still would have died. With no hospital around and not to mention _20th century_ medical supplies…"

Brandon made everything sound so simple. But maybe it was, Amy pondered.

"Still, we let Liore happen. All those people..."

"Kelsey didn't." Brandon retorted. "You know her, can't keep a secret. She told Ed about it way before he would have found out in the series. Nothing changed."

A handful of voices on the other side of the bushes shut Brandon and Amy up. After exchanging looks, they snuck over and poked their heads over the leaves and branches.

"This is my home town, Colonel. I know where I'm going!" A familiar voice echoed over to their ears, but who made it was just out of sight. Ed's shrill complaints about Mustang were one in a million, however.

"Race ya back?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm not missing this."


	42. Reprisal

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** I started editing the first half of this story (since I wrote that half like 3-5 years ago, holy shit?!). If you ever reread, you may notice some parts added in. It is worth a reread, I promise. **Nothing** I edit **will change what happens **in these later chapters, only enrich the plot and characters, especially the OC's. I'll probably outline what I change on my tumblr.

**This chapter features: **Episode 44 "Hohenheim of Light." Mustang corners the Elric brothers and explains how upset he is with Ed for not asking for his help in Liore. The boys explain how the Fuhrer and his secretary are homunculi, but keep hidden that Al is the stone. When the group arrives in Resembol, Ed doesn't hesitate to beat and condemn his father for abandoning them, while Al wants to spend time with him. Hohenheim later leaves to confront Dante after hearing she is still alive from his sons. Mustang offers to help the Elrics hide from the military and investigate the Fuhrer. Meanwhile, Ed digs up his mother's grave to get something that can destroy Sloth later on.

-/-/-

When Kelsey woke up that morning, she sat up, stretched out her arms and decided that it was going to be a beautiful day. Perhaps what decided this was the way the sun spilled into the room from the window, or the fact that she smelled fresh pancakes and eggs being cooked…

Or maybe because she had a strong, premonition-like feeling that Ed and Al were going to arrive today.

She hurried downstairs. Her hunger was barely noticeable over her sheer excitement.

"Good morning," greeted a male voice.

But not one Kelsey recognized.

She back-tracked by the room she dashed by and saw Sergeant Block sitting on the couch. "H-hi!" The red-head came over to shake his hand. If he was here, then Lieutenant Ross was as well. "I haven't seen you since Ed and Al were in the hospital. How are you? When did you arrive? What are you doing in Resembol?"

The Sergeant laughed at all of her rapid-fire questions. Kelsey noticed how red his nose was now that she was closer. Had he been crying? "I'm...okay. The Lieutenant and I are here to check up on a few things. We just got here a few minutes ago, so you haven't missed much. Promise." Well, if he had been crying, he was making an effort to hide it now.

Kelsey grinned. "Good, that's nice." Yep, today was definitely the day Ed and Al would arrive! "Is Winry in the kitchen?"

He nodded, and Kelsey bowed before leaving his presence.

When she burst into the kitchen, her hunger took over her anticipation. "Good morning!" she said happily.

Winry smiled.

"Help yourself. Rockbell automail hasn't seen this many visitors in a long time. I wasn't sure how many to make…"

Kelsey glanced at what the blonde pointed at. Kelsey smelled pancakes, but didn't expect a pancake-mountain. She began to drool at the sight of it. Right as Kelsey sat down to indulge in her stack- which were perfectly golden and drizzled with syrup and a small square of melted butter- a loud smash from outside made her jump out of her seat.

A shrill yell from a familiar blond alchemist was heard next.

"You abandon us, and the first thing I see you do when you come back is flirting?!"

"Ed?" Both girls ran to the back door. Sure enough, Ed was on the porch and looked pissed as hell. He shouted all of his pent-up profanities and judgments at his father, while a shocked Lieutenant Ross sat at the outdoor table next to him. The old man lay on his back in the grass, and his left cheek was swelling into a nice round lump. Judging by the blood dripping off of Ed's automail knuckles, the blond had waited a **long** time to get that punch out of his system.

A few yards behind the entire scene, Kelsey noticed a group walking out from behind a bush. Ed and Al hadn't arrived without company!

-/-/-

"I saw them right around here," Brandon said. He scratched his head and spun around to look around him on all sides. Amy and he had been chasing after Ed, Al, Mustang and Hawkeye. "Maybe they're already at the hou-"

Something pulled on the back of Brandon's shirt. It was Amy, and she dragged him through a pack of branches and leaves until he was on the other side. "In the bush, smart one." She looked up at someone else. "I told you it would be a days' time, Colonel."

Once he got a grip on himself, Brandon looked up and met the assorted faces of Amy, Ed, Al, Mustang and Hawkeye. The Colonel was the first to speak after giving Amy a soft smile. "We didn't know who was coming and didn't want to chance Ed and Al being seen, so we hid behind here."

Brandon gave a thumbs up. "That makes sense. You don't have to worry though, there are people at Winry's but they're all on your guy's side."

The group perked up. "Who's at Winry's?" Ed asked.

Amy listed them on her fingers. "Let's see… the Tringham brothers, Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Block, but don't worry, they're here to help, not to spy or anything. Oh, and Hohenheim." As she finished her sentence, the group became one short. It took a moment for everyone to realize that Ed sprinted toward the house. "Oops," Amy said. "Hohenheim's about to get his ass kicked." She winced when thinking about what was in store for the older man. As if on cue, they heard Ed's shrill voice as he landed a punch to the man's face. With his_ automail_ fist.

"You abandon us, and the first thing I see you do when you come back is flirting?!"

"Ouch. Called it." Amy reached her closed hand to Brandon, but he just stared at her hand, and then her face. He tilted his head, waiting for instruction.

She fought the urge to drop her jaw in disbelief. "Uh, hello? This is our thing. Fist bump."

"Oh, right!" He tried to sound like he just simply forgot, and reached out his own fist to touch her knuckles.

Amy knew, however, that not being able to remember how to properly bump fists was so much more than just a slip of the mind. The last of Brandon's memories were fleeing and it affected him on a complex level.

How much longer until he forgot about being friends with Amy and Kelsey?

-/-/-

The boy trapped inside the suit of armor may not have had veins for blood to flow through, or a face that could convey shock and happiness, but that did **not** stop the boy from feeling these things. As Al watched his brother charge and beat up an old man with golden eyes and a wheat-colored beard, some familiar memory in his mind clicked.

Al had been too young to remember his father's face like Ed did, but he did remember seeing one picture of his father while growing up. There had been a slight glare over the man's face in the photo, but the distinguished beard and similar features to his brother told Al that this man on the grass was the father he had always waited for, even after their mother died. Over the years, Ed had always been touchy about the topic of Hohenheim Elric, and only ever berated the man for abandoning them. But Al knew better than to judge somebody off of someone else's hearsay, even if the hearsay was from his own brother. While Ed felt rage when thinking about their father, Alphonse felt the need to know and talk with him.

The suit of armor ran towards the man on the grass, but stopped short.

Al remembered the form of his current body. Would his father even know who he was? "Uhm… I know you may not recognize me by the way I am…"

The old man on the grass took one glance over Al's body and smiled gingerly. "Alphonse. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." Alphonse gasped. His father actually remembered who he was! He felt a happiness bubble up inside his very soul.

The man turned his head toward Ed. "And Edward. Tell me, do you still hate milk?"

Ed's short temper flew out of control as their father said this. He leaped down from the porch and landed a kick straight on their father's chest. "WHO ARE YOU SAYING HASN'T GROWN A BIT SINCE HE WAS A BABY?!"

The onlookers sighed as Ed lost his cool over a _short_ comment. Winry and Kelsey popped up from behind Al and said, "That's not what he meant, Ed."

The morning continued with a mood that felt electrifying. With so many different people at the Rockbell home, there was never a moment when a conversation wasn't happening. Whether it was Ed and Al catching up with the Tringham brothers in the kitchen, or Winry and Amy asking Lieutenant Hawkeye how to disassemble and reassemble a firearm in the living room, or even Brandon and Colonel Mustang chatting with Hoho-papa outside. Within all of the intermingled subjects and voices, Ed and Al managed to stay under the radar where Liore was concerned. The boys didn't want everyone to know that a stone had been made… and _they had it_. Just to make sure it was still there, Al frequently reached inside his hidden pocket in the armor and wrapped his fingers around the solid, jagged edges. It was hard to believe that all of this wasn't some sort of fantasy. The legendary item he and his brother had dreamed of for so long was finally in their grasp, literally. It felt positively surreal.

Alphonse passed by Kelsey on his way outside to see his father, and the way the girl squeaked when she saw him made him stop and question her. She and her friends knew all about the events in the series, so it felt senseless to even hide things from them. "Hi, Kelsey. I'm glad you found your friend Amy safely," he began.

The red-headed shortie grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for remembering."

"Sure. I was surprised to see her in Liore."

"She told me about that." Kelsey shifted nervously and bit her lip. Obviously she had something she wanted to tell or ask him. In a whisper, she said, "I had a dream about you and Ed. A dream where you had the stone. Amy confirmed my suspicions about Liore. So, I guess my question is… could I see it?"

Al looked around and made sure they were alone. Voices were heard around the corner in the next room, but in this part of the foyer, they were safe from prying eyes. He carefully pulled the stone from its secret hiding place and untied the string that looped around a dirty piece of cloth. Kelsey's emerald eyes grew round as the blood-red stone glowed in Al's hand. The boy could tell she had to mentally remind herself not to reach out and touch it.

"It's... it's horribly beautiful. I mean, it's so pretty, but when thinking about how it was made..."

"I know." Al never felt like he had ever agreed more with a person. He honestly knew exactly what Kelsey was trying to say. Al was sure that his brother felt the same, too. "We tried everything not to let this happen. Brother and I were going to find another way to get our bodies back that didn't involve sacrificing lives. But now that's it's been done..." As Al spoke, he wrapped the stone back up and hid it away once again.

Kelsey heard the slight shaking to the boy's voice and reached out and set her hand on top of Al's glove.

"Oh, Alphonse. I'm so sorry that this burden falls to you and Ed. I know I speak for Amy and Brandon when I say that we will do anything to aid you. That's why tonight, Amy is going to talk to you, your brother, and the Colonel. And she's going to tell you everything we know. Absolutely everything."

The boy audibly sucked up a breath, even though he didn't need to. He wasn't sure what all the girl meant by telling them _everything_- since he was under the impression they had already shared all of their information. Judging by the look on Kelsey's face and the spark in her eyes, she knew something **big** was coming. Like a grand finale or a final battle.

And she wanted the brothers to be prepared for it.

-/-/-

Archer looked the furthest thing from pleased as his sights fell over the Crimson Alchemist.

Kimblee rested in his hospital bed. The Colonel's sharp eyes slowly slid over him, as if he were inspecting an animal for whether or not it needed to go to slaughter. Without Amy's help, this meeting between them now wouldn't even be happening, and the last time the Crimson Alchemist would have ever seen Colonel Archer would have been just before he went off on his secret mission.

"You're lucky you're alive," his superior finally said. Kimblee knew that the man didn't mean the words to sound endearing in any way.

"I completed my mission, didn't I? Gave the military a reason to call for war."

"The Fuhrer sided with my judgment, but if there was ever a proper investigation, the details would be weak. You were supposed to insight the rebels as well as Scar. Instead, I get your near-dead corpse, as well as Alphonse Elric with that _prisoner of war_ telling me that there isn't reason to invade. Explain **that** to me." The last sentence was a bitter sting of an order. Kimblee's superior officer looked like a cobra poised, ready to attack, waiting for the opportune moment to strike him down.

"Those Elric boys have always been a thorn in the military's paw. And as for the girl, a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome. The captive felt loyalty toward the captor. I saw it coming as much as you did. And what do ya know, I'm still alive and at your disposal."

Colonel Archer grimaced. "What you are is a liar and an aid to a war criminal, which makes you a traitor to the state. I should have you court-martialed and executed- with an _actual _execution this time." The pale man did not seem like he was bluffing, but his voice did hold a slight catch.

"Unless?" Kimblee drawled carefully.

"Unless you use your relationship with the woman to apprehend her. It's obvious that she has valuable information."

Kimblee chuckled lightly. "I think you overestimate whatever bond you think is between us."

"I think I don't," Archer replied curtly.

He saw right through Kimblee's nonchalant mask and wasn't taking anymore bullshit. "She was probably in league with the homunculus Greed before she was picked up in the desert. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" The Colonel's hand found the wound in Kimblee's side. Above the sheets, he harshly pressed down on the bandaging underneath, which sent an ungodly pain through the Crimson Alchemist- and not the sort of pain he would normally savor.

"No, the day I was reinstated was the last day I had loyalty toward a homunculus," he said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me her name, where she is now, and why Mustang would have escorted her out." Archer's hand was still positioned over the wound. The white sheet above the bandaging began to soak red around Archer's fingers. The Crimson Alchemist knew he had to give the Colonel something. If not, he was pretty sure the Colonel wouldn't bother with a court-martial and just bleed him out on the bed. He would get away with killing Kimblee right now, too, if the Colonel blamed the death on an opening in the stitching. The alchemist wouldn't be much help to anybody, Amy included, if he were dead.

"I've been passed out the entire time, so this is all news to me. She probably convinced Mustang that being held here was a misunderstanding- you've seen her ability to lie believably on the spot." The Colonel considered this. Hopefully he wouldn't dwell on the possibility that Mustang and Kimblee were working together in any way. Their plans needed perfect anonymity. "Mustang acted on his own, so I couldn't tell you where she is now. Her name is Amy Teller, and you may find that she is already on a list of priority. I'm not sure why, but that's the reason that she hangs around Greed. She needed his protection from someone who had been looking for her; I deduce that it has something to do with the higher-ups in the military."

Exchanging this information tasted like vinegar on the Crimson Alchemist's tongue, but the copper taste of blood in the back of his throat told him better. Slowly, Archer's hand withdrew from Kimblee's side as the Colonel stood up. A long, pain-staking moment passed, until the man's eyes finally blinked away from Kimblee. The superior officer called for a nurse, who entered the room momentarily.

"Get well, Kimblee," Archer said with a faux sincerity. The slight smirk on his face told Kimblee that Archer had plans for him.

Too bad, since the Crimson Alchemist had pressing plans of his own.

-/-/-

The day progressed into late afternoon. As the inhabitants of the Rockbell home winded down from the day's exciting events, and the sun began to set on the horizon, every guest enjoyed a delicious stew Winry had cooked while Amy played a smooth, calming tune on the piano. For Amy, music was her one escape. Since her iPod had run out of juice and she no longer possessed the alchemy to charge it, Winry had given the woman special permission to touch the piano… which hadn't even been opened since Winry's mother was killed. Amy recognized the honor it was to play on such an important relic for the blond mechanic and did her best to entertain the group with classical tunes from her world. Which was easier said than done since the last time she'd touched a piano had been the day Amy and Kimblee had went for a walk that one time-

_Nope. Not going there,_ she reminded herself steadily.

Amy's true intentions for the evening were to catch Hohenhein for a private conversation. As members of the group wandered out of the dining room one by one, Amy made her way to the patio. Hohenheim sat by his lonesome with his golden eyes trained up on the stars. For a long moment, Amy just stared at the old man. How could she bring up what she wanted to talk about?

"Good food, eh?" he asked, making small talk.

"Quite." The old man read her face, more specifically her eyes, which held fire and fear even though her body seemed weary.

"If you have a question for me, I may be able to supply an answer."

Amy seemed somewhat shocked, but then smiled. This was Hohenheim, a man four centuries old. Of course he could tell a little something about human motive from features alone.

"I… I have a story, about my friends and I, and where we come from. I'm just not sure where to begin."

What Amy really wanted to ask Hohenheim was if taking a body from beyond the gate made any difference to how Dante's soul attached. She figured it didn't… but she also figured that Dante was still out there, looking for her. (Or Kelsey, if she ever found out about her). Anyway, she had to explain the story from the beginning to really get to that question, didn't she?

"The only thing I ask is to keep an open mind about everything I'm going to say." Amy glanced at the old man, who accepted her terms with a slight nod. "So, as you know, we all have a gate inside of us. Alchemists can draw alchemic energy from their gate, so on, so on. Well, the gate… is just that. It has another universe on the other side, parallel to this one."

Hohenheim regarded her words with careful ears. After a moment of philosophical thought, he took in a deep breath and said, "You are from this parallel universe?"

Amy nodded. "Now, please, don't run away when I ask this… but let's say somebody was looking for a body to transfer a soul into." Hohenheim's jaw tightened. "And _that person_ thought that my body was the answer to her… problem." Amy glanced at Hohenheim's arm, just under his trench coat. She knew the flesh was rotting, just as it was on Dante. "What should I do? I'm nothing special, I'm just a regular human being who happens to be from the other side. But I know she's not going to stop." Slowly, the old man folded his arms. His eyes were hidden behind a glare on his spectacles, but Amy could see the lines of tension on his aging cheeks.

Perhaps he thought that Dante had faded away over the years, and now here Amy was, reminding him that she still survived in the shadows. It was clear that he felt letting Dante (and himself, for that matter) live as long as they had was a mistake.

"What has she done, exactly?" the man finally asked.

Amy took in a slow breath. "Do you mean, what has she done to me, or what has she done in a general sense? Because I'll confirm for you that she's in a body with the name Lyra right now. And she's orchestrated the war in Liore in order to create another philosopher's stone for herself. I was supposed to be her next vessel, but I managed to escape capture. The stone is currently safe from her hands."

"So, she managed to create a stone without me..." he said to himself. His mind took every word Amy said and dissected it for misinformation or deceit. So far, he hadn't found any. "And who has the stone now?"

Before she could answer, the door opened and Ed appeared. "Yo, Amy. Kelsey said you wanted to tell us something." Amy glanced from Hohenheim to Ed, hoping her silent answer was enough for the old man to figure things out.

"Coming," she said.

"Please stick around," she added quickly to Hohenheim. "I want to tell you about your fate." She cringed at how corny that sounded as she excused herself and joined Ed inside. Hopefully, the old man wouldn't desert to go confront Dante on his own. In the episodes, that had landed him on the other side of the gate in London during World War I. Not only that, but Hohenheim's character was one filled with deep regret for not being there for his wife and sons. Edward still needed to know just how much his father cared about him and Al to resolve Ed's daddy issues. If Hohenheim was thrown to the other side of the gate, that could never get addressed, now could it?

Inside the dining room, Mustang and Hawkeye lounged on the couch, while Ed took a seat next to Kelsey and Brandon stood next to Alphonse.

Amy came to the table, which felt like a podium she was about to give a speech from. She never had a problem with public speaking in high school, but right now, her palms felt a little sweaty.

"Hello, everyone," she began awkwardly. Her audience nodded or said hi in return. "Well, Kelsey, Brandon and I have gathered you guys here today to talk about... your future." She was met with a couple perplexed looks. "I know, that sounds stupid, but bear with us. We have a lot to tell you, so feel free to ask questions if I'm not explaining something right. I'm going to be doing most of the talking because I know the most and still have a perfect memory. When the three of us came to this world through the gate-"

Lieutenant Hawkeye sat up in her seat. "Came through what?"

Amy glanced at the lost look on Mustang and Hawkeye's faces. So, Ed and Al didn't tell them where the trio came from. It felt good to know the brothers had kept their secret.

"Forgive me. Okay... you guys know we have a bunch of information on things we shouldn't know about, yeah?" The soldiers nodded. "It's not because we're spies or anything. It's because the three of us come from a world that is parallel to this one, through this thing called the gate. … Ed, please tell them I'm not crazy. They're looking at me like I've lost my mind."

Mustang's face turned to Ed as the brother nodded. "The gate is the connection between their world and ours. It's... something I saw the night we performed human transmutation." He glanced at his brother with a forlorn look.

"In this parallel world, my brother and I's journey is a work of fiction that people can read about. Right?" Al asked. Amy nodded. "And in your world, alchemy is an abandoned practice, and instead, more mechanical sciences advanced."

Kelsey pipped in, "Right! And in our world, I'm one of few who practice an art called witchcraft."

"I've heard of that," Hawkeye said. "I believe it was abandoned five centuries ago after the witch trials in the Old Central," Kelsey nodded.

"It seems that in this world, witchcraft was a crude form of alchemy that stopped being practiced long ago." A lightbulb went off in Ed's head as she spoke. That explained why he had seen her chalk-circles glowing during one of her spells. Witchcraft = form of alchemy. "I did not see this 'truth' when we came through the gate, so I couldn't wrap my head around alchemy. But recently I performed a spell that took away Amy's understanding of alchemy in exchange for her memories, and during that, I saw the gate and bits of the truth."

Ed jumped up. "Is that even possible?" Exactly what Brandon had asked a day prior. Kelsey shrugged.

"We digress," Amy interrupted. "You guys can talk about the mechanics of alchemy later. Roy and Riza need to know how we know what we know." If that wasn't a confusing sentence. "When we crossed over, Brandon and I saw the truth inside the gate." She spoke to Edward, who knew what she meant. "Shortly after arriving, we discovered we could perform alchemy,"

"At the risk of our memories disappearing after every transmutation," Brandon finished. "Equivalent exchange at work."

"That being said, this _entire plot_- about Ed and Al getting their bodies back, about Roy wanting to become Fuhrer, everything that is happening right now- we know as a story, and now, somehow, we're _in _the story. And everything is happening right on schedule. We've managed to change some things, like the death of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and the Crimson Alchemist." She swallowed before continuing. "Now we want to tell you guys everything that's going to happen from here on out."

"Why didn't you just tell us everything from the beginning?" Ed asked. "Or after we discovered your secret at teacher's?"

Amy glanced at her friends, and then at Mustang. Surprisingly, the Colonel spoke before she could. "These three want to help you and your brother, Ed."

Brandon nodded. "We decided not to tell you about Scar creating the stone in Liore because we wanted you and Al to get your hands on it. We want you two to get your wish. You've worked so hard to get your bodies back, but you would never had let Liore happen if you knew too far in advanced."

"I... still told you about it, though," Kelsey added softly. "I know how you two felt about sacrificing lives in order to get your bodies back."

"You're damn right about that! My brother and I would never have pursued the stone if we knew the ingredients from the start."

"Ed. I admit, we-Brandon and I- were too naive to truly see what damage not sharing the information in time would bring. We didn't think about things as if they were reality." Amy came out from behind the table and fully bowed. She looked directly at Colonel Mustang and said, "We thought of this world as a fictional story instead of an actual world with _real _lives. I am deeply sorry about that." As if it would make up for the thousands lost. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before when thinking about that fact. She doubted she would ever really be able to.

"Please, don't be too hard on yourselves," Lieutenant Hawkeye offered.

"Yes, please continue," Mustang added.

Amy glanced up at both officers and let the identical look in their eyes sink in. They, too, had let people die. Except these soldiers had been the ones to directly pull the trigger. Like she had said months before, even if the trio let the information reach the right ears in time, some things are simply unavoidable. The stone in Liore was _probably_ one of those unavoidable things. The homunculi and Dante would have sacrificed lives and made a stone, no matter the obstacle. The wheels in motion of the Liore project were in turn long before Amy, Kelsey and Brandon had arrived.

Still, she would never know if they could have stopped it.

The woman took a deep breath and began to outline the series in bullet-point form in her head.

"Originally, Al was turned into the stone at Liore. Kimblee turns Al into a bomb right before dying, and Scar decided to save him by altering his composition to disrupt the alchemy. Since I've...uh... intervened, that's not the case. Still, as long as you guys possess the stone, whatever form it comes in, the military has put a big bullseye on Ed and Al's head. Mustang, tomorrow you're going to go to the train station and manage to turn the military back from their search in Resembol. I think the lead you give the military is that the boys are heading north, which the geniuses in the ranks higher up take to mean they're in league with Drachma."

Mustang pondered this for a moment. Was this something he would do? Yeah, possibly. "After that happens, you're going to return to Central and confront the Fuhrer about being a homunculus in front of the higher ups, which will get you sent to the front lines in tension against the northern border. However, driven by revenge for the death of Hughes, which didn't happen so keep an open mind, you're going to stage a coup d'etat with Armstrong and stay in Central in order to assassinate King Bradley." Okay, that definitely sounded like something crazy only Mustang would do.

"My my, I sure am ambitious," the Colonel replied smoothly. The others laughed.

"Actually, Ed and Izumi come up with the idea first."

Ed choked when she said this. "Teacher?!"

"I'll go into detail about how to take out Bradley later, if you'd like me too," she said to Roy. The Colonel's face became stern as he pondered the possibility… and if Amy's information was really sound.


	43. Disguise

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** If you follow me on tumblr, you may have seen me ranting and raving about how I want to finish this fic. Well, it's true. I really want to finish this up nice and good, partly because I'm tired of writing it, but mostly because I have awesome ideas in my head that I want to type out for the readers. I still have a week before college heats up, so hopefully I'll get a few updates up here. Enjoy!

**This chapter features: **Episode 45 "A Rotted Heart." Hohenheim tells Dante that her soul is rotting and cannot keep sustaining bodies; eventually she will die. Refusing to believe him, she sends him to the other side of the gate. Lust realizes that Dante isn't going to turn her or the others human, because she wants the stone for her own immortality. After confronting the Fuhrer, Mustang speculates that he and the homunculi were responsible for both Ishbal and Liore in order to create a stone; he also figures that the Fuhrer will silence him by sending him to the front lines against Drachma. The brothers wear disguises to travel but are figured out on a train, so they flee and stay in an old hotel room. Ed leaves to meet Izumi, while Al leaves to meet with Shou Tucker, who has promised to teach Al how to use the Philosopher's Stone.

-/-/-

For the remainder of the evening, Amy proceeded to outline every detail of how the series climaxed and ended, given that nothing had been changed. It took awhile and her audience needed to keep an open mind, but eventually they understood that Ed, Al and Mustang team up to destroy the homunculi before Ed and Al use the stone to get their bodies back. In the end, Al gets his body of his 12-year-old self and no memories of the years he spent in the armor, Ed ends up on the other side of the gate, and Mustang is successful in assassinating the Fuhrer but loses an eye. Because Mustang got his hands dirty, he can never become Fuhrer himself. Ed and Al are on opposite sides of the gate, but at least Dante and a majority of the homunculi are destroyed… for the most part.

"Wow," was all Edward could manage to say. The others remained speechless.

The silence in the room lasted several minutes as the group contemplated what they should do next. Finally, it was Colonel Mustang who spoke up. In his mind, a decisive plan of action had already begun to form. He still had his reservations on what Amy, Brandon and Kelsey were telling them, but he was inclined to believe a majority of it true, given what he'd observed himself. Still, he wanted to investigate these claims on his own, just to be sure. Which, according to the story Amy had just told them, was exactly what he was expected to do.

"The first thing that needs to be addressed is how to keep Ed and Al from being captured."

"Easy. We get disguises and go into hiding," Ed suggested.

Lieutenant Hawkeye glanced at Al. "That may work, if Alphonse wasn't so… recognizable." The younger brother lowered his head in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, Ed. Why did you stick me in such a big suit?" Al joked.

Ed clenched his fists. "I HAD A LIMITED AMOUNT OF TIME TO ATTACH YOUR SOUL, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BROTHER." Kelsey giggled at Ed's outburst. Control over his temper was never a strong suit for the short alchemist.

Mustang sighed. "Regardless, perhaps skipping straight to the hiding would be ideal. Somewhere sparsely populated, away from your hometown. Nowhere the military has connections with to eliminate the possibility of a mole."

The room pondered for a moment.

"I have an idea," Al said. "It's risky, because we've been there before, but the Youswell coal mines might be a good place. The underground mining tunnels would be like a giant maze in case any military follow us inside."

"Great idea, but we can't," Ed replied. "Our presence would subject the townspeople to whatever abuse the military deems fit. They've dealt with the military taking over once before. I'd hate to be the cause of military tyranny in their town again."

"Sorry to break it to you, boys, but you're going to get caught with that attitude," Mustang told them bluntly. "While keeping yourselves under the radar means staying away from public eye, relying on others instead of just yourselves is what's going to keep you hidden. The people of Youswell treat the FullMetal Alchemist like a hero even though they hate the military. They'll hide you just fine. I'll do what I can on my part to convince the higher-ups you've gone north instead of further east."

"But-" Ed began. Amy cut in and said:

"If Dante gets the stone, more will be at stake than just the lifestyle of one mining town."

"And while you're under the radar, you guys could research more on how to use the stone so you'll have no doubts on how to retrieve your bodies," Brandon added optimistically.

The brothers looked at one another and considered this option. After they nodded to one another, Mustang continued.

"That brings us to the ones calling themselves homunculi. Aside from the Fuhrer, who I will investigate more closely when I return to Central, the others have definitely made it clear that they will openly meddle with the affairs of any alchemist close to the stone. Because of that and the fact they are not mortal, they need to be dealt with."

Amy glanced at Ed and Al, who gave her a suspicious leer. She knew that they created the homunculus that currently served as the Fuhrer's secretary, Sloth, aka Juliet Douglas. Amy had omitted that fact earlier, and the fact that the brothers successfully kill her in the series, because it was the brother's private business. "I think it'd be best if Ed and Al didn't join in on the homunculus-slaying bandwagon until they've done what they've needed with the stone." Which was code for: Fix bodies _then_ go destroy sin.

Mustang did not push to know exactly what they were referring to, just made a mental note that there was something that could not be shared with him.

"Considering how interested this group is in Amy, possibly Kelsey as well, I propose that you ladies change your appearance and return with me to Central under my protection. I will supply you with new identities until a time comes where you won't need to hide."

Both females gasped as Roy suggested this- Kelsey with more apprehension and Amy with a newfound relief. "That sounds great! What about Brandon, though?"

The young man puffed up his chest and matted down his growing curls. "Someone needs to stay here and look after Winry…" he started. He glanced at Kelsey, who looked horrified at the suggestion of separating from him, as well as Amy's enthusiasm for the idea. "I mean… If it were in the girl's best interest, I'll come along too. If I'm going to be a liability, though, I could just stay here in Resembol."

Clearly, the young man was trying to appease both his friends, who he was slowly forgetting, and a new girlfriend, who was fresh in his memories.

"You were featured in the article about saving Maes Hughes' life. I'm not sure if that has significance to the homunculi, but just to be safe, you are free to come along. I don't see you three needing protection for more than a month. By then, the enemy should be eliminated." If one looked closely enough, they could see the gears turning in Mustang's brain as an ultimate plan played out in his head. Every small fidget he made with his foot or fingers signaled a bad scenario in his head, while a small smirk signified a full-proof idea.

Brandon sighed. "That's true. I'd almost forgotten about the newspaper."

"It's decided, then. In the morning, I'll head to the station and do what I can to give the military a new scent to chase the Elric's on. I'll also take care of a means of communication once you reach Youswell. Don't worry, it'll be secure," Mustang added, after Ed's face flashed a bit of concern. Once the short alchemist realized this, he sat back and tried to look indifferent to Mustang's help.

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you have to do, _Colonel_," Ed spat. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you!"

"If you get caught, it'll be because someone makes a short joke," Amy added under her breath.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PINT-SIZED RUNT?!"

-/-/-

Kelsey could barely push out a chuckle at Ed's short temper. The conversation turned a direction Kelsey wasn't sure she was ready for. _Change appearances? Go to Central for a month, maybe longer? Leave Ed and Al at this pivotal part of their adventure?_

What was worse was that Brandon didn't seem too thrilled to be joining them. Never in a thousand years would Brandon first consider his girlfriend before his best friends in a situation as dire as this. Obviously, the male's memories were diving off the deep end, and not coming back up for air.

Suddenly, the girl felt dizzy, and she excused herself from the room.

Amy, who at first protested Kelsey leaving before the conversation was over, noticed her unease and promised to catch her up to speed later on.

The red-head nodded and headed to her guest room, where a bed and pillow waited to ease the girl's harsh reality into a soft night of dreams. Or, that was the plan, as Kelsey closed her emerald eyes and let her exhaustion take her.

The young witch's dream started out fairly nostalgic. Her mind took her home. _Her world,_ home. The small Virginia town she had grown up in would always be a special place to Kelsey, no matter how lack luster it was in reality. She'd met her two best friends there, after all. Kelsey felt rather blissful as she explored different familiar memories, but those images changed to the anime world of Amestris. The thought of never being able to walk those Virginia streets again caused her dream to dip into a less pleasant direction.

Instead of a dream, Kelsey recognized the construction of her mind's theater as what she had seen a few days earlier, when she had a premonition of Ed and Al holding the Philosopher's Stone.

Now, in her current vision, Kelsey held onto the Philosopher's Stone, but nobody seemed to know she had it. As she looked around a fancy room full of well-dressed people, she spotted Envy stalking towards her with a cruel smile on his face. He didn't notice the bright red stone in her hands as he came closer. Her vision suddenly turned black, and when she awoke, a powerful storm surrounded her. Water, wind and lightning seemed to swirl around her like a twister. It almost felt as if _she_ controlled the storm!

Right before Kelsey could test this awesome power in her dream, her eyes snapped open. Amy was crawling into the bed next to Kelsey. "Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she replied groggily. "What did I miss?"

"Mustang wanted details on how to kill a homunculus- more specifically- how to assassinate the Fuhrer. And he elaborated a little more on what our living arrangements would be in Central. How exciting, right?"

Kelsey only sighed and rolled over to hide her face from Amy. "Yeah," she replied. She didn't want Amy to know how _un_enthused she was with the idea. "Hey Amy… Have you noticed Brandon acting strangely?"

"Sure have. Earlier, he didn't know how to fist bump. _Fist bump_! That's our group _thing_!" She wiggled under the covers and slammed her hand down on the pillow with frustration. "Ugh, all I could think was, _You're killing me, Smalls_! But he wouldn't recognize that quote, so I kept it to myself. No one understands my references in this world, and now we're one less. You think I'd be used to that problem, since I ran into it with everyone at the Devil's Nest, especially Kimblee-"

The older woman stopped her sentence. In the darkness, Kelsey felt the stiffness in Amy's body; she clearly was more upset with the Kimblee subject more so than the Brandon one.

"Anyway, goodnight." Amy buried her head further into the pillow.

In the group, Kelsey was the one usually treated like "the baby," since she was the youngest, smallest and weakest. Amy played into the "nurturing mother" role and Brandon was the "macho protector." In moments like these, however, the roles were reversed.

With a gentle hand, Kelsey rubbed her friend's back.

The girl remembered a time when she used to babysit, when she was in junior high, and to help the children fall asleep, she would rub their back. With sweet, circular motions, she would continue until steady snores filled the room. Amy didn't snore, but her body became completely limp as she fell asleep.

Now that Kelsey was awake, she couldn't fall back asleep.

The redhead silently slipped out of bed and headed downstairs. Perhaps a glass of milk would help her sleep? The girl felt akin to a mouse as she tiptoed through the ghostly-silent Rockbell home. The lights were out and the main rooms were empty- she figured that everyone had gone to bed. She made her way down the hallway that led to the kitchen and found that the light was already on. So, some night owl was still up.

Two voices drifted to Kelsey's ear, and she immediately identified who they belonged to.

"You guys just got here…" Winry mentioned sadly.

"I know, I know… Trust me, if it were up to me, I'd rather stay here with you," Brandon replied. "It's the girls that are in real danger, mostly Amy. I don't even see why I have to go."

"Don't be like that, Brandon. They're your friends. I'm sure they need your support just as much as I want it."

Kelsey, still hidden behind the wall, physically cringed as she heard Brandon talking about his friends like they were some unwanted blemish. And Winry, the newcomer, convincing him to stay supportive.

"I know. It's just hard when you barely remember your history with certain people. Try to imagine if you completely forgot about your childhood with Ed and Al, yet they still treated you like family. Hugged you all the time, made jokes you don't remember…"

"I see what you're saying. It'd be weird, but I'd still recognize the feeling of being loved." Kelsey wanted to dash in and give Winry a high-five. The mechanic was totally winning brownie points right now. "Perhaps you should work on making new memories with the girls over the next month. If you were friends once, you can be friends again."

"Yeah, maybe," Brandon replied quietly. "I don't know, though."

Kelsey assumed the silence that followed meant something of the romantic variety, like kissing. She had no interest in seeing any of that, so she turned back and retraced her steps down the hallway.

With each step, the reality of Brandon's memory loss sunk in. He _actually_ didn't remember being friends with them. His outspoken, joker personality remained intact, but he didn't have the bond with her and Amy to share with them, anymore. The inside jokes between friends... gone. Old conversations and events in their lives they always teased each other about… no longer relevant. The protective big brother Kelsey had cherished in Brandon wasn't tangible. What felt like a large rock rose up her esophagus, and the girl realized that she was about to burst into tears.

Not wanting to signal her presence to the two in the kitchen, she quickly turned her steps toward the exit. Somehow, she managed to quietly shut the backdoor and not trip down the steps into the grass. The girl crumpled onto the soft grass in the middle of the yard as tears streamed from her eyes. With hushed whines, she tried to contain her noise as the tears raced down her cheeks and hit the earth below.

Change her appearance?

Live a false identity in a giant city like Central?

Gossip with Amy about how much more Brandon had forgotten that day?

The weight of this world and her homesickness finally caved in. With small gasps, she cried out everything that had been building up inside her. Since she was seemingly alone, she didn't hold back. Her sobbing echoed eerily into the country nightscape with only the stars overhead to take pity on her.

Until a warm cloth wrapped around her shoulders, and a cold, metal hand rested on her arm.

"Edward?" She jumped, but the alchemist shushed her and let the girl lean inside his chest and just… cry.

A few minutes and a soaked t-shirt later, Kelsey felt much calmer and lifted her head up from Ed's chest. She grabbed the red jacket that he'd placed around her and bundled herself inside it. "I figured I'd be alone out here at this hour." The girl wiped her tears as the embarrassment heated up her face. Underneath the light given from the half moon, she could see Ed shake his head. Kelsey noticed his braid was undone, and his blond hair splayed smoothly around his flesh and metal shoulders.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either. I thought staring at the stars for awhile would help."

The girl cleared her throat and glanced up at the sky. It was the first time she'd stared at such a brilliantly lit solar system without glare from city lights. Only in a sparsely populated countryside like Resembol could she find a skyscape vast and vivid enough to trace her finger along the Milky Way. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Mhm," he agreed.

In the silence, Kelsey recognized noises she hadn't stopped and listened to in a long while. Or rather, a lack thereof. Back in her world, it was impossible to sit outside and not hear a mechanical whirring interrupt the sounds of nature, such as a neighbor's air condition unit kicking on, or the revving of a passing car the street over. Here… there was only a cricket chirping enthusiastically to others. From the mountains in the distance, a wolf howled into the night… And another answered. The foreigner to this world glanced at Ed to get a glimpse of his reaction to such a beautiful night.

But he was already staring at her.

They quickly looked away from one another, and Kelsey suddenly wanted to fill the silence.

"Where's Al?" Kelsey asked. She became conscious of the fact that Ed's arms were still wrapped loosely around her, and she could hardly stand if this sight had an _audience_.

"He wanted to camp out with that old geezer."

"Your father?"

"Sure, my _father_." Any reference to Hohenheim tasted like vinegar in the alchemist's mouth. He removed his hands from around Kelsey and leaned back on his palms while releasing a long, burdened sigh. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

His tone was actually sincere. He wanted to know why she'd been crying without prying too much, which was what he hated when other people did it to him, so he wouldn't do it to Kelsey now.

Kelsey sat cross-legged in front of him and wiped her cheeks one last time. She was sure her emerald eyes were red and puffy and ugly right about now, but hopefully the details were lost in the darkness. "I think I'll be much better after I'm home in my own bed, back from a day of school in my own world," she admitted. She hardly believed that was possible ever again, but she still wanted to hope. Hope felt just as good as it did heartbreaking.

"I see." The blond contemplated his next words for a moment, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal them. He glanced at Kelsey's innocent, pale face and then pointed at the black horizon. On top of the hill were the charred remains of his childhood home. "I definitely understand the homesick thing. You see, one reason my twelve-year-old self burned down the family home was because I thought I would burn those nostalgic feelings, too. But human emotion doesn't work that way. I've actually… maybe without realizing… been avoiding coming back to Resembol until I got Al and I our bodies back. Maybe I did that because I felt ashamed. After all, the last thing Al and I did here was taboo."

Kelsey listened earnestly as Ed explored his inner emotions. The girl knew it didn't happen often (and out loud even more rarely). Ed reached out with his flesh arm and set his fingers on Kelsey's shoulder. "I don't know if I ever promised you… I know Al did…"

As Ed spoke, Kelsey blushed as she recognized the fiery determination in his golden eyes. The gleam looked blinding even though the light was pale from the moon.

"After we get our bodies back, getting you home is our top priority. I promise you that."

The girl grinned as tears threatened to flow again. This time, happy ones. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that, Ed." She flung her arms around his neck to show her gratitude. "Thank you. For everything."

Ed's body stiffened under her hug, but eventually she felt his arms return the embrace. "No problem."

When they separated, Kelsey added, "I must be dreaming."

"Why's that?"

"Edward Elric is being nice to me, just let me use him as a sob pillow, and not a single mean, sarcastic word has come out of his mouth!"

Ed rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, that's 'cause I'm a nice guy."

Kelsey laughed while she stood and folded Ed's jacket to return. "Could have fooled me."

Ed opened his mouth to reply to her sarcasm with some of his own, but he controlled himself (because that's what she'd be expecting). Instead, he followed the redhead to the door and opened it for her. With overemphasized chivalry, he motioned inside. "Goodnight, Lady Kelsey. Hopefully you sleep better than before you came out here." The girl giggled.

"I think I will now, good knight," she replied playfully, while giving Edward a soft smile. "Thanks to you."

She barely caught sight of his blush as she ducked inside the house and ran upstairs.

-/-/-

The following morning, Roy Mustang could be seen poking his head into this room and that as he searched for his Lieutenant.

Tringham brothers and Miss Rockbell in the kitchen, Hohenheim outside on the porch, Ed and Al sparing in the front yard, Kelsey also running from this room and that in order to find her people…

Finally, he caught sight of blonde hair, wrapped into a bun, in the foyer. She stood by a small mirror on the wall and was busy catching the loose hairs by the nape of her neck into pins. Oddly enough, the woman was not in uniform.

"Lieutenant, when did you change into civilian clothing?" As he asked, he placed a hand on her waist. It was a very fond gesture, one he wouldn't do if he and Riza had had an audience, so imagine the Colonel's surprise when the woman that turned around was **not** his second in command. Blue, not auburn, eyes met his and the man whipped his hand down to his side faster than if he'd touched a hot skillet. The woman smirked and her eyes held a sort of triumph.

"So, I look like the Lieutenant from behind? This must be a good disguise."

Right then, Kelsey bounced by and barely passed them a glance. "Have either of you seen Amy?" she asked while looking around the corner.

Amy burst out into laughter. "Okay, this hair color passed the test. My own best friend doesn't even recognize me! Who knew such a simple change could hide so well?" As she spoke, Kelsey's ears recognized the voice and the shock began to spiral upward.

"Amy, your _hair_!"

The short girl ran over and fingered the wheat-colored locks on her friend's head. "Wow, blonde suits you! I don't have to dye mine, though… right?"

The former-brunette held up a dark-brown wig to answer the girl's question.

Colonel Mustang still recovered from the initial shock of mistaking Amy for his Lieutenant. That still begged the question… where was she?

"Colonel. We were supposed to be at the station fifteen clicks ago." He turned toward the familiar, stern voice of the Lieutenant with relief evident on his face. She stood by the front door- in uniform- and masked her mild impatience. Quickly, he replaced his aloof expression with a stark determination.

"Yes, let's depart." He turned back to Kelsey and Amy. "You ladies take care. We will send Lieutenant Havoc to retrieve you and Brandon in Central. The codeword is 'Dark Knight*.'"

Amy and Kelsey exchanged an amused look. "We'll definitely remember _that_."

_* - Mustang chooses this codeword because in Brotherhood, Mustang refers to Havoc as the 'Knight' chess piece. In this story, their train will arrive after daylight hours in the Central station. Dark Knight, haha._


	44. Don't Stop Hiding

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** I feel like my writing is getting more boring each chapter so I'm going ACTUALLY plan out the ending I have in mind SO LET'S DO THIS!

If you follow my main blog on tumblr (mretie) you can see my slowly creeping insanity in my posts. Maybe I love this story too much to stop writing it OR MAYBE I'M A LAZY PRICK.

**This chapter features: **Episode 45 "A Rotted Heart." Kinda not really because now is the time the plot really starts changing! I have everything planned out on a dry-erase board (which totally makes it cool and official)!

-/-/-

The trio sat on an overnight train that would deposit them in their temporary new home in Central. New lodgings, new identities… Brandon hoped there would be good experiences as well.

He sat in a seat next to Kelsey, across from Amy. Aside from a couple other individuals, they were the only group in the train car. Since the hour was somewhere in the A.M., Kelsey was asleep with her head resting against Brandon's meaty shoulder. At first, he found the gesture uncomfortable, but when he tried to shift Kelsey so she lay on the hard seat instead, he received a chilling glare from Amy.

"Let her sleep on your shoulder!" He looked bewildered at her harsh command and let Kelsey continue resting where she was. Amy fumed and crossed her arms. "Brandon, what's going on? It's like you don't remember what Kelsey and I are to you."

The young man let the words slip out honestly and without hesitation, "It's because I don't."

Amy seemed surprised. She stared at him with her blue eyes as if she were trying to read him. However, he didn't know the words to let her read.

"You don't remember anything from our world?"

He shrugged, "Bits and pieces. More about pop culture than specific events and people." His brow creased together as he tried to recall some inkling of a memory before they arrived in Amestris. "I remember taking you on a date once."

Amy instantly became red and flustered. "You remember _that?! _Obviously you forgot we agreed to never talk about it again."

He chuckled. "That bad?"

"It was just a month after my junior prom, so… yeeeeah. You took me out for Chinese and I had a break down at the table. We never told Kelsey."

"Ouch." The young man noticed her unease with the subject of _'junior prom'_. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that term paired with Amy. He wondered what the story was, but knew he should have known already. Instead of prying right then, he carefully moved his free arm to take a journal and pen from his bag. Words found the empty page he flipped to; he moved gently enough to not wake Kelsey.

Amy leaned forward to see what he was writing. He tilted the pages up so she couldn't see, but that just caused her to smirk mischievously before snatching the journal from his hands.

"That is private!" Brandon hissed. He couldn't do much to retaliate since he had a body resting against him.

Amy raised a brow after flipping through some of the beginning pages. "A list of the signers of the Declaration is private?" She flipped forward to the more current entries and stopped. She must have found the part he had been writing just moments before._ 'Amy and junior prom. What is connection? Ask Kelsey later.' _Other entries said things like_ 'Kelsey frequently jokes about a truck we totaled when we drove back from some party at a lake. It was called a Dodge Ram, but the deer we hit rammed us and we couldn't dodge. I guess that is pretty funny. Remember to use pun to cheer her up.'_

Amy handed the leather-bound journal back to him and lowered her head with embarrassment. "Sorry, I… thought it was full of sappy love poems to Winry or something funny like that."

Brandon flipped through the many filled pages and wondered if he _had_ written down a sappy love poem. "Ah, nope. Just notes from stuff I remember. Or… _remembered_. A lot of this I don't really recall and can't believe I wrote it just a day or week before. Anytime you and Kelsey tell me a story, though, I usually write it down. I get that you guys get frustrated with me when I don't get the inside jokes or remember a certain event. I'm trying, though."

Amy's dropped jaw let Brandon know he'd said something right. The woman was speechless and beaming. "Wow. Why don't you just have Kelsey get your memories back like she did for me?"

"Who's going to be our alchemy expert, then? If there's one thing I do remember, it's that I decided to sacrifice the memories for alchemy so I could protect the ones I love. When we get to Central, that's not going to change."

The woman glanced between him and Kelsey with a smile on her face. "Just try not to mention the memory stuff around her. Do your best to seem like you remember when she's around. It really upsets her, y'know?"

Brandon sighed. "Yeah. I'll try."

"Thank you, I know you will." Amy reclined in her seat and motioned to the journal. "Get your pen ready. I'll give you some stories about the three of us you can write down."

"No exaggerated versions that make you look good. The real story," Brandon teased. Amy feigned offense. The young man grinned and opened the journal to a blank page. Even if he couldn't remember everything, he continuously got the same impression out of these two girls that said:_ these people are good friends. _

A few hours later, just before the rising sun cracked over the horizon, the trio arrived at the Central station. It may have been somewhere around five in the morning, but there was still a sizable population inside the station, which seemed like an abundance compared to the small-town station they'd boarded from. Brandon and Kelsey watched in amusement as Amy pressed herself against the window. She contained her excitement so poorly she was literally bouncing in her seat.

"WOW! I've never seen so many people in one place. Dublin didn't even have this many people in it during the busy part of the day. This is _amazing_!"

"Woo-hoo. Sidewalks so crowded you won't know when you're getting mugged," Brandon said critically.

"Yes, I tend to find the glamour of overpopulated places rather exaggerated," Kelsey added. "Central Station reminds me of Grand Central Station from our world, except NYC is less trashy in my opinion."

Amy shot them both a flat look. "You guys forget, I've never been anywhere out of the middle-of-no-where town we come from. This place is heaven to a small-town girl!"

Kelsey chuckled. "Would you say you're… living in a lonely world?"

Amy caught onto the words and grinned. "Took the midnight train, going anywheeeeeeeere~."

Both girls looked at Brandon and cued in the next line, _(just a city boy~) _which normally, he would be right on time to sing. Except… his memories were being flushed down a garbage disposer. He had no idea what song they were singing or what came next. He stared at them blankly.

Amy sighed. "Brandon, I understand you don't want to exchange your alchemy for your old memories… but… come on." Amy shoved the iPod in Brandon's hands. "This is a music player. Your job for the next month is to listen to and memorize every song on this device. _Every_ song. The song we're singing is called _Don't Stop Believin'_, and it's a total classic."

Brandon successfully recalled how to operate the device and selected the song from the list. Just as he pressed play, he glanced up and saw the girls leaving him eagerly for the exit. He slipped the iPod into his pocket with the FMA pocketwatch before he followed after.

"I think I see Lieutenant Havoc!" Kelsey chirped. "Opps, I mean, the _Dark Knight_."

Amy scolded Kelsey with her finger. "We've got to start taking code names seriously. From now on, that should be the first thing we ask one another, just in case Envy finds us and tries to trick us."

The trio gathered their things from the undercarriage and approached a casually-dressed Lieutenant Havoc. He looked almost unrecognizable without his military uniform, and a hat covering his hair. The cigarette in his mouth was a dead giveaway, though.

"Codeword?" Amy asked.

"Good Morning. Dark Knight at your service." The three foreigners looked at each other with approving nods. They followed Havoc to a car, where he loaded their belongings into the trunk before driving them to their lodgings. On the way he delivered news and answered any questions the trio thought of. "Good news and bad news. There's a list of Amestris' Most Wanted; aside from Scar and his _accomplices_ Ed and Al, an Amy Teller was added as of this morning."

"I've always wanted to be a household name," Amy said sarcastically.

"Infamous for treason against the state. Although, technically you're not a citizen, which means the records have been altered to fit the punishment the state has planned. Rest assured, the chief took the liberty of equipping you all with new identities." As Havoc spoke, he passed around Amestrian passports. They looked flawlessly real- the only thing they were missing was the pictures, but all of the documented features matched their disguises.

"Ava Montgomery," Amy read skeptically. "What does yours say?"

"Kayla Harris," Kelsey said.

"Benjamin Harris. Oh, sweet! We must be siblings," Brandon said enthusiastically. Kelsey smiled and curled her fingers around some of her wig hair, which was the same color as Brandon's hair. She envied Brandon for not needing to wear a wig or dye his locks; keeping his hair military-short was enough of a change from the lengthy waves he had in the newspaper article picture.

"Cool. And I think you could work Ava with your new hair color," she said to Amy. The woman shrugged and looked over at Havoc.

"Where are we headed?"

"We managed to find a two bedroom flat just outside of the old district. The landlady is a contact whose been trusted by the chief for a long time. She's an older woman, so she'll probably expect you guys to do some miscellaneous work around the place, but aside from that it's been paid for. The story is you guys are students whose dorms have been shut down temporarily for renovations. Think of any details to go along with that and stick to your story. Myself and other trusted members of the team will have eyes on you around the clock, and you'll be able to touch ground with us whenever you like. Aside from a few other rules, like avoiding phone calls and revealing your identities, the next month should go relatively smoothly."

Amy looked as if she made a mental note of everything Havoc explained. Kelsey, after hearing more details, seemed more at ease with the entire situation. Brandon glanced at the girls with a soft certainty. Sure, he was away from his new girlfriend, but he was going be hanging out with two girls who considered him worthy of best friendship. Perhaps this experience would be a positive one, like Winry predicted.

"Just a month, right?"

-/-/-

"Are you sure about that, Gluttony?"

The plump homunculus sniffed the air again before he turned back to Lust and nodded his head. The curvy woman looked eastward, toward the coming dawn. The military reports insinuated that the Elrics were headed north, but they hadn't been spotted for nearly two weeks. Gluttony's nose didn't lie, though it could be misled, and he traced a scent that led them closer and closer to the easternmost edge of the country. Unless the brothers were in Youswell, the last stop on the train track, those boys had actually left the country by entering the Eastern Desert.

Lust's violet eyes concentrated on the pallet of oranges, yellows and reds in the sky at dawn. The words Edward engrained into her at Liore were still bleeding like fresh wounds in her mind. _"__Dante wouldn't waste a resource as valuable as the Philosopher's Stone on something as expendable as a homunculus!"_ She knew that was true. All a homunculus consisted of was a few red stones fed to a failed project of some stupid alchemist; she wasn't even the first homunculus to hold the name 'Lust.' Dante had no intentions of turning any of the homunculi human. And that's what Lust wanted… wasn't it? To be human?

So, why was she even here, searching for the stone on Dante's behalf? What would she get in return from serving Dante?

"We go this way now, Lust," Gluttony said as he walked further east.

At this point, whether she passed or failed this mission, she would still fail to get her wish. The homunculus watched as the sun finally emerged over the horizon line. Light spilled over everything on the landscape and illuminated every object. It ignited the truth in Lust's heart.

A new day dawned for this country and for her.

-/-/-

Getting from Resembol to the Youswell coal mines hadn't been a walk through the park, but the Elric brothers made it without drawing unwanted attention. They first took a train north, to give accuracy to Mustang's report, and narrowly escaped custody after being discovered. After that, they traveled to Youswell on foot within a couple days. As Mustang predicted, the townspeople were welcoming and more than willing to hide the brothers. This was because Edward had saved their town from the heavy taxes imposed by Lieutenant Yoki at the beginning of Ed's career, and ultimately gave the ownership of the town back to the citizens.

The townspeople didn't let Ed forget this when the brothers arrived. Halling, the town spokesperson and innkeeper, offered free room and board to the Elrics while they stayed, if in exchange they helped to stabilize some of the mines that showed signs of collapse.

That equivalent exchange, and the fact that the townspeople did not demand to know why the Elrics needed to hide out was much appreciated by Ed and Al.

Two weeks had passed since then, and the middle of the day hung quite hot inside coal mine #8. Ed and Al worked together to stabilize any weak walls they noticed; one brother would hold the lamp while the other performed alchemy, and they took turns until they were well passed where the miners would walk.

"I think we've gone far enough," Al mentioned.

Ed wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with his tank top. His red jacket and top layer were removed and draped carefully over Al's arm. The heat this far down into the mine was at least fifteen degrees more than at the entrance.

"Yeah. Doesn't #8 connect to the next mine right up here, though?" The older brother pulled out his map and checked the maze-like tunnels. If he worked in these mines for a living, maybe he would know the tunnels as well as the miners. However, just reading the map was confusing for an outsider like him. "Right up here. Come on."

Al shined the light along the floor and they continued on. "Brother, after we've finished with all of the mines, don't you think we should-"

"Yeah, Al," Ed cut in. "We've stayed here long enough. Where do you think we should hide next?"

"Oh, I meant that we should focus on researching the stone."

Ed paused for a moment. He thought he knew what his brother was going to say because of what had been on his mind lately. This was the third week they'd been in one place, and not a single soldier had shown up to check out the town. Part of that may have been the Colonel's doing, but it was inevitable that some sliver of a rumor reach the wrong ears sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before the military came. Ed did _not_ want the entire town to suffer on behalf of him and his brother.

The stone was a different subject entirely. The brothers had it, but Ed was being more cautious than he thought when it came to researching and experimenting with the stone. He forbade them both from even touching it, after what happened with him in the desert. Why wasn't he more driven to find information on how to use it? Surely any notes on the red stones from places like Lab Five would help them at this point. For years, he'd been so focused on getting his hands on a way to restore bodies. Now that he had it, he hesitated.

Didn't he want to get his brother's body back? Wasn't that the point of _everything_ Ed was doing?

"Al, I promise you. When we leave here, we'll start researching how to properly use the stone. You'll have your body back in no time." Ed knew by his brother's silence that he was thankful to hear those confident words from his brother's lips.

"Shouldn't we rely on the Colonel to help us gain access to records?" Al suggested.

Ed stomped on the tunnel's floor and clenched his fists. Ed knew that Mustang could help, but his stubborn attitude got in the way of him admitting to it. The older brother looked down at his footprint in the dirt-

And noticed another set of shoe marks.

Actually, he noticed a handful of different shoe prints. Problem was, the prints weren't miner work boots. "Al! Shine the light over here." Upon closer inspection, the shoe style and sizes ranged from fancy boots to military-grade combat boots. The latter raised alarm in the older Elric. "You see that?"

Before Al could answer, an echoed voice bounced off the mine's wall from deeper in. The brothers looked at one another and then into the darkness.

After a suspenseful moment of total silence, the shuffling of several feet reached the brother's ears.

"Looks like we've got company."


	45. A Month Later -- Twist Some Arms

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** I love you all, new followers and old. Thank you so much for still reading. I just started my first year at "real college" so I'm adjusting to living away from the fiance. However, this leaves me more free time to write!

-/-/-

The Elric brothers held their ground as the echoing feet shuffled toward them from deeper in the tunnel. "Sounds like two or three," Al noted. He set the lamp down and raised his arms into a defensive stance.

"You handle the big one." As Ed spoke, he transmuted his automail into a blade.

Still not able to see the approaching threat, the brothers nodded to one another and dashed forward to meet the obstacle head on. Ed glanced at his brother in the last instant before impact and saw a large, muscular arm wrap around Al's neck and plow his body to the ground.

"Al!"

Ed's automail arm sliced against another blade. Driven by the need to defeat his opponent swiftly and help his brother, Ed sliced straight at the hilt and disarmed the swordsman in a matter of seconds. He pressed his blade against the man's neck and held him at mercy long enough to glance back at Al, who still wrestled with a beastly-looking male.

Neither of them seemed military, despite the dim light and cropped haircuts. "Who are you?!"

A slow clapping echoed from the darkness, which caused everyone to look up. A white, spiky grin emerged from the shadows, which belonged to a man wearing black leather, circular shades... and had a tattoo of the oroborus on the back of his left hand.

"Of all the mining tunnels in the world," he started with amusement, "you Schmelricks walk into the one I'm hiding out in."

Ed remembered being told who this was, and that this person's entourage was essentially working toward the same goal as the brothers. When it came to defeating Dante and the other sins, anyway. "Greed, I take it."

"Law, Dorochet," Greed called. The attackers stood up slowly and gave the brothers space. "You bros are quite the duo. No wonder you lasted this long in hiding from the big bad government."

"And three's company for you?" Ed taunted in return. The two men with him were probably chimera, given what he'd been told about this particular homunculus; not to mention the way the big one easily overpowered Al. Together, they might take out or at least get away from them, in the event that this conversation turned sour.

The ring-leader homunculus looked perplexed for a moment, but then laughed. "Oh, that's right. You humans have trouble seeing in the dark. Guys, why don't you come on out?"

Half a dozen- no, at least ten other bodies walked into the light; every one of them looked lethal.

Ed gulped and subconsciously covered his pants pocket with his hand. "I've been told I could count on you, but if that were the case, why did you attack us?"

The swordsman called Dorochet scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, man. We thought you were military scouts. The miners never come back this far."

"You see, Edward," Greed chimed in. "When it comes to staying under the radar, I'm the best there is. We were just about to chow down if you and your brother want to join us. Maybe you could bring me some good news, like if that bitch Dante is dead yet." Ed loosened up a bit as the mood changed between the two groups.

"What do you know about her, anyway?"

Over the next couple hours, the brothers joined the troupe of chimera plus Greed and exchanged information over sausages. Ed listened to first-hand experience with Dante from Greed, while Al hit it off quickly with the female chimera in the group, Marta. The boys learned more about the real reason behind the cause of the Ishbal rebellion and the operations in Lab Five, and Ed updated everyone on what happened in Liore, as well as why he and Al were labeled a menace to the state.

Throughout conversing, Ed continuously studied the group of chimera. "Is there anybody else traveling with you?"

"Looking for anyone in particular, short stuff?"

The buzz word instantly irked Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT SO SMALL HE COULDN'T MINE A PEBBLE?"

Several seconds after Ed's outburst, his shout was still echoing down the mine's corridors. He grimaced until his voice faded completely and Al whispered something about collapsing the tunnel.

Greed chuckled at the alchemist's anger. "Don't take it personally, Ed, I'm just one less of short-tempered people to annoy."

The alchemist continued to fume at the mention of the word 'short' until it clicked. "Are you talking about a girl named Amy?"

The homunculus raised a brow. "Yeah. She and the kid still alive?"

Ed and Al exchanged looks. "That's who I was looking for. Amy was captured by the military just outside the remains of Old Ishbal, but the homunculus boy escaped. I assumed he met back with your group."

This news made multiple chimera raise their head in hostile interest. "Captured by the military?" Marta hissed.

"Where is she now?" Dorochet barked.

"She's in an undisclosed location living under a pseudonym as of a month ago. She needed to escape her enemies in the military after the conflict in Liore."

Greed held up his hand to shut up his eager subordinates. They all closed their jaws tight while the boss walked through this thoughts. Finally he leaned forward on the balls of his feet. "So, you're telling me Wrath isn't with Amy? Or you?"

Ed shook his head.

Greed let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That damn woman had ONE job…" The chimera regarded his pissed mood with careful stares. "And where is the Crimson Alchemist these days?"

"I'm not sure if he's even alive. Last I heard, he received a fatal wound during the Liore massacre that had him bedridden. If he is still alive, he'd probably be at the Central military hospital by now."

Greed turned toward his crew and whispered a few things to the closest ears. After a round of nods, the leader leaned his attention back toward the Elric brothers. "So, would you like to join us?"

"In what?"

"Going to Central and twisting a few arms."

"We're all hiding from the military. Why would we want to go to the city with the biggest base in the country?" Al asked skeptically.

Marta smirked and pointed at the ceiling of the tunnel. "We saw three blues wandering around up there today. Who knows when they'll come explore the mines."

"In my experience, I find it's best to hide where they least expect," Dorochet added.

Ed thought about the pros and cons for a moment. "It is easier to disappear into a crowd rather than a treeline…"

"Brother, what about me?" Al countered.

Greed frowned. "Yeah, Alphonse is not exactly a midget." Al grabbed Ed by the back of the shirt before he had the chance to clock Greed across the jaw for the unintended short joke. The homunculus didn't seem to notice the boy's rage and scratched his hand across his chin. "Packing him up in a box doesn't seem ideal, but could be the best option to get you somewhere far from here and off the scent of the military. Which one of you dealt with smuggling back in the day?"

Before the chimera could answer, Ed stood up and put his foot down. The stomp echoed through the tunnel and silenced the group.

Greed's logic added up, but did he really want to take the risk?

"It's true that my brother and I need to relocate soon, but I was thinking more along the lines of leaving the country."

"To what country? Drachma in the north won't take you in, the southern border is locked up tight and the western countries are too far to make it without capture," Marta reasoned.

"Xing, in the east-"

"Has a giant desert you have to cross before you get there, and if you made it there alive, which is unlikely, you'd be chancing that they're even friendly toward Amestrians."

At a loss, Ed contemplated other options against the staring eyes of the group. He glanced at his brother, who was sitting comfortably in the middle of Greed's group as if he'd always been there. "If we could get me into Central undetected, we'd be closer to information about the Philosopher's Stone," Al said. "Remember what you promised earlier?" _After we leave Youswell, we would research how to use the stone._ Unable to come up to an argument against that, Ed sighed.

"Fine. What's the plan?"

-/-/-

Amy tapped her fingers impatiently against the table. The waitress was taking waaaay too long to get the bill back to her and her "date."

"You still haven't told me how you're holding up," the male in front of her asked.

She stopped her tapping to glance up at the handsome smile on his face. Colonel Roy Mustang had a way of making a lady's heart melt with only a lift of the lip. Amy sighed.

"I'm fine."

"Say it again with some conviction and I might believe you," he said as the bill arrived. He reached around to grab his wallet from his coat pocket, but Amy had already thrown money on the table and drew her coat on to leave.

Normally he would insist on paying, but he figured she wasn't in a mood to expend energy arguing over such a trivial matter. "You forgot the tip." He said this to delay her exit. She paused and glanced back at the wadded up bill on the table, which was definitely more than enough. "Your friends are worried. The young lady tells me that you've lost your appetite over the passed few days."

Amy let out a more agitated sigh. "What do you expect these little coffee dates with you and your subordinates to do, exactly? Magically fix all of my emotional problems? If I say I'm fine, I'm fine."

_Yeah, right,_ he thought. "Getting out of the flat can do a lot for an emotionally compromised mind. Believe me, it only gets worse the more you stare at the same four walls." With knowing the Colonel's despondent back story, the confession was a surprise to Amy.

"Look, I'm trying-"

"Try harder. You have to _want_ to move on."

She grimaced. "What I really _want_ is closure. Why can't you just tell me where he is- or even just how his health is?"

"It's too dangerous," he replied vaguely. Did that mean dangerous because it might expose her hidden identity, or dangerous to her because of his psychotic personality? Even if she asked, Mustang wouldn't give her a clear answer.

"I am an adult. You are _not_ my parent and I am _not_ your subordinate. You don't get to make judgments on my behalf."

"He named you as an Elric accomplice, you know. Shortly after the Liore conflict. Which is why you're on the list, and why you can't go out without my team's eyes on you." It was barely a whisper, so the surrounding tables surely wouldn't hear.

Amy blinked and sat frozen for a moment. Finally, she creased her lips together. "Colonel, I don't want to hear anymore about how terrible of a person he is. It doesn't change how I feel. And anyway, the enemy already knew my name. He probably had to give up something or else be named as a traitor himself. Good day."

He didn't try to stop her from leaving this time.

...

Amy dragged her feet up each step of the stoop until she reached the door to the apartment she, Brandon and Kelsey were living in. _Temporary_ didn't seem to describe the cozy two-bedroom home anymore. A full month had passed and it seemed like there hadn't been progress anywhere; not with Ed and Al getting their bodies back, not with exposing and destroying the homunculi, or locating Dante. And let's not forget, Amy thought stingily, finding out if Kimblee was even alive.

She'd formed a rather masochistic habit of slapping the back of her hand every time she let the painful thought of him come across her mind, so naturally, a nice red welt had bubbled up on her skin. Her friends had figured out her odd behavior by week one, and as she opened the door, they seemed to know what was on her mind. Maybe they heard her skin smacking just before she entered.

Kelsey and Brandon sat together at the small coffee table in the living room, where an antique radio blabbed about the day's events.

_"Peace negotiations with Drachma still ongoing. Public enemy number 1 and 2 still at large. Perhaps when King Bradley returns from the north, we'll have more info for you, folks! Tune in tomorrow-"_ Kelsey clicked the knob on the radio to 'off' and suddenly all eyes were on Amy, who was trying to shuffle quickly to the bedroom without conversation. Her friends had a different idea, however.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Brandon asked.

Amy looked confused for a second, but remembered that it was a codeword question. Doctor Who quotes were the only thing Brandon remembered anymore. "Are you my mummy?"

"Pass!" Kelsey chirped happily. "So, how was your morning?"

"Just had coffee with Mustang. Went _great_," she announced sarcastically. "Just as great as dinner with Breda last week, and let's not forget Havoc the week before that!"

"Calm down, drama llama. I'm sure it wasn't as bad and you think," Brandon reasoned.

"Yeah? Well, if _someone_ hadn't told Mustang they were worried about my mental health, I wouldn't have to worry about any of it!"

"Amy..." Kelsey eased.

"I AM FINE!" she screamed, before stomping to the bedroom.

The other two exchanged looks. Kelsey was just about to say something when Brandon rested his hand on her shoulder. "I have an idea."

The girl smiled sadly. "Okay. I have to go to work, so tell me how it goes." She took a moment to tie up her red hair and slip the brown wig onto her head, before she fist-bumped Brandon's hand, grabbed her scarf and headed out the door.

The male moseyed slowly over to the girl's bedroom and knocked twice before just coming in. Amy sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Why do you even bother knocking?"

"Because it's polite." He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his collarbone and sucked in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry I'm being like this-"

Brandon covered her face with his hand. "No, none of that." She peeled his fingers off and revealed a frustrated expression. "You don't have to tell me you're not doing this for the attention. I know you better than that."

Amy tried to smile but her face contorted as if it were crying, though no tears were in her eyes. In the passed month, Brandon had come such a long way with getting to know her and Kelsey again, it were as if he'd never lost his memories in the first place. She slipped her arms around him to receive one of his infamous bear hugs, which enveloped her fully and made her feel whole... if only for a few seconds.

"It's about Kimblee?"

"Yes," she professed on a heavy exhale. "As much as I try to put it out of my mind... After Liore, there was this feeling in the room, like when you close a book after finishing a good chapter, but not the entire book? Well, our relationship is the book and he closed it when he sent me on a train to wherever the hell I needed to go." Amy sighed. "But he didn't say goodbye. And neither did I. That's what occurred to me a few days ago, funnily enough while I was listening to a Shinedown song."

"Dude, my favorite band."

For all Amy knew, Kimblee could have died from his wounds, but Mustang would have divulged his grave's location to her, wouldn't he? That meant Kimblee was alive and healing, which meant she could get the chance to properly part with him. If they were over, she wanted to know it absolutely. No ambiguous parting phrase like_ 'Thank you for changing the outcome of my story;'_ whatever the hell that actually meant. "I just wish one of you would have been in the room with me. You know how I tend to over analyze and misinterpret things…"

"Which is why I don't think you need to be so distraught. It sounds like he tried to end things on good terms. Maybe you'll meet again, maybe you won't. For now, move on."

There was that phrase again. "Move on." Every time she asked Mustang for news of Kimblee, that's what he'd told her in so many words. The Colonel even shared a few war stories the other week about his experience with Kimblee, but those stories were meant to ward her away from the man, not become more interested in him. Still... it was over... right? Why did she feel like it wasn't?

"Here." Brandon held out her coat. "Grab your metro card, too. I've got something to show you."

Amy eyed his cryptic expression. "It's not walking distance?"

"We've got to catch the line to the old district. And I haven't told Kelsey anything about this, so it'll be between you, me, and Hohenheim."

Amy looked even more puzzled and jumped up after him. "You know how much I love being in on secrets."

-/-/-

The Crimson Alchemist drew in a deep breath of crisp winter air and strolled leisurely toward Central's marketplace. Only hours ago, he'd finally been discharged from the hospital, and after a month of laying on his back, he was more than eager to stretch his legs. That asshole Archer had taken his sweet damn time getting a red stone approved to heal Kimblee's stomach wound. The bastard let Kimblee suffer through two fevers over the passed month and, as of two days ago, the beginning stages of blood poisoning. The alchemist was almost positive that the only reason Archer pushed the approval through was because he had a good chance of _actually _dying, which wouldn't be useful to the callous Colonel.

Archer was definitely a sadist. Well, Kimblee was too, but he saved his for when he had the chance to make some fireworks. _"Use your relationship with the woman to apprehend her. It's obvious that she has valuable information."_Obviously Archer was smarter than Kimblee had assumed. Anyway, perhaps it was better that he'd been bedridden for the past month, because he didn't have a chance to fulfill Archer's orders and would have been bored out of his mind pushing paperwork. Without a war going on, assessments still three months away, and high security in and around Central HQ and King Bradley, there was no opportunity for Mustang's plan to infiltrate the Fuhrer's property. Security around HQ was only recently relaxed with Bradley's departure to a bullshit peace conference with the north.

Speaking of Mustang, Kimblee had just touched base with the ambitious sap after running into him at a coffee shop on Main. Considering that he had been by himself at a two-seat table instead of the bar, it looked like he'd been stood up by his date.

"_Not used to being alone, are you?" The pure shock on the Colonel's face was priceless. How amusing that just his presence was enough to get this sort of reaction out of old acquaintances. The Colonel acted extra guarded as he saw the Crimson Alchemist take a seat. _

"_Still interested in doings things my way?"_

_The question was incredibly ambiguous, so Kimblee figured his answer shouldn't be above a murmur. "As long as your way kills the Fuhrer so that he stays dead, that's all that matters."_

_The raven-haired Colonel tightened his jaw and looked around the slow-moving cafe with shifty eyes, but altogether his composure relaxed. Hemust have been taking precautions against the shape-shifting homunculus, and Kimblee passed the test._

"_You move rather well for a man with a hole in his abdomen."_

_The Crimson Alchemist smirked. "The military has this amazing program for it's prized soldiers, one that involves almost instantaneous healing."_

_Mustang narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what Kimblee referred to and obviously didn't like the fact that the military was still manufacturing red stones for use. The waitress appeared after she noticed another person at the table and poured coffee for the two men per their request. After she left, Kimblee let the silence hang for a few seconds before he asked what was really on his mind._

"_And her?" Referring to Amy, naturally._

_The question was actually the reason for the entire conversation. Otherwise Kimblee wouldn't have bothered speaking to Mustang face-to-face, which was risky as hell considering they were probably being watched._

"_She's quite safe," Mustang assured simply._

"_Not good enough. I want to know where she is so I can see how 'safe' she is myself."_

_Mustang subtly glanced around once again. "I can't tell you that. Both of us have tails and it'll probably be like that until the people in charge have figured out how they can eliminate us without drawing attention."_

"_I noticed," Kimblee replied keenly._

_Without another word, Mustang stood and departed, leaving the other alchemist annoyed as hell. As Kimblee sipped on his coffee, he noticed another gentleman across the room set down his paper and also leave. The alchemist glanced around at the remaining handful of the people and tried to deduce which one, or ones, were his tail. He assumed that Archer would have at least one on him at all times._

After that, the Crimson Alchemist finished his drink and continued his stroll through market. Things were pretty different than he remembered, considering it'd been nearly ten years since he freely walked around Central. The only thing he recognized was the flower shop on the corner of 8th, although it had obviously grown. It didn't seem like ten years had passed since he was down here twice a month, buying flowers for the flavor of the week during his teen years at the academy.

Did Amy even like flowers? Probably; most women did, anyway. But what kind? A cliché dozen of roses, or something more exotic? Kimblee open his mouth to ask the florist who was a few feet away arranging a colorful mix of blossoms, when his eyes gave his brain a red flag. His photographic memory recognized the face of the florist, but from where? The alchemist narrowed his gaze and noted the freckles, and shade of green her eyes were...

"Red?"

The young lady dropped the pair of scissors in her hand and instantly froze. Her emerald orbs were perfectly round with terror and astonishment. "K-k-k-ki-kim-" Yep, definitely Kelsey.


	46. Trust Me

**Knowing More Than Recommended**

**Note:** It would have been awesome to get an update up on Oct. 3 (dubbed FMA day from the date in Ed's pocketwatch) but it didn't happen. Oh well! It's here now, that's what matters… right?

I had to look up when the first subway was in use and to my relief it was 1860's, so logically Central in the 1910's could probably have a 'Central Underground Railway' in the FMA-verse. I know most of you don't care about getting a history lesson when you're just trying to enjoy the ride, but I'm a history minor and I know some of you appreciate the little things.

-/-/-

"K-k-k-ki-kim-"

Kelsey's stuttering morphed into a muffled scream, which she bit down on her lip to keep inside as she dashed around to the front of the shop, latched onto Kimblee's arm and dragged him into the building. She pushed him all the way into the office, slammed and locked the door before she took a breath.

"Kimbleeyoucan'tjustblowmycoverlikethatinpublic," she sputtered out.

The alchemist assumed that she had just spoken in tongues and ignored her statement. "Long time no see."

"You have to be sneaky! You are most definitely being followed, because the Colonel is too. Compromise one of us, compromise all of us. Also, we have secret phrases for one another so we can tell if you're the real you."

"Ah, so that's why Flame asked me that random question earlier," he noted. "So, before you confirmed my identity, you thought it was a good idea to lock yourself in a small room with me?"

Kelsey cheeks turned blood red. "I panicked! And I'm sure it's you because you knew your nickname for me."

"Nice wig. Is Amy in the city, then?"

Kelsey was about to rapid fire more sentences, but first wanted Kimblee to confirm her identity. "You have to ask me something first."

"Where are you staying?" The alchemist knew what information he wanted, but the girl huffed.

"No, an_ identity_ question."

"Look, Red. I'm not really worried about running into that crossdressing freak. I'd prefer it, actually, so I can kill him. So, just tell me where I can find Amy before I get impatient."

Kelsey played nervously with her fingers. Of course she didn't want to make the infamous _murderer _the Crimson Alchemist impatient. Kelsey honestly didn't know what Amy saw in him, but that was none of her business. "She's not doing so well. I don't know if seeing her is the best-"

"Did something happen to her?" He didn't bother trying to hide his heightened interest.

"No, not exactly."

"Just spit it out."

She stared directly at him as she spoke, as if he should already know the answer. "She's trying to move on from you, is all."

Kimblee attempted to decipher if there was some cryptic meaning behind that phrase. He rubbed his chin with his tattooed palm and sat down so he was more eye-level to her five feet of height. After several moments of pointed thought, he asked, "Why would she be trying to move on?"

The freckled-face girl wrinkled her face in confusion. "She told me you ended things."

"No I didn't?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah? Did you say something cheesy like 'wait for me,' or 'I'll meet up with you later' before you abruptly sent her away?"

Kimblee thought for a minute. "Goddammit. Are you kidding me?"

"No. After Liore, whichwasfourweeksagobytheway, she's been under the impression all along that you had a nice ride but it was time to end things."

The Crimson Alchemist stood up and pocketed his hands in his white coat. "Can I trust you to relay a message for me?" The girl nodded. "Tell her to meet me directly underneath the clock in the plaza, five o'clock sharp, tomorrow."

The girl nervously rubbed her hands together again. "Just want to mention... she may look a little different." He tilted his head. "You'll see."

He reached out and opened the door, but made a motion for Kelsey to leave first. She bowed in modest gratitude before moving underneath his arm. Kimblee regarded her gentle demeanor during the entire encounter. "Don't I make you nervous?" Kelsey nearly jumped as he asked such a ballpark question, because she didn't have a polite answer prepared. So, she spoke the truth.

"Well, yes, but Amy seems to trust you, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Isn't it insulting if I act like you're some kind of monster?"

"No. Your intuition would be functioning properly if you acted that way."

"Well, I know two people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you did do anything to me, so I don't usually worry about things like that." Kimblee first thought that the girl was joking, but such threatening honesty coming from an innocent-looking girl with a sugary tone... the Crimson Alchemist blinked a couple times before turning to leave.

"Oh, and my phrase will be Pink Floyd, just for future reference," he murmured to her before exiting.

Kelsey bit her index nail as she returned to her duties. She had to tell Amy about this to alleviate her friend's worry, but if Amy meets with Kimblee and the people trailing him get suspicious, they _all_ had a chance of being compromised! So… she should tell Mustang as well, right? The thought felt like a betrayal to her friend, but getting compromised meant certain capture or worse… Kelsey continued chewing her nails as the thoughts piled up.

So trapped in her thoughts was she, that she didn't notice that she was being watched by a female across the street.

-/-/-

"It's… Brandon, it's…"

"I know."

Amy and Brandon stood breathless against the vastness of the underground cavern. Filled to the brim was every building of the old Central; it looked as if someone had literally scooped up the city from the surface four centuries earlier and placed them down here. The rooftops pointed this way and that with the uneven foundation of the cavern floor, yet there was a natural breeze to the room and lighting throughout that made it seem like they stood inside a cloudy, windless day rather than a dank cave several hundreds of feet beneath the streets above. The utter emptiness of the sight pulled on the viewer like a magnet, making one want to walk through and explore every crevice of each abandoned structure for a sign of life.

"Rather convenient that the lighting still works down here," Amy mentioned offhandedly.

Brandon chuckled. "I'm sure it's not a coincidence."

The woman took hold of Brandon's arm as her paranoia got the better of her. "Is she here?" Amy whispered this with a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. She wasn't scared about being down here, but the memories of being tortured in Dante's mansion were still a present shade within her mind at times. Brandon cupped his hand over hers for reassurance.

"Hohenheim and I searched high and low, and didn't find anybody. There are signs of some kind of fight in the ballroom over there." He pointed at a larger structure with open balconies and an intricate domed top. "But, if Dante had a secret lair, this is it, so we don't know where else she could have gone."

"Maybe we should put a missing persons report out for Rose, and maybe we'll get a lead."

"One is already out on her, but with the country nearing another potential war, with Drachma…" The woman nodded sadly with understanding.

Amy felt guilty for not being able to rescue Rose and her baby from Dante back in Liore. Like Amy, Rose had Dante's slimy sights set on her to become a vessel, but also, Rose was a rape victim. This made Amy feel responsible for the woman in some indirect way, even though they'd never directly met.

The two foreigners continued their descent into the vastness along the main path, which clung along the wall of the cavern. At the very bottom, the rock path merged with the cobblestone streets of the city.

Amy glanced behind her up at the staircase they had come from, and then down at the cobblestone road. "Is this the only way in?"

Before Amy could set a foot off of the unpaved path, Brandon grabbed into her arm and yanked her backwards. "Watch out. Winry and I set up booby traps." Amy glanced down at the vine that ran across the pathway just before it reached the cobblestone. "Tringham brothers helped. That one will make part of the wall collapse, I think." He carefully maneuvered around the vine, Amy following close behind, and walked toward what looked like a plaza in the old city. He pointed upward at different parts of the cave as he explained. "There's only three ways in and out that Hohenheim and I could find. The way we just came, another staircase along the west wall, and an elevator entrance we figured leads straight up into Central HQ."

"I remember that elevator from the series. Where does the other staircase lead?"

Brandon's mouth tilted into a coy smile.

Amy squeezed harder on his arm. "Tell me!"

"It leads into this passage that looks like it's been recently built and goes on for at least two miles. I didn't walk the entire length, but after I plotted it out on a map, I'm like 98% sure it leads to the Fuhrer's estate."

Amy's jaw dropped.

"I know, right?" The two foreigners could barely hold back their excitement, which had a good amount of apprehension mixed in, since this was just one more fact to add to the list of information-that-could-get-you-killed. "Anyway, Hohenheim met me here twice a week after we all moved to Central, but as of a week ago, I haven't heard from him. I'm not sure if he found Dante, or if she found him."

This piece of news sent a chill down Amy's spine. They neared a building that looked like it was once a tavern and walked inside. The leather seats along the bar top were torn, but the structure looked more sound than it's neighbors, who leaned at dangerous angles and looked ready to topple at any second. The scene was straight from a zombie apocalypse movie; a usually lively place simply abandoned. There were even coins in the tip jar at the end of the counter, as well as 'today's special' still legible on a rough chalkboard mounted on the wall. "Kelsey and I wondered where you went 'out' to. At first we thought you found another girlfriend."

Brandon choked on his next sentence. "I wouldn't do that to Win—"

"Calm down, lover boy," Amy teased.

The young man tried to cover his red face by checking his pocket watch and pointing them back toward the exit. "Kelsey's probably wondering where the hell we are. Let's head back." Once they traveled up a life's worth of stairs back to the surface, Brandon made sure to seal the entrance of the staircase exactly as they found it—which was under a worn alter at an ancient Christian church, now in ruins. Amy noticed what was left of the crucifix once mounted on the collapsed wall behind the altar and figured this was the only building that pre-dated four hundred years; it was also the only building that resembled something nostalgically familiar from her world. "I wonder how much history is entombed down there."

Brandon banged on the altar to make sure no passing hobo was going to accidentally break through his alchemy job. "After all of this is over, I plan on being the first to excavate that place. I checked the public records and the museums, there's nothing about an underground city anywhere, and the records are basically non-existent before 1500."

Amy seemed impressed. "Looks like you'll get to be that history expert after all, just like you wanted to be back in the other world."

The young man's toothy smile gleamed. He offered out his arm for her, which she received loosely as they turned to walk back to the railway station. The old district of Central was littered with homeless and shady types, so they stayed close and walked with their gaze straight ahead. "Get this. I've been keeping track with my journal and some newspaper clippings from right after we got here. It's been a little over six months."

"Six? No way." Amy blinked. "That makes sense. It was the end of the school year when we left, and now it's nearly Christmas. Just think- if we never came here, you and me would be near finals of our first semester at Virginia Tech right now."

"Good thing we're missing that. And we missed high school finals." They high-fived over a fit of laughter. God, when had she last genuinely laughed?

"And Kelsey'd finally be a senior!" Amy added. "Probably graduating early, the little smarty-pants."

They fell silent as their hysteria died down and they both thought about everything they'd been through since coming here, and the _what-if'_s of being back on their side of the gate.

"Let's be real, though," Brandon said. "I don't think we'd trade freshman year at Tech for this."

Amy smiled and agreed with him. "True. I'd trade an engineering major for a year at the alchemy academy in a heartbeat." No matter what they endured here… being in a land of fiction as cool as one with alchemists was an experience other people would never get to have. And those people were missing out.

"Alchemy academy? Thought you couldn't perform alchemy anymore."

"Not without a transmutation circle, Mr. Special. I'll just learn from scratch like everyone else," she poked. "By the way, thanks for getting me out of the apartment."

As she listened to Brandon's reply, a cold feeling of paranoia shot down her neck. She darted her sight down the alley to her right as they passed, but didn't see anything. She checked all other directions before Brandon asked what was up.

"Nothing. Let's just hurry and get out of the cold."

-/-

By the time they returned, it was nearly one in the morning, and Kelsey had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for them. The two of them decided not to give her the details of Hohenheim and the underground city just yet, because she'd probably snitch to Mustang. Obviously she'd been worried, because she left the lamp lit with a note attached. It said: "_If I am reading this and the other two are not in, call the Colonel ASAP! - If you guys are reading this, WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG? Amy, in the morning ask me how my day went yesterday."_

Amy had half a mind to wake the girl and ask her, but decided the serene expression on the girl's freckled face shouldn't be disturbed.

Inside Kelsey's mind, however, a lifelike dream raged onward and bound the girl, heart and soul, in complete torment with it's intense visual parade. The visions that came to her in her sleep were very discernable from regular dreams, because of how entrenched in reality the little witch felt while viewing them. _Tonight, she still held onto a small pouch, which contained the Philosopher's Stone, and again, no one seemed to know that she had it. A funeral progression walked slowly in front of where she stood with Amy as one of the expressionless casket carriers. "Amy?" The woman did not respond. The more Kelsey tried to see who might be inside the casket, the further away the progression walked. Distraught, the girl whipped her head around to the sound of a ringing gunshot. She looked down at her stomach, which was unharmed, but further down the expanse of her vision, she saw Brandon falling to the ground. Once his body impacted, he didn't move. _

And she screamed herself awake.

"Kelsey, it's okay! It's only a dream!" Brandon and Amy's hushing coos lowered Kelsey's screams to a whimper as her friends sat by her side.

With wide, panicked eyes and a vice-group on each of her friend's article of clothing, she stared up at them both and barely made her speech audible as she said: "Don't go."

A few hours later, Kelsey awoke again during the daylight hours. The sun spilled in from the one window in the living room of the apartment, and the groggy feeling over the witch's head left her asking if all of it had been a dream. In fact, maybe all of everything had been a dream, and right now she was laying on the couch in the home she grew up in, and the sound of popping bacon was actually her father cooking breakfast. On the count of three, Kelsey opened her eyes and found that the thought was simply a hopeful fantasy. Brandon stood at the counter, braving against the bacon while Amy noticed that the girl was awake and quickly walked over with some tea.

"Good morning, cutie."

Kelsey wanted to smile, but couldn't. "Are you okay?" Kelsey nodded. Amy held out the tea and the note written the night before. "How was your day yesterday?"

"Please sit down," the red-head instructed. She knew Amy was going to fall over anyway from the news. "I saw Kimblee yesterday,"

"What?!"

"-and before you say anything else, I have to be honest and tell you that I don't want you to go. At least without precautions." Amy grabbed the side of the couch to steady herself and kept trying to make words to the questions in her eyes, but mouth failed to produce sound. "He saw me while I was at work and recognized me almost instantly. It really scared me—not him, but the fact that my cover had been blown just like _that_." She snapped for emphases. "He wants to meet you directly under the plaza clock at five today, but please don't risk it."

The woman looked as if she was about to pass out. Excitement and hope were in her eyes. "Risk what?"

It killed Kelsey to be honest against her. "Compromising the three of us. People are actually looking for you. If you meet Kimblee, and then they follow you back here, that paints a bullseye on all of our heads."

Brandon came over to the girls with a plate full of fresh bacon and a referee face on as he sat between the beginnings of a quarrel. Amy looked lost at what to say because everyone in the room knew that she was going to go no matter what. "What if Amy just doesn't come back until she loses the tails? I'm sure Mustang could help her with that."

"No, Mustang can't know. He'd do everything in his power to keep me away from him in the first place."

Kelsey let her irritation fill her voice. "Maybe for good reason!"

"Now, girls—"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy countered.

Kelsey's little hands clenched into fists. "It means that you're putting yourself ahead of the group, and that's not cool! You've done fine without him the passed month. At least now you know he's alive."

"You think I've _done fine_ for the past month? Are you blind? I'm sorry that I've had the shittiest experience out of the three of us here, and heaven forbid I want to do something that makes me happy."

"Ams, she's not trying to keep you from being happy—"

"You know what? Just go and do what you want. Maybe when Brandon or me turn up captured or **dead**, you'll listen."

Brandon turned toward Kelsey with a bewildered stare. That was a bit over the top coming from Kelsey. And by _a bit_, he meant _completely out of nowhere_. He looked over her curiously while Amy stomped around to grab her coat and scarf before slamming the front door behind her. Her reaction was not exactly a surprise, but Kelsey's behavior was. "Sorry, I heard _my name_ and _dead _in the same sentence…?"

The little witch turned toward him with tears in her green eyes. "I had another vision." With the frailty in her voice, this was all she needed to say.

"Let's give Mustang a call."

-/-/-

Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

The long hand of the plaza clock seemed like it was stuck on the six. Only half an hour until she was supposed to meet _him_. Amy sat at a café table nearby with a bouncing leg and a hand too unsteady to hold her coffee.

Would he show up? What should she say? What would _he_ say? She glanced down at the shopping bag at her feet. Did she have everything she needed? Was Kelsey right that she was compromising the group by meeting him? She'd taken the time to come up with a plan in order to avoid any stalker; she bought a completely new outfit to wear and had a spare outfit in the bag. That way, whenever she was going to head home, she'd excuse herself to the bathroom to change into the new outfit and leave (hopefully) undetected. And if that didn't work, she'd take a long way home with lots of places she'd be able to hide from anyone following her.

She hoped she was taking enough precautions. The last thing she wanted was to bring harm to her friends, but on the opposite side of the coin, if Kelsey really didn't want her to go, she shouldn't have told Amy about Kimblee in the first place.

Not to seem ungrateful; she couldn't thank Kelsey enough for giving her at least one answer she'd been hoping for. _Kimblee is alive._ Now the last thing she needed to find out was... well... were they a "thing" or not? There really wasn't a word to conventionally describe them as a pair. Amy made a mental note to bake a huge apology cake for Kelsey later.

The closer the minute hand ticked toward the twelve, she gained some insight as to why Kimblee may have wanted her to meet him at the time he chose. Five o'clock rush hour existed here just as it did back in her world, and at about ten till, the plaza was so packed with bodies that she could barely find a gap she might be able to squeeze herself through. Seeing so many people swarmed together sent a wave of agitation through her stomach, but she knew the crowd was actually a benefit. The woman smoothed her dyed-blonde hair against her head and tried to take a sip of her drink.

As she set her cup down again, her line of sight fell on a man with raven hair making a beeline right for her. Colonel Mustang, and he didn't exactly look pleased.

Amy decided to grab her bag and flee into the sea of flowing bodies rather than try and reason against him. It was clear he'd keep her from what she wanted. While muttering 'excuse me' and 'pardon' to the people she bumped into, she glanced at the time on the clock she was determinedly fighting toward. Five till. Military men usually arrived early, right?

The closer she came, the more her agonizing anticipation grew.

She glanced behind her for an instant to catch Mustang nearly knocking a man over while chasing after her. Unlike him, Amy's slimmer, feminine body was able to fluidly move between the crowd's crevices until she finally reached her destination.

The anticipation alleviated to a kind of felicity as she saw _him_, in the flesh, leaning against the base of the clock tower.

Half of her wanted to put her arms around him. The other half told her to confirm that it was really the Crimson alchemist waiting there in a white button-up and a stylish black coat. Before he could register that it was really her under all of the blonde hair and exchange a formal 'hello,' she grabbed his gloved hand and yanked him in the opposite direction of her pursuer. At first she was dragging him, but Kimblee seemed to have other plans for their final destination.

"This way," he guided with a strong grip on her hand. This attachment didn't end until they were out of breath and at least four streets zigzagged away from the plaza. Rush hour was sparse on this block, so they walked quickly with uniform steps and Kimblee still dominating their route.

"Tell me something only you would know," she commanded in short breaths.

"You have a mole at the top of your left ass cheek." He smirked devilishly. The woman turned red, and quickly and subtly checked if this was legitimate—then grew even redder.

"_So _not appropriate."

"You should have just asked for my code word. Red was supposed to tell you." Amy scratched her cheek nervously, since she kinda stormed out in a rage fit before she got the whole story from Kelsey. Still, his identity was confirmed, so she felt a little more at ease, but her pounding heart kept her on edge. Whether it was unceasingly beating because of who may be following them or because of the man next to her, she couldn't tell.

The further they walked, the less of the city she recognized. She kept checking behind them with paranoia breathing cold air down her neck until a thought crossed her mind that she wanted to slap herself for. _"__He named you as an Elric accomplice, you know."_ Mustang's serious voice from a day earlier sounded so logically simple.

She suddenly stopped, to which Kimblee attempted to grab ahold of her hand again. She whipped it away and asked, "Where are we going?"

The question was less of an information-seeking inquiry and more of a loyalty test. He sensed this and searched her eyes for a moment, while hiding something behind his; the usual pleasant smirk lined his lips. The Crimson Alchemist simply reached out his hand and said:

"You're going to have to trust me."


End file.
